Paranoid
by Ezan
Summary: (COMPLETE) Suddnely,Marik wakes up from a very vivid dream .He dreamt he had an evil alter ego and that he was trying to kill an ancient pharaoh.But when he wakes up...he's different.There is only one person he recognizes,only one to help him, Bakura.YAOI
1. White world

**DICLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YUGIOH! THIS STANDS FOR ALL CHAPTERS.**

**IMPORTANT**

**This story is about Marik, in general. You'll find out what I mean in later chapters. It is (not the yami) MARIK/BAKURA, so if you don't like it, then just get out.**

**NO FLAMES ACCEPTED**

**Enjoy the first chappy!!!**

"Ha! How unfortunate for you, Pharaoh! Once again, you have failed to recognize my strategy!! Rest assured that this was your last mistake!!"

Gems of ruby-violet narrowed in anger. Platinum-blonde locks of hair swooped around with the wind and his teeth bit down on his red, swollen lips yet again.

"I won't let you win this, Marik!" the King of Egypt roared, his youthful voice contrasting to his aged personality. "You will never have the chance to destroy more lives!"

Soulless lavender orbs constricted in mockery. Sun-kissed skin tensed and relaxed spasmodically. Veins started popping out on the man's jaw and forehead, as his tongue came out in a leer towards his opponent.

"Ooohhh...I like them feisty...let me hear you screeaam....Let me hear you cryyyy..."

"Stop these mind tricks! Make your move, Marik!" the commanding voice boomed.

A sickening smirk came after that. The tanned man's eyes momentarily flickered to his left, to look at something...

"I'm not what you call 'Marik'..." his veins throbbed on his chin "I am the dark spirit that lives inside him...I've told you before, 'ou-sama' (your highness), but you don't seem to understand...HE is the one called 'Marik'...but not for long"

The Pharaoh turned to look at where his opponent was pointing. Sure enough, there was a person hanging there, his body slowly fading away and dissipating as smoke. It was Marik's good side...The REAL Marik Ishtar.

"Then be gone from his body at once, you fiend! Release his soul!" The King barked harshly.

The unknown duelist slid out his tongue and used it to make another rude, suggestive movement. Then, he drew it in again abruptly, and plastered a demented grin on his face "Not until I break you...Pharaoh...you and your pathetic little group...and then...I will use your power...TO CRUSH THE PLANET INTO OBLIVION!!"

"Marik...Brother..." a woman with black hair and a long white cloak whispered anxiously.

"My Master...I know you can do it...I know you have the strength to defeat his evil!!" A tanned, bold man murmured to the fading body of what once was his Master.

But the eyes of the crushed figure would not open...Soon there was only one side of the man's face...the rest had vanished into darkness. Suddenly, most abruptly, a voice was heard...A voice that echoed above all others...

"Mariku!!" the mystery person shouted, and the demented spirit in the Egyptian's body turned to the newcomer.

"What do YOU want? I thought I'd gotten rid of you already!!" the psychopath commented, as he recognized the stranger from last night. Proud, arrogant eyes...white hair with a hazy lilac tinge to them...scinny frame...

"Mariku!!" the person shouted again with his commanding, dark voice. "Snap out of it!!"

The demented man's eyes narrowed. "Didn't I send you to the Shadow Realm? What the hell are you doing here? And why the hell are you calling me that?"

But the gleam in the stranger's eyes would not change or waver. The white-haired boy opened his mouth yet again "Mariku! What's wrong with you? Open your eyes! Mariku!"

A harsh bark came from the duelist. "Open my eyes? I'll show you open eyes!!!"

The lavender-eyed man quickly grasped the golden scepter that was held tightly in his belt. With a harsh, rough movement, he pulled it out and pointed it at the thin boy in front of him!

"To the Shadows! One more sacrifice!" The maniac cried as he released his ancient magic towards the poor boy. "DESTROY HIM!!"

But the Egyptian was about to be surprised yet again, for his magic seemed to have no effect on the other boy whatsoever. In fact, he could sense no magic power come from his Millennium Rod.

"Mariku!" the voice yelled again, more urgently this time "It's me! Bakura!"

Violet eyes seemed to narrow in effort to remember. At once, all these sounds echoed in the demented spirit's ears.

"Your move!" the Pharaoh spat harshly.

"What's goin' on?" that mediocre duelist murmured.

"Yugi!" A girl with blue sapphire eyes whispered.

"Aibou!!" the miniature version of the King screamed from his hanging, sacrificial position.

And above all the voices, only one stuck out, impending and stormy..."Mariku!!!" it yelled.

And the crazed spirit blinked his eyes.

And opened them again.

White walls were all around him, and his vision was quite blurry. He couldn't distinguish faces or figures...but he could still hear voices.

He could still hear THAT voice.

"Mariku! What's going on?! Are you all right!!?? Can you hear me now?" the voice asked in a frantic tone.

He felt someone shake his shoulders violently, trying to free him of his trance. He blinked silently, and tried to register what was happening. His vision was slowly coming back and now he could understand that the poles protruding from the ground around him were actually people.

People dressed in white. People holding notebooks. Were the hell was he? And why did the whole world seem white? One moment he was getting ready to crush the Pharaoh to oblivion, and the next he was here?!

And why did that god-damn voice keep shouting at him?

Finally, the source of the voice came to vision. He could now clearly recognize the features of that pale, proud face.

"Bakura!" he shouted.

"Good" one of the people with notebooks observed stiffly "His memory seems intact. Maybe letting the boy talk to him was a good idea..."

"True" another white-clad person answered "But he never had any troubles recognizing Bakura, did he? Even when he was totally out of it..."

Marik was starting to get increasingly pissed off about this...

"WHERE THE HECK AM I?? I WAS JUST ABOUT TO KILL THAT FRIGGIN' PHARAOH!! WHAT HAPPENED?? WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE??"

The voice of the white-haired boy soothed him again, and he could feel the boy's fingers threading in his hair. "Shhh...Relax, Mariku...Just feel the Earth under your feet..."

His eyes narrowed in hate "Get off of me!" with those words, he shoved the albino away from his body, briefly taking notice of the other boy's devastated expression "I'm not your 'Mariku' anyway!"

"Oh?" one of the white-clad people suddenly seemed interested "Who are you then?"

He smirked in that very maniacal way of his, suddenly feeling comfortable again.

"I'm the shadow spirit that lives inside Marik's body...and I will use the powers of the Millennium Rod to feed your souls to the Shadow Realm immediately!!"

He grinned lightly, ignoring the slightly aghast manner with which Bakura's blood-red eyes watched him from nearby. He confidently moved his hand towards his waist, expecting to feel the familiar cold touch of gold.

No such luck. After groping around where the Rod should have been, he distractedly turned his gaze to his waist.

He gasped.

There was no Rod. There wasn't even a belt. No trousers...no purple cloak...not even his black shirt.

All he could see was white. A white, dress-like...nightgown fell on his tanned body. Surprised, he turned an inquiring gaze at Bakura...who simply stood and stared at him as though he was crazy...

Well, technically, he was...He just didn't really know how much anymore.

"What...what does this mean? Where am I? What have you done with my clothing? Where is my God Card? And my Millennium Item?"

One of the white-clad people scribbled something in her notebook and then turned to face him. He almost gagged at her toad-like face.

"WHAT?" he barked roughly.

"Well, if you really must know..." the woman started "Although I don't see how this will be different from any other time..." she continued "You are hosted in the Mental Institute of California (just made this up)...As for your clothing..." she sighed "I'm afraid it has been the same for over two years..."

His eyes widened ominously. Mental institute? Now it all made sense! The whiteness...the...doctors...Wait a minute! Was this hoe calling him crazy!? Ha! He had proof of his mental stability, though! What he was saying was true! Not some fantasy!

"What are you talking about, woman? I'm the spirit of an ancient murderer, reincarnated by the hate of my other half! I have only one purpose in life: to seek out and KILL the Nameless Pharaoh! Then, I will destroy mankind entirely! Anyone who objects to that, will have to deal with my Millennium ROD!"

The woman and the other doctors seemed to scribble down frantically at these words. He was now totally irate.

"STOP YOUR SCRIBBLING! LET ME OUT OF HERE!!"

Suddenly, he froze. His eyes glanced around towards the lithe form that was now leaning on the wall. Bakura's red eyes were focused on the floor, staring at the void with a misery that Marik couldn't quite comprehend.

Suddenly, an idea lit the Egyptian's head. "I have proof! I have proof of the truth! I will show you I'm telling the truth!!"

He felt a tad helpless without his Mill. Rod, but never mind...He could still get out. He turned to the tall albino.

"Bakura! Show them!! Tell them how you live in the Millennium Ring! Show them that you really are an evil spirit!!!"

The albino shook his head quite dejectedly as he kept staring at the ground in desperation.

"Interesting..." one of the doctors commented "Bakura obviously played a role in his fantasies..."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, BAKURA??? SHOW THEM!!" Marik roared desperately, as he watched the albino's face constrict with absolute pain and suffering. He turned his ruby eyes to Marik and glanced away dejectedly.

"What's wrong, Bakura? Why aren't you telling them...Don't tell me you're in this too!!" he screamed accusingly. Bakura dug his head in his hands with a desperate sigh and tried to cover his ears to prevent Marik's screams from penetrating his skull.

"Mariku..." a doctor took a step towards him cautiously "Listen to me...For the last time...Bakura is your friend. You two grew up together! Please, try to remember! He is no ancient spirit! He is the one you grew up with! He is like a brother to you!!"

Marik's eyes widened. "What are you talking about you ignoramus? DARKNESS KNOWS NO FRIENDS OR FEELINGS!!! Bakura is as heatless as me!! He just wants the thrill of eviscerating the Pharaoh for himself!!!"

At this, Marik clearly saw the albino dig his fingers in his own hair desperately. A nurse dressed in white quickly ran to the boy and tried to comfort him, but Bakura waved her away.

"I'm used to it by now..." the white-haired boy simply muttered darkly. It was a bit too low, but Marik heard it none the less.

The Egyptian spirit –at least that's what he'd thought he was- saw red.

"Fine! Won't face the truth? Fine!" he barked "I'll prove to you how real I am!!!!" he stated with a clearly psychotic tone.

The doctors seemed intrigued. "Yeees?" they urged.

Marik restrained the urge to lunge on them and hit them with his fists –restraining himself was a very rare thing for him to do...but without his Millennium Rod he didn't feel quite as powerful as he once did...

With lightning speed, Marik grasped his white robes in one hand. The sound of ripping fabric echoed all around the room, as Marik visibly tore off all the upper part of his tunic.

"People pay for these-" a nurse started, but was cut off by Marik's psychotic laughter.

"BWAHAHAHA!! Here! Observe! The proof to my claims!!" he turned around immediately, presenting his back to the shocked doctors. A look of pure confusion passed across their faces.

"Mariku?" the toad-faced woman asked. From the side, Marik saw Bakura sigh pathetically.

Marik was enraged at this point "FOOLS!! Can't you see the scars!! They were engraved on my back when I was a child!! They hide the Pharaoh's secret memory!! Look at them! Look at the tattoo!! My father forged it with a burning blade!! IT'S ALL ACROSS MY BACK!!!!" he screamed at their confused faces. Yet again, he saw Bakura plunge his head in his palms.

"Mariku..." a doctor started in a coaxing voice "There is nothing on your back...Now, don't panic..."

"NOTHING? NOTHING?! IT'S IMPRINTED ALL OVER MY BODY!! BAKURA HAS SEEN IT!! TELL THEM! BAKURA!! TELL THEM!!" he shrieked in disbelief. The scar wasn't there? But he could still feel the pain...he could still feel the incense burning on his flesh...the hate...his father...

"I HATE HIM!!" he suddenly screeched, making a couple of guards run to him and restrain his writhing body. Bakura's face took a very hurt and very guilty expression...

"I demand to see it! I want to see my back with my own eyes!! Let me see it!! Do it!!! Bakura!! Tell them!!! Force them!! I don't care!!!!"

To Marik's surprise, Bakura actually kicked away from the wall, and walked to the doctors. After a few minutes of coaxing and pleading from Bakura's part, the doctors seemed to nod.

"Fine" the toad-like one complied "let's take you to a mirror, then Mariku..."

Marik kept silent as the hands of the two guards held him captive 'I can't fight them...I'm not strong enough without my Rod...besides, I want to see my back...'

He walked out of the room they were in and greeted a corridor with white walls, floor and ceiling.

"This way..." a nurse said quietly. She turned to step towards the right and kept progressing down the corridor.

Marik often saw autistic patients bashing their heads on the wall or people cursing out loud at thin air. 'I am not crazy' he thought firmly, as he followed the group he was with.

He realized strangely, that a white-haired boy walked right next to him. Marik wanted to spit on Bakura's face, just to take revenge for Bakura's feign of ignorance. Such an action would not be prudent for the time being, however...

The guards that were holding him were watching his every move...and he still wanted to see that tattoo. His back was still bare, and he was having an uncomfortable time squirming around in the lower part of his torn gown.

He took a few moments to examine Bakura. He looked somehow different since the last time he'd seen the albino...Something about his eyes...They weren't proud and bloody anymore, just dull and faded out. The albino's hair looked longer than Marik remembered. Now the boy's white strands reached his waist, but only a few spikes could be distinguished. It wasn't the usual wild look...It was extremely placated. As for Bakura's general frame...The boy seemed to have lost a good few kilos. Marik remarked that the albino had always been slim, but now he was completely scrawny. Apart from that, swollen, puffy rings hung around Bakura's eyes.

Marik snorted at the amount of interest he was displaying. It was just Bakura, any way...Bakura was a generally small part of Marik's life. Very small. Minuscule.

"We're here, Marik." One of the doctors said "Now don't be shocked...you haven't coherently looked at yourself for a long time now..."

Marik nodded, pretending to act like a good boy. Oh, how he would enjoy feeding these peoples' insides to the crows, once he got the chance to escape...

Meanwhile, he was shoved forward into a room that resembled a bathroom. He entered and took a few steps towards a large mirror on the wall. Everyone came in after him in order to take notes on his reaction, probably. He decided to help them out, and turned to the mirror.

His eyes widened. His jaw dropped.

"F-Father!!!" he whimpered pathetically, like a little boy on the verge of tears. His eyes widened considerably, and he watched the reflection in the mirror follow his actions.

Marik instinctively took a step backwards, but was held firmly in place by the guards. He was forced to look again at his reflection. This time, he screamed.

"AAAHHHH!!! Take him away! Take him away!!! Don't let him hurt me!! It's my FATHER!!!"

He watched the person in the mirror move in sync with him, and yelled.

"He's following!! He's hunting!! HEELLPP!!! SOMEBODY!! NOOO!!!"

The person in his reflection had long bleach-blonde hair and bright lavender eyes. Tanned, dirty skin covered his body, whilst a long blonde beard adorned his face. His chest was exposed and around his hips hung loosely a white tunic.

The guards around Marik tried to restrain his writhing body, but the man just kept thrashing around wildly, tossing his head frantically around, trying to escape his own reflection.

Suddenly, a cool hand was placed on Marik's forehead and shoulder. Marik opened his eyes and stared at non other than Bakura, who had stepped up to him. Marik noticed that the same thing was happening in the mirror. Bakura was standing in front of his 'Father'.

"Shhh....Mariku...." Bakura started saying in a soothing yet tired tone "It's just your reflection..."

Marik shook his head in denial. "No! No! He's going to hurt me- hunt me down! Kill him! Bakura! Destroy him!!!"

Suddenly, Marik lunged forward wildly, his fist aimed at the mirror.

"DESTROY HIMM!!!!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Everyone was quite relieved when the guards held Marik down. He had almost gotten out of control, for a moment...

Bakura sighed heavily, and approached Marik, who was now glaring at his own reflection with stormy lavender eyes.

"Mariku..." the airy voice that belonged to this peculiar, new, kind Bakura started "You've been here for two years...of course a beard would grow...we couldn't take care of that every single day..."

Marik glared at his reflection in disbelief "But...but..." he saw the body of his reflection shift analogically with his movements. His skin had grown even more tanned, and thick veins now popped from his palms and throat. The muscles of his abdomen and arms still seemed tight, and he clearly recognized he had lost very much weight.

Then, his eyes came to rest back at that hideous, ugly face he didn't even want to lay his eyes on "It's my Father...I am my Father...Take it away!! Take it away!!" he ordered hoarsely.

Bakura sighed in rejection, his bloody orbs taking a darker shade "Don't you want to check your back? Don't you want to see for yourself?"

Marik seemed to consider this, and hesitantly turned to his reflection. He averted his eyes from his own face, and turned around slowly in the guards' grasp. Then, somewhat ceremoniously, he turned to look at his back.

And he gasped for the second time that day.

Splayed right in front of his tired eyes, was soft, sleek skin. Sun-kissed mocha muscles pumped around his now skinny back...but no tattoo.

The flesh he had always wished to have was now offered to him freely. No scars. His back was not wavy or disgusting any more...it was...normal. He had always wished for it...now it was here...No tattoo. No scar.

Marik blinked, then looked at the man closest to him...Bakura.

The albino wore this kind, unwavering smile. His bloody eyes clearly cried out...hope. Hope that Marik would remember.

Marik felt his whole body go numb. First, Bakura was kind and gentle...Then, Marik found out he looked exactly like his father with that beard and that tired thin face...And...no tattoo...

Marik glanced around at the doctors who were watching him patiently.

'Maybe I AM Paranoid.' Marik simply thought.


	2. Red eyes

**Bakura is OOC, but it is perfectly justified, since this is another dimension.**

_Three weeks later_

_In Dr. Westman's office_

The albino huffed indignantly and turned his head to stare outside the window. The boy's soft strands of silver hair had been assembled in a sloppy ponytail while his eerily pale skin was covered by monotonous dark blue trousers and blazer.

Bakura's bloodshot ruby eyes narrowed in desperate tiredness, as he gazed outside the window, to the figure that was standing in the middle of the Mental Institute's garden. A voice kicked the albino out of his trance.

"Look, Bakura...I know that he is like a brother to you, but...We just can't do it. It's not possible, at this point." The chubby doctor said. Bakura turned to look at the man slowly, his eyes clearly tired and detached.

"Please, doctor...It's been three weeks since he's gained full consciousness of his surroundings...Look how much he's improved already!! He's not rambling about some Pharaoh, anymore..." Bakura started in a hopeful tone.

The porky doctor let out a bark of laughter "HA! You should know him better than that, Bakura!! The man is ingenious- he could be faking it, just to get out of the Institute! How do I know he's not just acting calm and composed? Eh?"

At these words, Bakura's eyes sparked with new fiery life. He jerked towards the doctor's desk and grabbed each of the wooden ends with his hands. The doctor felt slightly perturbed at this sudden display of desperation and anger.

"I do know him better than anyone." Bakura stated through gritted teeth. "At least I thought I did..." he added as an afterthought. "That's why I'm telling you: let him out of the asylum. Let me take him home! It's the best chance for him to recover!"

The doctor stood up slowly and heaved a sigh "Child, I've been telling you for two years, now...Marik is not going anywhere until I am absolutely convinced that he is harmless..."

Bakura turned around in desperation "PLEASE doctor!!!!...I-I...I can't do this anymore...Isis cries everyday...I...I just can't...Please....Just...Just let him come home! Let him come back! Is it so crazy to ask for something like that?"

The doctor gave a sympathetic look at Bakura, and walked silently to the window. He stared at the figure of Marik in the garden absent-mindedly, as he continued to speak.

"There is something you must understand, Bakura..." he started, as Bakura came to stand next to him and stare at Marik too "I've been trying to make you understand for some time now..., but you just seem unwilling to accept it."

"I'm all ears." Bakura blankly said, as he watched Marik talk to the nurse who was sitting next to him on a bench.

"Marik Ishtar has been hallucinating for two years...He's been living in a dream world of his own...The cause of this...unknown."

Bakura nodded and shut his eyes to conceal his unshed tears.

"Listen, Bakura...what I'm trying to say here, is...Marik may never come back. He's been out of it for far too long..."

Bakura's eyes widened immediately, and he turned to the advisor with fire burning in his whine-red orbs. "What are you implying?! You don't even know him!!!! You've never even met him in his right state of mind!! How can you say that?!!"

The doctor shook his head dejectedly "Bakura...You must understand-"

"NO!!" this time, the anger was flowing out of the albino's body. The doctor watched the poor boy spin on his heel and walk towards the chamber exit.

"I will never believe that!! NEVER!" he shouted at the elderly man, as he grasped the door handle "Marik is the greatest person I've ever met, and I'm going to prove it!!!"

The doctor shook his head disapprovingly at the albino boy's denial. "Not any more, Bakura...That is how you remember him..." he started saying, but was cut off by the sudden bang on the door. Bakura had left.

Doctor Westman rushed to open the doors and gaze at the retreating form of the albino. Bakura was striding down the corridor with completely irate steps.

"BAKURA!!" the doctor yelled, and the boy turned around to face him with a proud, convicted gaze. "I suggest you get some sleep!!!" the chubby scientist shouted, and watched Bakura shake his head disapprovingly.

The doctor reopened the door to his office and entered. With lazy steps, he reached the window once again. This time, he could see someone walking in the garden. It was Bakura...he was walking towards Marik.

Those youngsters and their crazy beliefs...It was plain to see that Marik would never recover...It was time for Bakura to stop living in the past.

A quiet tapping was heard from the door, and Dr. Westman immediately shouted "Come in!"

Low, eased footsteps were heard as the newcomer approached Westman.

"What's wrong Jake? What's troubling you?" the deep masculine voice of Dr. Westman's best friend asked.

"This." Westman simply pointed at the people in the garden. Bakura had now taken a quiet seat beside Marik while the blonde man simply gazed at nothingness.

"Ah..." the other man started "It's Bakura, eh? What a resolved young man...The whole asylum knows about him."

Westman nodded his head distractedly. "It's true Carl. He comes here every day, for two years. Every single day. Marik used to spit on him and curse him, during the worst times..."

"So, Marik is his name...The blonde one, right? He was never my patient, you know..." Carl had a tone of immense interest in his voice.

"I know...only I have been endowed with his wonderful case. Only Martha and I are responsible for him..." the answer came sarcastically.

Carl chuckled silently "So what's the problem? I heard Marik's getting better. Bakura is so excited about it, he's been telling the whole staff!"

Westman sighed dramatically "I know...Bakura is very excited...My God, that child is worth true happiness. You have no idea what he's been going through..."

"So what's the problem?" Carl probed his companion.

"Well... Bakura is hoping that we'd let his best friend out of here, now that he's gotten better. But then again...Marik might still be dangerous. I just don't know..." he sighed in a dejected manner.

Carl smiled slyly "Bakura wants to take him back home? Sounds logical to me..."

Westman widened his eyes and turned to his friend "What are you talking about, Carl? Marik is VERY intelligent–though psychologically unstable. He's probably faking the whole 'getting better' thing..."

Carl grinned "I realize that...I'm not as stupid as you think..." he shot Jake Westman a playfully hurt look "But...letting Marik go back to his home might be just the right cure for him –ever consider that option? It might do him good to go back to his old lifestyle."

Westman shook his head slowly, and turned to gaze back outside. Marik and Bakura were still motionless, sitting next to each other. Occasionally, Bakura's eyes would drift to his companion's face, but they would snap back almost immediately...

"Bakura seems to believe Marik is genuinely getting better...I can't hurt the child's hopes even more by proving that Marik is immensely dangerous..." Westman mused loudly.

"I don't think Bakura is as naïve as you think, either..." Carl commented "After all, Bakura seems to know and understand Marik very well. I believe Bakura is perfectly aware that Marik is trying to fool us...But...Bakura probably just wants Marik to go back home..."

Westman shot his friend an amused look "Good God...So you are a psychologist after all, Carl!"

Carl shot his friend a dirty look but then returned his attention to the people in the garden "I recommend sending Marik back to his house...If Bakura will be there with him, then nothing can possibly go wrong. You can always send a nurse with them, but I don't think a nurse can restrain Marik in case Bakura fails..."

Jake seemed to reconsider "I might do just that...but I'll ask Bakura to bring him here every three days...You know...for inspection."

Carl nodded silently, and gazed at Bakura's figure "Just look at him, Jake...The poor boy looks ready to die...Send Marik with him...If it doesn't help Marik, at least it can help Bakura..."

With those last words of advice, Carl spun around and exited the room, leaving Dr. Westman to contemplate. The chubby doctor sighed heavily 'I can't afford hurting the poor child again...' he thought, as he eyed the albino's desolate form.

Finally, something happened outside. Bakura raised his hand and placed it on his companion's shoulder. Marik didn't say or do anything. He just turned to stare at the albino with a somewhat confused, annoyed stare.

But Bakura didn't look phased...He kept his hand in place and kept gazing into his friend's eyes with inexplicable hope and desperation.

Westman shook his head lightly.

'No. Who am I to crush his hopes?'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Doctor, are you serious?" Bakura asked with disbelief. "But I thought you said-"

"Never mind what I said, Bakura." Dr. Westman answered "Something happened and I...changed my mind..."

Bakura's eyes of bloody ruby widened in pure bliss. His now disheveled ponytail fell over his shoulder in an unruly way.

"W-When?" was all the albino could choke out, and Dr. Westman thought that the look of gratefulness on Bakura's face was worth anything in the world.

The doctor smiled reassuringly "Tell Isis she can come and pick him up tomorrow morning...Marik will be notified, but you're not allowed to see him until tomorrow. Are we clear?" he faked a strict tone.

Bakura nodded eagerly, his ruby eyes positively sparkling "But Doctor, I have a car- I'm exactly nineteen! I can pick him up myself..." the albino started, but Westman shook his head in refusal.

"Nope." He said at the slightly crestfallen albino "Sorry, Bakura, but the patient must be picked up by the person who enrolled him in the Institute –in your case: Isis."

Bakura sighed "Marik is an adult, you know...he's twenty years old, now..."

"Well...Marik is not supposed to-" Westman started, but was interrupted by a hyperactive Bakura.

"Don't say another word, Doc!!! I understand! I'll call Isis right now!! Man, will she be happy or what...She'll probably bring Rishid, too!!! OH man, this will be the best present for her birthday!!"

The good doctor could not resist the urge to smile at the other's antics. It was so refreshing to see the boy happy and excited for a change.

"Oh thank you, so much!! Thankyou! Thankyou! Thankyou!!!" he chorused.

The doctor shook his head in exasperation, and tried to escape Bakura's efforts to shake his hand.

"It's okay, Bakura..." he chuckled "Just go get ready for you friend's return!!"

Bakura nodded excitedly and ran out of the room like a torpedo. The doctor's grin slowly faded.

'I just hope Marik doesn't hurt him. Maybe Bakura will be able to bring Marik back to normal, but until then...'

The doctor had a very worried look on his face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound-proof, metallic door hatched open, and a nurse accompanied by two guards entered.

The blonde Egyptian raised his head ominously, and watched her as she shakily placed his tray of hospital food on the floor.

"Umm..." she started in her girly voice and Marik had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. "Here's you food..."

'No duh...' Marik thought, but remained silent on the outside. 'I'll just add you to my list of people to send to the Shadow Realm, after I get out of this nuthouse...'

"By the way " the prissy nurse started and Marik felt thoroughly aggravated at her presence "You're getting out tomorrow. Your friend Bakura managed to convince the doctors to let you go back home."

This caught Marik's attention. Oh yes...It caught his attention, indeed...Bakura had helped him get out? Ha! So he had managed to fool them! That idiotic albino! Marik would show him, the moment he got out of his white prison.

But until then...

"Really? Thanks..." he completed his flawless task of acting polite and 'sane'. This was just too easy. Those idiots were so stupid...he had managed to fool them in a mere three weeks.

Oh yes...Marik counted the days...He scratched them on the wall like a prisoner. But no one considered that crazy...Actually, it was quite logical. He simply wanted to know how many days he was locked in there.

"Well, you're welcome..." the nurse commented and Marik had this irresistible compulsion to KILL her. "I'll just be going now..." she finished.

'GO!! NOW!!!' Marik shouted in his head, before he watched her take a few shaky steps towards the exit. She stumbled lightly at some point and Marik rolled his eyes visibly. Luckily, no one noticed.

The nurse and her bodyguards had left immediately after that.

Marik was getting quite frustrated again. He wanted to start talking to himself, like he usually did...but he didn't want the security cameras on the wall to see him. Oh well, it would have to wait...just one more day...and he would be free.

Thus, he started musing and making plans. What about his intact back? Why was there no tattoo? What had happened? Where had they taken his Millennium Rod? Someone had obviously stolen it and locked him in the asylum...

It was probably Bakura –Marik concluded. Bakura was obsessed with the Millennium Items!! Besides, why else would Bakura be the only one around? And what was Bakura playing at? These last three weeks, Marik got to see him every day.

Bakura was not acting like the Bakura Marik knew...This Bakura was silent and poised –well mannered. Marik really had the urge to throw up when he saw the albino. But then again...there were other things...

That way Bakura's eyes always studied his face- with such hope and...longing? Marik usually tried to ignore the glances, but it was driving him crazy!! Bakura was really a vengeful, neurotic maniac –much like himself- not a gentle, caring boy...

He would discover the truth behind this...Oh he definitely would...Marik instinctively raised his hand and ran it over his face. Thank God, that hideous beard was gone...He had shaved it the moment he got the chance!

When he'd looked at himself again in the mirror yesterday, he simply saw a much thinner, much more tired version of what he remembered –but no beard or mustache...His hair was not up in spikes, though...Actually, he looked like the normal, original Marik...But he was a Yami- not original Marik!! How was this possible?

And where was his jewelry? Where was his long purple cloak? Where was his Winged Dragon of Ra? Marik felt very insecure and jumpy without his Ra Card...

Oh well, all these questions would have to wait until tomorrow...tomorrow...he would finally gain his freedom. He would shove that slim albino against the wall and interrogate the hell out of him!!

Tomorrow...finally...answers were coming...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_the next day_

"Am I ready? Do I look all right?" Isis worriedly questioned. She was standing outside the entrance of the Mental Institute. Bakura was right next to her, dressed in a simple dark red blazer and green jeans. Isis herself was wearing a white dress that fell around her ankles. It was quite simple, actually.

"Yes...don't worry, you look great..." Bakura commented as he straightened the neckline of her dress. "Don't worry...he's not going to bite..."

Isis nodded somewhat nervously, her mind lingering on the last time she had laid eyes on her brother. It was about five months ago...ever since that day...she couldn't stand the pressure of coming to see him like this. She always marveled Bakura's stamina for visiting every day, but she often worried about the albino's health.

For her, one time of seeing Marik as a psychopath was enough. When she saw him last, he looked exactly like their homicidal father and had this glazed, crazed look over his eyes. She'd cried for over five weeks.

Suddenly, the doors of the entrance clicked open, and somebody stepped outside. It was Dr. Westman. He granted Isis a friendly, understanding smile.

"They're bringing him out now. Isis, I must warn you that Marik is not-" he was interrupted by the woman's serious voice.

"I know, Doctor. Bakura told me...Don't worry. Should things get out of control, we will surely return him to the asylum." She said. The doctor didn't miss the edge of devastation that her voice took at those words. From her side, Bakura looked equally devastated at such an outcome.

The silent understanding moment was interrupted by the sound of heavy footsteps. The entrance door opened completely, and two body guards walked out.

Isis's eyes widened.

"B-Brother!!"

He was right there! Surrounded by four guards... Isis pulled her palm over her mouth as she observed the changes on her beloved brother's form.

Marik was very thin and seemed starved to death. His once sparkling, proud lavender eyes glanced around warily with a frantic stormy colour- it was the purple colour of the sky before the rain. He didn't have a beard anymore, and Bakura had explained to her why –she was honestly grateful about that. The boy's hair had grown much longer and now they reached the middle of his back. Their golden color had been reduced to a dull, smudged blonde.

His clothes had been given by the institute. They consisted of black army trousers and simple boots. A white tank top covered his upper torso. It was so long that it reached his thighs. Isis couldn't believe it was him –this scrawny creature was once her charming, handsome brother.

The moment Marik had exited the door, Bakura lunged forward and eagerly watched the other boy. Marik seemed oblivious at Bakura's persistent hopeful glance. The blonde man's eyes were wide, focused solely on the black-haired girl.

"I-Isis?" Marik questioned in disbelief.

The girl's eyes brimmed with tears immediately. He recognized her!! She rushed like lightning and pushed the body guards away in order to envelop her brother in a tight embrace.

The guards reluctantly moved away, towards the smiling Dr. Westman. Marik didn't seem to be responding to the hug, but he wasn't pushing Isis away either. Bakura was hopeful, his red eyes watching Marik intently.

'What is SHE doing here? Is she in this too? Hey! Maybe she's working with Bakura to get me out or something...But the last time I saw her, we were on top of Kaiba's Battleship!! I'll just play dumb for now...'

All these disturbing thoughts went through Marik's head. The final one lingered in his mind, and he decided he had better acted 'normal' in front of the doctors. Slowly, ominously, he raised his hands to envelop his sister's waist, and heard her gasp in disbelief.

He grinned inwardly 'She wasn't expecting it...Wait until I shove her in the Shadow Realm...' Part of him was confused about it. He actually felt...relaxed. Happy. He hadn't hugged someone like that in years...he hadn't received a hug from his sister for a long time...

But those disturbing feelings were easily dismissed, as he remembered his current situation. A part of him felt very annoyed. Those eyes were watching him again- and it was driving him up the wall!! Why were those red eyes staring at him all the time?

His lavender orbs fluttered to Bakura's direction, and he clearly saw Bakura's expression of shock. After all, he was watching MARIK respond to Isis's hugs.

"Sister..." Marik murmured lightly in the woman's hair, but his eyes never left Bakura's wide red ones.

Isis finally pulled away with tears in her eyes. Marik noticed she was different too from the last time he had seen her on the Battle Ship. She was much thinner and looked very frail. Her face been recently refreshed –from her drenched tears, probably...and no jewelry adorned her body whatsoever.

"Come, Marik..." Isis steadily said as she took her brother's hand in her own "Let's go home."

Marik started to follow her as she tugged forward. His eyes curiously drifted to where Bakura was. Marik saw the albino walk to the doctor and thank him. Bakura's hair had now been released from the pony tail and cascaded freely down his back.

The tanned man instantly turned around as he sensed Bakura's glance on the back of his head. He settled on imagining ways to eviscerate the Pharaoh, to get his thoughts away from things...

Isis led him to the sidewalk and pointed to a convertible BMW, which was parked nearby. The hood had been pulled over the car, and Marik was impressed. Well, at least he was still rich in this new world...

"That's our car" Isis stated the obvious. In a moment, feathery footsteps echoed from behind and Marik didn't even bother to turn around. He already knew it was the albino.

Isis ushered Marik in the car and kept holding his hand as they both settled down in the back seat. Marik was thinking of getting 'rid' of her right then and there, but decided it would be best to wait until he was far away from the clinic...

Bakura settled in the driver's seat and briefly let his eyes drift to the little mirror. Marik caught his gaze in a challenging glare, and Bakura instantly averted his eyes to the steering wheel. After the boy had put on his seatbelt and placed the car keys on the engine, he turned to the back.

"Isis...Where is Rishid waiting for us?" Bakura asked and Marik almost had a heart attack. Rishid? Oh no...that bastard!! If -Yami- Marik saw him, then he would be forced to leave the body!! The glyph that Rishid had on his face would force him to vanish again! Oh no!! He had to protect himself from Rishid!!

"NO!!" he suddenly said, and both Bakura and Isis turned to look at him in a confused manner.

"What is it, Marik?" Isis asked with a very kind, therapist-like expression that Marik would very much like to wipe off her face.

"I...Let's not go see Rishid today...Let's just go home..." Marik feigned a sincere, tired tone.

Isis motioned to Bakura with her hand, and the boy nodded quietly. Marik was sure he caught Bakura's eyes linger a bit longer at Marik and Isis's entwined hands.

Marik recognized the flicker of hope and jealousy that momentarily shaded those blood red eyes. But then...it was gone as fast as it came. Finally, Bakura opened his mouth.

"Fine...As you wish. We're going home." He stated, and finally focused on the road. The car started immediately, and Marik soon found himself looking around at -what he supposed- was California.

There was nothing he could recognize around here...He came from some underground crypts in Egypt!! How was he supposed to know about America anyway? All he knew was Domino City...and Cairo -the capital of Egypt...

He stared at the back of Bakura's head.

Damn that albino slime-ball! It was all his fault!!


	3. Why did I do that, again?

After half an hour of silent driving, Bakura finally pulled over in front of a big estate. Marik had been thinking about his predicament all this time...What was he going to do? Could he escape Isis and Bakura's grasp? He had to get out before Rishid saw him and had the chance to exorcise him.

"Come on, Mariku!" a clear voice echoed, and Marik turned to see Bakura motioning towards the entrance of the villa. "We're home"

Marik's eyes widened considerably. THIS was home? Well, at least it was spacious...did it have a pool?

Marik stepped out of the car, while Bakura told Isis he would put it in the garage later. Isis excitedly took Marik's hand and led him inside the house. They were followed closely by an equally enthusiastic Bakura.

"This is the living room!" Isis toured Marik in a grand platform full of massive, possibly expensive furniture. Marik noticed the oriental touch of the decoration and smirked inwardly 'So they DO come from Egypt...Humph! I'll show them in a while...'

Absolutely nothing looked familiar to Marik. The kitchen and the bathrooms were just normal. Everything was going fine, until Isis led him to the upper floor. She pointed at a seemingly rusty, wooden door.

"This used to be your room." She said simply. She reached in her bag and pulled out an old key. After unlocking the door, Marik stepped inside and inspected the surroundings. Isis followed reluctantly, but Bakura didn't even approach the doorstep. The albino chose to turn his back at the room and pace up the hallway.

Marik decided he'd question this strange behavior later on. For now, he was only observing the room. He instantly noticed that everything was dusty and old-looking.

There were posters of water-sports and music bands hanging from every wall. Marik noticed that there were two beds instead of one: one had purple covers, while the other had night blue. Next to one of the beds was placed an electric guitar. Marik approached the instrument curiously, and stretched his hand to touch it. It was merely a graze, but he still felt something snap inside of him.

He'd felt that thing before...

He grabbed his head with both hands and shook the uncomfortable thoughts away. He was Marik Ishtar, remember? The one to murder Pharaoh Yuugi-ou!! He had nothing to do with guitars!! Only blood!

He turned around and looked at the blue-covered bed. There was something shiny placed right next to it. Out of curiosity, Marik approached.

It was a basket-ball and a stack of CDs. Marik picked the first one up and dusted it off, almost sneezing from the dirt that flew around. He finally got a chance to look at the cover of the CD. 'Linkin Park' it wrote.

'Oo-kay...who are these people?' he thought idly as he put the CD down. He looked around him some more and spotted a closet nearby. Now eagerly, he went to the closet and opened it, only to be assaulted by a wave of dust and a hideous stench.

This time, he couldn't restrain himself, and sneezed. Isis giggled lightly and Marik had to suppress the urge to HIT her.

"Sorry..." she started "It's just that no one has entered this room for so long..."

Marik nodded idly and finally took a look at the old clothes. There were two kinds of hangers in the closet: green and red. The red ones had sophisticated dark clothes, while the green ones had light-colored shirts and tight trousers.

Something caught Marik's eye, and he stretched his hand to take a single green hanger out. He gasped at the clothes he saw.

It was a light-blue colored shirt. Two silver chains were attached to the front of the shirt, while a hood protruded from the back. Marik's eyes widened. It looked just like the shirt he used to wear in Battle City. Only his shirt had been lavender with golden chains...weird...very weird...

Shakily, hesitantly, Marik took the shirt and placed it lightly above his torso...A perfect match.

He gasped, and tossed the shirt away from his body as though he had been burned. He had touched that thing before as well...He held his head desperately in both hands. Oh shit...What was going on?

Isis rushed and reassembled the shirt from the floor. She closed the closet quickly and focused on Marik.

"Are you alright?" she asked worriedly. Marik nodded wordlessly, and took a last look around. Suddenly, something caught his attention. Next to the purple bed was a nightstand. And on that nightstand was placed a frame.

Unable to contain his curiosity, Marik approached the picture. He took the frame slowly in his hands and turned it around to see the picture clearly.

His eyes widened and he choked on his own saliva as he saw the photograph. It was him!! It was him...In the photo, he was wearing knee-long 'Hawaiian' trousers, while his chest was bare. He looked much healthier than he ever thought he could be...In the picture, his eyes were sparkling with lilac mirth, and his golden hair seemed to barely reach his shoulders.

But what really disturbed him was the boy standing next to him in the picture. Oh, yes...There was the albino. He was wearing tight, completely long khaki jeans and had a light green t-shirt on. The boy's hair was short and fell around his head in unruly silver spikes. Marik gasped. Those eyes. Those flaming red eyes in the albino's face...

Bakura!!

Marik noticed the background of the picture. It was a tropical beach, and people could be seen playing and swimming. Marik himself was holding a surf-board, whilst Bakura had a football trapped in his armpit.

What shocked Marik the most was that the boys in the picture were smiling. His own face smiling like that...He had never seen it...He had never realized his own face had the ability to twist so beautifully...

He let the picture back on the little table with shacking fingers. He tried to calm himself down. Why was he freaking out, anyway? He was the evil Marik, set to destroy...right?

Oh God. He was going crazy!!

He stumbled a bit and came to stand at the entrance of the room, next to his sister.

"H-Hey, Isis..." he started with a stutter in spite of himself "W-Why are there two beds in here?" he questioned.

Isis looked exultant that Marik was actually having trouble breathing and speaking!! Maybe he was having flashbacks!!

"Um, well..." she started saying "You and Bakura used to sleep here together...It was the room of both of you...His bed was the blue one and yours was the purple one...And as for the clothes...Yours were the green hangers and Bakura had the red ones..." the smile suddenly faded away from her face "Bakura didn't want to touch anything in here until you returned... and he said nobody was allowed to touch anything either... He doesn't stay in here anymore..."

A troubled expression came over her face as she glanced at Bakura's direction. Marik followed her eyes, only to realize Bakura was gone. Now where had that underhanded idiotic albino gotten to? Marik hoped it had nothing to do with Millennium Items...

"Oh?" the tanned boy finally questioned "So where does he sleep now?"

Isis seemed uncomfortable and reluctant to answer, which only made things more intriguing and suspicious for Marik. He only hoped he would make her tell him without too much pressure.

"Well..." she started "He's set up a room for himself in the attic...but he never lets us enter..."

Marik was VERY suspicious by now. That's where Bakura was probably hiding the Millennium Rod...'Oh, you're dead now, albino...'

He understood that Isis would probably forbid him from going to the attic...so he would pay Bakura a little visit at night...Mwahahaha....soon, he'd be out of this creepy place...soon...

Suddenly, a thud was heard as Bakura walked up the staircase.

"The car is in the garage, Isis!" Bakura stated with what Marik clearly recognized as fake cheerfulness. It was nothing like what he'd seen in the photograph, and it irritated him to know so...Why couldn't he smile like that? Why? Why didn't Bakura smile like that anymore?

"So...let's give you a tour of the upper floor." Isis said as she sauntered to the next door of the mansion. "This is my room." She said, as she revealed a room decorated with oriental beads and flowers. A huge, double-bed was placed in the middle of the room.

"Me and my husband stay here..." she left that statement hanging, and Marik's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. Husband? HUSBAND?

"Sister! You're married?! When did that happen?!" Marik exclaimed in a very uncharacteristically surprised voice.

Isis looked at him with surprise and then compassion. Bakura, however, seemed utterly crushed by Marik's lack of memory.

"Marik...Rishid and I got married two years before you graduated...You were at the wedding...don't you remember?"

"Rishid?! You're married to HIM!!? I can't believe it!!!" Marik had this horrified look on his face, and Isis was beginning to worry.

'Oh no!!' Marik desperately thought 'I won't be able to avoid him for long!! Damn! I have to find the Rod immediately!!! Before I get to see Rishido and he banishes me to the darkness!!'

To Marik's surprise, a light chuckle was heard. He turned to Bakura and noticed that a fond, reminiscent smile had spread across the albino's face.

"Yup...that's the way you reacted the first time we told you..." Bakura laughed and gazed upwards with that glazed look over his eyes "I remember how you kept hitting eggs on Isis's door in order to avenge her...haha!! At the time Isis told us, you almost choked on your nachos!!"

Isis mirrored that dreamy gaze but in less degree "Yeah...we still have a video of that wedding...Remember Bakura? Actually, I still haven't forgiven you about that..."

Bakura seemed guilty and ashamed all of a sudden. He pointed rudely at Marik, having this weird pout on his face that Marik had never seen before.

"Don't look at me...it was his idea!!" Bakura whined at Isis, who shook her head dismissively.

"I'm still not very happy about that..." she commented. This little interaction was both annoying and interesting to Marik. These people seemed so happy at their memories...memories about himself. Memories he didn't know about...He wanted to know what unearthly force made Bakura pout and smile, and he wanted to learn what was his own 'idea' in the first place...

"Umm...guys...what are we talking about?" Marik asked out of the blue. This simple comment wiped off Bakura's reminiscent grin and Isis's playful glare. They both turned to Marik and Isis just shook her head lightly. Bakura sighed heavily.

"Forget about it Marik...It's nothing. Anyway, these are two bathrooms, a guestroom and up there..." she pointed to a secluded looking stairway which led to a hatch on the ceiling "Is the attic."

Marik tried not to smile demonically. Yes...the attic...his Rod...he'd get to feel that magical gold again soon...

Bakura cleared his throat at the mentioning of the attic and Marik was becoming more suspicious with each and every passing moment.

"Hey, sister..." the blonde boy started finally "How come we're so rich?"

Isis eyed him with an amused stare "You mean you don't remember anything? Not even the library?"

Marik was starting to get seriously pissed off. Isis must have sensed that, because she rushed to continue "Well, never mind." She said "We inherited a huge library from our father" a shiver run up Marik's spine involuntarily at the mentioning of his father "so we got some money from there. Then, we met Rishid and we opened a bar together..."

Marik's attention snapped "Bar?"

Isis smiled "Yes, brother. You and Bakura had spent all your childhood making a fuss in the library, while I was the librarian...so we decided you'd both do well in a bar...And so we opened a club where Bakura worked as barman and you served as....a guitarist...in a group. That's what made us rich...And the library, of course...."

Marik's eyes were wide by now...Guitarist? HIM??? And Bakura was the barman? No way...And Isis was married to Rishid? What was this, some sick joke? And that picture...that picture of him and Bakura...it seemed so real...

"Well, I'll just cook something fast...It looks like they haven't been feeding you properly, Marik..."

With those words, Isis left the two boys standing there and descended the stairs. Marik could sense the tension in the air...now that he was completely, brutally alone with Bakura.

The albino kept his mouth shut, and Marik had the inexplicable urge to hit him. Why wasn't he speaking? Eh? Maybe he had to ask about the Rod...But then again, Bakura was a slimy little bastard...He could get panicked and hide the Rod...and that was the last thing Marik wanted.

He'd pay the attic a little visit that night...

Meanwhile, Bakura was starting to move towards their old room. Marik watched him wordlessly as he closed the door with small movements, and used the key to lock it.

Marik frowned in spite of himself. What was that all about?

"I'm here now aren't I? Why are you locking the door?" Marik sounded less harsh than he'd intended. He cursed himself for that. Bakura, however, was startled and jumped a little at Marik's voice.

"Umm..." Bakura started uncomfortably "Uh...Aren't you staying in the guestroom...until the cleaning lady fixes this room?"

Marik narrowed his eyes ominously "That doesn't mean you have to lock it...Unless of course you're hiding something..."

Bakura's eyes widened in surprise and he visibly squirmed around at Marik's intent glare. Finally, the albino sighed and surrendered.

"Here you go, Mariku" he handed Marik the key to the room "All yours" he finished. Marik kept his eyes narrowed at the albino.

"Thanks" he said with an obviously ironic tone. Bakura winced slightly and turned to go downstairs, after Isis. "Wait!" Marik suddenly shouted at the back of Bakura's head.

The albino immediately turned, a strange gleam of hope sparkling in his eyes. "Yes?" he inquired.

Marik suddenly felt immensely uncomfortable. "I...want to ask you something." Marik concluded. Bakura turned to him entirely and stepped closer. That hopeful spark was growing in intensity in his red eyes.

"....yes?" he asked in a lower tone. Marik was confused. Bakura seemed a bit eager. But eager for what? Marik was immensely mystified again...

Slowly, the tanned man unlocked the door that Bakura had just locked. He stepped in the room, and waited for Bakura to follow. When he sensed that the albino was not following, he turned around with a questioning glance.

Bakura was standing there, at the doorstep. He looked reluctant and stiff. Marik was intrigued again. Why was Bakura not entering? What was with this room?

"Come in, Bakura!!" Marik commanded a bit stiffly.

The albino seemed to take a step backwards. "I...I can't"

Marik's eyes widened and he huffed inwardly "It's just a room." He commented dryly, although he felt it meant much more than that. His feelings were mirrored in Bakura's expression.

"W-What do you want from here?" the albino asked distantly.

Marik smirked in an elusive way "Why don't you come inside and I'll show you...." He stepped closer to the door with a hunter's stealth.

Bakura gasped in shock and something pink spread over his cheeks. Marik could not clearly see why...why Bakura was so jumpy... This was Marik's normal attitude, right?

'Right...' Marik thought 'Maybe I'm acting TOO normal for him...'

Marik motioned airily for Bakura to step inside and Bakura shakily entered the room. Immediately, a loud bang was heard, and Bakura spun around, his long hair swishing along with his head. Oh...it was just Marik...he had hit the door shut...

Marik grinned maniacally inside his brain 'You little rat...I've got you trapped, now...Let's see if you can tell me anything about the Millennium items...'

But something caught the blonde boy's attention and he stopped his musings. It was that picture again...Why did his eyes always have to fall on it?!

"S-So...what did you want to show me...?" Bakura started. Marik sighed inwardly. The Millennium item interrogation would have to wait. His curiosity always came first.

Marik stepped past Bakura, who was just standing there lifelessly and rushed to the nightstand. He picked up the picture and looked at it briefly. He heard Bakura gasp almost immediately.

Marik then slowly approached the other boy and pointed at the picture he was holding.

"When and where was this?" Marik asked with a somewhat brash tone. Bakura gingerly let his fingers touch the picture. Marik had never seen such love and care erupt from those ruby eyes.

Bakura slowly took the picture in his handa and stared at it. Marik clearly saw tears gather in the boy's eyes and felt petrified and disgusted at the same time. Disgusted at Bakura's weakness and petrified at the fact that he had managed to make the boy cry...

Why couldn't he make Bakura smile like that picture? What was it that could make the albino smile like that? Marik's eager curiosity was killing him alive.

Bakura ran his thumb lovingly over the frame of the picture. "I...I haven't seen this....in..." he murmured, and Marik honestly thought he was watching a lover talk to his long-lost mate.

"This..." Bakura started slowly "This was in Miami Beach...When I was fifteen years old...you were about sixteen, Mariku..."

Marik's ears perked up, Impossible!! He didn't even know Bakura when he was sixteen!! But the picture was there, right?? And Bakura was here!! While his tattoo was not...And his Ra Card was not...and his Rod was not...

Maybe he WAS going crazy.

Bakura seemed lost in memory. He had this dazed, loving grin on his face again, as he talked more to himself than to Marik. "You wanted to...teach me how to surf, see?"

The albino pointed at the surfing board that the Marik in the picture was holding. "But I am albino...and Isis said that the sun would hurt my skin...I'm always wearing t-shirts and stuff while you are in your bathing suit, see?" Bakura asked again. Marik nodded slowly, memorizing each and every one of Bakura's weird expressions. How was it possible? The Bakura HE knew was arrogant and stubborn, not loving and...soft...

"So I said I'd play beach-volley with the others while you'd surf..." Bakura continued "and then you won that stupid little surfing contest..." Marik withheld the urge to snort. That sounded just like himself, really..."You won this stupid little prize...it was a football. And you gave it to me..."

Bakura pointed at the football he was holding in the picture and Marik blinked. It was true "...you said you thought football (rugby) was vulgar, and that it would go great with me..."

Marik snorted loudly this time. It really DID sound like him. But Bakura didn't seem at all insulted or bothered. Actually, he seemed...flattered.

"And then we took that picture...see how your hair is dry? You didn't even fall once with the surfing board..." Bakura commented, and Marik felt strangely proud. He didn't even know he could surf...or play the guitar...

"...I still have that ball, by the way..." Bakura commented and Marik's attention was diverted again.

"You do?" he asked curiously. Then, with an amount of eagerness that he had not meant to express, he turned to Bakura and urged "Show me!"

Bakura turned to Marik slowly, his eyes showing something that Marik had never seen before. "Y-You actually want to see it?" Bakura asked in shocked disbelief.

Marik shrugged and pretended to be indifferent "I have nothing better to do, anyway..." That answer seemed to strike Bakura as more believable.

"Okay..." The albino quietly said, as he set the picture back on the nightstand. Bakura approached his old blue bed. He bent down and groped around under the bed.

Marik just watched with his customary curiosity, as Bakura pulled out a huge card box from under the bed. Marik's eyes widened. All that stuff was shoved in there!! So many things to ask about! So many things to discover!!

Suddenly, he realized what he was thinking, and smacked him self inwardly. 'No, Marik. First, you kill the pharaoh...then comes everything else, remember?'

Marik was trying to occupy himself with his thoughts and not with Bakura's form. Suddenly, as he watched Bakura, Marik had this sudden impulse... to grab Bakura by the waist, shove him up against the wall and glue his own body against that lithe figure...And then he'd...

Marik gasped at his own thoughts. Then, he'd...he'd...he'd ask about the Millennium Rod, of course.

What else could he have possibly meant to do....?

He shook his head dismissively, as he saw the tall, thin albino finally find what he was looking for. He stood up again, and left the carton on the floor.

Marik saw what he was holding and gasped. It was that ball. That football from the photo...Bakura cradled it in his arms with absolute adoration, and Marik vaguely questioned himself why.

Bakura reached Marik and extended his hands to show him the ball. The blonde boy somewhat ceremoniously took the ball in his hands and looked at it carefully.

It looked brand new –as if it had never been used. It had shrunk like a grape from all these years of safe keeping, but Marik could still recognize it as the same one from the picture.

Bakura reached in Marik's arms and took the ball. Marik momentarily froze. His hand...had touched...Bakura's fingers...

He became irate at his own mind.

SO? What was the problem about that?

Bakura seemed troubled for a few seconds as well, and Marik could clearly see the albino bite his bottom lip. Marik smirked inwardly. 'He probably fears I might strangle him...Well, he should...I might as well do that...But first...the ROD! MWAHAHA!!'

Bakura studied the ball until he found what he was searching for.

"Here, see?" he pointed at some white scribbling on the ball. Marik looked at it curiously. Now where had he seen that sloppy handwriting before?

"You wrote it with white-out..." Bakura commented with that same groggy smile on his face "...we didn't have anything else that could stand out...See? You wrote it for me..."

Marik's eyes narrowed slowly. He had written this? Slowly, shakily, he traced his finger over the writing. His eyes widened yet again. It was right! It was his hand-writing!

Marik hadn't tried to write anything for a long time, so how was he supposed to recognize his own writing right away? Besides, the letters on the ball seemed more childish...more...primitive than his usual ones.

'Hey Babe, don't be so mean.' It wrote.

Marik turned to Bakura with a questioning gaze. "Babe?" he inquired. Marik was surprised to see Bakura squirm a little and a shy pink hue spread over the albino's pale cheekbones.

"Um...that's how you used to call me...it actually comes from a ridiculous movie for kids...It was about a pig named 'Babe' and you decided it matched my personality completely the moment you saw it..."

Marik smirked out loud "I would have never watched a kids' movie about a pig named 'Babe'..." he commented dryly.

To his surprise, Bakura chuckled good-naturedly "I know, Mariku...That's what you said the first time...But in the end you came along with us to the movies just so you could throw popcorn at the 'unsuspecting' spectators..."

Marik snorted loudly "Now that sounds more like me..." he said, and Bakura froze. He looked up at Marik's smirking face in surprise, and Marik understood his 'slip-up'.

'Damn it!! ' he thought 'Why did I say that? Of course it doesn't sound like me...It sounds nothing like me!!'

Suddenly, a new smart-aleck idea flashed in Marik's head, in order to twist the embarrassing situation around "So, is there any hidden meaning behind 'Babe'?" he questioned Bakura, and the albino almost bit his tongue at the question.

"W-What are you talking about?" the silver-haired boy asked. There it was again?! That pink tinge on Bakura's cheeks!!! Oh, how it annoyed Marik! Actually, what really pissed him off was the fact that he didn't know the reason behind that blush.

"I mean..." Marik pressed on "Is there a certain aspect of your personality that made me call you 'babe'...?"

Bakura's cheeks smudged with uncharacteristic red "Umm...I don't know, Mariku...You'll have to ask yourself that....B-But I don't really think so...we were about twelve when you came up with that..."

Marik writhed in liveliness and curiosity. He wanted to learn more! More! So Bakura said they had known each other since they were....at least twelve...And where was that blush coming from? And where had he first met Bakura?

Marik opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a sudden shout.

"GUYS!! LUNCH IS READY!!" Isis yelled from the kitchen downstairs. Bakura smiled uneasily and pulled his hair up in another sloppy ponytail.

He shot up immediately after that, and exited the room. Marik stiffly followed his companion outside and saw Bakura taking the key to lock the door.

"Don't lock it." Marik said a bit too eagerly- which wasn't what he had planned. Bakura raised an inquisitive eyebrow, and Marik felt trapped for once. Why had he said that, again?

'What do I say now?' Marik wondered and opened his mouth "Let's come back later." His mouth betrayed him. That wasn't what he'd wanted to say, right? Right? He didn't want to see some stupid kiddy stuff...he only wanted his Rod...and his God of Ra...and Yugi's head in a platter...

Bakura nodded quietly from beside him and started walking towards the staircase with his ponytail splayed over his left shoulder. Marik started descending the stairs also.

'Why did I say that, again?' he thought.


	4. Questions

Lunch was silent. That was the best way to describe it: silent. Marik's appetite was limited and apparently, so was Bakura's. Isis was obviously trying to lighten the mood by making some pointless comments about the weather, but nothing seemed to work.

Occasionally, Bakura and Isis would exchange a few words, sometimes laughing in fake relaxation...But the blonde could feel the tension in the atmosphere. As usual, the Egyptian kept sensing red eyes gaze at his face from beneath silver bangs of hair.

Marik was getting very annoyed. He just hated the way Bakura kept staring at him!! Why? Why was he staring like that? Especially when there was silence around...it felt even MORE uncomfortable.

"Oh..." Isis suddenly piped up, in another effort to start a conversation "By the way...Rishid called. He has a night shift today so he won't be coming home until dawn tomorrow...I didn't tell him Marik came home..." her eyes started to sparkle "It's a surprise!"

The blonde boy felt inclined to do the victory dance. So he had gotten rid of Rishid!! Now he could steal the Rod unperturbed. Then, he would use it to slaughter the bald man...just to be sure! MWAHAHA!!!

A small tug pushed Bakura's lips upward into a grin. "That's great Isis...imagine how happy he will be..." the albino let that statement trail on as he took a bite of rice "...after all this time..." he murmured wistfully.

This was very frustrating for Marik. His spirit of exploration and discovery was throbbing in his body. Why was Bakura so wistful? What the heck was wrong in this place? Why was everyone silent? They didn't have much to talk about, of course...He practically came from another world and had no memories to share with these people....But still!! Why was Bakura acting so...wistful?

Marik's curiosity was killing him already...so where had he met Bakura? What other stories or memories did these people have?

"Finished already, Bakura?" Isis suddenly said. The blonde boy took a look at the albino and noticed that Bakura had pushed his untouched plate away.

"Well...I'm not really hungry, Isis...but your cooking is great!" Bakura said simply, in a cheery voice that Marik instantly knew was fake. The blonde mimicked Bakura's movements and pushed his plate away. The others granted him a strange glance.

"You too, Marik?" Isis inquired "And I who thought you were tired of hospital food..." she sounded a bit disappointed.

"I'm just not really hungry either..." Marik simply said, receiving another hidden glance from Bakura.

"We don't want you to become anorexic...That stands for you too, Bakura. You've lost some serious weight, you know, Mariku..." The woman commented.

"I know, last time on the B-" but Marik froze. He had almost said 'Battle Ship'!! Damn...He'd have to watch his mouth ...He almost betrayed himself.

"On what?" Isis asked, clearly expectant.

"Oh, nothing...I just thought of something..." the blonde answered with a very strained grin. 'Damn you' he thought stiffly. Isis shook her head and tried to pretend the little incident had never happened. She stood up suddenly and took the plates in her hands. After she'd walked to the sink, she started washing the plates, thus leaving Marik alone with Bakura. Again.

The albino didn't even try to hide his stares anymore. Marik stubbornly pretended he was playing with his napkin so as not to be forced to face the weird red eyes.

Usually, Marik would rival people's eyes with his own, but there was something about this kind, weird Bakura that made him wonder...

Finally, the inevitable questions came.

"Since I don't remember a thing in general..." Marik started "Would you mind telling me about our family?"

Bakura looked absolutely flabbergasted, and the Egyptian felt clearly annoyed. Geez...so what was the big deal? He only wanted to know about his supposed 'background'...

"I mean..." the blonde continued "...I don't get it, Bakura...are you my brother or something?" he asked, hoping for Bakura to take the bait, and recite the whole story of how they met...

Bakura smiled slowly at the blonde's words and then shook his head in refusal. The albino's piercing gaze was freely fixed on Marik "No...I'm not your real brother...although we grew up as siblings." The smile seemed to widen as Bakura recalled memories "Actually, we were considered inseparable best friends...ever since we met..."

Marik was growing eager to hear the memory, and was sure that Bakura would tell him...Too bad that the wistful smile on Bakura's face started to fade slowly, until his expression sobered up again. 'Damn' Marik simply thought, and scolded himself inwardly for ever thinking like that.

"Never mind that..." Bakura sighed "So, you wanted to know about your family..."

Although Marik was troubled that Bakura dropped the subject, he was content to hear another set of information. "Yes..." the blonde started.

Bakura smiled and nodded reassuringly. "Well...You and Isis used to live in Egypt with your father only...your mother died when she gave birth to you" Bakura's expression darkened and so did Marik's "Your father had a chain of shops going on in Cairo, and the business was going great...At some point, when Isis was about fourteen and you were eight, your father came down with a heavy disease...I think it was cancer or something."

Bakura sighed loudly at Marik's blank, heartless expression "And so your father sold all your belongings in Egypt in order to move here, in the US. He wanted to come to a country where great doctors could help him recover...But no such luck."

"After two years of living in America, and after your father had built a library full of Egyptian History books, he died...That was when you were ten and Isis was sixteen. Round that time, Rishid was sent to America in order to take care of you by your relatives in Egypt –Rishid was their servant all these years."

Marik nodded appreciatively. He remembered absolutely nothing, but it was interesting watching Bakura recite his own past with such detail.

"Well, let's see...then Isis used your father's heritage to go to college, and then she became a librarian and improved the library with the help of Rishid...well, while she was working in the library, you and me went to primary school and returned to help her with the house chores...When we started high school, we opened the bar and found out that Rishid and Isis had been dating for a long time...and then-"

"Wait!!" Marik suddenly interrupted "You never said how I met you!" he observed. He could see another one of those smiles light the albino's face, but it was gone as soon as it came.

"Never mind that..." he said with finality "I'll tell you some other time..."

But Marik was never the one to accept such evasive techniques and kept pressing on Bakura. "How am I supposed to remember anything if you don't tell me?" he asked with a secretive smile. Bakura huffed lightly and nodded.

"You're right...I'll tell you, then..." Bakura sighed lightly and gave Marik a wary glance which angered the Egyptian to no end. Why was Bakura so reluctant to tell him?

"First of all," Bakura continued with that loving, dreamy grin "You must know that when you and I first met, you were ten years old and I was nine. It was the second year that you spent in America and at that time..."

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

_The ten-year-old blonde little boy was running. He was in the clinic, and had just found out that his Father was angry...Ow... and his father hurt him when he got angry..._

_He didn't want another one of those beatings. He would die if his Father used that leash on him again...But now, Father was in the hospital...he was lying on a white bed and Isis was always sitting near him...A nurse always sat next to Father..._

_The Egyptian little boy didn't really understand what was going on. He only knew that Father was ill...Very ill...Isis was crying in her room this once, and when Marik had tried to ask her what was happening, she simply answered that their Father would leave them forever..._

_That was a year ago...but now little Marik knew what it meant. Their Father was going to die. Shouldn't he be sorry? Why was he not sorry?_

'_It was either me or him...' the little boy thought rigidly, as his dark lilac eyes stormed over with pain and hate 'I won't be sorry for his death. I'm all alone in this world now...I'm alone to find my destiny. Nobody understands me and I don't understand them. Friends are useless...a thing like friendship does not exist...'_

_These were the boy's thoughts as he ran down the dark clinic corridors. Father had found out he had no chance to live...And he was angry...and Marik knew that until his last breath...that man would haunt him down._

_And so Marik ran quickly in the middle of the night. He was searching for some kind of exit, but he was slowly getting lost in the hospital maze. Marik stopped for a moment, and tried to catch his breath. Warily, he saw a half-open door nearby._

'_What's that?' Marik's exploration spirit kicked in again. That boy didn't even care about death or pain as long as he could satisfy his curiosity...Slowly; he approached the door and slid it open, revealing a room bathed in moonlight._

_There was a single bed placed in the middle of the room, but it was empty. Marik turned to look around and spotted a figure sitting by the window. The full-moon shone from the sky, and the outline of the stranger was illuminated by the light. Marik reveled at the thought of his discovery._

_He could clearly distinguish very long, seemingly silky white hair shining in the moonlight. What the heck? White hair? The person had their back turned to him, so he couldn't see their face. He could clearly see, however, that it was a child. It showed from the small fingers and thin limbs._

'_It's obviously a girl, since she has long hair, right? Then again, I too have long hair...and I'm a boy...' Marik shook away the confusing thoughts and decided to give it a try._

"_Hey there, you okay, little girl?" he asked, and watched the figure jump in surprise. Now Marik was never one to care about other peoples' well being –especially since no one cared for him...But this was an exception. He did it to satisfy his curiosity._

_The figure beside the window quickly turned around to see him. Marik couldn't really make out the characteristics, so he squinted his eyes a bit. The only thing he could distinguish was a bandaged-up face, and hands which were also bandaged. Two sole gems of blood protruded from the bandage-covered visage._

"_I'm not a girl. And I'm not little." A surprisingly hard, deep voice barked back. Marik was a little taken aback. Why was this person so harsh anyway? And wait a sec...it was a boy???_

"_Oh..." the blonde one started slowly "I saw your long hair so...-"_

"_What do you want?" the stranger with white hair and unseen face asked. He took a step towards the blonde and Marik noted that he was taller than the other boy. But then again, the other child's glaring red eyes didn't look at all phased..._

"_Umm...I was just walking and I saw your door, so I thought-" he started slowly, inwardly shouting at himself to be more brash towards this brat. The white-haired stranger smirked loudly and interrupted him once again._

"_-so you thought: why don't I go see the freak, too...Eh? Isn't that what you see me like? A freak!!"_

_Marik's eyes widened. Now that was going way too far. "What are you talking about?"_

_The other boy's eyes narrowed "Go ahead! Deny it! That's what they all do!!" he shouted savagely._

"_What do you mean by that?" Marik demanded again and watched the shorter boy take a step closer. The space between them was becoming dangerously smaller- Marik noticed uncomfortably._

"_I mean they all want to see the 'freak with white hair'! And when I ask them what they want, they all say they came here by accident!!" the boy hissed at the Egyptian's bewildered expression._

"_I didn't even know you were in here!! I was just running away from my Father!" he defended and watched the stranger take a step backwards._

"_Your father?" cruel, glittering red eyes asked. "Why?"_

_Marik huffed with annoyance "What does it matter? Now that I left, I'm never going back!!" he stated. The stranger narrowed his eyes._

"_And what are you doing in here?" he asked suspiciously._

"_Hiding." Marik lied profusely. It was actually his curiosity that had driven him in there. Now he was getting more intrigued by the second. This mysterious kid was very...interesting..._

"_Why?" the persistent eyes said._

"_He haunts me." Marik simply stated although he had no wish to confess to a stranger "What are YOU doing here, anyway?"_

_The other boy snorted "What does it look like I'm doing? Recovering." He pointed at the bandages that were tangled around his face and arms._

"_Recovering from what?" Marik insisted while feeling the other's patience wear out._

"_Sunburn." Was the simple answer which made Marik's eyes widen. _

"_The sun did this to you? Why? It never hurts me!!" he stated the obvious. The stranger took an impending step towards him again._

"_Are you saying I'm a freak?" the boy barked making Marik shake his head furiously in refusal._

"_No! No! I'm just making observations!!" he defended. The boy's red eyes narrowed. _

"_Well make them in your head. Now go." With those last words, the stranger spun around and returned to his calm position on the windowsill._

_Marik made no move to leave. Instead, he took a risky step towards the other boy. "My name's Marik, by the way." He started in a somewhat hopeful voice. He noticed the fact that the other boy resembled some sort of angel in the moonlight. 'Wow...' he thought 'his white hair is really cool...it looks silver...'_

_Marik waited for the boy to tell him his name in return, but no answer came. Marik took another hesitant step. "What's...your name?" He asked slowly._

_The other turned to him with a somewhat surprised gaze. No one had ever asked him that question. They all came, they saw, they left._

"_I don't have a name." He finally said. "My parents didn't give me a name when they** left** me." Was the bitter, sarcastic answer. Marik almost choked from the shock._

"_W-What? Your parents left you?" he stuttered, trying to act sober. The boy turned to him._

"_Yes. Because I'm a freak." He simply said "Now go away." And he turned back to gaze outside._

_But Marik was relentless "So who do you live with? And why are you here?"_

_The boy turned to him warily "Would you cut it out with all the questions already? Leave me alone!" he ordered and Marik narrowed his eyes determinedly._

"_No." he stated "I want to know."_

_The angel-like boy shot him a glare as if to say 'why the hell should that be my problem?' but responded after all._

"_When I was a baby, the Bakura family found me lying out of their doorstep. They took me in- good people. I use their last name: Bakura, since I have no other name. No one ever gave me one." He glared at Marik "NOW will you leave me alone?"_

_Marik gave a grin and shook his head in refusal "No way. This is just getting interesting."_

_Bakura shot him a customary glare. "What else must I do to get you out?" He asked._

"_Where is your family? And how did you end up here?" he questioned._

_Bakura sighed in frustration. "If I tell you this, THEN will you get out?" he questioned and saw Marik nod fervently._

"_When I grew up, kids at school called me a freak. Everyone called me a freak. So I locked myself in my room, but eventually my foster-father forced me out. He said I should watch my manners or I'll become a real freak. I got pissed. I ran away during the day. I was left under the sunshine all day long. I fainted. Someone took me here. Now are you happy?" Bakura finally finished with a furious glare and a hopeful tone at the last question._

_Marik smiled slowly "I don't think you're a freak..." he started, and observed Bakura narrow his eyes._

"_Nice try."_

_Marik shrugged in defense "No, I really don't. I think you're cool."_

_Bakura glared harder "Get out. You said you would."_

_Marik grinned devilishly "Hey, Bakura...I think I can relate to your problem...Everyone sees me as a weirdo too, because I have no friends and I don't talk often..."_

_Bakura stood up and stepped closer to Marik "And your point is...?"_

_Marik smiled "I was wondering...How about we show them just how freaky we can be??" he left that statement hanging, obviously promising much pain for the rest of mankind "How about I help you with your problem...if you help me with mine..?"_

_Bakura's eyes narrowed ominously as he walked around Marik like a ravenous wolf- or hawk._

"_I'm all ears, Mariku..."_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

By now, Marik was completely enraptured by Bakura's lovesick, dreamy smile. Bakura was spinning two ice-cubes around his glass of water as he gazed at absolute nothingness, remembering each and every little detail with unbelievable cautiousness. Marik heard his companion continue.

"...After that, things sort of found their own way..." Bakura's deep voice mused "We were always wreaking havoc in the hospital...many patients almost died because of us...I remember we used to want revenge on the way people treated us...so we did all these crazy stunts. You lived in the hospital with Isis in order to watch over your dying father, but Isis had never met me...She always wondered where you were all day- and all night- long. And then, after nearly two weeks of that insane crap, I took off my bandages...and you first took a normal look at my face. A couple of days later...your Father passed away."

Bakura stole a fleeting glance at Marik, who was staring right back at him. "You didn't even cry." Bakura commented and Marik inwardly congratulated himself "All you did was let Isis hold you and cradle you and say everything would be okay...during that night, you told me about it. And you told me you were leaving the hospital the next day. You asked me where I would be, but I gave no answer. I remember I was so angry at you, for leaving...And then, you said you'd introduce me to Isis...and that you would beg her to let me live with you..."

By now, Isis had finished washing dishes and was listening to Bakura's story too, a giddy smile apparent on her features.

"Me?" Marik asked incredulously "Beg for you? No way!! You give yourself way too much credit, Bakura." A heart-broken grimace of pain slipped over Bakura's face and Marik didn't really understand why...It was only a joke, right?

"I-I guess so..." Bakura softly said, and he was clearly trying to keep from weeping. "Anyway..."

Bakura grinned forcedly. "It really was a difficult decision for you at that time...I remember you took me to Isis that night..."

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_What's wrong, Marik?" a sad girlish voice asked "I told you not to wander around the hospital at night. What's wrong this time?"_

"_Sister!" the voice of none other than the Egyptian boy started "I...I've been meaning to...to tell you something."_

_Isis nodded slowly "What's bothering you?" she softly inquired._

_Marik tugged on something which was hidden in the darkness on his right. "I have to show you first."_

_Isis raised a slender eyebrow and watched the subtle candlelight flicker around her, as Marik whispered something._

"_COME ONN!!! She's not going to bite!!"_

"_I...I don't want to...she'll call me a freak..."_

"_Oh, for the love of-"_

_Suddenly, with a rough pull, Marik revealed his mysterious companion. At first Isis thought it was a girl, but the voice of the person was definitely masculine. She gasped as she saw the tell-tail hair and eyes. He was albino!! An albino little boy!_

"_Marik? What's the meaning of this?" she questioned, as she watched the albino divert his rabbit-red eyes to the ground._

_Marik's eyes sparkled childishly, and for once the pride and arrogance was gone...it was replaced with...hope? "Sister!! I present to you my friend, Bakura!! I met him here in the clinic –but he's recovered by now, so don't worry..." Marik rambled on in his boyish voice._

"_C'mon Bakura. Say hello! This is my sister, I've been telling you about..." Marik nudged the other boy's back, and the albino was vaguely motivated to look upwards. Isis met a couple of reluctant, frightened eyes._

_She didn't really know what to say to a frightened little child, so she settled on a simple "um...hello there..."_

_Bakura turned to Marik hastily, as though trying to make Marik answer for him. But the blonde boy just laughed "Go on, Bakura...she won't say you're a freak..." And he gave another little nudge on the albino's back._

_Bakura turned his reluctant eyes back to the girl. "Um...H-hi..." he started quite uncharacteristically. Bakura didn't have a problem communicating with people for whom he didn't care about...He did however have a problem with people who he wanted to like him._

"_I take it your name is Bakura...I'm Isis or Ishizu. Whatever you like best..."_

_Bakura gave a shaky smile and turned back to Marik for support. The Egyptian had an exultant smile plastered on his face. The next few words came much like a ramble from Marik's part._

"_Um...sister...Bakura doesn't really have a place to stay right now and since Father is not with us any more I was kind of hoping you would let him come stay with us but if we can't then I'll understand but please try to let him come over, cause he really has no place to stay and I still want to play with him and I promise we'll cause no trouble at home, just please let him come!! Please!! "_

_If Isis understood one thing from that rant, it was the fact that she had never seen her brother act this way. So...hopeful...so carefree...How ironic that their father had just died..._

"_Marik..." she started in a low tone "You know father has left us now...I'm not really sure we can support ourselves...Do you really think we can make it with another family member? Haven't you ever considered the circumstances under which we will be living? Rishid might be here to make sure we won't go in an orphanage...but..."_

_Marik nodded feverishly, surprising even Bakura by his antics. The Egyptian boy fell to his knees in front of his startled sister, and took her hand in innocent desperation "Please, my beautiful sister...Please let my friend come stay with us...I promise we'll both be good...I'll...I'll wash the dishes every day...and I won't eat as much –I'll share with Bakura...and I won't buy many toys any more...please...please...please nee-san...I'll do anything!! Anything!!"_

_Bakura was just standing there with wide eyes, watching his friend beg desperately –pride be forgotten. Bakura himself turned around and looked at Isis's shocked and moved expression. Her brother obviously never did such things..._

_Shakily, Isis stretched her hand and grazed Marik's forehead. "Of course he can come stay with us, Marik...If it makes you so happy...if you want it so much..."_

_Marik let out a cry of joy and hugged his sister in a steel embrace "Oh, thank you!! Thank you so much, sister!! Thank you!! You'll never regret it!!"_

_Isis genuinely laughed for the first time ever since their father's death. She relished the feel of her brother's rare, sincere hug. She watched the little boy called Bakura observe the scene with wide eyes. Immediately, Marik let go of his sister and ran excitedly to Bakura. He offered a high-five at the albino, and the boy obliged._

"_Ha! You owe me one, my friend!! Wait till I show you our house- you can sleep in my room!! You won't believe those neighbors..."_

_And Isis watched them walk away- into the dark corridors of the hospital. Maybe this was meant to be...She smiled lightly. Had her brother finally found a friend? His attitude had changed already...And that boy, Bakura..._

_He seemed so frightened of the world...Surely those two boys would help each other..._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Bakura finished with a long sigh "...Nobody had ever done something like that for me...the world hated me..." he mused, totally ignoring the ones listening to him. Isis was smiling, too, gazing at the horizon.

"Do you remember what you boys did when you first met Rishid?" she suddenly questioned, and Bakura smiled even wider "We didn't understand that he was our new guardian right away...so Marik decided we'd play a little prank on him..."

Marik blinked. He could sense the question coming to his lips...But Bakura was too quick. He turned to Marik himself, and answered the pregnant question before it could even be posed.

"You actually said you hated bald heads, and so you coaxed me into cutting my own hair up to my shoulders. Then we put super-glue on the strands and stuck them on Rishid' s head while he was sleeping."

Marik grinned lightly while Bakura smiled fondly at the memory "I remember that the next morning, you took a recording of the screams..."

Marik grinned 'Oh yes, that sounds EXACTLY like me...' He turned to watch Bakura's smile fade slowly, as the memory left his mind.

"...And that's about it..." he finished.

Marik nodded lightly and remained shocked at Bakura's flashbacks. Him begging? Now that didn't sound very realistic...He only remembered to have begged once in his life –when his father had carved the scar on his back- his father didn't listen, of course...But in this weird world...he had no scar on his back.

Was it possible that he'd wanted Bakura so much, so as to reach the stage of begging?

Marik didn't think it wise to ask such a question. Maybe he was a bit afraid of the answer... He settled on planning what he would do once he laid his hands on the Millennium Rod.

'My first task will be to remove these annoying doubts from my head...' he thought idly. Suddenly, he noticed that outside had gotten dark. Had they really been talking for that long?

"Hey Isis...What time is it?" Bakura suddenly asked.

"About 21 pm. Why do you ask?" she questioned.

"I guess it's time to show Marik his room..." Bakura stated. "Com' on Mariku." He stood up and motioned for the Egyptian to follow him.

Marik couldn't help but let his eyes drift downwards, along the lines of Bakura's smooth body, stopping to stare at the tight jeans and the effect they had on the boy's alluring...

Cough cough. On the boy's alluring...hair.

Marik felt the urge to pluck his hair out of his skull. Oh yes. He would definitely have to remove all these disturbing thoughts the moment he set his hands on the Rod.


	5. The attic

It took a few minutes for Bakura to lead Marik upstairs. When the albino came by the half-open door of their old room, he paused briefly and looked inside. Marik watched every single detail of Bakura's reactions...he watched as the albino's face spaced out yet again, lost in some sort of ancient memory...

The blonde Egyptian wondered what exactly was so fascinating about some dark room. He waited patiently for a few moments, until Bakura shook his trance away and re-focused on walking down the corridor.

The angel-like boy paused briefly and turned to Marik. Instantly, the Egyptian felt those eerie bloodshot orbs freeze his body. Marik noticed the breathtaking hope with which Bakura kept watching him- as though waiting for something...But what? Marik couldn't possibly know...

"You'll be staying in the guestroom, right, Mariku?" Bakura questioned a bit too brightly. Marik eyed him suspiciously...now why was Bakura so excited? That little slime-ball...'Just you wait till I get my hands on the Rod...' Marik thought derisively.

"Why the guestroom? Why not our old room?" Marik suspiciously questioned and noticed that Bakura stiffened visibly. The albino boy turned to stare dejectedly at the floor.

"Whatever you wish...But I highly recommend you wait until tomorrow –when the cleaning lady comes..." the boy started with a clearly placating gaze.

Marik snorted inwardly. 'Whatever.' He thought, but on the outside: "Okay then. I'll stay here...Where will you sleep, Bakura?"

At this, Bakura looked freshly uncomfortable. 'Bingo' Marik thought.

"I thought we told you I sleep in the attic..." Bakura said while squirming around a bit.

Marik's eyes narrowed...yes...the attic...He'd have to get Bakura out of there, somehow, in order to sneak inside...

"So why don't we sleep in the same room anymore? I thought we were like brothers..." Marik asked and curiously observed another one of those bright, pink tinges grace his friend's cheekbones. Why?

"Ummm..." the albino started a bit distractedly "Let's just not do that...things aren't exactly the same as before and..."

'Well, duh...' Marik thought 'What an ingenious comment, Bakura! I wonder how you figured THAT out...'

"...well maybe you need some time to adjust again...before...I..." Bakura's voice trailed on, his cheeks becoming brighter every second.

"Before?" Marik urged with strange eagerness.

"Before I..." Bakura tried to come up with something "Before I move away from the attic! Uh-huh. That's it..."

To Marik, that phrase sounded exactly like 'That is definitely not it. I'm hiding something up there...something important...something I'm not telling you...'

Marik grinned devilishly...he decided to play along with Bakura's game. "Okay..." he stated quietly "I guess I'll just go rest now..." with those words, he passed by Bakura's unmoving form and entered the guestroom. A simple bed and a nightstand were the only furniture.

"Umm...I guess I'll just be going..." Bakura muttered at Marik's back, and the Egyptian could downright feel those red eyes hovering on his skin. "Well...Good night." The angel boy kindly said, his voice taking on an unfamiliar tone of tenderness.

Marik curiously turned around to see Bakura staring at him with unexpected...feeling. That was the best description Marik could find. Feeling. And Marik didn't know how to react to such intensity...He didn't really like the sensation of compassion that was running through his own body either!! Damn these confusing feelings!! He was a yami who had no feelings, right? But then again...was he really a yami? Or was he just the original Marik? Had there EVER been a Yami Marik? Had there even been a Millennium Rod? Just who was he, exactly? The yami or the good side? He DID look like the good side...

'Why is Bakura staring like that, again?' Marik frantically questioned. 'Hasn't he had enough? He's already made me confused, isn't this what he wanted? –skinny little creep- he'll never succeed in distracting me!!!

When the albino found no response of any emotion whatsoever in the Egyptian's cold, unyielding glare, the boy turned around slowly.

Bakura was taking a first step to walk away from the door, when he heard the reassuring clicking sound. Marik had closed his chamber's door...without even saying 'Good night.'...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three o'clock in the morning. Ha! That little white-haired bozo would surely be asleep by now...and if he wasn't, Marik would simply knock him out. This was a once-in-a-life-time opportunity for Marik.

That little geek, Rishid, was gone...and Bakura was no serious obstacle. At least not THIS Bakura. The demonic Bakura he used to know...well HE was more of a problem...

With experienced stealth, Marik crept out of the guestroom and took a few feline steps towards the staircase that led to the attic. Lilac orbs narrowed suspiciously. He could hear something from up there...

DAMN! Was Bakura really awake...? Well the Egyptian was not making any sacrifices. He was going up there tonight, whether Bakura was awake or not!! The blonde boy slowly started to ascend the stairs. Once he was at a satisfying distance from the old wooden door, he could clearly recognize the sound coming from the attic...it was music.

Strange.

Once the psychopath had reached his target, Marik slowly took hold of the door handle. Okay. This was a wooden door- which obviously meant that it creaked...He would have to open it with one, swift movement.

Marik's lips grinned their customary, demonic grin. Finally! His Rod would be back in his hand in a matter of seconds. With one quick motion, Marik turned the doorknob and pushed the door open.

It didn't even budge.

DAMN DAMN DAMN!! That Bakura had locked it!! Marik huffed indignantly. What did this idiotic albino think, that the great Marik could be stopped by a common LOCK?

The Egyptian roughly pulled out the pocket-knife which he had recently acquired. Once he had successfully chosen the correct tool, he shoved the slim metal in the lock and moved it a bit.

Click.

Oh yeah, that was more like it. Marik immediately grasped and turned the handle, forcing the door open with surprising strength. His eyes widened at the disorder of the room he saw.

There was absolutely no furniture. The only thing that Marik could distinguish as a bed was a broken, trashed sofa in the corner of the room. There was absolutely nothing else except that pathetic couch. Strings popped out of the sofa's pillows and feathers fell all around. As for the rest of the room...well it was a disaster.

Various dirty clothes lay tangled on the floor accompanied by bottles of beer and alcohol. Some sort of papers flew around the entire room, sweeping the floor. Marik had no time to check them out. On the sofa were splattered the clothes that Bakura had been wearing last evening –the red blazer with the greenish jeans.

Marik really tried to distract himself from the mental image of how Bakura would look without those clothes...

Now where did THAT come from?

In the right side of the sofa was placed a stereo, which looked highly out of place in the shaggy surroundings. The music came from the hi-fi –it was a sweet tune. A woman was singing, but the Egyptian didn't really pay attention to the song lyrics.

Marik idly wondered where Bakura was, when suddenly a sight caught his attention. It was a window. A very large, open window. The moonlight gave life to the darkened room.

The window was where all these peculiar gusts of wind were coming from. So that was why these weird papers kept flying all around the room....

Marik's question of where Bakura was, was instantly answered. Sitting on the wide windowsill with his face turned towards the light was none other than the angelic albino.

Marik took in every single detail of the body in front of him, seeing as Bakura was only wearing a pair of dark-colored boxers. The boy was just sitting there limply, his entire form surrendered totally to his comatose state. His silvery hair slipped down his back and grazed the floor –they added to the cherubic effect that the boy always possessed.

Marik noticed for once, that Bakura had SERIOUSLY grown very thin. Through the unnaturally pale skin, Marik could make out the shapes of the boy's ribs, shoulder-blades, sternum...everything. However, Bakura was still endowed with impressive muscles...now the albino simply resembled a pile of bones mixed with some pathetic amount of meat...

Marik's eyes narrowed. He couldn't really see what Bakura was holding, but the Egyptian was sure that the boy's limp right hand was wrapped around something.

His question was quickly answered as Bakura raised his hand to his mouth and revealed the bottle of vodka. Wooooow...Heavy. So what was Bakura doing alone in this pathetic shack, drinking his brains out while sitting dramatically on some windowsill?

Only then did Marik realize that there was something else on Bakura's body which seemed to move, except his hand. It was his lips. They were moving mutely to the lyrics of the song. The blonde strained his ears to comprehend the words, for once...

"_You used to captivate me, with your resonating light... now I'm bound by the life you left behind...Your face it haunts, all my once pleasant dreams...your presence still lingers here...and it won't leave me alone..."_

Marik's eyes widened considerably in shock. A love song? BAKURA singing a LOVE song? Cruel, sadistic, blood-loving Bakura drinking over a LOVE SONG?

The Egyptian watched the boy shake his head in emotional pain as he mouthed the next set of lyrics.

"_These wounds won't seem to heal...this pain is just too real...there's just so much that time cannot erase...when you cried I' d wipe away all of your tears, when you screamed I' d fight away all of your fears...I've held your hand through all of these years..."_

Bakura slowly raised his hand again, his nerves desperately begging for the only thing that could redeem him –vodka. The poisonous drink slithered down his throat, burning away all his sorrows. There was only one last phrase that his dead mind could allow him to whisper

"..._but you still have...All of me..."_

And then, the soft tune of the piano erupted through the speakers, just as Bakura's broken, skinny body literally staggered away from the windowsill. Marik understood what the boy was trying to do: Get to his 'bed' in time.

But no such luck.

The bottle was the first thing to drop from the albino's hand, coming to join all the others that were already scattered on the floor. Bakura's knees came soon after, and finally...the albino's surreal, heavenly mane came to cover the fallen angel's body.

The Egyptian was frozen to the spot. Was Bakura knocked out? That was it? But then, that feminine voice broke out again from the song, and all Marik could focus on was the lyrics...

'_I've tried to tell myself so hard that you're gone...but though you're still with me...I've been alone all along...'_

And at those words, Marik froze, unable to stare at anything besides the albino's still form. The lyrics were running through his mind again and again, each time repeating themselves louder than the last.

'_Though you're still with me...I've been alone all along...'_

With slow, hesitant steps, the blonde one approached the sleeping boy. Marik slowly bent down to his knees and laid a hand on Bakura's back. Deep, even breathing heaved from within the albino's chest.

Marik slowly took the boy's shoulder and rolled him around so his back was on the floor. The Egyptian came face to face with a calm, frozen face. That was probably the only way Bakura could find peaceful sleep –through vodka. But still...there was a trace of the albino's real feelings...there was a frozen, drenched tear sliding on the boy's pale cheek.

Why had he been crying? That little wimp...

The Egyptian gasped, and realized he had unconsciously brought his face very close to Bakura's. What had he been planning- to actually KISS THE TEAR AWAY????

Okay...he was going crazy. He pushed away from the albino's body.

Marik snorted. Why SHOULD he take the boy to the sofa? Bakura should have been careful himself...Marik stood up soundly and took a few loud, insensitive steps towards the exit. Searching for the Millennium Rod was long forgotten in his mind...and so was everything else, frankly. All that was left was the echo of those forlorn lyrics.

When Marik took hold of the doorknob, he stopped. It was only a glance. Only one single glance towards Bakura's fallen body...

But it was enough to make Marik shake his head angrily and walk back to the boy. Slowly and unnecessarily carefully, he picked up the albino from the floor. Marik put one of his arms around Bakura's bare legs and the other on the boy's back.

And so he carried the boy in the way a husband would carry his bride to the wedding bed. Only Marik felt like he was taking Bakura to his deathbed. Truly morbid, but immensely justified. Bakura DID look diseased, after all.

Once Bakura's stiff from was taken in Marik's arms, the albino's right hand fell down from its tense position. Marik heard a sudden thump of something solid hitting the floor. He looked down.

A small book. Bakura had been unconsciously holding onto a small book. Wow. It must have been really important for Bakura, considering the boy actually managed to hold it throughout his entire drinking ordeal.

Once Marik reached the sofa, he fought to shake away the sadness of letting Bakura slip away from his arms. The Egyptian didn't even bother with containing his hesitant caress on the albino's face though.

Some distant part of his brain shouted at him that what he was doing was completely idiotic...but Marik just let it slip. Oh, it couldn't really be SO wrong, could it? The way Bakura's swan neck dipped into his arched collarbone...The sheer thrill of being able to touch that slim-layered, soft skin...The long, creamy-white thighs...And the silken touch of the albino's long, silver hair...

Marik pulled his hand away from the other boy as though burnt. Begrudgingly, he realized he was shaking and sweating. His entire form was trembling, and suddenly, he felt extremely cold. A certain part of him had gathered all the blood pressure of his body, and he was suddenly very aware of his tight, cold trousers.

Two shaky steps backwards was all he could muster. There was a frantic glance towards the still-playing stereo, but Marik decided he'd just leave it open. He viciously fought the urge to take one last look at that unbelievably soft skin...those full lips...

AARGH!! He spun around instantly and tried to run away...but his attention was captured yet again. That little book. The book that Bakura had been holding all this time...What could that book be about...

Damn it! He should be interested in the Millennium Rod, not some albino's book!! But then again...was there really a Rod? There was no place to hide the Rod in THIS sorry room...Damn...

Marik couldn't suppress his curiosity, as usual. He bent down and took the book in his hands. It had a simple blank cover. No words –nothing. Marik couldn't distinguish the color of the book because of the dim moonlight.

He was set on opening the first page, when an abrupt little snore reminded him just who was lying a few feet beside him...Aw, and Bakura looked so unbelievably helpless like that...

Marik gasped at his own dirty thoughts and proceeded to slip away from the room hastily –the little book still trapped in his grasp. It took all of Marik's self control not to look back at Bakura, until he had successfully closed the attic door again.

Frantically, Marik took out his pocket-knife and re-locked the door. He didn't want Bakura knowing that someone had paid him an overnight visit now, did he? Marik rushed to descend the flight of stairs, thinking that the furthest he was from Bakura, the better!!

Damn! Shit!! Now what would he do? Rishid would probably see him the next day...He STILL didn't have the Rod...Damn!! And that Yugi brat...he STILL had to die!! Even if everything had been a dream...couldn't it have at least ended after he had successfully eviscerated YUGI??? Now he would always be plagued by a sense of incompletion...

Marik lunged in his room and locked the door behind him. With a swift movement, he fell on his bed heavily. He was truly glad to realize that the warmth had spread back around his body –not only a part of him was hot, now... he generally felt more comfortable in his clothes, too...Marik slowly lifted the book he was holding and raised an eyebrow.

A sly smile crossed his lips. 'I've got your secrets now, Bakura...You can't hide anything from me...' he was truly content at those nosy egotistical thoughts. 'damn, I'm just too tired to read this now...' he sloppily placed the book on the little dresser near his bed.

Then, Marik pushed his tired body further on the bed, and spread his arms and limbs freely on the soft mattress. What about Bakura, he didn't have a mattress...Well, the blonde would eagerly share his bed with that albino...

Not to mention that the last thought had been instantly deleted the moment it was processed.

He felt sleep come to him slowly and finally thought about what he had witnessed that night.

So Bakura had been living in the attic for the last two years...He had become alcoholic and anorexic ever since Marik supposedly 'left'...

Weird.

And then there was that song...and those lyrics...and that tear on Bakura's face...It became clear to Marik at this point that Bakura had been drinking over the loss of some lover.

The Egyptian involuntarily writhed at the prospect of seeing Bakura cuddling with some pretty girl.

Damn it! What could possibly make Bakura such a wuss, anyway? But damn it again! He was really no wuss, he was just...lovesick and heartbroken...

And who was Bakura's lost lover? And why was Bakura sad enough to become a walking zombie about the separation? And what had he and his lover possibly been doing together? Had their relationship reached a peak? Did it get far?

Did some bimbo girly get to run her hands over that foamy, creamy-white skin? Did someone else possibly touch those long, slender legs? And those white, shiny strands of hair...did somebody use to dig their fingers into it?

And what unearthly force could have made that person abandon such an angel as Bakura? It must have been a bastard. Yes, it was definitely a bastard. But why was Bakura still in love with this bastard?

Why?

And it killed Marik to watch such a beautiful creature hover around like a cursed drunkard...It was tragic to watch the boy's heart crumble under the plague of some long lost dream...

And those lyrics...and the tears...

How many tears had Bakura shed in that lonely attic? For how long? And why didn't Isis ever DO anything about it? Why did she let him lock himself in there and drink his love dead?? WHY?

And why the HELL did Marik even CARE?? Why did Marik care more about Bakura's love life than he did about the Millennium Rod?? Since when did he have feelings??

DAMN!!

Marik was sure of it by now...He was sure of it when he looked at himself in the mirror...he was sure when he saw Bakura's kind, hopeful gaze...

Marik was not a Yami any more. He was normal, plain, good ol' Mariku Ishtar.

Although in the 'world of Yuugi-ou',,, he had been Yami Malik....

And if one of the two worlds had been nothing but a dream... then did 'Yami Malik' ever even exist...or not?

Maybe 'Yami Malik' was just some figment of Marik's own throbbing imagination...maybe the entire Yuugi-ou world was just a part of Marik's dreams...just like that albino claimed!!

'Cause even when Marik had felt the need to kill Yugi...even when Marik had hated his Father with all his inner being for making him a Tomb Keeper...

None of it had felt as real as this.


	6. Who's diary?

The day that was about to begin for Marik was not very good to say the least. They say that a good day is judged according to the way you wake up in the morning...well it was a really bad day for the blonde Egyptian.

"MARIK? MARIK? ANSWER ME!!! BROTHER!!!!??"

It was the loud shrill of his sister that pierced through his fuzzy brain. Then came loud banging noises from his bedroom door. What the heck?

"MARIK!! ARE YOU ALRIGHT??!" she screamed again, at the top of her lungs. Marik had to shove his head under the pillow to block out her cries. A very intelligent and very coherent thought went through the boy's sleeping mind.

'She WILL die. And I WILL be the one to KILL her.'

Isis's pathetic efforts to make her brother open the door continued for a few moments, until the shout of another person echoed around. Marik had heard that deep baritone before. In fact, it was the voice that had haunted his unpleasant dreams.

"MARIKU! Are you ok? It's Bakura!!"

Marik's head instantly popped up from beneath the pillow. What was this fuss, anyway? Is this how these people woke up every morning...? He slowly staggered to his feet and tried to hurry in opening the door.

Isis and Bakura's shouts combined could wake the whole neighborhood. He was just one step from unlocking the door. At this point, his sleepy mind could not really think about anything else except the primal instinct: make them shut up.

A hollow, red alert went out somewhere in his brain, warning him that he was forgetting something...He turned around quickly, only to come face to face with Bakura's little book placed on his night table.

'Oh shit, I better hide this before Bakura finds out I stole it from him!!'

With a choked yell that revealed his dizzy state of mind, Marik shouted. "I'm COMING!! JUST A SEC!!!!"

A momentary silence followed and Marik cursed himself inwardly. He had just sounded like a teenager who had done something bad and was trying to cover up the mess.

The silence continued for a few moments, while Marik clumsily ran to the night table, grabbed the little book and searched around for a proper hiding place. Damn, this was too early for him!!!

"Marik? Thank goodness you're all right! What's going on in there?!" Isis questioned as she heard Marik's clumsy thuds.

"UMM...NOTHING!! I...have no idea what you're talking about!!" Marik shouted back in a comical way, as he pushed the book under his bed. Then, with forced, spasmodic movements, he finally ran to the door and unlocked it.

A swish of wooden brown was all Bakura and Isis managed to see, as the door was suddenly opened with Marik standing in the entrance. His blonde hair was messy from the combination of sleep and his morning activities, while his amethyst eyes seemed slightly glazed over. He promptly and very pointedly glared at his sister.

"What's the matter, Isis? Why the morning riot?" he asked while stifling a yawn 'I'm gonna kill you nice and slow...' he thought to himself and tried to prevent the maniacal grin from climbing onto his features.

Isis could only blink "Umm...sorry, brother...but we thought you were in danger...You never know..." she left that statement trail on cryptically.

Marik snorted loudly "With the way you're treating me, one might think I'm crazy and suicidal...." He let his piercing eyes roam over his sister and the albino who was standing next to her. They were both looking at the floor with guilty expressions.

Marik blinked slowly and finally understood the concept "Oh..." the tone sounded more disappointed than he would have liked "Of course...you DO think I'm crazy..."

And it hurt Marik like a stab to the heart, knowing that Bakura thought of him as a mere lunatic...while he cried for someone else at night...

"Well!!" Isis interrupted him very pointedly, as she plastered a nervous smile on her face "I'll just go and make some breakfast!!! See you in a minute!"

And with those words, she left the two boys, conveniently abandoning Bakura to deal with all the intensity of the situation. Only then did Marik fully register the exact standing position of Bakura and the fact that the albino had been watching him this entire time.

Reluctantly, Marik turned his gaze to lock with the albino's. Oh yes. Bakura was watching him...and the albino looked quite tense. Marik wondered why...The blonde boy started wondering whether everything that happened last night was a simple dream. But of course not...the little book hidden under his bed was a confirmation that everything was real.

Today, Bakura looked absolutely normal. Well, save for the black bags under his which had been there for as long as Marik could remember...Bakura looked just as tired, worn out and scrawny as ever.

Marik shook his head dismissively. Bakura was probably used to that vodka routine...But shouldn't he have an unbearable hangover? Oh well...another weird thing...

Curiously, Marik noticed that Bakura's eyes were not full of hope and understanding today. They seemed much more intense than usual and they also had an edge of pain in them.

Strangely, it looked much more like the Bakura Marik had known in the Yugioh world...

"Hey..." Marik started, acting very out of character and actually attempting to start a conversation. Those eyes were destroying his skull, he just couldn't concentrate.

"Hey..." Bakura answered, and Marik noticed with discomfort that the albino's voice sounded a bit gruff and hoarse. It hadn't been clear when the boy was shouting before, but it was obvious now.

It was strange for Bakura not to take the opportunity of engaging in conversation with Marik when given the chance. Marik focused on Bakura's face and clearly saw the boy's petrifying, red gaze sweep over his body.

Marik froze, and suddenly he was perfectly aware of the fact that he was only wearing a pair of scarlet, checkered boxers. Couldn't he have worn a t-shirt at least? But Bakura had seen him topless before, right? Then why was Marik freaking out like a god-damn WOMAN ???

A voice broke out in Marik's brain, telling him to go for the kill. He should ask Bakura about what he did in the attic every night...Maybe he should mention the book...

"Umm...." Bakura seemed to break away from a trance, while a fine pink hue spread over the boy's cheeks. It annoyed Marik to no ends, not being able to comprehend Bakura's thoughts at the moment. "Sorry about that...I just spaced out..."

Marik smirked harshly "Yes, I could see that." He was tempted to mention the way Bakura had been staring at his flesh, as if checking him out, but thought better of it. Instead, he noticed the way the albino's eyes returned to their slightly hurt, pained gaze.

"Well..." Bakura started, and suddenly etched away from Marik "I'll go downstairs...You just come down when you're...um...ready...yeah..."

Marik didn't say anything. He just watched the albino nod at his own words and start walking slowly to the stairway. Bakura's legs looked like sticks in those jeans...barely able to support his crumbling figure.

Marik's eyes narrowed visibly. Who was the lost lover who had made Bakura like this? And why was Isis not doing anything to help the albino? Damn!!

Marik turned on his heels and walked in the guestroom. He shut the door behind him and looked around. He briefly remembered the weird sensation of having Bakura roam his eyes on his body. For goodness sake, Bakura was a GUY!!!

'So what?' a little voice in the back of the Egyptian's head piped up 'You were all over him yesterday night.'

And at that dramatic moment, while thinking of those secret touches from last night, Marik blushed. He didn't realize it, of course, and so this moment cannot really be considered a giveaway of his unknown feelings.

'Well...I guess getting dressed would be a start.' He thought with a sigh. 'Why does my face feel hot, again?'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marik descended the staircase slowly, his white shirt and beige trousers pooling around his body. Okay, he was a bit too thin. So what?

He came to stand tiredly next to the breakfast table and proceeded to watch Isis and Bakura prepare breakfast. He didn't even bother offering help. What was the use, anyway? He didn't even know where the coffee was located in this house.

"So sister, why did you wake me so early?" Marik asked in a somewhat annoyed tone, receiving startled looks from both Bakura and Isis.

"Marik, it's one o'clock p.m.! It's not exactly early!" Isis pointed out, receiving a growl from her brother. From behind her, Bakura grinned fondly.

"Let it go, Isis...Don't you remember what a late sleeper he is?" the albino questioned and Isis immediately nodded. Marik was absorbing every single wistful expression on Bakura's face.

"I always used to reprimand him, and that will never stop!! You men are such overgrown babies..." Isis stated with an air of finality, and Marik had to suppress the urge to STRANGLE her again...He settled for watching Bakura shake his head in disapproval.

"Not all of us. Only Mariku. He always dozes off after having his dinner. Just like babies with breastfeeding...All you have to do is give him some food, and then he goes out like a light!! It's really annoying, actually..." Bakura smiled at his own statement, and that high smile came over the albino's expression again.

Marik thought he should be annoyed at hearing that last comment, but felt a bit dumbfounded. 'How did he know I always do that? How come he knows my habits so well?' Marik frowned slightly at Bakura's oblivious face, which was staring out in the distance.

'Why does he always look so excited when he talks about his memories of me?' Marik mused 'And why does he never look at me directly when he's talking about me? He always stares at the distance, as if he's talking about another person, not me...'

Marik huffed in spite of himself 'Why does he not look at me that way? Do I not QUALIFY for his best friend, Mariku?'

Marik had been a bit too caught up in his thoughts, and was only interrupted when a bowl of cereal was placed in front of his face. He raised his eyes to meet the usual kind, scarlet orbs.

"Here you go..." Bakura offered the plate and set it on the table before his friend "Your favorite..." he added. Marik raised an eyebrow at the last sentence. Now how could Bakura possibly know his food preferences? Actually, he had never eaten cereal in the world of Yugioh.

He smirked at his own thoughts, reassuring himself over and over that Bakura could never possibly be right for a second time. He watched the albino take a seat on the right side of the square table with a glass of coffee placed in front of him.

'Right...' Marik mused 'It would only be logical with last night's hangover...He needs caffeine to stay awake...I wonder when he woke up. Not long before me, I suppose...'

Isis came to sit with them and started eating a toast. It wasn't long since she started small talk with Bakura, mainly. The forced cheer was evident on both parties, though.

"Rishid came home at about five in the morning...He's still sleeping, I think. Too bad he won't get the chance to see Marik real soon..." Isis mused "I think I'm gonna skip work at the library for today...We can afford it."

Bakura nodded in agreement as he took a sip from his coffee, his eyes fluttering lightly towards the blonde. Meanwhile, Marik was fuming.

'Rishid? How could I forget about it? I'm doomed!!' But then he thought better of it. This would be the perfect chance to find out whether he was a real Yami or not. If he vaporized the moment he saw the glyph on Rishid' s face, that would mean that he was Yami Marik. If not...things got a lot more complicated...

Marik could still feel those red eyes burning holes in his head and suddenly felt the need to get away from that stare. Attempting to occupy himself with something else, Marik grabbed his spoon and tasted his cereal.

'Mmmm....' He thought, denying the fact that he sounded like a stupid teenager again 'This stuff is gooood...Bakura was right...'

That thought froze everything else. Bakura was right...Marik blinked, and tried not to glance at the albino who was sitting close by. Bakura was right about his favorite cereal. Maybe Bakura was right about everything else too...After all, Bakura seemed to know who Marik was better than the blonde did himself.

'I don't even know if I am a Yami or not...' Marik mused disgruntledly 'But Bakura even knows about my favorite food...Who should I believe in this case? Him...or myself?'

The blonde tried to kick out all worrying thoughts, and completely devoted himself to the task of eating. He managed to devour all his cereal, surprising even himself. Finally, anorexia seemed to be lifting off his shoulders.

He glanced at Bakura's direction, only to be reminded that the albino had not even touched any food. All he had was a dark, sugar-free coffee...That kid should learn to eat a bit more. Besides, what was the use? His lost lover would never come back if Bakura starved himself to death...

"Hey, Bakura, why don't you eat something?" Marik suggested while trying to hide the annoying concern from showing in his voice. Bakura looked surprised to say the least, but decided to brush it off as a regular occurrence.

"Umm...I'm just...not really hungry...I guess..." the boy squirmed a bit under Marik's imposing stare.

"You're never 'really hungry'...Are you bulimic or something?" Marik asked in a fake oblivious tone.

"Umm...n-no..." Bakura seemed even more nervous.

"That's right, brother! Tell him! I've been telling him for so long now, that my tongue is starting to ache!!" Isis interrupted and egged Marik on at his task to force Bakura to eat.

Marik grinned and nodded confidently while turning back to Bakura. "Come on, Babe! A little food won't hurt you..." He stated with a teasing tone. Immediately, Bakura and Isis both turned to him in an alerted fashion.

"What?" Marik asked with a frown "Did I say something wrong? That's my nickname for you, right, Babe?"

Bakura's wide eyes flashed with something incomprehensible for only a second. That dazed, loving look took over his features again as he stared directly at Marik.

"No...It's just that...for a moment there, you almost sounded...sounded like..." the albino mused in an overly dreamy tone. Marik was internally rejoicing. He finally had what he wanted. Bakura was staring at him with that wistful look. Just for him! Staring directly at him! Marik could not believe he was getting so excited about this.

"Like who?" Marik rushed to ask a bit too eagerly.

Bakura blinked and shook his head disappointedly. To Marik's chagrin, his moment was lost, only to be replaced with that hurt, tortured look in Bakura's eyes again.

"...like...yourself..." the albino answered.

Heavy silence choked the company of three, as Isis slowly continued to munch on her omelet, trying to make as less noise as possible. Marik was confused and suddenly very...disappointed. He watched Bakura gaze in the distance with a lost, pained expression.

"Excuse me...for a moment..." Bakura merely said in a choked whisper. He kicked away from the table and stood up. Marik didn't even have time to realize what was happening, before Bakura had run up the staircase. The thud of a closing door was heard and Marik instantly knew that Bakura had retreated in his lonely attic.

'Damn. What did I do wrong?' Marik thought a bit confusedly 'Why did he go back in the attic? To drink his brains out, again? Why? I hardly said anything...And what did he mean by that last phrase? I AM myself. Doesn't he know that? What does he see me like, an alien? Why does he see me as a different person? I am Marik, right? Right?'

He tried to tune out the voices that kept denying this in his head. He WAS Marik. The one and only. He turned to look at Isis, who was sipping some water quietly on his left. It wasn't too late to ask her. It would be the smartest thing to do, anyway...

"Hey, sister..." the blonde boy started, and she silently turned to him in apprehension "What does Bakura do in the attic, all alone?" he asked, earning a sigh on her behalf.

She seemed reluctant to answer "You must understand Marik...that Bakura has problems..." this sparked Marik's attention. Problems?

"He's been through a lot since you...you know...left us. And well, the two of you used to be really...close...And he's been very lonely ever since..." her eyes slid to Marik subtly "Well...just give him time...It's not easy to have you back here –so close to us...and yet so far away...He's trying to come to terms with the idea of a different Marik..."

Marik felt confused "But I'm not different...I'm Marik. I'm back now, right? Doesn't that mean that Bakura isn't lonely anymore? I am Marik, right?"

That last question sounded so wrong, even to his own ears. He didn't know what he was saying...he had probably lost it completely. All he could think about was a way to find out how to pull Bakura out of his misery. He didn't even care why he was feeling like this. He just wanted to help the other boy –out of curiosity only, of course....

Isis sighed dismissively and shook her head. She patted her brothers hair thus tempting Marik to KILL her then and there. "Sometimes you're very foolish, Mariku..." she commented, making her brother writhe in anger "Don't you see that you're not the same without your memories? How do you expect Bakura to act the same around you when you can't remember a single thing about him....? You used to be his whole world...he must feel so lonely without you..."

Marik's eyes widened at what he heard. 'I used to be his whole world? Lonely without me? Now where did that come from?' Marik decided he'd had enough of this mushy sap. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. And Isis would give them to him. Clear, rigid answers.

"Isis, what is he doing up there?" Marik asked bluntly, in a voice that suggested authority. Isis paused suddenly, clearly recognizing the demanding tone in her brother's voice. There was no use fighting it. She would have to answer anyway eventually.

"I suppose he's just...umm...thinking! Yes...thinking about the past...Thinking about...the past he had with you..." that last phrase was an undertone, but Marik managed to hear it nonetheless. Bakura thinking? Nah...he was probably drinking and crying...

'The question is...is he drinking and crying about what Isis said? About his past...with me? What past? Damn! But then again, he was hearing love songs yesterday...so he can't be crying over...me...' a small lump of disappointment and jealousy bubbled up within Marik's throat. Bakura would be probably crying over some beautiful, long-legged, blonde girl...not some skinny, crazy, pathetic Egyptian guy...

When exactly did Marik start thinking like this about himself? Was it when he met this kind, sweet Bakura? Or was it when he realized that the whole world he had believed in was possibly a hallucination? Oh yes...that's right. In a mere two days, Marik had been assaulted with feelings of confusion, guilt and shock. Had his whole world been a lie?

Was it all one big, fat hallucination? Was he a nutso? Or maybe schizophrenic –with the whole Yami Malik double identity thing...?

As if this wasn't enough...Marik also had to endure these weird feelings concerning Bakura...why was he so worked up about this, anyway?

As if on cue, a loud shout was heard form upstairs. Marik and Isis turned around to come face to face with the image of a frantic albino descending the stairs. In a mess of limbs and arms, Bakura found himself at the bottom of the staircase.

He ran to where Marik and Isis were sitting and stopped right in front of the woman. Marik took notice of the boy's disheveled appearance, his red, puffy eyes and the curious wet trails on his cheeks. The boy's eyes were altered in desperation, and for once he didn't even shed a glance at Marik, who felt strangely hurt.

"Isis!!" Bakura's clearly tear-muffled voice said in a desperate tone. His bloody eyes were solely focused on Isis, ignoring Marik's presence completely.

"ISIS!! Have you seen it?! I lost it!" Bakura was saying frantically, clutching desperately on his own clothes. Marik had the fleeting feeling that the boy was slightly intoxicated yet again, because Bakura didn't seem to register the fact that tears were sliding freely from his eyes.

Marik never thought he'd see the day when the demon would weep.

"Calm down, Bakura!! What did you lose?" Isis questioned hurriedly as she stood up and supported the albino's shoulders.

"The diary! It's lost! Isis! It's the only thing I have left!! It's lost!! Isis!!" Bakura positively cried in hysteria as Isis pulled him in her embrace and let him fist his hands in her clothes. Marik had also stood up and was watching the scene intently.

Diary? Could it be...The little book?

"It's all I have left, Isis...I-I can't lose it...please...make it come back...Isis...I'd left it in the attic..." Bakura wailed in misery, and Isis tried to soothe the boy as best as she could.

"I know...I know...We'll search for it together, okay? I'll help you...I'll help..." she said, and received a spasmodic nod from Bakura.

Okay. Now Marik felt really guilty. His damn curiosity had caused more suffering to the very person he had been trying to help. Bakura was obviously referring to the book Marik had stolen from the attic...Maybe he could sneak it back somehow...

But then...Marik was confronted with an ethical dilemma- who would've known he even had ethics. It was either his curiosity or Bakura's happiness. If Marik returned the book, then Bakura would be relatively content again, but Marik would never learn the albino's secrets. But then again...if he DID find out what was written in that important book, then Marik could possibly discover the way to help Bakura once and for all...

It was a hard choice...And Marik was frustrated at himself for feeling weak enough to be confused about it. He was heartless, right? He shouldn't be worrying about peoples' feelings.

But then again...this was Bakura, not 'people'...

'Just wait until I learn your secrets, albino...just wait a little longer...' Marik thought as he watched the miserable form of Bakura crying on Isis's shoulder, completely ignoring Marik. 'And if I help you...you might see me as a friend again...' Marik thought strangely 'And cry on _my_ shoulder...and come to _me_ for help...'

"Why don't you lie down for a while Bakura...you need your strength. " Isis advised in a motherly manner, only to receive a declination from Bakura.

"I-I...I must look for it, Isis..." he countered.

She nodded wearily "Don't worry, just take a nap, and we'll search for it afterwards...It can't have disappeared! Here, come with me..."

And with these words Marik watched her lead Bakura's wobbly figure to the upper floor. It was now the greatest moment for Marik to realize that he was not really a part of this family. These people didn't see him as a brother or a friend...they saw him as a lunatic. Simply their brother gone crazy. Maybe that was all he was, after all...

And to think that he used to mean so much more to them, once...

His lavender eyes sparkled with new-found resolve. He would become a part of their world no matter what. Since the memories of his own Yugioh realm were slowly slipping away, he had better tried to understand what was going on in this world.

With quick strides, he ascended the stairs and ran to his guestroom. Isis and Bakura were upstairs in the attic, and Marik supposed Isis was helping Bakura or something. Meanwhile, Marik slammed the door behind him and locked it quickly.

He vaguely wondered what a heavy sleeper Rishid probably was –the man hadn't woken up with any of the noises!! But then again, maybe he was used to it...

And to think that Isis was married to that bald fool!! Marik huffed. He was still a bit itchy about that...

With a sudden lunge towards the bed, Marik rushed to pull out the purple-covered diary. Hmm.... So this was Bakura's diary...Now Marik would learn all the secrets that kept him apart form his friend's mind. Now he would finally find out why Bakura was so dependant on this little book and why the albino kept getting drunk night after night.

Marik noticed begrudgingly that his own hands were shaking in excitement about his investigation. He scolded himself inwardly. What was wrong with him anyway? He was simply reading a diary, nothing special...

Marik reached out a trembling hand and opened the cover. There was a small sign in the middle of the first page 'Journal', it wrote.

Marik eagerly turned the page, his trepidation rising in sync with his now wildly beating heart. This was it! This was Bakura's secret!!

Marik observed the text written with sloppy handwriting. The Egyptian vaguely noticed that he had seen this writing style before...Marik had never seen Bakura write something in Yugioh, though, so he didn't really know Bakura's writing style...

He did recognize the font of this diary text, however...He recognized it as the same writing he had seen yesterday, carved on that football...Slowly, in a frightened, anxious motion, Marik ran his finger over the trail of the letters of the first word in the diary, observing the way his finger moved in relation to the letters of the text.

Perfect match.

Marik froze. He utterly stopped breathing. Instantly, he turned the page backwards in order to come back to the page with the 'Journal' sign. Marik squinted his eyes in order to better observe the page. There, on the lower right corner of the page, written in small, almost invisible letters was carved the inevitable, tell-tale sign.

His own signature.

_M,Ishtar 05/14/2000_

Marik blinked. And blinked again. If this diary was written in 2000, then he was 16 years old when he started writing it.

Shit.

Marik's fingers were trembling even more by now. This wasn't Bakura's diary...it was HIS.

Why had Bakura been holding his diary while drinking vodka yesterday night? Why was Bakura so obsessed with MARIK'S diary?? Nothing made sense...

The answers could be found in only one place.

Marik took a determined look and flipped the page of the book. He would read his own journal. He'd do it...just to see what kind of person he used to be, and what his private thoughts were...

He'd do it, just to learn why Bakura loved the words of this diary so much.


	7. Smell of love

**RATING IS UP TO R!!**

**WARNING: THERE ARE SCENES OF INEXPLICIT SEX ARE IN THIS CHAPPY!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!It's nothing serious, really just mentioning of love-making.**

**This is the longest chappy I will write for this story, so PLEASE review it. THANK YOU!! THANX!! THANX!!**

Marik was struggling to concentrate on keeping his hands from shaking. His eyes widened a bit, and he honestly couldn't understand why he was so anxious about reading it. The first page of the diary was open in front of him, and he was trying to focus on the first entry.

Geez, his own handwriting really did look like chicken-scratch...besides, it didn't really sound like Marik to keep a diary!! Marik idly wondered why he had been such an idiot so as to keep a journal in the past...Oddly, it turned out to be helpful...he would finally learn! There was only one way to quench his curiosity and trepidation.

Quickly, he started reading the first entry.

_December 1st, 2000_

_I won't waste time with stupid prefaces and talk about my personality. I don't even know why I'm writing this. Diaries are for pansies...I only feel the need to write this down before I explode That' s it. I'll just write it and get it out of my system, since I can't tell anyone else- not even Bakura._

_Yesterday, it was Bakura's birthday. Well, actually, it wasn't his real birthday...it was the anniversary of the day me and Bakura met in the hospital six years ago. Since Bakura never knew when his real birthday was _(he had no parents to tell him...)_ we figured we'd celebrate his birthday every 23rd of October. I know, it's really weird for guys to keep a record of dates like that, but Bakura likes to remember stuff like that...I don't really know why it's so important to him to remember dates like the first time we went to school together...actually, I can't even understand why I like do it, myself. Contagious, I guess._

_So, anyway, I was trying to figure out a present to buy for him, but I couldn't find anything good enough. Then, at some point I opened our closet and my eyes fell on his clothes. And then it hit me: I'd buy him new clothes. Bakura always liked to dress with white shirts and blue pants, with can be considered cool but monotonous, eventually. So I thought I'd use my 'African' taste and create a revolutionary style for Bakura._

_I went to this huge store department while Isis was working overtime in the library and Bakura was forced to help her out alone. Secretly, I had told Isis to keep Bakura in the library while I went shopping for him –otherwise Babe and I are inseparable. Anyway, I spent five hours, trying to find something that would make him look like another person. FIVE GOD DAMN HOURS!! I was shopping in the mall like a WOMAN for FIVE hours!!!! Just to get my best friend some stupid gift...I think I am becoming more of a pansy every passing moment. Men don't write journals, and they don't give their friends a new wardrobe for their birthday!!_

_But I just couldn't help it, I needed to make Bakura wear something different –something that I thought might suit him. Call it curiosity, call it egotism, but for some reason, I needed to see Bakura wearing and using something I chose for him. I needed to hear him say he likes my taste._

_Why was I feeling this way? Is it because Bakura has been my best friend for ages and I felt I had to give him something of importance? But why CLOTHES? I mean, he's a guy. He'd rather I bought him a soccer-ball. But then again, I've given Bakura all kinds of gifts in the past –sentimental and special and manly at the same time. WHY the hell do I want to make him beautiful NOW? Weird..._

_Anyway, I EVENTUALLY chose something that I thought would make him look different. I gave it to him yesterday –more like barged in and threw it at his face first thing in the morning. He was only staring at me for a whole two minutes. Eventually, I had to slap him in order to make him refocus. I told him not to get very flattered and that I only did it because his taste in clothes sucked. I remember that I was so scared he wouldn't like the things I chose for him...damn it!! Why?!_

_And then he grinned and laughed at me, and I felt this sudden heat all around my chest. Wtf? He said it was just like me to care about the least important thing in the whole world. Hey! I was trying to make him beautiful and it was blowing back at my face? But then again, Bakura did seem genuinely happy..._

'_Whatever, kiddo' I told him finally, as I ruffled his hair in the way I always do 'Go try it on and prove to the world what a good stylist I can be'. He only shook his head and muttered that only pansies are good male stylists. I started chasing him around until he was into the bathroom. I returned to our room and crashed on my bed. My heart was beating real fast, but it must have been all the running and chasing with Bakura. I couldn't wait until I saw him..._

_And then the door opened and in he came. And this is why I'm writing this stupid diary. He came in the room, wearing the clothes I chose for him. It was a black, kind of see-through- net shirt, along with black leather pants. That was only one of the sets of clothes I chose for him... _

_I can even recall the way his hair swayed around as he came in the room –oh my God, I always loved his hair ever since I friggin' MET him at the age of ten!! He doesn't even know about it... But now his hair is short and spiky around his head._

_And the next thing I knew, I was watching him like a hawk. I could see he was feeling uncomfortable because he was kind of blushing and trying not to move too much. 'Well, how about it?' he asked me, and I was frozen. Eventually, I managed to squeak out 'great'. Damn!! Shit!!_

_That wasn't what I was supposed to say!! I should have said my usual witty thing like 'I told you I'm such a cool stylist' or 'Finally, you've got some style, Babe, you couldn't have done it without me...'_

_He squirmed around and said something that I really never managed to hear, but I saw him turn around sort of sadly and approach the exit. It suddenly hit me: he was disappointed about my 'lack of enthusiasm'...and now he was all sad!!_

_I propped myself off the bed and instantly started running towards him. I still don't know why I did it. I hit the door with my fist before he could open it and tried to turn him around so I could see him._

_I spun him around, all right...but then he tripped on some god-damn book on the floor and lost his balance. He grabbed onto me for support and pulled me down with him. And then I was on top of him, my face shoved into his see-through shirt and my limbs tangled with his own._

_I can even remember the feeling of his body warmth against mine. I could hear his breath come in ragged gasps and since my head was pressed against his chest, I could even sense his thumping heartbeat. And I didn't even want to move._

_I had this unbelievable urge to stretch my whole body on top of his, just so I could experience the feeling of his warmth. Unbelievable warmth. And then, I started noticing small things like the way he smelled._

_I knew Bakura's special scent, already, of course...But then again, it was never like this. It suddenly dawned on me that Bakura was fifteen now. He had lost that boyish sort of scent that little kids have._

_Now it smelt weird...I hadn't quite noticed it before...And I liked it. It wasn't the smell of a kid, but it wasn't the smell of a man either. There was no perfume, just the smell of his body...It smelt so incredibly deep, I just wanted to lay there and drawn in it forever. I just stayed in that position, afraid to move, afraid he'd somehow figure out what I was thinking about...after all, Bakura and I were raised together, so we always knew what each other was thinking!!_

_Why wasn't he pushing me off? Why wasn't he laughing and shoving me off like he always did? Why did it suddenly dawn on me that he wasn't really a kid anymore? I mean...this was my best friend, Bakura!!! He was like my brother!! Like my big fifteen-year old best friend, who I just realized, looks very good in leather!!! That's just sick!!_

_I heard something suddenly, and then I felt something move beneath my torso. I heard the squeak of leather and I knew he was moving his leg, slowly._

_I quickly pulled off of him and stood up, supposedly wiping the dust away from my clothes in order to conceal my shaking hands. 'Sorry 'bout that...But of course, it doesn't surprise me that wittle bwaby Bwakura can't even keep his balance...' I said something to lighten the mood. _

_I think it worked coz he sat up and glared at me with those scrutinizing eyes of his. 'Shut up, blondie.' He said in a tone that didn't suggest anger. I offered him my hand and he took it. I pulled him up and tried to focus on anything but his tight clothes that I, myself had CHOSEN for him!!!!!_

_He looked really embarrassed again. Haha!! It's always fun to see Bakura act all shy. He has no social experience whatsoever. I just love it when he's all afraid and bashful...It's hilarious!!!!!_

' _told you I'm a great stylist. You finally look like a human from the 21st century!! What would you do without me?' I finally threw my line. He grinned in that demonic little way of his 'I'd probably freely wreak havoc upon the universe all alone. ' he answered._

_I grinned and I just couldn't suppress it 'Whatever, as long as you'd slaughter Rishido for ever touching my sister!!!' Bakura rolled his eyes 'Here we go again...'_

_I huffed 'No, seriously, what kind of secret was that? They'd been together ever since Isis was seventeen .That's underage. Doesn't that make Rishid a child molester?' Bakura rolled his eyes again and changed the subject 'So, do you like it then?' he asked, motioning to his clothes. Damn, here we go again...that question. What was I supposed to say? That he looks hot and sexy? I'm his best friend! And I'm a guy...But then again..._

'_Sure I do, Babe. You look hotter than hell in my especially designed outfit. The ladies won't keep their hands off you.' Ha! I always managed to twist it around somehow. He started blushing at the sudden compliments. 'Umm...thanks...but you know...' he was squirming 'I feel a bit uncomfortable...with all that skin exposure...'_

_I stretched my hand and ruffled his hair. 'I think you'd look better in a ponytail.' I told him, and he looked at me curiously, his eyes kind of sparkling. Weird...I've never seen his eyes look so hopeful._

'_Thanks' he simply said and I instantly felt this wave of heat hit me. _

_So here I am, alone in the attic at four o'clock in the morning. I couldn't sleep. Bakura is sleeping in our room._

_I just needed to write about this. I wanted to tell someone what I felt today. It's weird...and to be honest, it freaked me out. Why did I feel like that? I've never felt it before...not even with one of those prissy girls that chase me around at school. But then again, I always hang out with Bakura... What's the use of all these cheerleaders when I can hang around with Bakura?_

_Sometimes we play pranks on teachers –most of the time, actually...But some other times I go and play basketball with the others while he watches. Bakura doesn't really talk much._

_I understand he's still afraid of people...afraid about what they might think of him...He doesn't like to play basketball, or other sports that involve coming in contact with other people. He always prefers tennis, volley or running on track. He's really fast, actually. Jay and I are the only ones who can compete with him in running._

_When I first met him, Bakura used to curse at everyone he met. He used to be really angry with people, and that's why he played pranks on them. But know he's changed, kind of. Now he plays pranks just for fun, and he's never intentionally hostile to strangers._

_He's just really quiet and aloof. That's why I guess I'm so proud of being close to him. Bakura has no other real friends except Isis, Rishid and me. It might sound selfish, but I just wouldn't have it any other way... Isn't that sick and arrogant?_

_But then again, I have no real friends except Bakura either...I guess we're just meant for each other, sort of...But why do I feel so proud and content about being the only one who knows Bakura like the back of his hand? Why?_

_Friendship, right? That's as long as it goes. He's my brother. I grew up with him, and we always stuck up for each other. Whatever punishment, we took it together always...It worried me when I felt like that today –well, yesterday. Why did I feel so hot all of a sudden? Weird... Anyway, I'll just leave this stupid book in this forsaken attic, so Bakura can never find it. I hope I will never have to write in it again._

Marik finally finished the first entry and blinked. He noticed that his hands were no longer shaking. Now his whole body felt numb. Attraction to Bakura...he had felt it before? His eyes were glued to the diary and couldn't let go. He immediately skipped to the second entry.

_March19th, 2001_

_Hey. I'm pathetic. Of course I had to come back and write again. It took me some time, but I was eventually forced to come. This thing called 'journal' can be considered the scapegoat of my feelings. I just throw everything in here and feel peaceful...for a while. I'm beginning to see why girls really like doing this._

_I'll just be brief. It happened again- the thing with my best friend. It happened last night. One of our friends had invited us to this rave party- it was held in his house garage. So Bakura put on another one of those special-occasion outfits and I wore my own set of clothes. I took my bike, which I had bought last summer at my sixteenth birthday, and drove to this guy's house._

_I won't even mention the way I felt on the motorcycle. I had Bakura's leather-clad body glued on me the whole time. I could even smell his scent threw the air. I can't believe it's so strong!_

_But I shook it off as a mere queasy feeling and had soon forgotten about it. The party was neutral. The DJ was a blonde girl that I had never seen before. Anyway, when Bakura and I went inside, I was attacked by all these girls. They were constantly asking for my phone number. Bakura was standing next to me the whole time, grinning slyly and waiting for me to get out of the mess. How could he be so unperturbed at seeing all these girls try and take his place by my side? He let himself be pushed to the side and kept observing me with that soft, secretive look. I smirked at him and focused on the girls around me._

_I pulled my usual stunt. I scribbled a fake telephone number on a piece of paper and gave it to one of them. Immediately, the others chased her around in order to copy the number... Pfff! I turned to gaze at Bakura, who was smiling at me serenely. Why did I feel so giddy, again?_

_As the party progressed, Bakura and I were trying to make people drunk by spiking the punch etc, etc.... When the plan failed, we both fell on a nearby couch with a couple of cokes. Darn, who was the idiot to establish the law about underage drinking anyway? We never had that shit in Cairo. But of course, I was too young to even remember coherent things about Egypt. I told Bakura this and he chuckled. I felt pleased... I kept glancing at him constantly, just to check the back of his quiet silver head._

_Lots of girls came and asked me to slow-dance with them but I refused all their offers. When Bakura asked me why, I just told him that I didn't really find anyone worth dancing with. After he shook his head and commented on my strict tastes, he fell back to a quiet trance._

_I was staring at him by now, and I couldn't stop myself. I was observing every single detail...his long bony fingers, the spiky hair and the sharp characteristics. I found myself focusing on his face, especially. He really was beautiful, though albino._

_Bakura's face is always as white as a sheet of paper...I know his face by heart, every little part of it. Around his eyes is a soft pink colour. His irises are totally red, and in the center, instead of black...there is this glassy colour. It's the distinctive quality of all albinos: red eyes and see-through eye lenses. It's kind of freaky if you really think about it, but I always saw it as special. His lips have this permanently smudged, puffy pink color. Sometimes, when he bites his bottom lip, or when he finishes eating, his lips become cherry red. It's really nice..._

_I had been staring at him the whole time, and he knew it. He wasn't staring back at me, though. I suddenly realized there was a friend of ours, Jason, and Bakura was talking to him._

_I didn't really listen to their conversation. The soft music that the DJ had chosen totally blew my mind, and I was completely focused on watching Bakura speak. I watched every single movement he made when he spoke. Every single clinging sound that his voice made when he chuckled. My friend was really beautiful._

_Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder and was shaken away from my trance. I turned around to come face to face with a girl from my class. I must admit she looked good, but not really the one to suit my preferences. She looked at me with that desperate, pleading gaze and I instantly knew what she wanted. Unconsciously, my eyes floated back hoarsely, only to see Bakura was completely engrossed in conversation about how to make a margarita cocktail without using tequila. His hair floated around his head...He was just so beautiful._

_The girl tapped my shoulder again, more urgently this time. I turned back to her and distantly acknowledged she was asking me to dance with her. She begged me again and again, and after a while, I really felt I should go with her and get it over with._

_I rushed to whisper in Bakura's ear that I'd be gone for a few moments. He abandoned his conversation immediately and turned to me with a questioning glance. I felt so arrogantly justified at having pulled his attention –I'm such a beast._

_I motioned towards the girl and rolled my eyes secretly. He caught the message without losing a beat and smiled somewhat wickedly. 'Have fun, then, Mariku.' He said simply and turned back to his chat. I shook my head in disgust –that Bakura...always playing with other peoples' pain...I like it..._

_I had started observing him again, when someone tugged my arm. Reluctantly, I let the girl pull me to the dance-floor. My head kept turning back to the couch that Bakura was sitting on. I watched him laugh quietly and idly wondered what Jason was telling him that was so funny. Instead, I settled for watching Bakura's expressions. His lips twitched lightly upwards, while his right hand kept absently stroking the coke bottle he was holding._

_My dancing partner pulled me into a position of close proximity. She buried her pretty face in the crook of my neck and I had to resist the urge to push her away. I settled for turning to look at my friend again. Bakura had his left hand resting on his knee. That was a gesture that he really liked- he usually did it when he was enjoying himself a lot. His red eyes somehow glowed throughout the thick party atmosphere...or maybe it was just my imagination, coz I know his eyes so well..._

_I bet Bakura doesn't even know I think of him like that. He probably believes I see him as my little brother...how pathetic of me. Although Bakura is now fifteen years old, he certainly looks older. At that moment, as I was swaying to the music with that girl, all I could think about were those red eyes that were currently focused on Jason. Bakura was nodding in interest, talking a sip out of his coke occasionally._

_As I was dancing, I had to sway around, eventually. I was brought to a position that didn't allow me to see the albino, but I turned around anyway...It was very rare for me to get a chance of staring at Bakura without him noticing. I could stare at him while he was sleeping, of course, but that wouldn't allow me to see his eyes._

_I had turned my head around and kept watching him. Suddenly, as I had focused on his eyes, I saw the bloody orbs float to my direction. I can recall the pressure even now...when his eyes locked on mine...I could see him look at me in that strange way. I was startled to see him wink and smirk at me pitifully. I swiftly realized he was making fun of my predicament of dancing with a girl I didn't like. Grr!! Just like Bakura to take advantage of my temporary weakness and mock me!!_

_No matter...he would pay at home. I'd fill his toothpaste with vinegar at night....hehehe..._

_His eyes were off of me in a second, and I felt strangely disappointed at having lost his temporary attention. The situation went on for a while, until the song FINALLY finished. The girl seemed a bit disappointed as she thanked me for dancing with her. I had to hold back from rolling my eyes. Oh come on, she was pretty!! Couldn't she find somebody else?_

_The speed in which I strode to Bakura's side impressed even me. He turned around at me when he sensed my presence. His red eyes glinted with that dark mirth that I suddenly found very provocative. 'So how did it go?' he asked. I didn't even answer- just growled. I stretched my hand and grabbed his coke bottle._

_I shook my loose strands of hair away from my face and dipped my head backwards. I took a long sip of his coke. He shook his head dismissively and turned back to Jason. As for me...I was just strangely focusing on flashbacks of Bakura drinking form that same bottle I was now holding. Instantly, I brought the bottle back to my lips and took another sip._

_I'm still trying to deny the fact that I was unconsciously caressing the lid of the bottle with my lips. Maybe it was the illusion that I would get to taste Bakura...but that's even sicker!! First of all, Bakura and I have shared everything throughout the years–from clothes and boxers to toys and school books!! I've certainly drunk from his bottle of coke before...Then why the heck did it somehow feel different now???_

_And why the HECK did I feel the need to somehow taste his lips??!!! I've lived with him for all these years, co-existing with him like no other. I know him better than anyone and I have observed every single inch of his body! Why on earth would I feel the need to taste him?_

_I know how he smells, how he washes his teeth, how he prefers his tea, how he combs his hair!!! Why would I ever want to taste him??_

_That's why I freaked out. Because I wouldn't stop drinking from that coke until it was finished! _

_I came to write this down, just to relax for a while. I just freaked out, is all. I had some strange craving for coke, that's it. We came home an hour ago and Bakura didn't even bother taking his clothes off. He fell on his bed and was fast asleep instantly. Why must I be punished with these damn thoughts? Why can't he be feeling the same? He and I have always been together!! Why must I go through this all alone!!??!_

Marik's eyes had widened to the size of saucers. He quickly skipped to the next passage. He was just so curious and anxious to learn the continuation...

_April 12th, 2001_

_I don't really know why I skip such long periods of time in writing this diary. I guess things are progressing quite slowly...if this can be considered progress._

_Ever since that party, I've been staring at Bakura all the time. He probably doesn't even know I'm staring coz I choose the times he's not looking at me. I usually look at him in class, coz he sits right in front of me and I can openly observe his back. Then there is PE. I always stare at him while I supposedly train for soccer. I always watch him when he's running on the track..._

_It's really weird, the fact that I'm afraid to look at my best friend whenever I want. I'm afraid that if he catches me staring at him, he'll instantly know all my thoughts about him. Now it's one o'clock at night. I couldn't sleep. I guess I found the best way to stare at him- while he's asleep._

_He might not be lively, but I still get to memorize every part of his face... _

_Tonight I sat and stared at him for two hours straight. I took my time to watch the way he breathes: its really slow, its as if he's in a coma. First, his chest puffs up and THEN he inhales. Sometimes he sighs in his sleep. It's a very heavy breath, one that rumbles up from the pit of his stomach._

_Fist he sighs and then he switches position. He especially likes lying in a supine position...personally, I prefer lying prone. I love stretching my entire body on the bed and lying prostrate, but Bakura is more comfortable with lying on his back and lightly folding his legs. In the moonlight, his hair glows even whiter and more silver. His lips don't look red or pink- they look purple. How could he be so beautiful? I don't understand..._

_Then there's his body- naturally thin and pale. The moonlight shows him for what he really is. In the sunshine, Bakura always seems pale and out of place whilst in the moon he just...glows. I already knew all this, of course...Then why am I taking such poetic notice of them so suddenly, you ask? I don't know._

_As I was watching him, I stood slowly and went to sit on his bedside. He didn't even budge, so deep was his slumber. Lazily, shakily, I stretched a hand to touch that hair- I was in love with that hair!! I saw my own dark fingers bury in his silver head...His hair had become much longer, now they fell in spikes just above his shoulders._

_I regretted telling him to cut it. I couldn't wait until it was long again...Just so I could have the chance to run my fingers through it...But who am I kidding anyway? I'll never have the chance to really run my hands through it...Bakura doesn't even know that I want to touch him..._

_My only chance to get what I crave comes at night. With my secret trysts...It's been happening for some time now...Every night I wait until he falls asleep and then I walk to his bedside. Each and every time, I run my hands over that hair._

_Oh my God, I'm so pathetic...Have I really fallen to the level of groping my best friend in his sleep? _

_I like to caress his cheeks...and I really like to run a finger over his lips. Is it sinful!!!??? Look at what I'm writing!! It's pathetic, it's girly!! I'm alone in an attic, confessing my secret desires to a BOOK!!!_

_And every night, when I touch his face, I put my hand under his nose and feel the ticklish sensation of his breath on my fingers. It's quite cool, actually. I don't really know why I do it. I could just grope him, right? But it just doesn't feel right...All I want to do is feel his breath...feel his life._

_Does that make sense? I start to realize that I want to feel the very way he breathes...the way he sleeps and the way he talks and runs...I want to feel his life...his heart..._

_And I want to have the illusion that his heart beats for me. Isn't that sinful? To want someone to live for you only? When I sense his breath, I want to believe that it comes in sync with mine...and I want to feel his lungs move under my touch. I want to give him life...and want him to run to ME for breath..._

_Isn't that weird and arrogant? I want my best friend to depend on me for life...I want him to come to me for everything...I want him...to want me._

_And I want it so much that my ribs hurt...I write this now because I honestly don't know what else to do. The boy is a mere fifteen years old, but he's managed to make me feel things I've never felt before. Although many girls at school chase me around, I've never given into their whims. There was always only one person I was devoted to...only one that could wake my passion for life: Bakura. I always knew that my friend gave me the will to live. He fuels my interest in life. But suddenly, I realized he didn't only give me life...He gave me passion..._

_He gave me the need to impress him...he gave me the passion to commit myself so absolutely... that I suddenly find myself utterly lost in his existence._

_As I grow, I realize that it's not only the love of a brother...It's not the childish possessiveness of a friend...Oh no...What I feel is much worse...much deeper..._

_I NEED him to live. I NEED him. I need his scent, his eyes, his hair. I need his breath...his beating heart...Bakura and I have always been devoted to each other... I am in bondage, tied to his soul for eternity...And I feel so helpless. My feelings are not lustful, but they border on the edge of obsession._

_I know he feels for me -we've been together always. But this is different...What if I revealed to him what I dream about? What if he finds out that I am so unbelievably attached to him? Maybe he'll be afraid of me...of what might happen if he tries to continue our friendship. He seems so oblivious, he doesn't even notice the way I look at him._

_I know Bakura. He just thinks I see him as my best friend, my brother. Our bond is so solid in many ways...but how can I explain to him that I need him so much more? I need every part of him! I know that if I requested it from him, he'd give himself to me willingly, just so as not to hurt my feelings...But it just doesn't work like that. I want him to WANT me. And I need him to scream it with every fiber of his being._

_How did this situation get so out of hand? This is a boy, we're talking about!! My best friend!!_

_And it's not because I'm gay. I've never looked at other guys like this before. To be honest, I never looked at girls either. All I ever looked at and really considered worthwhile was Bakura. It's not really the choice of the person's sex. It's the person that counts._

_Bakura could as well be a woman, it would be the same to me. I am just so inevitably drawn to his aura, that nothing can stop the attraction- not even the fact that he's a man. Never in my sixteen years have I experienced the physical 'excitement' that Bakura's closeness provokes sometimes. If I was queer, then I would get turned on by other supposedly hot guys, but the thought disgusts me. The thought of being with a woman disgusts me just as much._

_All I ever wanted was Bakura. Nobody can provoke my passion as much as he can. My whole life I have been unconsciously trying to impress and woe him, showing him what I can do..._

_From that very first day, when I was ten years old in the hospital, all I have ever tried to do...is make him want my company. When I had his company, I sought friendship, but I still wasn't satisfied._

_It soon became apparent that I wanted his essence. I wanted to have that silver hair, those glossy eyes, that soft skin...I wanted to have him writhe for me, scream for me, breathe for me, even EXIST for me!!!!_

_How absolutely sick is that? That's just so much like me, wanting the only thing you can't have._

_Now I'm just sitting in the attic, miserable and alone. He's lying downstairs, sleeping peacefully. He's always so peaceful and quiet- he doesn't even know what I'm going through._

_I want him...Shit, I'm in love with him._

Marik didn't even bother with hiding his anxiety. This was impossible! HIM? In LOVE with BAKURA? What on earth was this about? And all that feeling too...The diary was like a drug, and Marik was already addicted to it. Unconsciously, he turned the page and started reading more.

_June 23rd, 2001_

_Summer break is here, already. My obsession with Bakura is growing stronger every day. I can't even pull my eyes away from him these days...I wonder if I'm being too obvious...but then again, he's my pal, right?_

_Isis finally took a break from the library. She arranged another one of those expeditions to Miami. Darn, what is it with that woman and Miami? It probably reminds her of Egypt or something...Women are W-E-I-R-D, man._

_That's what I was telling Bakura at breakfast this morning. He shook his head in that suspiciously placating way of his. 'I don't think so.' He finally answered calmly 'Isis told me that Miami had something to do with her honeymoon with Rishido, or something...'_

_I huffed indignantly, as I shoved a spoon of my favorite corn-flakes in my mouth. 'Of course' I answered 'Everything annoying that happens in my life has to do with that baldy...' I said with my mouth full. Bakura chuckled._

'_You really are a moron, Mariku...' he simply stated, but for some reason I didn't feel offended. 'Why thank you.' I sarcastically barked back in fake anger. I saw Bakura's eyes widen suddenly as he looked at my face._

'_Don't move' he suddenly said and stood up. I watched him curiously with a raised eyebrow. What the heck? And the next thing I knew was that he had brought his face only mere inches from mine. I could feel my heart pounding desperately in my chest. I could even feel the heat gather on my face._

_Bakura stretched his arm and touched my cheek. When he removed it, there was a blotch of brown on his finger. My cereal. Bakura pulled away and eyed his hand._

'_Aww...Wittle Malwick Can't aim his spoon in his mouth. He threw his food all over his face...Do you want me to feed you, wittle Malwicku? ' I remember the challenging way he watched me and I threw a glare at him. 'Shut it, you piggy.'_

_Bakura pouted comically and bent forward towards me, his face very close to mine. I could smell his distinct scent already. I had learned it by heart after all those nights of watching him... 'I might be a piggy, but at least I'm not a filthy wittle Marwicku. That's the worst type of piggy. It has-'_

_But I interrupted him by shoving him away. He staggered away and grabbed onto me for balance. Unfortunately, I was bending forwards, so I found myself falling over Bakura again. I noticed vaguely that the teasing expression had left his features and now he seemed kind of dazed...I hoped he didn't think ill of my antics._

_As I was confronted by the drowning effect of his body heat, I slowly realized I felt really hot myself. Now don't misunderstand me, but, although I am sixteen, I don't necessarily have much experience with physical attraction –especially since I have never been attracted to anyone except Bakura._

_I felt a bit confused at first, but then, all the signs dawned on me as I stared at Bakura's dizzy eyes. First there was that quick shiver through my spine- so cold and yet so hot. Then, came the heat, I could feel it throbbing between my legs. And last of all, the overwhelming urge- the urge to rub my body over something, preferably something hot._

_I was frozen to the spot- afraid to move. Begrudgingly, I realized what was going on and why I suddenly felt giddy. I had better left before Bakura became suspicious... With a quick jerk, I stood up and tried to face away from his ever-watchful eyes._

_I stood in an angle that could hide my attraction to him and quickly apologized. I had run up the stairs and into the attic in a matter of seconds. A cold shower was the best solution, I had heard from my friends..._

_How pathetic can you get? Bakura was obviously very oblivious and very calm about our whole interaction. Now I'm in the attic, waiting for tomorrow morning, when we'll take the plane to Miami._

_I have the feeling that my vacation this year will be torture._

_June 28th, 2001_

_We've been in Miami for a few days now...As always, Isis, baldy and I go to the beach every morning. At first, Isis asked Babe not to come to the beach because of the scorching sun, but Bakura said he'd simply wear clothes and lots of sun-cream._

_Isis was very reluctant and told him he should stay at the shade of an umbrella. Bakura agreed and we all went to the beach. I was watching Bakura look at the sea somewhat wistfully. I know he's still very touchy about being an albino. I don't see why. Who could possibly not like him? He was beautiful..._

_Isis helped him put sun-cream on his exposed arms and face. Apart from that, he was dressed in a t-shirt and trousers. Black sunglasses and a hat covered his head. He looked really funny. When I pointed that out to him, he smirked and proceeded to comment on my Hawaiian-style swimming shorts._

_Damn, he made my face red again. I was contemplating whether to go dive or stay with him. Suddenly, I spotted two rackets at his side. I proposed we play together and he obliged, so we walked to the sea-side and started playing. It wasn't long until he got completely annoyed with his hat. He let it drop and revealed the spiky mane of hair that I caressed every night. I smiled...I love him..._

_He threw his glasses away too, and provoked the attention of many swimmers with his red eyes. We started playing frantically and we beat the record of fifty ball passes. Wow. We really WERE good at this._

_And then some girl came over and started talking to me. My eyes kept checking on Bakura the whole time she was speaking. I didn't even catch a word, All I could focus on was Bakura tapping his foot impatiently. Suddenly, the girl said something that caught my attention. It was something about 'a surfing contest' and 'the prize'. I smirked and told her I'd compete. Then I walked to Bakura and told him about it. He smiled and nodded, saying he'd be playing beach-volley with Rishido and Isis, who had now come out of the water. Pfff...that baldy..._

_I agreed and took my surfing board. I told Bakura I'd teach him how to surf later. Then I went to the contest and did my best. To make a long story short, I beat the stupid contest and won 'the prize: A football. How...impressive. Damn, I needed something better to give Bakura...never mind..._

_The need to make him love and want me was just overwhelming...When I gave him the ball and wrote that crappy dedication with white-out, he looked so happy. I remember how he beamed at me and thanked me profusely. All I wanted to do was pull him close and run my itchy fingers all over him, but I settled on ruffling his hair_

_I gave him some idiotic excuse to justify why I gave him that stupid ball. It's just like me to try and justify my sentimental gifts and actions...I'm such a wimpy pansy. I told him I'd teach him how to surf, when Isis came and asked us to take a photo._

_Whatever, sister. Women are just W-E-I-R-D. How the HECK did she get THAT idea?_

_She started saying something about 'capturing the moment' and 'never letting happy moments slip away'...All I could think about at the moment was Bakura, so I let her take a picture of us and pulled him with me._

_I couldn't really teach him how to surf in the water –the sun was still up. So I seized the chance to grope him while showing him every single way of setting the surfing equipment in place._

_Curiously, he didn't seem to mind...Bakura can be very oblivious sometimes, I think...I guess that's a really good thing. That way he doesn't suspect my actions..._

_When the sun came down, he stripped down to his bathing suit. I couldn't take my eyes off of him, he was so beautiful...so ...lean..._

_It was stretched in front of my eyes...his creamy skin. I felt jealous of everyone else that could see him on the beach. I wanted him; just for myself...Just for me...I could fantasize about having him undress for me in secret...I could even envision him pulling me to his embrace, egging me to touch him...telling me he needs me as much as I do him..._

_I'm going crazy. _

_All afternoon, we were training and swimming. He looked so happy, I've never seen him like that, I think. He was just glowing...Every time he let his body float on the water I'd start staring at him. I watched his eyes roam over the purple evening sky..._

_His hair was great underwater. I watched it literally float around his head when he dived. And the background of the tropical water against his white flesh...I've never seen anything like this before..._

_We went back to our hotel room and took our showers...When night came I stayed outside, in the balcony. I listened to my disc-man until it was midnight and then I went back inside._

_I was surprised to see he wasn't asleep. He was actually sitting up on his bed and looking outside. When I asked what he was doing, he simply answered 'I was waiting for you. I wanted to see when you'd come back...'_

_That was the single phrase. It made me so unexplainably happy...I was unable to speak... 'Thanks' I simply said and he smiled in the darkness. I punched the light switch and a nocturne green spotlight filled the room. We stayed up for some time and talked about what we'd do the next day._

_Finally, we closed the lights and went to bed. I could hear his even, calm breathing in a matter of minutes. As for me, I just quietly stood up and reached for this journal. Now I'm sitting on the bathroom floor, writing it, just because I need to think about him...I sound like a prissy cheerleader in love._

_Is that pathetic, or what?_

Marik was getting impatient, where was this story taking him? Instantly, he swished the pages forward. He couldn't afford reading everything, so he'd just skip to the last few pages. He stared reading again, this time more eager than ever.

_August 6th, 2002_

_Finally, Isis chose some original place to go for vacation. I guess we all need a break from the bar and the library. Bakura is totally worn out. As for me...well, let's just say that I don't want to see my guitar for another two months...okay, well. Not two months but...you know._

_This year, Isis suggested we go to some tropical place. Bakura and I half expected she'd come up with something like Pennsylvania...that sounded extremely tropical for Isis's taste. She surprised us, however, when she suggested the Seychelles._

_I mean...Seychelles? Isis? O-kay...Women are...well, you know._

_We rented a couple of bungalows. How convenient: Isis stays with her BALD husband while I get to share one with Bakura. I'm beginning to believe that fate is doing it just on purpose to torture me._

_I mean, I'm used to it; already...It's been two years. I'm seventeen now, and Bakura is sixteen. With each passing year, the boy becomes more like a god. His hair now reaches the middle of his back... I love it..._

_Isis told me that the sunrays are very dangerous in places like this tropical island. I'd have to make Bakura stay indoors all day long. I was tempted to ask her why she had chosen such a place for vacation, if she knew that Bakura would not be able to cope with it...I forgot about it, however, and simply went to Bakura._

_It broke my heart to see him so disappointed, it really did. It seemed like the world was constantly reminding him how different he was. Bakura always had problems with being different..._

_I hate to argue with him. I really do. So, in order to avoid the upcoming outburst, I decided I'd put my pride aside and show how much I care about him._

_He was shocked when I offered to stay inside with him until sunset. I could see it in his eyes that he never expected such sincerity from my arrogant nature. It only took a moment for him to speak, and he simply said 'no'._

_He told me to go surf –he knows I love surfing so much. He said he'd just take a shower and read his Formula 1 magazine. Besides, the beach was only a few meters away from the bungalow..._

_I tried to disagree, but he said he'd have it no other way. Knowing that Bakura can be as stubborn as a mule if he wants to, I succumbed to his wishes...although I could never see how I'd have a good day without him..._

_So I went to the beach and started slacking around with the others. I raced some pathetic tourists in surfing, and I even tried scuba-diving. But then again, nothing felt right without him. I kept glancing towards our bungalow...I was hoping to see him there, watching me...while standing in the entrance..._

_Who knew what he was up to...I was constantly looking at the bungalow doorway while playing beach volley with a group of strangers. But he still wasn't there..._

_It was evening and then sun was no longer burning our flesh. I thought I'd make the best of it and go find Bakura. When I sat up from my position of sun-therapy, I looked at the bungalow. Nope. He STILL wasn't there...I felt slightly hurt. Didn't he miss me, or care for me...at all?_

_I turned my attention back to the sea and observed the seagulls roam over the green-blue surface of the water. Seagulls...that usually meant a change of season, right? Well, it was August, after all..._

_Suddenly, a voice echoed from my left. 'Look!! Look at his hair!!' some stranger shouted to his friend. I turned around curiously, only to come face to face with what the others considered a spectacle._

_Bakura walked ethereally, in an almost surreal way. I don't know where the sudden gust of wind came from, but it hit his face and sent his incredibly long hair sweeping around like threads of white. I couldn't believe it...he looked like an angel -literally._

_He had no t-shirt on and only a knee-long, dark scarlet bathing suit adorned his lithe body. Distantly, I recognized it as one of MY bathing suits. Even though he was a little younger than me, Bakura now had my height and my own general body type, so it would only be logical for him to borrow my clothes...but...oh shit...I think I'm getting hot..._

_Bakura's red eyes swished around the beach, as he stepped away from the shade of palm trees. Since I was in a generally crowded part of the beach, it was highly unlikely for him to spot me._

_I watched his elegant moves, his impressive aura of frost. How was it possible that he brought an air of cool everywhere he went- even in a tropical beach? I stood up immediately in order not to lose his white head. I watched him walk towards a crowd of people from afar. He was probably looking for me._

_The tourists and especially the natives in the beach were watching him with disbelieving wide eyes. They probably hadn't seen an albino before in their whole lives. Once Bakura reached the crowd, people retreated in order to let him pass. I watched the entire crowd split in two in order to let him walk and stare at him._

_Bakura simply looked from one person to another, and eventually started walking forwards suspiciously. He's obviously used to being stared at. When we were younger, people didn't use to look at him so blatantly, but now..._

_Now he's not a kid any more. He looks like a man. A man with incredibly long, white hair and white, porcelain skin. I was jealous again. Most of those people-especially the females- were looking at him in dreamy wonder, not curiosity. He was attractive..._

_I remember I couldn't suppress the urge to prove he was mine. I ran towards him instantly and pulled the attention of the crowd to me. Really, I couldn't care less. I just wish they'd all go back to their own business...But not before I made it clear to everyone that Bakura belonged to me only._

_He didn't see me run up to him, and when he did, it was too late. I tackled him from behind and carried us both roughly to the ground. I spun us around immediately, having learnt form experience that these little stunts were never of my best interest. When we finally stopped tumbling like loose barrels, Bakura was on top of me._

_Each of his arms were at either side of my head, trapping me on the sand. Some of his silver hair grazed my cheeks while the longer strands were pressed between our adjoined torsos._

_Bakura seemed shaken to say the least. His eyes widened and he apologized profusely, then tried to stand up, only to discover that our limbs were entwined._

_I smirked at him from the bottom and couldn't help but feel absolutely justified by this turn of events. The way Bakura was above me...the intimate contact...and the way his hands were blocking my head...I couldn't help but imagine that he really wanted me...and that he was doing this by his own accord..._

_But no such luck...He pushed away and landed supine right next to me on the sand. Immediately he yelped upwards 'Ai!! It's hot!!' he said, as he tried to sit up from the sand. I had almost forgotten how sensitive he was to anything that had to do with sunlight...we had the same problem with PE at school. Bakura could never be exposed to the sun for more than seven minutes or something..._

'_Let's go!' He said. I commented on the bathing suit he was wearing and he only smiled slyly 'I like it' he told me simply, and I threw back a playful tease 'Of course you do. You like everything that has to do with me, since I'm such a hottie.'_

_Bakura visibly rolled his eyes. 'Whatever, Mariku.' I love it when he says my name like that...It sounds so intimate. For some reason, it gives me the illusion that I mean something special to him..._

_August 7th, 2002_

_I am generally I light sleeper, so I woke up when I heard a weird clinging noise, and a thud on the door yesterday night. Everything was kind of fuzzy in the beginning, but I soon realized that Bakura had left._

_I turned to check his bed and it was empty. Curious and anxious about what he was up to, I stood up and went to the door shakily. I opened it easily, it wasn't locked. I tried to be as quiet as possible when I walked outside._

_I stared intently at the beach and spotted what I was looking for. A dark figure, walking towards the sea. It was Bakura, I recognized him from the glowing hair. It was a night with a bright moon that marked a trail of light on the black sea-water. _

_I couldn't keep my curiosity, so I decided I wouldn't talk to Bakura, I'd just follow him- see what he was up to. He never kept secrets from me –I hoped- and so I felt obligated to find out what my friend was up to. When he had retreated enough, I moved forward in stealth._

_I ran and hid behind a palm tree, where I could spy at my friend in peace. How pathetic. I watched him simply stand on the seaside, letting the water wash over his feet. And then I felt like screaming._

_He first took his shirt off. Then he gripped the rim of his pajama boxers. Cautiously, he glanced around to see if anyone was watching, and I felt my breath hitch at my throat. Oh no, maybe this was a bad idea..._

_But I was too late...With one, swift movement, he forced the boxers off his narrow hips. I wanted to cover my eyes- honestly- but I couldn't. At that moment, I felt so dirty, so filthy...and so sinful._

_I didn't really get to see much, but the knowledge of it being there, right in front of me...was enough to drive my crazy. I couldn't even see his backside well enough, because the moon hit him from the front setting his back to shade._

_I couldn't help it. I watched...my mouth aghast and suspiciously salivating, as he stepped into the water. I didn't even bother suppressing my gasp when I saw his hips sinking in the sea- his private parts drowning as well. I couldn't bear to watch any longer...My hands were unconsciously gripping the trunk of the palm tree with white knuckles. I felt my nails dig into the wood, and suddenly, I realized that I had glued my entire body on the tree, especially my hips._

_I AM Pathetic._

_I watched Bakura sink in to the level of the waist. The ends of his unusually long hair were dipped in the water and became wet, thus stopping to blow with the wind...Oh my God...even now that I'm writing about it...it was...beautiful..._

_I watched him bathe, like a nymph, I couldn't believe my luck! This was probably the last time I would ever get to see Bakura naked in my whole life. When we were young kids, of course, we always took showers together...but this was different...MUCH different..._

_He was the son of the night, literally. He came out at night to bathe naked in the sea...unbelievable. How could he do it? I watched him do what he had been unable to do during the day. He dived and swam and reveled in the water. Sometimes, he'd come out and gasp for air after a long dive. His silver hair would sparkle with water and moonlight..._

_And at these moments, I'd always remember how much I wanted him. How much I want that breath to whisper my name with every single exhalation...I want to feel his heart beat against mine... and I need to smell the scent of his body on my skin...is that possible? To stain his angel form with something of my own...just to prove that he is mine? Just to prove that he wants me?_

_All good things must come to an end, and he eventually finished his bath. When I saw him walk out of the water, I quickly averted my eyes. It wouldn't be prudent to exploit his nudity. Besides, if I actually saw anything of interest, then I probably wouldn't be able to restrain myself._

_I knew he'd head back to the bungalow in a few moments. It would be best if I left before he started walking back. I somewhat clumsily walked back to our room, but luckily the night breeze drowned all the noises of my shattered nerves._

_I hurriedly ran to my bed and lay limply on it. I covered myself with the sheets and feigned a convincing sleeping position. But of course, my nerves were stiffer than ever, and I couldn't wait until Bakura came back._

_Eventually, after what looked like eternity, I heard noises from outside. All I had to do was close my eyes and mimic the rhythmic breath of sleep. I heard the door open and Bakura's footsteps echoed carefully around so as not to 'wake me'. I felt so dirty again..._

_I heard the bathroom door open and close. Next came the soft sound of water running from the shower. When the tap was closed, Bakura came out of the bathroom. I still couldn't open my eyes for fear that he might discover my antics..._

_And then, the second shock of the day came. I heard his footsteps come closer to me and I sensed the presence of his body towering over mine. I didn't know whether he had discovered me or not...It took all the effort in the world to keep my breath in a steady, deep pace, when all I really wanted to do was gasp and writhe. What was he doing?_

_I was startled to feel and ice-cold finger slide onto my face. Bakura was touching me! I had to suppress my compulsion to gasp in surprise and visibly stiffen. Thank God my breath didn't hitch at that moment._

_I felt his digit slide behind my ear and push a few strands of my hair behind it. Then, he let his fingertips brush over my cheek in a feathery touch. It was the greatest feeling I have ever experienced...Bakura was touching me...like that..._

'_If only...' I heard his husky voice whisper dejectedly._

_I heard a very heavy sigh escape his lips as he retraced his cold fingers and moved them away from me. Nah....nothing important. I thought I'd just forget about it..._

_No words were spoken. Just a sigh. And then he fell on his bed with the ruffling of covers._

_As always, I waited until his breathing became even and deep. Then, I slipped away from my bed and in the bathroom. I didn't bother with touching his sleeping face –it was very likely for him to wake up at this point. I went in the bathroom and looked around in the dim-light until I found what I was looking for: a wet towel. The wet towel Bakura had used after his shower._

_And then, I, Mariku Ishtar, did the girliest, most pathetic thing I have ever done in my seventeen years of life._

_I buried my face in his towel and fought to smell what little of him I still could._

_October 28th, 2002_

_Now it's one o'clock at night and I'm back in my lonely attic. It's just...something happened in the bar. And I really need to talk about it..._

_I have never taken full credit about how many girls try to flirt with me on a daily basis. Bakura probably knows and accepts this. He never comments or complains about the girls that chase me around .Most of the time, I flirt with them in order not to raise suspicions...and Bakura never complains or comments about it. I guess he has learnt to accept that annoying chicks have the tendency to push him away from me while trying to take my phone number._

_In the bar, I play as main guitarist in a group. Most of the time, Bakura watches me when I'm on stage. Sometimes, he doesn't, because there are lots of customers in the bar._

_Tonight, though...it wasn't the same. I finished my performance and was asked to dance with some girl. I accepted, reluctantly. When I glanced at Bakura's direction, I saw him talking with someone._

_A girl._

_A pretty, ebony haired, impressive girl. I could see the way she batted her eyelashes at him, and I could see the slow, suggestive smile that had found its way onto her features._

_Terrified, I turned to my best friend, expecting to see the customary bored gaze in his red eyes. Imagine the horror when I saw him mirroring her flirtatious gaze, grinning at her in that slow, boyish way of expressing attraction..._

_What was more natural for a boy to like, than a girl, right?_

_I wanted to run up to him but I realized I was trapped in the arms of my dancing partner. My frantic eyes returned to the object of my affection, who was now talking to that girl again. I could see it, already...their black and white hair mixing beautifully in the wind...His pale hand clasped tightly against hers...his full, red lips whispering words of love in her ears...It was perfect. The boy and the girl. Man and woman. They were made for each other...And where did the protagonist's best friend fit in the story? Nowhere, I guess._

_I had always shown Bakura what a 'straight' guy I am. I always acted like I cared about girls. I usually danced and flirted with women in front of him, just to make sure he doesn't get suspicious. It's only fair he started doing the same, right? His seventeenth birthday is a few days away...he's a boy. He has urges...right? _

_But wait a minute. This was no romantic love story...something was wrong here. Oh yes...I was glaring right at the girl. I was piercing holes into her skull and I'd do it again if I had the chance...I have experience with womens' minds and I knew that look in the bitch's eye._

_It screamed three words to me, across the entire dance-floor: One-night-stand._

_She was eyeing my beloved with those sultry, cat-like eyes. Those women...they are so feline, so seductive. Moments like this remind me why I don't blame people who turn homosexual because of a woman. Those females can make you believe whatever they want, squish your mind in claws of beauty and smash your brain soon after..._(no offense girls, I don't mean this. I'm a girl too, so I don't hate my own sex! Although what I say is true about some women!)

_And I knew how easily that certain girl could seduce an inexperienced, innocent boy. A boy I happen to be in love with._

_I could see why she chose him. With his silver hair tied up in an elegant ponytail and his black attire, he seemed like an exclusively dark, mysterious character. To me, who knew him best of all, it screamed virginity in all directions._

_I wonder how she managed to make him notice her. Bakura has seen beautiful girls before, but he never seemed interested...Why did he have to be interested in the one who was obviously seeking to hurt him?_

_I knew it wasn't fair for him, but I'd interrupt their little interaction as soon as possible. I couldn't let her hurt him. He was the creature I loved most of all, and I would protect him at all costs._

_When the song ended and I was free to go to my friend, I hurried to the bar. Swiftly, I took a seat two stools away from the bitch. I turned my attention to my friend, who was now taking care of another customer._

_I didn't even have to call him. He saw me and came to talk to me. I was temporarily relieved, at least nothing had happened yet. I asked him what he thought of my performance tonight, and he answered he hadn't been watching, unfortunately._

_I was tempted to ask why, but I couldn't bear to hear the answer. I knew what it was, already. The bitch. He'd been talking to the bitch! I didn't get the chance to talk to him any more, since we were interrupted by the bitch's call._

'_Hey Baku!!' she called 'sweetly' her voice dripping with passion and fake enthusiasm. First name basis? Baku??_

_I didn't like where this was going. I knew it was selfish to prevent my best friend from developing any sort of relationship with a woman, but I just couldn't let her use him to fill one of her lonely nights!!_

_I watched him move towards her eagerly. Bitterly, I realized he was there to talk to her, not to take her order. What were the talking about anyway?_

_I didn't want to call him, so I settled on waiting for the next time I could attract his attention. A customer eventually asked for some beer, and Bakura went to get it._

_Suddenly, a soft melodic voice wrung from my left. 'Hey there...' it was another one of those blonde chicks. I knew that if Bakura saw her, he'd immediately forget about talking to me, thinking I was flirting._

_And so he did. When he came out, his eyes fell on me first. He glanced at the blonde next to me and winked reassuringly. Pff!! He can be so stupid sometimes!! He probably thinks I bed these girls, or something! I bet he believes I've lost my virginity already...How to explain to him that nothing can turn me on except himself??!_

_Fragments of his conversation with the bitch echoed around me. They were talking about her cousin and how he owned some cigarette company in Texas. How...entrancing? I still can't understand how that bitch ever managed to attract his attention on the first place._

_After I finally managed to shake off the blonde who was hitting on me, I decided it was time for drastic measures. I stood up quickly and walked to the next stool –the one next to the bitch._

'_Mariku!' Bakura suddenly exclaimed in glee as he saw me. I could see the bitch give me one of those irate looks from the side. 'Meet Michelle.' Bakura introduced quite excitedly. I was disappointed to hear the enthusiasm in his voice. Maybe he really did like this woman..._

'_Pleased to meet you, Mariku...' I heard her say as she stretched a handshake towards me. Although I had the urge to spit on her face, I thought it would be more practical to act indifferent so as not to anger Bakura._

_I took her hand and shook it in flawless disinterest 'Call me Marik.' I simply stated in a practiced stark voice. I'd actually rather she called me 'Ishtar' but I generally dislike using my father's last name..._

_Bakura seemed openly confused at my lack of amiability. How to explain it to him? How?_

_The most unlikely person came as my savior. Rishido._

_He told Bakura that the bar would have to close in ten minutes due to some kind of technical problem with the music. Bakura seemed reluctant and Michelle was positively devastated. She told us that it was a shame and left us soon after._

_I was heartbroken to see Bakura so crestfallen...I felt a bit guilty, too. After all, I had tried to prevent him from doing something he wanted...but I WAS doing it for his own good..._

..._and for my own selfish reasons..._

_Only tonight did I realize that Bakura might leave me. He's a man now, right? If he finds a girl he wants...he'll leave me for her...right?_

_Women have that power...Even on my loved one._

_I feel terrible. I think I'll go sleep, for a change...I need my sleep...Maybe I'll find out it was all a bad dream when I wake up._

_October 19th, 2002_

_I don't know how. I don't know why. But it happened. _

_After I wrote the last entry last night, I went to bed. Bakura was already fast asleep on his bed._

_And so I guess I fell asleep really fast too. I saw this dream, where Bakura and Michelle were making out like wild bunnies. I tried to reason and talk to Bakura, but he wouldn't listen. I even told him bluntly that Michelle was using him as a toy...but he defended her and spat at me –literally. Bakura, the one and only person I have adored for all these years, spat at my face and cursed me to hell._

_And then he left me. I screamed and screamed for him to come back to me, to turn back. I yelled at him and cried I didn't want to lose him. But he and Michelle just kept walking away...slipping away from me...not one last glance. 'Don't leave me!!! Bakura!!' I was screaming so loud that I could feel my voice chords hurt in my sleep. I didn't even know how that was possible._

_And then, something started shaking my whole body. When I opened my eyes, I screamed his name one last time and jerked upwards to a sitting position. I was greeted by a warm embrace._

_Bakura's arms were wrapped around my whole shaking body. I didn't even know what was going on until I felt something moist slip down my cheeks when I blinked. I had been crying...me, crying...In my sleep._

'_You were shouting my name...' he pointed out the obvious as he held my limp, sweating body. I didn't know whether I heard right, but there had surely been a hue of happiness in his voice._

_I couldn't do anything else, apart from gripping frantically on his blue t-shirt. Unconsciously, I pushed myself against his body and squeezed my arms around his shoulders._

'_Don't leave me...' I whispered in his ear pathetically in repetition of my dream. I felt him shake his head and whisper back 'Never...'_

_Slowly, I pulled my shaking body apart from his, just so I could stare into his curiously softened orbs of whine red. Instantly, I felt the urge to feel his presence next to me again. So I pulled him forward and wrapped my arms all around him, squeezing him desperately against my body, feeling his essence melt against my touch. I was still shaking and sweating, and couldn't really tell between dreams and reality..._

_I was so desperate, so frantic. 'Don't ever leave me...' I whispered again at his compassionate form. I squished him so passionately against my body, that I soon lost all control. With one trembling movement, I had grabbed his torso and swirled him against my bed. I could feel him stiffen in my steel embrace, but he didn't dare do anything._

'_Say you won't leave me...' I murmured shakily as I let my body pin him on my mattress completely. Slowly, nervously, he raised his hands and placed them around my back._

'_I'll never leave you...' he repeated slowly, obviously expecting me to release him any moment. But I raised my head to check the sincerity in his eyes. When I met his honest, bloody gaze, I heaved a long sigh and let my head dive in the crook of his neck yet again._

_The scent was overwhelming. I smelled it hungrily, possessively. My exhalation came from my mouth in hot, ragged gasps. I could sense his body tense up every time I breathed._

'_Lay by me...stay with me tonight...' I whispered in his ear so only he could hear. He couldn't conceal his surprised gasp as his bloody eyes glanced frantically around._

_Finally, he seemed to come to terms with something in his mind and answered. 'Fine...' he said 'Just calm down, Mariku...I'll never leave you...'_

_I felt heat envelop my entire body at his words, but it still wasn't enough. In my confused state of mind, I couldn't really register what I was doing, I guess...I could only focus on how much I wanted him._

'_Forever is a long time...' I murmured against his shoulder and felt him nod._

'_I still won't leave you...you're the one who makes me want to live...' he said slowly and I smiled faintly._

_But it still wasn't enough. I wanted more. More reassurance. I needed to make sure he wasn't lying. I needed to hear him say he wants me in a way I didn't really understand myself._

_I wanted him to want me. And it all came down to the same thing in the end. To make him mine. Completely, utterly, unbreakably mine. To make him scream and cry for me only...to make sure he'll never leave, because he will be bonded to me...in every possible way..._

_Bakura..._

_Bakura..._

_And I soon realized I wasn't just thinking his name. I was whispering it over and over again in his ear. My dazed, shaken body had not fully recovered from the shock of the dream and I couldn't even distinguish my thoughts from my actions._

'_Forget her...forget the bitch...you have me...' I whispered again as I rubbed my entire body over his. And though my actions before had been desperate and chaste, now they were becoming lustful and urgent. I could feel him squirming around as I pushed him deeper into the mattress. My dazed mind couldn't really understand the danger of rejection...all I could think about was making sure he wants me._

'_I want you...' I stated suddenly with an uncontrolled thrust of my hips. I felt him go rigid beneath me and gasp. I distantly realized I had revealed my feelings for him...and my physical attraction..._

_He pushed away from me in order to look at my face. I don't know what he was looking for, but I knew what I could give. I seized my opportunity and crashed my lips on his slightly parted ones. He was caught off-guard at my passion, and didn't really have a way to respond._

_My eyes were closed, so I couldn't see the look of disbelief that I knew was in his eyes. Instead, I focused on making the best of it. I had never kissed before, so I had to move with instinct. I tried to do my best and keep our lips locked._

_I pulled away finally and watched him. He didn't speak nor did he blink. He wasn't even breathing. Unable to contain my desire, I just dumped my face on his once more._

_This time, the kiss was fiercer. Unconsciously, my hips thrust forward against his belly again, and he gasped in surprise. When he gasped, his lips opened against my mouth and my reaction was completely reflexive._

_I plunged my tongue in his mouth suddenly, eliciting another gasp. I didn't do much, just let my tongue touch his a little, and then I pulled back. I didn't even know what I was thinking, how was I supposed to know if I was kissing right?_

_I pulled back and watched him again. He was frozen on the spot, his face a mask of shock, while his lips had become that delicious, puffy red color. But that wasn't what I wanted... I wanted him to respond. **I wanted him to want me.**_

_Desperately, I ground against his body. I didn't even know why I had the unexplainable urge to rub against him, but the warmth of his body was just so inviting...so alive._

_Slowly, I reached the collar of his t-shirt and pushed it to the side. I started trailing wet kisses on his soft, foamy throat. He kept gasping in alert and surprise._

'_Say you want me...' I pleaded in his ear, as I captured the earlobe in my lips and sucked on it - I remember it so well..._

_He was frozen 'M-Mariku...' he stuttered. The helpless voice went straight to my lust-crazed nerves. I couldn't stop myself, I slid my hands over his body and grabbed his hips. I wanted to make him say it again...my name...again!_

'_Say it! Say you want this!' I commanded in a harsher, more urgent tone. I had moved on to biting his neck playfully by now, his shirt sliding down with each fiery kiss. Meanwhile, I had taken a rigid grasp of his hips and was grinding them against mine feverishly._

'_I want you...to want me...' I explained painfully in his ears. '...say you'll never leave me...say you want us to be one...say you want it!'_

_My eyes came to coherently stare at his for the first time that night. I could see what was mirrored inside them. Hope and disbelief._

'_Y-You want me...?' he asked shakily, trying to comprehend the word in combination with our movements and feelings._

'_Show me you'll never leave me...' I choked out finally, before I plunged my head on his. I crashed my lips on his pliant ones and this time, I immediately let my tongue slide in his mouth._

_I stopped moving the rest of my body, and focused on kissing him. When my tongue met his, I didn't pull away. I simply let it slide even deeper, tasting every corner and crevice of his mouth. When I felt him gasp against my mouth, I smiled and decisively tried to make him respond to my kiss, by lightly stroking his tongue with my own._

_It was only a shy little movement at first, but it prompted me to keep trying. And then it happened. His arms wrapped around my torso and he arched himself upwards, against my body._

_The limp tongue beneath my own suddenly became alive, and I was surprised to say the least, when I felt something tear my lips even more apart than they already were. Instantly, Bakura's tongue was in my mouth. In. My. Mouth._

_His hands moved to fist inside my hair- it was unbelievable. Unfortunately, we had to break apart for air. I was worried that he was doing this so as not to hurt my feelings...but then something happened. Totally unexpected._

'_I want you...' he whispered airily in my ear. In all the nights I had felt his breath on my fingers, it had never been as hot as this. 'I've always wanted you...I just never thought...' he started, but was cut off by my lips._

_I needed to taste him again. His taste of vanilla that matched his scent of green apple...it was intoxicating..._

_And then we made love. Slow, raw love._

_Neither of us had done it before, so we didn't really know what we were supposed to be doing apart form the basics. But we did it nonetheless._

_I don't know how many times we did it, or in what ways. I don't even remember. All I knew was his voice, screaming and moaning my name over and over again. I remember his body beneath mine...writhing and squirming and gripping...I tasted every single part of him, and he did the same for me. I drank form his mouth and feasted on his body, while he screamed at me that he wanted more..._

_I don't even know how. I don't know._

_Our screams of orgasm combined were loud enough to bring the whole house to the ground. I didn't know if Isis and Rishid were sleeping next door, but I couldn't care less if they heard us. Let them hear it! Our feral cries of pleasure would echo of my feelings forever..._

_At some point, I could smell myself on his body, and I knew that he could smell himself on me. It was the most unbelievable, unbreakable feeling. To have your beloved scream your name so instinctively at the throes of passion...to be able to smell yourself on their body...to make them open their eyes just in time to look at you before the orgy..._

_As we thrashed around spasmodically, our limbs kicked away everything, from sheets, to the lamp on my bedside table and the frame of that photo from Miami..._

_So many memories in this room. So many memories...I'm sure that this place will smell of our love-making forever- the cries of our desire will echo from the walls. I don't want anyone to come in this room! Only him and me. Together. Entwined. Tangled in the sheets and sated after our love. That's how it should be._

_When we were finished, and we had no more voice in order to scream, no more seed to spill, and no more confessions to make, I let him fall over my body in exhaustion._

_I kept my hands on his thighs and stroked his legs slowly, cherishing the feeling of being able to freely caress what I have loved for so long. The feeling of our sweat-drenched bodies glued together was just overwhelming._

_And we slept. It was dawn when we finally fell asleep, but it still qualified for the deepest slumber of my life._

_This is my last entry in this book. I don't need to write about my feelings in a book, anymore- now I have Bakura. Anyway, this has been helpful, I guess...Maybe I'll give it to Bakura so he can find out about it...I bet we'll start making out again the moment he finishes reading it._

_It's kind of hilarious...I don't know what, don't ask me...I just felt I needed to say that...Okay...well, bye._

_MIshtar_

Marik fought to steady his trembling hands. His own, distinctive signature at the bottom of the page....It was the seal to everything...Everything was real. Very, very real.

That last page had been littered with smudges. Marik recognized them as tear drops- Bakura's tears.

And as the book dropped to the floor, away from Marik's wild body...it all started to make sense.

Bakura's lost lover...who had abandoned him for two years...

Bakura's love for the attic...and his discomfort about the old bedroom...

The fact that Bakura would not let anyone enter and sleep in that room...except Marik and himself...'entwined'...

The reason behind Bakura's addiction to alcohol and anorexia...Bakura's love for this little diary...

Oh yes, Bakura had a lost love all right. Marik could only imagine what ELSE had happened after that fateful night...

Marik fell on his bed and closed his eyes in desperate need to shake the guilt away.

'It was me, the whole time' he thought idly, as an unknown feeling of stale desperation washed over him.

'The bastard is me'


	8. Myself

**THANX SO MUCH, YOU GUYS!!! YOU'RE THE BEST!!!!! PLZ DON'T STOP REVIEWING!!! This chapter doesn't have a lot of 'interesting' stuff, but don't worry...the next chapter WILL!!!!!**

**PLZ REVIEW AGAIN!! YOU MAKE ME SO HAPPY!!!**

The huge house was drowning in deafening silence -there was no sound or movement to break the frigid monotony. The attic door was sealed and morbid, bringing an air of frosty pain and memory.

Well...at least that's how it seemed.

Until, finally, a sign of human presence broke hotly through the silence.

"WHEN WERE YOU PLANNING TO TELL ME?" an irate shout echoed around the empty corridors.

Marik banged the door of his sister's bedroom shut and proceeded to reveal the little book that was hidden behind his back. Isis immediately stood up from her bed and watched her brother with shocked, wide eyes.

Marik threw the diary in front of her feet with an impressive, violent movement. She could see that his sparkling lavender eyes had altered from fury and desperation. Marik probably didn't even know how desperate he looked...

The blonde Egyptian took a few harsh steps towards her and paused ominously.

"Is there anything else I must know _except, of course, for the fact that he and I have FUCKED_? Or maybe you don't consider that _important_!!" he barked harshly into her face. She shut her eyes at his uncontrolled accusations. She was quite shocked –how had he managed to find the diary?

"W-where did you get this?" she croaked out quite pathetically. She didn't really want to provoke her brother's anger...it was well known that when Marik got angry, he had the tense to become violent- like his father...

"Shut your mouth, woman!!" Marik shouted immediately "I'm the one who asks the questions now!"

All right...now Isis knew that he was really angry. Marik never called her 'woman'...moreover, she had never seen him shout so desperately.

"How long were you planning to keep it from me? Why was I the only one who didn't know? Did you really think that you could fool me that easily, sister!!!??!"

He watched her lower her eyes to the floor in shame and guilt. Now he felt truly justified.

"Or maybe you thought I'd really be content with your evasive answers? The only one who really helped me understand what's going on around here was myself!!" He pointed at the fallen diary which was lying desolately in front of Isis's feet. She bent down and picked it up.

"Mariku...we just thought you needed some time..." she started slowly, trying to placate him but failing miserably.

"You know what Bakura does up there, don't you? You know he's become alcoholic!! Yet you do nothing!! It could have been so much easier if you told me the whole story!! What are you trying to do Isis- hide my life from me?? It's MY life! I deserve to know about it!! You could have-"

But this time, his angry tone was interrupted by Isis's furious voice "I could have what?? WHAT?? Shut up, Marik! Don't talk about things you don't understand!! You haven't seen Bakura scream and shout, nor have you seen your own brother turn paranoid and try to kill the people that love him!!"

Marik froze, and suddenly, his shoulders slumped and he stared at Isis with a blank expression. "I...did...what?"

Isis's eyes flashed with ire "Oh yes, that's right, Marik!! You're not the one who had to watch Bakura cry and try to bring you back while you were trying to stab him! Don't you tell me that I haven't tried to help Bakura, coz you're wrong!! You don't know a thing, ok? I'm not telling you what you want to know, because if you find out the truth, you'll die of guilt!! So don't blame me, coz all I'm trying to do is help!!"

Marik stayed silent after that. He watched his sister breathe hoarsely after her most unusual outburst. And then he spoke again, this time using a calm, normal tone.

"What else are you hiding form me?" he simply asked, making Isis turn to him. "What else did I do when I was crazy?"

Isis sighed heavily at the question "I don't want to tell you. You don't need to know...You should focus on rebuilding your life- that's the whole point. It's no use reliving the past –it will only make you guilty."

Marik eyes narrowed as he eyed her warily "A man can't regain his life when he has no past. I already have memories from what you call, my 'fantasy world'...But if I have to live in this world from now on, then I have to know my past...And you have to tell me."

Isis nodded slowly, watching her brother's tired face. "I have nothing to tell you, really...You have read the most important part in the diary...Before you got in the asylum, your whole life revolved around Bakura. You were so absorbed in each other, that you had no other important issues to care about...then you became lovers, and it was the last straw...after that, all you could think about was one another!"

Marik closed his eyes slowly, still trying to accept the idea that he had been truly in love with Bakura. He nodded for Isis to continue. "You were planning to study Egyptology together and enhance the library...Actually, Marik, you wanted to be an archaeologist...Then, I don't know what happened. One moment you were there and the other you were not..." she seemed a little reluctant to speak at that point.

Marik raised a curious eyebrow at Isis's words "No one really understood why, but one day you just...flipped." She gulped and looked at him in discomfort "You were going crazy, saying something about Pharaohs and world domination and all that...You tried to stab Bakura with a knife, claiming that it wasn't really a knife- it was a Rod or something..."

Marik's eyes widened. Millennium Rod? Tried to kill Bakura? "We took you to the asylum, and the psychiatrist reached a conclusion about your hallucinations...Although they really don't know why you went so crazy so suddenly...they are sure that it had to do with traumatic experiences from your childhood."

Marik's eyes widened. Traumatic experiences?

Isis shook her head as tears began to gather in her eyes "You probably took bits and pieces of information from your real life and used them to build a dream world...For example, you never really liked Rishido in real life, so after you got crazy, you always screamed whenever you saw Rishido. You used to say that there was something in his face that would kill you, or something...And then...you had always studied Egyptology and you were planning to become an archeologist, so you used bits and pieces of that information in your hallucinations. It's only logical, since you've studied Ancient Egypt ever since you were a child...And finally, your traumatic experience...was our abusive father."

Isis sighed pathetically as she saw Marik's wide eyes "And about Bakura..." she gulped "You just went into a fit whenever you saw him...spat on his face...tried to hit him...you used to call him a demon and a blood-sucker... " she shook the tears away "Those were dark times...I hope you never have to experience the pain of seeing your sibling writhe and curse like a madman..."

Marik did feel guilty as he watched her break. He had a feeling that Isis hadn't told him half of the things he had done while demented. As his sister's form broke down in tears, he didn't know what to do. Idly, he wondered whether his old self would rush to comfort her or just stand there like he was doing right then.

Suddenly, the creak of the door echoed behind him. Marik turned around instantly, only to come face to face with the wide green eyes of a well-known bald man.

"Rishido!!" Marik exclaimed in spite of himself. His voice was slightly terrorized, since he still couldn't shake off the feeling that he'd vaporize the moment he saw Rishid. But the blonde Egyptian's lavender eyes widened at the sight of Rishid' s face.

No scar. Only a lean tanned cheek and forehead –it was slightly peculiar to see Rishid with a clean, flawless face...

"Marik!" Rishid shouted suddenly with a shocked expression. Marik found slight annoyance at Rishid' s direct way of addressing him. He had been used to 'Master Marik' for far too long. Rishid wasn't his servant in this place...

"What are you doing here?" Rishid asked in disbelief, and then his eyes turned to the shaking figure at the corner of the room. "Isis!" he ran to his wife and enveloped her in a hug. Then, he turned fiercely back to Marik.

"What have you done to her, you beast?" the man asked bluntly and Marik suddenly understood what Isis meant. There was a lot of hate and anger in the man's voice, and Marik was slowly starting to realize how much he had hurt these people.

"H-He didn't d-do anything, Rishido..." Isis stuttered between sobs. "Surprise..." she said pathetically, trying to lighten the mood by referring to Marik's return home. Rishid' s eyes widened incredulously as he turned to Marik with a questioning glance.

"What does this mean?" he inquired and earned a sigh from Marik.

"I'm not crazy anymore. I'm back home..." Marik simply said "It's a long story...but I'm sure sister would like to tell you..."

"Bakura's diary!!" Rishido suddenly exclaimed when his eyes focused on the little purple book that was lying on the floor.

Marik felt the urge to roll his eyes "Actually, it's MY diary, though I don't understand why everyone keeps forgetting that little detail. And by the way, Rishido, I don't want you reading my personal thoughts. I trust my sister will want to take it back to Bakura..." Marik stated with the air of a lord who speaks to his minions.

Marik swiftly exited the room, eager to escape the tense atmosphere of Isis's bedroom. He saw that the attic door was still sealed and sighed. Oh well, his little chat with Bakura would have to wait. Although Marik didn't really know what he was supposed to tell the albino now that he knew about...their past...

'Hey Bakura, sorry I almost killed you when I was crazy, but you know I love ya, right?' Marik rolled his eyes at the thought. Oh yeah...that would be great...And wait a minute; he didn't feel anything for Bakura anyway, right?

Of course not. He was just guilty. Guilty about making Bakura anorexic and sad...That's all. He just wanted to help Bakura...it's not like he felt something...

Right?

Marik opened the door to his bedroom and walked in. His eyes narrowed as he went into the bathroom and looked at his reflection. A blonde, desperate boy blinked back at him.

Right. He was definitely heartless and cruel. He didn't want Bakura.

At the mere thought of the albino his eyes seemed to become all dreamy. And now that he had learned about their past...it was all the worst. He recalled all the fiery descriptions in the diary. He even swore that images of memory had started to flood his mind. Images of that night...

Marik sighed inwardly as he realized his reflection was grinning giddily back at him. Why had he started smiling at his thoughts?

His expression sobered up and he stiffened.

'Who am I kidding?'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A soft, somewhat shy knock came from the bedroom door. Marik wouldn't even have heard it if he hadn't just been slacking off.

With a groan, the Egyptian rolled over and sat up on the bed. He wrapped his hands around his knees and eyed the door suspiciously.

'What now?' he thought in annoyance. "Come in." he stated in a crispy, gruff voice. The wooden door opened hesitantly to reveal the notorious bloodshot albino eyes. As Bakura entered, Marik was assaulted by refreshed memories of the diary. All the descriptions in that book truly qualified for Bakura.

The boy really did look like a god. A god that had risen from the deepest, chasms of ice, bringing an air of frost wherever he went. Marik could feel it that very moment: the room seemed to get suspiciously cooler with Bakura's entrance. But the diary always said that Bakura's body heat and warmth was incredible...Marik wished he could only have a way to test if that theory was right...

But then, a sudden thought cut through the Egyptian's mind like a knife. Bakura wasn't the same any more. Now he was more living-dead than he was human...and Marik felt his soul crush miserably, for he knew that HE had been the one to cause Bakura's pain.

At that moment though, as Marik watched the refined albino's face turn to him and watch him with calm compassion, he admired Bakura like no other. That boy had taken all the hits willingly...he had kept quiet and stuck by Marik's side throughout his schizophrenia...How could Bakura continue to try and bring Marik back even now?

It was truly praiseworthy. If the love that Bakura and Marik had in the past was worth all this torture, then it must have been something untouchable. Marik was jealous of it. After all, he had never had love in his crazy Yugioh reality...It was unfair for him not to remember the greatest love he had ever experienced. And even now, he felt like it wasn't really him who had been Bakura's lover.

Maybe it was another Marik...a better person. Himself, he didn't even know how to love...how could he ever share a healthy relationship with someone...how could he make someone love him so much so as to become a zombie at his absence??

That was probably why Bakura was always shying away from him. Though they had been lovers in the past, Bakura felt that this Marik was a different person...

"Hey..." Bakura started quite hesitantly, and for once, Marik understood the reason behind Bakura's persistent gaze and uncomfortable movements. How to act in the presence of your lover, who doesn't really remember that he's your lover, anyway?

"...so how are you?" Bakura asked in an attempt to strike a conversation. The Egyptian could only imagine how hard it was for the albino to maintain a calm façade in front of the person he craved for.

Marik felt himself smile proudly at that thought...Bakura still wanted him...right? Even if he was different...he was still Marik, right? But of course, that was not the point...The point was that Marik finally recognized the reason behind Bakura's hopeful gazes. The albino was searching for a miracle...a miracle that would bring his buried lover out of Marik's memory...a miracle that would bring the old Marik back...

Marik frowned.

So Bakura loved the other Marik...the old Marik, not the crazy one...It was only logical, but it hurt the Egyptian to no ends- knowing he could not be loved or wanted for what he was.

"...I'm fine..." Marik finally answered in a tone that was sufficiently sharp but soft at the same time. Marik didn't want to raise suspicions by acting too nice to Bakura all of a sudden. He was planning to start acting amiably...it was the least he could do to quench his guilt. He was tortured by the voices in the back of his head that kept reminding him he was the one responsible for Bakura's grief.

It was time to set things straight.

Bakura seemed extremely uncomfortable. He obviously didn't know what to say next, and Marik could clearly distinguish the fear of rejection linger in Bakura's features. Bakura had been heartbroken by Marik too many times as it seemed. Marik believed it was time to start helping the boy out. He DID feel guilty after all...

The silence was finally broken by the blonde boy, in an attempt to reassure the albino that they could still talk civilly.

A customary sly grin found its way on Marik's face "So did you find it?" Bakura seemed puzzled by the sudden question. His bloody eyes locked curiously on Marik's crystal orbs.

"Huh?" Bakura asked confusedly, only to earn a slow grin from Marik.

"The thing you were looking for this morning..." the Egyptian commented, while eyeing Bakura with a curious gaze. He was referring to the diary of course.

Bakura squirmed and his red eyes flew to gaze at the wall of the room "Umm...yeah...we found it...actually, Isis found it..."

"Cool..." Marik smiled unconsciously, as he started to notice all kinds of little things about Bakura. For example, the way the albino twisted loose white strands of hair around his long digits, or the way he balanced his weight on his left foot...

Marik was suddenly hit by a wave of reality. Bakura and he had been _lovers_. As in, they slept together...And now here he was, sitting on his bed with Bakura standing a few feet away, looking uncomfortable. Marik could only imagine what thoughts went through Bakura's head at this moment, so he decided to spice things up a little... just to check what Bakura's reaction would be.

Although he really didn't know why he felt the need to 'check'...

"...Hey Bakura...com' ere..." Marik motioned towards the free space next to him. He was actually egging Bakura to go sit with him on the bed.

Marik watched Bakura's eyes grow wide, and a shy pink hue covered the albino's cheeks. Oh yes...Bakura was having 'those' kind of thoughts too...Marik reveled in his new-found ability to interpret all of Bakura's actions and feelings flawlessly.

The Egyptian decided he liked watching the verification of Bakura's everlasting attraction to him. He liked watching the albino squirm and blush like that. It still seemed a bit out of place for the boy to blush at the presence of Marik after all this time –who knows what the two of them had done, after all.

"Ummm..." Bakura averted his eyes helplessly "Actually...I just came here to ask you if you wanted to come to the bar...I have to go to work, so..."

The Egyptian eyed his friend curiously. The bar? Bakura still worked in the bar –even though alone?

"So..." Bakura trailed on and shot a pointed gaze at Marik "How 'bout it, Mariku? Are you coming?"

With a swish of golden blonde, Marik had jumped up from his bed. "Of course" he simply said and eyed Bakura up and down, awaiting the albino's next reaction.

"Umm...cool..." Bakura lowered his gaze to the floor, but not before he gave the Egyptian's lavender eyes a hopeful gaze "So...I'll just...leave you get dressed..."

Marik nodded wordlessly and watched Bakura exit the room. Instantly, the blonde turned around and took his shirt off, wondering what to wear that would suit a bar.

He finally settled on a sleeveless black shirt and black leather pants. He was slightly bothered at himself for making such a fuss over his appearance, but he felt strangely committed now.

After he had read the diary, he had felt generally committed. He just HAD to take care of himself more...after all, he should make a good impression on Bakura.

Not that he cared; of course...it was just that Bakura used to be his mate, so...it would only be logical to...

...to...

...to...be...more...beautiful...around Bakura...

...right?

'Oh well...' Marik thought as he took hold of the hair-gel near the sink. He grinned slightly, as he mixed the foamy gel with a fair amount of water. He dipped his head downwards and applied the gel.

The out-of-bed look would surely look good on his soft, generally airy hair. The gel wouldn't make his hair really sticky; it would only help create a tousled effect.

He smiled when he looked back at his reflection. Wild long hair, hip-hugging leather pants, army boots and black tight shirt...Now all he needed was a pair of golden armlets and his beloved earrings...

Then he would start to look a bit like what was once considered Bakura's lover: Marik Ishtar. And maybe if he tried to look more like himself, Bakura would see that it really WAS him...

...not some crazy Yami...


	9. Wild drive

**THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! PLZ PLZ DON'T STOP REVIEWING!!! My updating pace may be a little slower now that school's gonna start (sob, sniff)...But don't worry, I'll surely update this fic!! The angsty section of the fic has now finished. From now on we focus more on the romance/drama/comedy element!! (me loves it!)**

**_ANSWERS to reviews- plz review again!_**

_**duenna:** I know...Marik is definitely in love with Baku-chan, ne? He just doesn't' know it yet... Just you wait for the continuation!!_

_**Seren147:** You're right. Marik is finally trying to be himself! You'll see that in this chapter, Marik will act like himself more naturally and less intentionally! I'm so excited about this ficcy!_

_**Chibi B-channie**: Thanks for your compliments!! I really try to succeed in a good plot!!_

_**Kurokioku:** hehe...don't worry...things will work out for Bakura quicker than you think...hihi....(maniacal grin which implies many things to come for our favorite bishie couple...)_

_**Rapturous Voice:** Thanx!! I'll make you a deal: you review-I update! Then we'll both be totally happy!_

_**HANDHELD...**: Thanks for your kind words- I really appreciate it! Yup, I do live in Greece and trust me, it's not fun at all. The temperature here is steady: TROPICAL HEAT-Even at Christmas time!! Man, that's just not cool. Personally, I support the idea that Greece is only worth a seven-day trip. After a year of living in Athens, one can seriously go berserk. Don't worry, you're not patronizing me about granny...I understand your problems...I've come to the conclusion that everybody has problems with their families, serious or insignificant...Anyway...there goes my rant!! Enjoy the chappy!_

Marik glanced around anxiously as he descended the wooden staircase. He was immensely angry at himself for feeling so nervous about meeting Bakura all of a sudden. What the heck? It was only Bakura, after all...

That's right..._only Bakura_...

Suddenly, a creaking sound was heard from the living room and Marik spun around immediately, only to come face to face with a couple of snake-green eyes.

"Rishido!" Marik exclaimed, caught off guard. And here he had been preparing to impress Bakura...but now he suddenly met good ol' baldy. Rishido, however didn't seem to be thinking on the same lines. Needless to say that Marik was immensely surprised when he felt two steel arms envelop him in a suffocating hug.

Now, Marik was not exactly the right person to engage to such intimate displays of affection. It was all right coming from his sister, but Rishido was a no-no in all possible scenarios. Marik didn't want to seem more of a lunatic than he already was, so he settled on stiffly accepting Rishid's hug.

When his brother in law finally let go of him, Marik rushed to fill his lungs with fresh oxygen –a thing he had pined for while held by Rishid. Marik didn't even have time to blink before the other man started talking.

"I'm really sorry, Marik..." Rishido started with a tone very different from what he had used that afternoon "About earlier...I just saw Isis crying and..."

Rishid looked apologetic as he stared into Marik's pure amethyst orbs "Well, I thought you had hurt her or something...like you had done before...But then Bakura told me the whole story and..."

"Well...Am I glad to see you!" Rishid suddenly said. Marik's eyes almost popped out of their sockets at Rishid's VERY uncharacteristic happy expression. "Bakura is looking better already!" Rishid finished, and Marik instantly knew what the man was referring to.

Rishid seemed so glad at his thoughts and the blonde Egyptian vaguely registered how much Rishido cared about Bakura's happiness. Such a thought made Marik's stomach churn in jealousy, for some reason, but Marik dismissed it almost immediately.

After all, Rishid and Isis had every right to care about Bakura...Bakura had every right to trust THEM...not Marik- the man who almost killed him...Marik felt that indescribable pressure of guilt break his spirit yet again. Mentally, he promised himself he'd make it up to Bakura- he'd compensate for the hurt he had caused these people.

Marik was generally paranoid- he still was. The point is, since the whole world that he had based his hate on was now destroyed, Marik had no reasons to hate...and since the peaceful, serene life that he had always dreamed of was now thrown at his feet...he might as well take it.

What's the use of hating so much anyway? When he hated the world around him, he was only trying to gain a better life. Now that he had that better life he had craved for...why not make good use of it? And the first step was to gain Bakura's trust back –because Marik really did feel guilty about that one.

Considering Rishid's encouraging words, Marik knew that he could bring Bakura 'back to life' pretty fast. Rishid said that Bakura seemed better already...

The trail of thought was broken roughly, when footsteps were heard from the stairs. Marik turned slowly and saw the albino coming down. Before Marik could speak, Rishido had shouted "Bakura!!" from beside him.

Marik watched, transfixed, as the stained, bloody eyes turned towards him and hovered over his face. As Bakura approached them, his bloodshot eyes were fixed on Marik, and the Egyptian felt the uncomfortable knot come back to his throat. Why was he so anxious, damn it?

The Egyptian noticed his friend's attire. Bakura was wearing an airy white shirt and tight blue trousers to go with it. Damn those tight trousers!! Why did Bakura always have to wear them? Why, oh why, did he have to give Marik the graphic detail of every single curve on his body...why?

As Marik watched Bakura walk up to him, he noticed the whine-red eyes roam over his body. A delicate, appreciative blush started spilling over Bakura's features and Marik inwardly danced in joy.

'I made him blush!! I made him blush!'

Bakura averted his eyes to Rishido, who had been watching them both with a knowing glance.

"We're going, Rishido..." Bakura started, and Marik was all-too aware of the swift glances he kept receiving from two glowing bloody eyes. Marik, of course, noticed Bakura's stolen glances because he was looking at the albino too.

"Uh-huh. Drive safe." Rishid counseled and made a move to walk away. This attracted Marik's attention, however, and the blonde boy suddenly focused on the bald man.

"Hey Rishido!" Marik suddenly called, earning surprised glances from both Bakura and Rishid. Marik starting a conversation was highly unusual after all. "Where's my sister?" Marik asked with a somewhat protective tone, gaining a small grim from Isis's husband.

"Don't worry, she's outside tending to the garden." Rishid answered and Marik snorted in response. The blonde Egyptian was aware of Bakura's gaze as he spoke the next few words.

"You're the man of the house- you should be fixing the plants!! How can you let my sister engage in such manual activities!? Bakura what do YOU have to say about this?"

Marik turned to Bakura, who just shrugged with a grin. Rishid just shook his head and smiled too, slightly.

"What?" Marik was dumbfounded. Hadn't he just accused Rishid? "What's so funny? I'm serious here! How can you let a woman do your work!!!?"

Rishid shrugged lightly "You just never change, Mariku." With those last words, Rishid walked away and disappeared inside the bathroom. Weird.

Marik's next option was to turn to Bakura. Imagine the shock of the poor Egyptian when he met two intense, fiery orbs piercing right through him.

"What?" Marik asked somewhat bashfully in an attempt to sound harsh. Bakura had that dreamlike gaze in his beautiful eyes again, but this time, he wasn't staring at the distance. He was staring straight at Marik. And Marik felt his cheeks flame up and his heart miss a beat. Bakura was looking at HIM like _that_!!

Suddenly, Bakura shook his head to recover from the daze. The little grin, however was still plastered on Bakura's face. "It's just you always acted like that around Rishid- accusing him for not being worthy of your sister..."

Marik snorted loudly as he found an excuse to stare profoundly in those sparkling ruby eyes "Well then, I was right. Baldy IS too macho for his own good..."

He left that statement trail on ominously and reveled in the way Bakura's grin kept getting wider and wider. For some reason, Marik felt so strangely pleased with himself- pleased with his ability to make Bakura laugh like that. Solely HIS ability- no one else's. Only HE could make Bakura laugh like that!

The little happy moment was interrupted suddenly by Marik's thoughts. He had meant to speak to Bakura but found that he couldn't move his lips. Only then did he realize in utter panic, that he had been grinning too. His smile had spread all over his unconscious face –and he hadn't even realized it!!!

What the heck?!! I'm not supposed to be laughing like a jerk! What the-?

But Bakura seemed to sense his companion's discomfort and rushed to speak.

"I see you're ready...Let's go!" Bakura simply said and started walking towards the door. Marik tried to shake himself away from his shocked trance as he followed Bakura's strides.

They exited the front door wordlessly, and Bakura led them both to the garage. The albino shoved his hand in his back pocket- the back pocket of his excruciatingly tight trousers- and took out a small remote control. Marik eyed it curiously as Bakura pressed a button and the garage door rolled up, revealing Bakura's familiar convertible car.

Bakura seemed a bit nervous as he turned to Marik, and the Egyptian had the feeling that Bakura was somehow afraid of him. Yet another twinge of guilt set fire to Marik's nerves. Imagine what he had done to this boy...

Bakura rushed inside and hopped in the now hoodless car without even bothering to open the door. Marik went to mimic Bakura's movements on the passenger seat when suddenly something caught his eye.

It was something stuffed in the corner and covered by a brown thick cloth. "What's that?" Marik's naturally explorative spirit kicked in again. Bakura turned a questioning glance at his friend. "What's what?" he asked in confusion.

"That over there!" Marik exclaimed, as he walked away from the car and towards the cloth-covered thing. He pointed at it and Bakura's eyes widened. The albino jumped out of the car and walked towards Marik slowly, eyeing the back of the blonde's head.

"You don't remember? That's-" the silver-haired boy started, but was cut short when Marik pulled away the fabric that covered the mysterious object.

Bakura watched Marik's expressions turn from shocked and bewildered to ecstatic and delirious. Marik's eyes widened to an incomprehensible size, as his usually tight, stiff lips formed a silent 'o'.

Stretched in front of him, glorious in all its beauty was a street-rider Honda motorcycle. Although it was slightly dusty and seemed forgotten, Marik could still recognize the shiny color of black and silver on the bike's surface.

Marik didn't even need an explanation for this one, since he knew that it was his bike. The keys were resting on the motor and Marik was sure that no one had touched it ever since he left. Finally! Something he recognized! He always had an obsession with these vehicles- they made him feel free and independent for some reason.

In fact, he had a bike in Battle City...but it was best not to remember those ages. Slowly, the Egyptian raised a trembling hand to run it over the bike's seat, not caring one little bit about getting dirty.

"Um...your bike...it's untouched..." Bakura finished his thought as he watched Marik run his hands all over the engine with a passion like no other.

Marik suddenly let out a very challenging smirk. "Bakura..." he started, and instantly spun around to meet a set of genuinely concerned ruby eyes.

"...I don't know about you, but I'm taking my baby...for a ride..." Marik wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, as he leaned on the bike. Bakura flushed visibly at Marik's choice of words and Marik's general behavior. Something told Marik that Bakura was having pleasant flashbacks again...the thought of acting like his old self excited the blonde even more.

"So what do you say we race...?" Marik suggested as he leaned even more casually on his beloved bike. These vehicles really had this sultry effect on him- when he was with a motorcycle nothing mattered. "You in your car, and me with my lady..." Marik suggested in a challenging tone.

Suddenly, everything seemed like a challenge, a huge contest he had to win in order to prove to the angelic albino how good he really was. Bakura obviously squirmed around and tried to look everywhere except in Marik's hungry eyes.

"Marik...I don't really think you're ready to drive...the doctors said..." Bakura started slowly, but was cut off abruptly by Marik's elegant movement. The Egyptian straddled the bike with one fluent swish of his long leather-clad limbs. Needless to say that Marik was positively relishing the dark blushes that stained Bakura's cheeks with each and every sultry glance.

"Bullshit!" Marik finalized his thesis "I say there's nothing better than a warm engine, pumping and vibrating between your legs....don't you agree with me Bakura?" he gave an extra dark look with his statement, and watch Bakura glance around pointedly, obviously at a loss for words. That raging blush on the albino's face was driving Marik over the edge.

"Uh...Um...M-Mariku, I don't think...maybe you should just..." Bakura started, but was cut off once again by a sudden roar. Marik had started the engine and was now leaning down, listening to the motorbike groan and rumble as if observing a person's heartbeat.

"Oh yes...it's been so long..." Marik had his eyes closed and was getting a little too lost in his obsessions. Unaware of the thunderstruck gaze Bakura was aiming at him, Marik continued to speak. "...Let me hear your voice..." he murmured to his bike, while he violently reved it up.

When the Egyptian heard the protests of the motor, he let out an unconscious husky growl. He was partially unaware of Bakura standing there watching him, so he continued to lose himself in the abyss of his reverie, until he finally shook his head and opened his eyes.

He almost gasped when he saw Bakura's now morbidly pale, detached face. Marik felt confused, what know? But he quickly understood the problem- Bakura was probably getting more flashbacks of happier times. Revealing crazy passion in front of Bakura was not the best thing Marik could do, obviously. So he settled on trying to lighten the mood.

"Com' on Bakura! Whassamatter? Afraid you might lose? Hey, you should be happy I'm doing you a favor! You get to race with a car, remember?" Marik challenged, a well-known, competitive glare glowing in his eyes.

Bakura shook his head instantly, trying to recover from his serious shock. "I'm serious Mariku...you shouldn't be driving..." he started again, earning an impatient huff from Marik.

"Com' on mommy, I promise I'll be good. Tell you what, you don't have to race me if you're so sure you're gonna lose... Let's just take a ride, what do you say? You, me and my motorbike..."

'Oh yes...' Marik replayed his words in his mind, adding various dirty images with his fantasy 'You, me and my motorbike...Imagine the possibilities...' But of course Marik refused he was thinking about anything of the sort.

Bakura's eyes widened considerably, and this time, a fervent glowing red smudged his whole face. "I, um-"

Marik grinned devilishly "What's the matter, Babe? Afraid are we?"

Bakura instantly glowed even redder and shot a rare glare up at Marik "You wish!" the albino said in a tone Marik had never heard before. Wow  
!! Finally he was getting some response- he seemed to have hit a nerve...

"I bet you are...Why else would wittle bwaby Bakuwa be so slow?" Marik probed harder, eliciting a fiery stare from his albino companion. And then, before the Egyptian knew it, Bakura's entire body was pressed to the back of his own, their bodies combined provoking unbearable heat.

Marik took a sharp intake of breath unbeknownst to Bakura. The things this boy was doing to him...He caught a quick sight of Bakura through the rear view mirror and noticed Bakura's eyes were shut tight, his face forming a flinch of anxiety.

'It must be much worse for him...' Marik thought 'It must take great effort not to hump me or something...' Marik suddenly reveled at the thought of having such powers of attraction on Bakura. He felt strangely exuberant at having such domination over the albino- without the Millennium Rod...yet another weird feeling.

And so, trying to get back to the role of 'hardcore, macho, biker boy', Marik reved his bike up. With each movement, he could sense the maddening friction of Bakura's body against his own. The boy's knee caps were pressed to the back of Marik's thighs and Bakura's torso was inevitably glued to the Egyptian, although Bakura did try to avoid any kind of physical contact- and failed inevitably.

Marik found Bakura's efforts to deny him extremely exciting and was a bit lost at his dirty thoughts before Bakura broke into his trance.

"What's the matter, blondie? Who's slow now?" Bakura asked in a dark, challenging tone. Marik's eyes widened in shock. Blondie? Well he hadn't heard that before...He thought he read it somewhere in that diary, but...but...why was Bakura acting so...normal towards him? Usually Bakura was extremely composed and self-conscious around Marik...why the sudden change?

The Egyptian was now completely overwhelmed with unknown feelings. He enjoyed this new, dark Bakura so much, that he wanted to gain domination over the albino's now fiery character even more!!

"Blondie??" Marik murmured slowly through clenched teeth "I'll show you blondie!"

And with that sudden shout, Marik unexpectedly slammed on the ignition, making the bike's tires screech with fire and catching Bakura completely off guard.

Marik's cocky grin reached the width of the galaxy when Bakura let out a startled cry of shock. The albino reflexively wrapped his arms around Marik's waist, making Marik relish at the feeling of the complete control he had gained.

But for now, all that Marik did was concentrate on driving, making the motor burn with life and speed. Since Marik didn't remember the way to the bar, he had to listen to Bakura's instructions. After a while, the wind beat their bodies mercilessly, howling in their ears and strangling their voices. Bakura had to shout his directions.

They had surely violated a dozen Californian laws on speed limits, red lights, innocent pedestrians etc. but Marik honestly couldn't care less. He just wanted to feel that air blow harder, he wanted the frost of the wind cool his overheated body -which was burned by Bakura's every touch.

He needed to feel the freedom of the road again, the speed of a motorcycle...

Bakura was obviously having different thoughts from behind, since his face was scrunched up slightly and his brows were furrowed. When Marik caught sight of Bakura's face in the mirror, he smirked inwardly. It was just priceless to have fiery Bakura in such a predicament.

"SO WHAT DO YOU THINK, EH? WHO'S A BLONDIE NOW?" Marik shouted to be heard over the howling wind. He focused on the rear view mirror and saw Bakura smirk.

"YOU ARE, BLONDIE!! YOUR BLONDE HAIR IS FALLING ALL OVER MY FACE!!" Bakura roared back. Marik's hold on the bike handles tightened instantly. He was savoring being with this vivid new Bakura so absolutely...this Bakura was not the cruel character he always knew in Battle City, but he wasn't the anorexic, reserved boy he had met here either. No...this person had so much more life in him...Marik idly wondered if this was how Bakura always was before Marik got paranoid.

"OH YEAH?? YOU WANT ME TO MAKE MY HAIR FALL ON YOUR FACE EVEN MORE?" Marik yelled as he spotted a dark alley at the right side of the road.

"I DON'T SEE HOW THAT'S POSSIBLE!" Bakura barked, but he screamed suddenly, when Marik performed a harsh, tire-screeching turn in a dark alley. Marik smirked.

"Watch..." he murmured inaudibly and suddenly, he dropped to a lower circuit and pulled the bike up, so that the entire front wheel lifted away from the floor and the motorcycle resembled a wild horse trying to get free from its tamer.

"AHH!!" Bakura screamed as he felt his body drop dangerously backwards. Instinctively, he wrapped his thin, pale arms all over Marik and held on to the Egyptian for dear life. "MARIK!!"

Marik secretly gave a satisfied smirk and inwardly patted himself on the back. Bakura was screaming, hugging him unconsciously and proving how Mark had succeeded in breaking the tough façade.

When Marik finally brought the bike to a normal driving position, he continued driving nonchalantly, as if nothing had happened. He could still feel the tremor course through Bakura's hands, since the boy continued to hold onto him, hugging him unconsciously. Marik reveled in the signs of human contact, not having experienced anything quite like it in his dream world before...

He decided to tease Bakura just a bit...just to prove how he had successfully wooed the albino. Since they had calmed their speed and were heading steadily towards the bar, Marik didn't need to shout to be heard any more.

"You're such a little wimp, Bakura!! How would you survive without me? You're a total sissy!!" Marik accused, as he watched Bakura's absolutely giddy, love-struck face grin slightly. To Marik's relief, Bakura didn't loosen his hold on his waist one bit.

"So are you!" Bakura returned the offence and Marik tried to ignore how ironically true the statement was. Technically, yes he WAS a sissy...And his male lover was sitting just behind him. Bakura also knew this, and used the accusation as a way to remind himself of his past with Marik probably.

Marik himself felt a bit disappointed at not being able to tell Bakura he knew about everything. It was no secret anymore! There were no secrets anymore...

"We're here!" Bakura exclaimed much too cheerfully than usual as he pointed towards a blue-lit, dark-looking club.

Marik raised an immaculate blonde eyebrow at the sight. He drove pleasantly to the bar whilst engaging in various offensive conversations with Bakura.

Finally, Marik pulled over in the alley next to the store. He dismounted first and was immensely disappointed at being forced to move away from Bakura's warm body. Once Marik was down, he watched Bakura stagger a bit dizzily as he got off the bike.

"Whassup? Not used to high rides?" Marik questioned with wit, until he saw Bakura's knees buckle in weakness. Marik instantly ran by the boy, supporting Bakura from falling. "Bakura!" Marik shouted, as he saw Bakura's heavy eyelids refocus. "What's wrong? Are you ok!?" Marik kept asking in a worry that annoyed him profusely.

Bakura, however, seemed to take it differently as an absolutely blessed smile touched his face. He stared into Marik's crystal lavender eyes and unconsciously leaned forward. When he finally got a grip of himself, he managed to pull away just in time for it not to seem suspicious.

But Marik, of course, had taken full notice...and his heart had been beating painfully faster at the prospect of kissing the albino. Bakura however, shrugged lightly and acted oblivious "Don't worry. It's nothing...I just haven't eaten well..." Bakura said, as he finally tried to support himself with his own feet.

Marik didn't loosen his hold on Bakura, but his eyes glared daggers at the silver-haired boy "I'm not worrying, I just don't want to deal with Isis's screams in case you get sick. And I already told you, you should start eating properly, before I'm forced to feed you like a baby. Geez, Bakura, you just can't do anything without me, can you...?"

Bakura smiled pleasantly at Marik's glaring, frightening face. Marik felt immobilized and vulnerable- now why did Bakura ignore his trademark glare? "Whatever you say, Marik...It's true that I can't do anything without you..."

Marik didn't really want to deal with the sincerity of those eyes and the magnitude of that statement. Instead, he lowered his gaze and pulled away from Bakura, who kept smiling as though the happiest person alive.

"Why don't we go inside?" Bakura suggested, and immediately started walking towards the back door of the bar. Marik reluctantly raised his gaze to look at the albino's beautiful silver head.

'He said he can't do anything without me...he's been wasting himself in the attic...just for me...' Marik felt so shocked and overwhelmed by all these feelings that assaulted him all of a sudden.

It only took one phrase from Bakura, and Marik had melted to putty...It always happened. Always the same.

"Hey! Wait up!" Marik very uncharacteristically shouted, making Bakura stop and turn around slowly. A quirked eyebrow betrayed Bakura's confusion at the sheer normality of Marik's behavior. Marik could see the problem. Bakura was wondering what had happened to make Marik act so normal again.

Marik ran to the albino's side and together they walked to the backdoor of the club.

"So if we own this place, how come Isis and Rishido aren't coming with us?" Marik asked suddenly, making Bakura gaze at him skeptically. "Well...since Isis is a librarian and she knows nothing about store management, we had to hire someone...don't worry, she's a cool person."

Marik raised an eyebrow "She?"

Bakura nodded "She's a woman. You'll meet her in five...actually, we owe everything to her...she does EVERYTHING in this place..."

Marik smirked. Now this would be interesting...watching Bakura at work...

"Hey Bakura, do you wear those little barman outfits? You know, the ones with the tail and the fru-fru and the little sleeves-"

"Shut up, Mariku. NO." Bakura cut in boldly, earning an overly loud snort from Marik's part. Naturally, Marik's curiosity had to pump up again.

"So...about that manager woman..." Marik started, as the two of them opened the heavy, brass door. Marik's voice became muffled as they walked inside.

"What do you mean when you say she's cool? Does she resemble Rishido in any way? In that case, she just sucks, man..."

Only the clap of exasperated Bakura's hand on his forehead was heard.


	10. Rock the bar

**Thanks for your support guys!!! You make this story possible- remember that!! Personally, I had fun writing this chappy!!! Please enjoy and review...you have no idea how happy you make me!!! In this chapter, I use the lyrics of the song "Take it off" by "The Donnas". I thought it would just be fun, because it's a vivid and generally cheerful little song- nothing serious though. Nothing like the song I used before from Evanescence. This is just for fun!**

_**ANSWERS TO REVIEWS**_

_**Seren147: **Yup! H/W is really the worst part of school. Of course there will be more explanations and flashbacks about Marik. Don't worry, by the end of the fic, it will be made clear why Marik got crazy. The answers are coming!! For now, I'm just focusing on the Romance element. I don't like too much angst...but the answers will come._

_**Duenna:** I'm glad you liked the motorbike ride! This chapter is also really cute in my opinion...tell me what you think!_

_**Chibi B-channie: **Were you really grinning while reading chapter 9? Oh my God, I'm so happy!! That was my goal all along...I was smiling too when writing it!!! Thanks for everything!!_

_**kurokioku:** I'm glad you liked the bike ride!!! Actually, I thought about who the mysterious manager woman will be, but decided I'm not ready to introduce her yet...Maybe she'll be of more use in later chapters...Anyway we'll see...Thanks for your encouragement!!_

_**IMROVED etc**.: I know...no white Christmas!! That sucks, especially for me, since I love winter, cold and snow more than anything else in the world!! Just imagine: no warm chocolate, no steamy tea, no cuddles in front of the fireplace, no snowmen... nothing!! Of course I've traveled out of Greece: I go to England and Scotland almost every year (we have relatives over there)...and I have three cousins who come from America, so I'm not totally , I'm dying to get out of Greece- just wait till I finish school...WHOHOO!!! Thanks for reviewing!! Plz don't forget me!! (puppy dog eyes)_

The two friends proceeded down the dark corridors, until Bakura pointed at a door and opened it. Immediately, Marik was attacked by overly loud music. The bass was so unbearable that it almost crushed his skull, and the Egyptian blindly groped around for support.

Bakura grinned lightly, as he watched the blonde lean on the wall deliriously.

"The walls are soundproof!!" Bakura said loudly, but Marik didn't hear anything over the music.

"WHAT??" The Egyptian shouted, as he finally started to adjust to the decibels that were threatening to deafen him.

"I SAID: THE WALLS ARE SOUNDPROOF!! THAT'S WHY YOU DIDN"T HEAR IT BEFORE!!" Bakura practically screamed. Marik noticed that the albino's expression was unusually bright and he was smiling softly.

'He looks so beautiful like that...' Marik started thinking romantically, as he watched Bakura pull his long hair up on a loose ponytail. When Bakura finally glanced at Marik with his piercing red orbs, and discovered that Marik had been staring at him, the Egyptian instantly averted his gaze.

'I'm acting like a little kid!! Damn!' Marik scolded himself inwardly and cursed his mysterious attraction to Bakura. The blonde swiftly decided he would try to be less obvious in the future...

"C'MON, YOU'RE TAKING ALL DAY!!" Marik whined at Bakura, who was rolling up the sleeves of his shirt. The albino grinned slightly at Marik's impatience and finally turned his attention to his friend.

"LET'S GO! FOLLOW ME, DON'T GET LOST!" Bakura commanded as he stepped outside the dark alcove and into the spotlight of the dance floor.

'Get lost? Is he kidding me?' Marik thought as he followed the albino. Soon, he noticed the crowd of dancing youngsters and the general mayhem of the commotion around. Suddenly, Marik understood exactly what Bakura meant by 'Don't get lost'...It would have been very easy to miss Bakura in that beehive! If it wasn't for the albino's exceptional white head, Marik would have surely lost him.

As the Egyptian strived to squish himself among dancers, he took notice of the surroundings. Blue and green spotlights were shining everywhere, the disco ball was hanging high in the air, and the bar carried a smell of freshness. In the middle of the dance-floor there was a platform which protruded from the ground. Marik knew that the platform was the stage for all groups and bands, but now he could only see girls dancing there.

On the far end of the bar was a little space for the DJ, who seemed to be enjoying himself immensely while mixing songs and merging them in one.

"MARIKU!" the Egyptian distinguished his friend's yell, and turned to see where Bakura was.

As expected, Bakura had already reached the bar and was motioning for the blonde to come closer. Marik noticed that the bar was located in the corner of the dance-floor and that it was shining with exclusive black-lights. The music wasn't half as loud near the bar, since no megaphones were placed close and it was more or less secluded.

After Marik had come to stand next to his friend, Bakura told him to wait a moment and he walked behind the bar counter. Only then did Marik realize that there was a girl standing behind the bar already.

"Hey Sin." Bakura greeted the girl, who immediately gave the albino a high-five when she saw him. Marik noticed her punk-like purple hair which was gathered in an unruly bun on her head. She looked like a Goth in general, since she was wearing pleather clothes and various silver pendants.

"Bakura! What's with the good mood?" the girl questioned in a curious voice, and her comment instantly made Marik twitch. Was it so bad that Bakura was in a good mood? And what did she mean by that? Perhaps Bakura hadn't been happy for ages...

Marik turned to see Bakura's smiling face, and was shocked to notice that the bloody eyes were focused on him. The Egyptian quickly averted his gaze and tried to calm his pounding heart...Bakura had been staring at him with that dreamy look again!!! Maybe that girl was right...maybe Bakura really was in a good mood today...Why else would he act so different around Marik?

'But I'm really different around him too...' a little voice reminded Marik in his thoughts. 'Maybe we've both changed...' the Egyptian rolled that thought around his brain hopefully 'If I've really changed...maybe I'm acting like my old self again...the Marik that Bakura is in love with!! And if I become that person again...'

Marik grinned unconsciously at his thoughts 'Then Bakura will see I'm not crazy anymore...he'll see that I'm the same person...and if he does, then we will-'

The blonde boy gasped at his thoughts. What was he thinking? When had he started thinking like that? One day he was looking for the Millennium Rod and trying to take over the world...and the next he was fighting to prove to Bakura that he's NOT a homicidal maniac- he's actually Marik Ishtar...

How could he change so much ever since he read that diary? Why?

A sudden loud voice tore him away from his trance –it was that girl, and she was looking at him with wide eyes.

"Marik, no way!!!??" she shouted suddenly, making all customers who were sitting on bar stools look at her curiously. "MARIK!!!!" the girl shouted in blind excitement, as she practically jumped over the counter in order to envelop Marik in a suffocating hug.

'I'm getting sick of this.' Marik thought slowly and gritted his teeth ominously. He aimed a glare at Bakura, who just stood there, shrugging. Marik was getting tired of hugging whoever he saw. Isis and Rishid were okay...but a total stranger?? This was getting on his nerves...not only that, but the only person he actually WANTED to hug, was too afraid to touch him.

Oh yes...Bakura surely was afraid to touch his old love...

When the girl finally pulled away, she started beaming at Marik with a radiant smile. He had to resist the urge to roll his eyes in desperation. No matter how gothic, girls were always the same: overexcited, hyperactive and easily moved. In other words, born to irritate Marik.

"In case you're wondering, Marik, her name is Sin. She used to do the vocals for the group you were in...after you left, the band separated, so Sin decided she'd take the barwoman job."

Marik nodded appreciatively, distantly wondering what other things there were to know about his old band. What did they sing? Was it any good?

Suddenly and very unexpectedly, Marik heard voices calling his name from behind. When he turned around, he came face to face with at least eight people, who were looking at him with sparkling eyes.

"Marik!"

"You're back!!"

"We've missed you!!"

"Oh my God, are you staying!!??"

Marik was a bit fazed by the onslaught of questions from these strangers. Did he know these people?

"Hey man, long time no see!" somebody told him from the group that surrounded him.

"So how 'bout it? You came here to rock or what?" somebody asked, and Marik didn't really understand the meaning of that question.

"That's right, dude! What do you say? We haven't heard your guitar magic for a loooong time..." somebody commented, and Marik finally understood: they wanted him to...play the guitar? But he didn't know how!!!

He started squirming uncomfortably, and searching for a way to escape the conversation. Luckily, Bakura came to the rescue! The albino stepped beside him and smiled at the people around.

"Hey guys..." Bakura started saying in a friendly voice "Marik just came back...so I thought I'd have him help me in the bar today. Ya know, just to get back in the mood..."

People groaned in disapproval and Bakura simply smiled. Marik finally thought he'd have to stand up for himself and started speaking.

"That's right...but I sure will play for you one of these days..." the Egyptian said a bit unsurely. Bakura gave him a glance of approval that Marik was quite proud of.

"That's the spirit!"

"Yeah! The guitar god returns!!"

Marik grinned shakily. Guitar god? He didn't even know how to play the guitar...Now how can you tell this to a bunch of fans?

"Anyway, come on Mariku. We've got work to do!" Bakura said as he tugged on Marik's arm "Bye guys!" Bakura told the 'fans' who smiled and went back to dancing. When they were all out of sight and Bakura had successfully led Marik behind the bar counter, Marik asked the question he had been dying to pose.

"Who were these people?" he asked, making Bakura smile elegantly.

"Oh, just a bunch of bar patrons...they all remember the times you sang on stage..." the albino commented, and Marik was sure Bakura was having flashbacks again. He was a bit jealous about not knowing what Bakura was thinking about exactly.

"I see...thanks...for telling them..." Marik started slowly. He was never very comfortable with thanking people...he was more comfortable with telling them off to be exact, but Bakura was different...he was always an exception...

Bakura obviously knew Marik's problem and nodded briefly "Don't mention it, Mariku...It's better if you took some time to readjust...By the way, about that bar manager I was telling you about, we probably won't meet her after all. Sin told me she left early today..."

Marik shook his head in understanding and started speaking, but was suddenly interrupted by Sin's voice.

"Hey Bakura, Mariku...the shift has changed...I gotta go!" she simply said, as she practically pounced away from the bar. Of course, she couldn't resist giving Marik another one of those strangling hugs as she left.

"I'm so glad you're back, Marik!!" she squealed excitedly and then bid them goodbye. Marik stood standing there, blinking simply. He tried to imagine how good friends Sin and he must have been in the past...

But it wasn't really possible...Marik only had one true friend: Bakura. It was quite astonishing, really. Bakura and Marik were so different yet so similar. Marik attracted the attention of everyone with his handsome looks and his suave character...but the only person that Marik really wanted to attract was the aloof, lonely albino boy...How ironic was that?

And as for Bakura...all he obviously ever needed was to be cared about, to be loved...In the past, Marik had probably given Bakura all the care and attention the boy craved...That was why Bakura and Marik were so in love...they completed each other's needs. They were made for each other, designed solely to fill each other's 'gaps'.

It was perfect...the thing Marik had always craved for: love and trust. This new world gave these things to him freely...Bakura was always there, he would never leave...And that feeling of reliability gave Marik the will to become a better person.

"C'mon lazy bum! We've got work to do!" Bakura suddenly said, and Marik noticed that the boy was already mixing some drinks together to make a cocktail. Marik raised an elegant eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? I have no idea how to make this stuff!" Marik simply said as he approached Bakura's hectic form. Bakura instantly turned to him and Marik dimly recognized the mischievous hue in the albino's eyes.

"Who said anything about making cocktails?" Bakura inquired, and Marik felt a shiver of delight run up his spine from Bakura's dark voice. Marik quirked an eyebrow as he expected his friend to give an explanation.

"We're gonna 'entertain' our customers..." Bakura said and Marik's eyes widened ominously.

'What is he saying??!!' Marik frantically thought "I ain't doin' no striptease!!!" Marik shouted defensively, as he backed away from Bakura's smiling face.

The albino chuckled happily, in a voice so melodic that Marik found himself wishing he could hear it again. "I never implied anything like that, Mariku..." Bakura stated good-naturedly and Marik felt a weight lift up from his shoulders. Whoo...that was close...

"But we WILL entertain our customers." Bakura's face had returned to that evil sneer and Marik had a bad feeling about the situation. Bakura's red eyes glinted in the black-light, and his pale skin resembled a thirsty vampire's.

"I say we have a little contest..." Bakura started, and Marik's brain boggled suddenly "Whoever gets to serve a drink in the most impressive way wins..."

Marik blinked slowly, trying not to seem like a complete idiot in front of Bakura. Finally, he couldn't understand it no matter how hard he tried.

"I don't get it." he simply said, feeling his temperature rise at seeing Bakura's challenging smirk.

"We always have these kind of contests in the bar...All you have to do is perform an impressive stunt as you place the drink in front of the customer." Bakura simply said, the bright smirk on his smile widening with every word "It's the art of the barman Mariku...see here!" Bakura suddenly said.

Marik saw the albino grab an empty glass in one hand and a whisky bottle in the other. The Egyptian was left to stare in disbelief, when Bakura started juggling the glass and the bottle. Finally, with one impressive twirl, Bakura started spinning the bottle in one hand while he placed the glass on the counter with the other. It was all a bit hazy as Bakura suddenly snatched the bottle in the air and poured the liquid in the glass without even looking. A couple of more spins and twirls and he had thrown four ice-cubes in the glass. The albino took the glass and practically threw it on the bar, where it landed in front of a confused customer.

Cheers and whistles were heard from around, while Bakura smiled at Marik's aghast expression and continued with his work. Marik, whose jaw had dropped previously, was now having a hard time recovering from the trance. He could only imagine how much practice Bakura had had with the bottles in the attic...Sheesh...

"Let me see you beat that, blondie!" Bakura challenged suddenly, as he let a huge cocktail glass glide over the surface of the bar. Marik huffed. Damn! He didn't know anything about this! He'd probably make a fool of himself...is this what Bakura wanted? To make fun of him? Nah....The albino was probably just getting payback for the motorcycle thing...

But then again, that competitive glint in Bakura's eye was just irresistible. Marik was drawn to it like a moth to the flame, and he already knew he had lost his effort of resistance. Marik just couldn't back away from a challenge, even though he knew he would probably make a fool of himself...

"You're on, cheerleader! Don' t twirl your staff too fast..." Marik snorted at Bakura's pleased face.

"First we take an order." Bakura said before he turned around and asked a customer "What will it be, sir?"

The man looked at the albino curiously "I'll have an Ursus with Coca Cola." The man said. Bakura smiled secretively and turned to his blonde friend.

"You heard the man..." the albino suggested. Marik was confused.

"I told you I don't know how-" he started, but was immediately interrupted.

"I know, Mariku...How about I make the drink and you 'serve' our customer?" Bakura left that statement trail on. The next thing Marik knew, Bakura grabbed a nearby vodka bottle and started spinning it around like a wooden staff. Then, the boy took a Coka cola bottle and started pulling his usual juggling stunt. And then it was all a bit confusing.

Bakura did this weird combination with his hands and somehow, the Ursus vodka landed in the right place to fill a glass up to the middle. Just as Marik was watching, he saw something like a bottle been thrown at him with unbelievable speed. The blonde caught it reflexively and soon realized it was the Coke bottle.

"What the-?" he started wondering.

"Come on Mariku! Spin it! Or are you afraid I might beat your ass?" Bakura teased and Marik finally understood what he was supposed to do. Vaguely, he realized that their little stunts had attracted the attention of many a customer, who were now staring at him intensely.

Marik had had a little practice with twirling his Millennium Rod around, so this couldn't be so hard, right? Slowly, and very cautiously, he started spinning the bottle around.

He almost dropped it a couple of times and was sure becoming weary of this game. What was the point, anyway?

"That's the spirit!" Bakura shouted, as he juggled with two bottles of beer "Now throw it to me!" The albino said, and Marik was dumbfounded. Throw it at him? Bakura wouldn't be able to catch it!

"Go on!" the silver-haired boy egged on, his red eyes sparkling with eagerness. Marik shrugged simply. Oh well, it would be Bakura's head that would crack in two, not his...

He suddenly tossed the bottle in Bakura's direction. The bottle spun in the air and aimed straight for Bakura's head. Suddenly, the albino threw one of the beer bottles he was holding to Marik's direction, while he caught the Coke bottle in the air.

Marik had a hard time with synchronization, as he stared at the new bottle in his hands.

"Let's see what you can do, blondie!!" Bakura challenged, as he spun around frantically and performed flawless stunts with ice cubes.

"Ha!!" Marik smirked as he approached the stack of whisky bottles and grabbed one. Soon, he started juggling with two bottles just like Bakura had been doing earlier.

Distantly, the boys heard the sound of rock music banging in the club. More people were gathering around the bar with each passing moment and Marik tried to focus on the music rather than their faces.

_I'm on my second drink  
But I've had a few before...  
I'm tryin' hard to think  
And I think that I want you on the floor  
Uh huh, yeah on the floor!_

The voice of a young girl echoed along with the pounding guitars, and Marik felt his adrenaline pump into his veins. Bakura was rushing around like a hurricane, Marik didn't even know what was happening, until Bakura shouted at him.

"Exchange bottles!!" Bakura yelled over the music and the cheers, and Marik instantly understood. When he saw Bakura throw a bottle at his direction, he threw one of his bottles towards Bakura.

Thus started a crazy sequence where Bakura and Marik threw bottles to one another accompanied by the loud music and the frantic yells of people from around.

Marik was shocked to see himself not missing a beat. He had never done this before!! How could he handle the bottles with such ease?!! The Egyptian saw Bakura moving in the rhythm of the music as they tossed the bottles at one another.

_Go on and take it off  
Take it off!  
Shake it off baby, for me  
C'mon and break me off  
Break me off!  
'Cause I get what I want and I like what I see  
_

"Hold it for a sec!!" Bakura shouted, as he stopped throwing bottles at Marik and settled on juggling the two bottles he was holding. Marik did the same and watched Bakura as he literally climbed on the bar counter and kicked away some bottles. They fell with a clatter on the floor, but Bakura didn't seem to care at all.

_  
Need your love 1,2,3  
Stop starin' at my D cup  
Don't waste time, just give it to me  
C'mon baby, just feel me up  
C'mon, just give it up_

Marik watched the albino walk on the bar as though it was some kind of modelling fiesta. The boy kept spinning around in all directions, handling the bottles as though they were Kung-fu staffs! Bakura spun the bottles behind his head and behind his back. At some point, he even raised his leg and started twirling the bottles under it. Marik was going crazy!! Was this really Bakura- the reserved and timid one?

"WHO WANTS FOAM IN THEIR BEER?!" Bakura roared at the crowd, and at least a hundred strangled cries shouted "ME" from the audience.

_Go on and take it off  
Take it off!  
Shake it off baby, for me  
C'mon and break me off  
Break me off!  
'Cause I get what I want and I like what I see_

Marik felt his lips twitch upward in a lazy grin, as he watched the life flow out of the albino with an explosive energy. Before he knew what he was doing, Marik ran and jumped on the counter too. He started spinning the bottles in the way Bakura had done before, and moving around to the beat of the music.

"Exchange!" Bakura's ecstatic cry called, and instantly, the two boys started throwing bottles at each other from the top of the bar counter. It was like they shone out of the crowd- hungry hands kept shooting up to touch them from the people dancing underneath.

_Forget the application...  
You're the right guy for the task  
Let me take you on vacation  
Just do it, you don't have to ask!_

Marik wasn't even concentrating on spinning the bottles any more. All he could focus on was Bakura's radiant smiling face looking back at him with that unbelievable glowing expression. Marik could only guess his own face mirrored the smile, but he didn't even care.

He only cared about swaying to the beat in sync with his partner. Soon, he started spinning and dancing while exchanging bottles with Bakura in lightning speed. The crowd was going wild, screaming the lyrics of the song at the top of their lungs.

_Go on and take it off  
Shake it off baby, for me  
C'mon and break me off  
'Cause I get what I want and I like what I see  
Take it off Take it off!  
Take it off baby, for me  
Take it off Take it off!  
Take it off baby, for me..._

As the final chords of the song came, Marik recognised the smile on Bakura's face. He had seen it before- in that picture from Miami Beach. Bakura was now smiling in that same heavenly way, as though psychic completion had finally come to him.

When the song finally ended, Bakura and Marik each grabbed two bottles. Bakura tossed his to the crowd and people were seen diving to grab them. Marik did the same, and was shocked to see people doing the same for him.

Wow...that was intense. Bakura bowed slowly and shouted at Marik to be heard over the cheers.

"Not bad for your first time blondie! You passed the test!" the albino shouted with a mysterious shine in his eyes and a 1000-watt smile on his face.

Marik didn't even realize that he was reflecting Bakura's expression as he shouted "Of course, Babe! How could I not?"

Bakura's smile got even wider as he watched Marik's amethyst stormy eyes sparkle back at him. The crowd started screaming for an encore and Marik noticed Bakura's passionate glance stare at him.

"What do you say? Care to practice a bit more?" Bakura shouted at him, while hitting his foot on the bar surface violently. A glass jumped up instantly and Bakura bent down to catch it in the air.

He threw it at Marik's direction as more rock songs echoed around the bar. Marik caught the glass and smiled darkly.

"Absolutely" he simply said.

* * *

It was near three o'clock in the morning, when voices were heard from outside the Ishtar residence. The front door cracked a little, as the voices became louder.

"...And did you see the look on that guy's face when the Pinia Colada landed right in front of him?! Man it was priceless!!" a deep, exotic voice chuckled lightly.

The melodic laugh of an airy tone joined in "I know...poor guy got the shock of his life! Remember when you dropped the ice in the back of his shirt?!" loud guffawing started after that, until the gruff voice periodically chocked out a few words in a mock indignant tone "Hey! That was an accident!!"

The figure of a tall, lean boy appeared in the doorway. His golden hair distinguished the outline of his tanned face. After he stepped inside giddily, another boy came in- this one with unusually long silver hair.

"Pfff!! Yea right! I saw the look of sick enjoyment on your face when he started wailing!!" Bakura told his friend with not-so-hidden mirth.

Marik snorted and closed the door after Bakura. They were both more than a little tired, but it didn't show however. They had stayed in the bar for nearly five hours, dancing and shouting till dawn.

Marik didn't even bother caring about his carefree attitude. He was partially ashamed to acknowledge he was enjoying himself immensely. The thing that he relished most of all was the sparkling smile that now permanently adorned Bakura's face. His time with Bakura had suddenly become so precious...and he could finally see why Bakura loved it so much when they were together.

During that night, he had heard people talking about Bakura at least a dozen times. They all said the same thing: 'I haven't seen Bakura so happy for a long time.'

Marik rejoiced in the feeling that he could make Bakura smile like that again. It looks like he wasn't just a crazy maniac anymore...now he had found the key to make Bakura smile brightly –the key he had been searching for all along.

And now that Marik finally had the way to make Bakura smile for him, he wanted to learn everything- everything there was to know about the albino. He wanted to learn more about their past...and he wanted to gain the power to make Bakura love him all over again. Love him for what he was- show him what love was.

"Damn!" Bakura suddenly started as he pulled Marik towards the staircase "Sin should have been there. She missed the show of her life..." Bakura let the statement trail on as he started staggering tiredly up the stairs.

Marik saw his companion yawn widely. Bakura had this sated, satisfied look as though he had just spent the greatest night of his life. Frankly, at least for Marik, this WAS the greatest night of his life.

And the reassuring feeling that there would be other nights- because Bakura would never leave him- only made the Egyptian more content. Finally, he had what he always wanted. A companion that he knew would not leave him suddenly. A...friend...

'We are friends, aren't we?' Marik thought gleefully, as he took notice of every little angle of Bakura's worn face. 'I AM his friend, right?'

'You're more than his friend...' the annoying small voice at the back of Marik's head piped up suddenly. He quickly hushed it and focused on walking in a straight line and not bumping on Bakura- although it wouldn't have been so bad if he brushed against those tight pants...

NO! BAD thoughts! BAD Marik!!

"...and that punk David...he watches the Teletubbies? How sick is that?" Marik commented. Bakura laughed as he staggered up the stairs.

"He was drunk, Mariku...he didn't know what he was saying..." Bakura laughed and Marik sneered. But both boys cried out when Bakura tripped and almost fell down the stairs. Luckily, Marik kept him from falling for the second time that night.

"Thanks..." Bakura simply said, making Marik wave it off.

"You need some sleep." Marik logically noted and Bakura grinned slightly "Yes mommy."

It came as a bit of a shock for Marik when he found himself standing in front of the guestroom door. How had they gotten there so fast? It seemed like a mere second he had spent with Bakura.

Bakura seemed to think the same thing, as his happy expression suddenly changed to one of reluctance. Marik understood the boy's feelings because he felt the same thing himself. He didn't want to part with Bakura. He wanted to stay with the boy that night... to stay and talk with Bakura until the dark would carry them to sleep...to sleep beside the boy and never part with him...

And it was tragic to know that Bakura felt the same way but couldn't do anything...The situation was just so unbelievably complicated. They both felt the same way but were too afraid of one another. Bakura still thought that Marik would probably spit at his face if he even suggested such a thing, and Marik feared that Bakura wouldn't believe the sincerity of his feelings. Bakura would probably think Marik pitied him or something...And Marik had pieced together the logical clues that Bakura didn't like to be pitied.

That's probably why Bakura hadn't told him about their old, broken relationship...because he didn't want Marik to pity him. But Marik had found out anyway, and discovered he didn't pity Bakura half as much as he pitied himself. What kind of pathetic existence would be so cruel so as to harm the people who loved him? Only Marik the Maniac...

"Well...I guess I better be going upstairs..." Bakura said as he averted his gaze to study the wall. The albino's tone seemed secretly reluctant, and Marik still managed to trace the evidence of yearning in the voice.

The situation also hit Marik like a brick. Bakura was going in the attic again...to get drunk and die of sorrow!! But then again, Bakura did seem reluctant to lock himself up...Marik had never heard him so reluctant before. He noticed that Bakura's smile had been wiped out and was now replaced by a little frown. But there was nothing Marik could do to change the situation. Bakura didn't want to go to their old room...

"Yea...I guess..." Marik repeated a bit numbly and watched Bakura's miserable attempts to look inconspicuous and happy.

"Well, goodnight...see you in the morning..." Bakura said slowly, as Marik opened his bedroom door and nodded.

"Bakura, it IS morning." Mark stated in an effort to lighten the mood. It seemed to work for a moment, since Bakura smiled brightly. But a few seconds later, the dark shade had covered the albino's features all over again. Marik felt himself drowning in self-hate. He couldn't even prevent Bakura from hurting himself!

"G'night, Mariku..." Bakura said and started walking slowly towards the stairs that led to the attic.

"'Night..." Marik murmured a bit darkly, as he watched his friend walk to the attic. Marik didn't close his door until he saw Bakura entering the attic and locking the door.

The Egyptian instantly felt a heavy weight squeeze his heart. He didn't want Bakura to cry and get drunk...he thought he had succeeded in something when he made Bakura happy before...but it was obviously not enough...

Marik sighed heavily as he closed the door. He leaned on it with his back and let his knees buckle.

The beautiful blonde slid downwards, until he was sitting on the floor with his head dipped back and his eyes closed.

"Why does it have to be so damn hard...?" he whispered to himself. Suddenly, a curt, stiff knock was heard from his door.

Marik's eyes popped open and his heart skipped a beat. Who was it? Bakura! Had he come back?!!

Marik stood up instantly and opened the door a bit too quickly. His hoarse eyes instantly met blood-dipped ruby. Bakura was standing there, his shoulders incredibly tense and his lips a straight quivering line. Marik felt the anxiety in Bakura echo in his own body. His heartbeat started throbbing painfully in his chest, and he was sure that the blood would start gushing out of his veins form the pressure.

Bakura clenched his jaw nervously, and Marik noticed a tense blue river of blood pump frantically on Bakura's neck. Oh...he was stressed all right. Marik could only imagine the fright...

"Bakura" Marik started slowly, trying to decipher Bakura's movements.

"Sorry, Mariku..." the albino started as he took in a shaky breath of courage. Marik's heart constricted with his frantic heartbeat. Bakura was so afraid...imagine the courage he had to gather in order to come to Marik's door...why was he so stressed anyway? Marik writhed in impatience as Bakura's fingers fidgeted instinctively with the hem of his shirt.

"...but...um..." Bakura continued slowly, each word uttered lower than the previous "I think...the cleaning lady came this morning..."

Marik froze and literally stopped breathing. The cleaning lady...had come? Didn't that mean...

Marik's eyes widened and his dark lips opened slowly in delirium. Was Bakura implying...was he actually suggesting...

"...and she cleaned our old room..." Bakura took a quick, bashful glance at Marik. Marik shoved his hands in his pockets in order to hide the fact that they were shaking. He settled on hyperactively tapping his foot on the floor.

Bakura obviously misinterpreted his actions and instantly took a step backwards with his visibly trembling hands pulled in defence.

"But we don't have to sleep there if you don't want to!! I-I just thought...you should know..."

Marik shook his head frantically in spite of himself. He didn't even have full control of his mouth as he uttered the next few words.

"NO! I mean...I want to...Actually, it's not like...well, actually it's because..." he rambled on until he lost control and just finished the statement "Let's just go."

Bakura looked like a deer caught in the headlights. He hadn't seen it coming. He obviously was expecting Marik to roar at him and scream...but he certainly hadn't been awaiting the positive result.

Bakura let out a strangled squeak which Marik recognised as 'Okay'...and then, the beautiful albino shoved his trembling hands in his pockets too.

Both boys were a bit numb and shaky as they walked to their old room. Bakura was clearly taking hoarse, ragged breaths as he opened the door. Marik's heartbeat was threatening to spill his blood out of his body.

They entered the dark, curiously warm room. Bakura instantly flipped the switch. Marik was once again dumbfounded by how good Bakura knew this place...

Bakura didn't speak for a minute; neither did he look at Marik. He just settled on staring around slowly. Finally, his eyes fell on the purple-covered bed and he quickly averted his gaze.

Marik observed every little reaction like a hawk. When he saw Bakura tense at the sight of the bed, he instantly understood. That was the bed that 

The memories must have been very hurtful for Bakura...For Marik, on the other hand, the fact that he DIDN'T have the memories was hurtful.

Wanting to break the frozen atmosphere, Marik suddenly lunged on his purple bed and fell on the strangely puffy mattress with a soft 'poof'...

Bakura took a sharp intake of breath and visibly paled. "You always used to do that!" he suddenly said, making Marik suddenly proud of himself. Ha!! So he WAS himself after all!! Now all he needed were those friggin' earrings- where were they anyway?

"Of course! I AM myself, you dolt!!" Marik teased, making Bakura smile and shake his head dismissively. The albino walked to his bed and sat on it shakily. When he sunk in the mattress, he let out a soft purr, and Marik's heart curiously pumped harder again.

Poor Bakura. He had probably missed his soft bed, sleeping in that broken attic couch for God knows how long...Bakura was finally coming back to life!!

And it excited Marik more than anything, to see Bakura change from a broken, lifeless corpse, to a lively, handsome, competitive boy!

The Egyptian watched Bakura close his eyes in sheer bliss as he sunk lower into the mattress. A slow, giddy smile graced the angel's features, and at that moment, Marik noticed how vulnerable and pale the other boy looked. He was exactly like the moon...beautiful...

Abruptly, as he watched his friend's form rest peacefully, all the weariness caught up with him. He felt his eyelids become heavy and he closed his eyes tiredly.

"I don't think I can take my clothes off..." Marik said with a yawn, his gorgeous tanned face twisting beautifully.

"Neither can I..." Bakura said with his eyes closed "Let's just sleep..." he said in a tone so grateful Marik swore he had never heard before. The ruffling of covers revealed that Bakura had covered himself. Marik tiredly mimicked his friend's movements and felt the warmth and sweet smell of the sheets envelop him.

"Goodnight Bakura..." He simply said, as he closed his eyes and waited for the answer.

"Night...blondie..." Bakura said with a lazy smile. The albino was thoroughly shaken, when Marik's pillow hit him face first. Bakura groaned and rolled over, grabbing Marik's pillow and shoving his head under it.

"Maaarikuuu..." he whined.

Marik simply snorted "Who's the blondie now?" But then, he saw that Bakura made no move to return his pillow "Hey!! Give me back my pillow!!!!"

But his pleas fell on deaf ears...Bakura had probably fallen asleep already...Marik shook his head dismissively and settled on getting comfortable without a pillow. "Goodnight..."

Nearly twenty minutes later, the blonde Egyptian was slowly drifting to sleep, but had not completely slept yet...Suddenly, he heard soft footsteps from his left, but decided to pretend he was asleep in order not to alert Bakura.

Bakura probably thought Marik was asleep when he slowly slipped the Egyptian's pillow under his head. Marik felt the urge to smile...Bakura had waited until he was supposedly asleep to return the pillow...so, Bakura really did care.

But all coherent thoughts left Marik's brain when he sensed a warm, scorching breath caress his cheek. His heart started beating incoherently faster, as he fought to keep his breathing in a steady, sleeping pace...

It all happened too fast, as soft, full lips covered his for one mere second. The kiss was so swift and soft...And then, there was nothing...and the touch was gone. Only whispered words graced his skin from then on...

"Goodnight my love..." came the unmistakable airy voice of the albino. Marik's heart was in turmoil, threatening to tear his body asunder. The warm presence next to him was gone in an instant, and Bakura walked back to his bed slowly.

Just as Marik heard the shuffle of covers, he opened his desperate eyes. His lips were burning, begging to be caressed again. He could sense a strange itch at his fingers, and he had to use all his will power to keep from touching his mouth.

The phrase Bakura had used was replaying itself in the Egyptian's head like a sinful, hopeful mantra.

'Goodnight my love...'

And Marik found himself smiling with his eyes closed. 'Goodnight...my love...' he answered in his mind, as he kissed his imaginary Bakura passionately.

Suddenly, his frantic eyes popped open and he realized what he had been fantasizing about.

'Shit!!!' he cursed profusely.


	11. Sorry

**THANX FOR EVERYTHING GUYS!! Just to inform you, in the next chapter, most of the answers will come about Marik's paranoia. Then, in the chapters after that, we'll have all the Marik/Bakura fluff and smut we could ever ask for, in combination with plot development and some humor. This fic will probably end in six, maybe seven chapters!!! So plz enjoy and review!!!**

_**duenna:** I hope you like this chappy too. We have more cutsie Bakura vulnerability...Plz tell me if you like it or not!! I'm so glad you like the story!_

_**Chibi B-channie: **Hehe....this chapter is different form the ones before, and the next chapter will be even MORE different, but in a good way, I hope!! Plz tell me what you think of this!_

_**Seren147:**Thanks for the compliments!! I'm afraid you're boosting my ego to sky limits, though!!! Not to worry- Marik and Bak WILL get serious with each other very soon (I can't stand it either- I want them to get together NOW!!) Don't worry about the end of the story, just try to absorb as much of it as you can!! Thanks for everything!!!_

_**Daemon rara-avis:** Thanks for reviewing! I'm so glad to have another reviewer!! I really hope you like this chapter!!_

_**mecha Shadow C23:** Let's see what you think of this chapter! It's nothing special really, the next one will be better...but personally, I kinda like this one too..._

_**A Person:** hehe...I know what you mean about Author's Notes! It's just that some people get awfully confused...Thank you so much for your HUGE review!! I was so excited when I saw it! Did I really make you feel all that with my story?? ( wide eyes ) I'm thrilled!! I can't believe it!! If you really like the Yami/Hikari spiritual situation, I bet you'll like the next chapter...It's all about Marik's inner conflict...Plz review again!!! Oh, by the way, I took what you said about hospitals into consideration and added a few things about medication, which I frankly hadn't thought about!! THANKS SO MUCH!!!_

Marik's hand trembled as he stretched it over Bakura's sleeping face. It was morning, and Marik had conveniently woken up before his roommate. Unable to contain his urges, the golden-haired boy had softly sat on Bakura's bedside.

Was it the description of that diary? Or maybe the fact that Bakura looked like a real angel when he slept? Whatever it was, Marik had the compulsion to stare at his sleeping friend, and to experiment with all the things he had read in that diary...

_ALL the things..._

Marik the heartless Egyptian blushed lightly...

His fingers merely grazed over Bakura's cheek. It couldn't even be considered a touch...it was more of a feather-like flutter. Marik unconsciously leaned forward, towards the sleeping beauty's face.

His eyes were fixed on Bakura's closed eyelids, suddenly wishing Bakura was awake...just so the albino could look at him again...in that special way...with those special eyes...and that special smile...

Do wishes really come true?

Marik couldn't really find the answer to that question, as Bakura's eyes abruptly shot open, poles of hazy scarlet glinting darkly in the room.

Marik froze, seeing as Bakura was obviously too sleepy to fully comprehend what was happening. Or more importantly, the fact that Marik was caught red-handed, bending over his friend in a very suggestive way indeed.

"Mariku? What's wrong? Am I dreaming?" Bakura's gruff, dazed voice inquired. Marik quickly pulled his hand away as if burned. He quickly sat straight, thus pulling his face sufficiently away from the albino's. For a moment, he was tempted to answer 'Yes you are dreaming' but he knew it wasn't likely to work.

"Um..." he started unsurely "Uh..." 'My God I sound like a complete moron!!'

Bakura sat up and brought his torso very close to Marik's again. The albino boy stretched in a way Marik considered simply...boyish...Marik never remembered Bakura stretching in the 'Battle City' dreamworld...In fact, in 'Battle City' he hadn't seen Bakura do anything at all except bark around at various people, sneer, drink blood, glare, scream and fight...and that was about it. But this Bakura...he had all the amazing qualities of a normal human being: he yawned and stretched and ate and talked articulately...wasn't that just amazing?

Apparently, Marik had been too caught up in his thoughts and forgot about finding a believable excuse about why he was ON BAKURA'S BED, leaning over the sleeping boy...

Oh well.

"Marik? Whatsa matter?" Bakura tiredly asked, as he stifled a yawn. Marik's purple orbs flew around desperately, frantically searching for something to say without sounding like an idiot.

A-ha!!

"Uhh...I was just checking whether you were awake or not." It was short, it was normal, it was practical. Bakura would surely buy it...

"Couldn't you just speak to me?" Bakura's curious and slightly groggy eyes inquired.

Dang!

Marik smiled nervously "Umm...that really didn't occur to me at the time..." he was disgusted at the defensive tone of his own voice. Couldn't he act a bit more like his old homicidal self any more?

Bakura seemed to be pleased with that explanation and simply nodded. "We have to get ready, Mariku. Today is the day we must visit the asylum. We have to go there every three days for a checkup, remember?"

Marik groaned loudly, as he made no move to stand away from Bakura's warm bed. He had forgotten about the asylum meeting...Damn!! He wasn't looking forward to being treated as a lunatic again...

"Come on, let's go!" Bakura said, and Marik took this as a reluctant hint for him to leave the bed. He stood up slowly and walked to the wardrobe, where he tried to sort out some of the now freshly washed clothes to wear.

Finally, he settled for the classic green shirt with silver chains and a pair of dark green-black trousers.

Darn...this was gonna be one hell of a day...Marik thought, as he watched Bakura slowly walk out of bed, still scratching his head in weariness.

* * *

Bakura looked reluctant as he stepped through the asylum doors. Marik followed unhappily, while experiencing unpleasant flashbacks of what had taken place in that hellhole.

Why did he have to go back there, anyway? He was cured now, right? No more doctors!! No more injections!

But Bakura did insist, and there wasn't exactly anything Marik could do to prevent it, so he just followed. He contemplated the fact that he felt somehow tied to Bakura now...It wasn't like he couldn't just run away...But yet, he chose to stay with Bakura and his family.

He didn't have anyone else in this world anyway.

To be realistic about it, he didn't have anyone else in the Yugioh "Dreamworld", either. In his dream world, it was always him...and, well, himself. Rishid and his other minions couldn't exactly be considered friends and family. Marik always felt alone: He had to construct and execute plans all alone, he had to dine alone, he had to sleep alone...He was alone.

Until recently, when he woke up from his hallucinations.

He just didn't feel alone near Bakura. He felt at home, where he belonged...Amazing how just a few days of staying with the albino could provoke such feelings from Marik's part.

Anyway, the Egyptian kept silent as Bakura led him through white-walled hallways and down endless corridors. Finally, when the two boys reached a certain hall with doors in alignment, Bakura stopped.

"We're here, Mariku." He simply said and pointed to the door closest to them. Marik had to squint his eyes to read the label on the door. "Dr. Jake Westman" it wrote, and Marik quirked an eyebrow at the little sign that was underneath.

"Do not disturb"

Marik turned to Bakura instantly, his lavender eyes sparkling with hope "Hey, Bakura...can't you see that the man doesn't want to be disturbed? Com' on let's get outa here!!" Marik urged, but the silver-haired boy shook his head in refusal.

"Relax, Marik...He's not gonna bite your head off..." Bakura commented with a smile, as he took a step towards the door. His pale hand rose to touch the doorknob, but Marik grabbed his shoulder before he could turn it.

The albino turned around questioningly, his glassy red gaze hovering over Marik's purple one. Marik couldn't understand why he was so anxious to meet this guy...it was just a doctor, right?

No...it was a psychiatrist...

A _shrink._

And it killed Marik to acknowledge that he of all people was in need of a _shrink._ He had always mocked the ones with psychological problems, calling them weak. Now he was one of them...how ironic. That should mean he was weak too, right?

Not only that, but he was stressed about what the psychiatrist would diagnose. What if he was still crazy? What if he couldn't be with Bakura anymore?

The albino boy seemed to understand all of Marik's fears with that penetrating blood gaze. "It's gonna be okay..." Bakura murmured lightly, and Marik felt his heart lunge out of his chest at the loving tone. But he couldn't just stand there and let Bakura treat him like a baby- no sir!

"Of course, you dolt! Now open that door before my teeth fall off!!" Marik ordered with a mock-harsh tone, his eyes revealing other feelings...feelings like thankfulness and glee.

Bakura grinned slightly and shook his head in an exasperated manner. "You never change, Mariku..." The angelic boy said, as he finally turned the knob and stepped into the bright room.

Marik came in behind his friend and closed the door with a loud thud. Bakura spun around and gave a disapproving look at his blonde friend, but it was too late...the doctor had already been startled. The chubby short man that was standing near the window jumped in surprise at the sound of the closing door. He turned around swiftly with an expression of shock, which immediately broke into a smile when he saw Bakura's face.

"Oh...It's you, Bakura...you scared me there...what a pleasant surprise" the doctor started saying lightly, until his gaze fell on the man standing next to the albino boy. "Ahh...And Marik has come too....I trust you have come for our meeting. How are you, child?"

Marik looked reluctant for a second, until he felt Bakura nudge him with the elbow. The blonde jerked up instantly and aimed a killer glare at his partner while grumbling "I'm fine." to the doctor.

Jake Westman was more than pleasantly surprised when he noticed the air of ease and casualty that hovered over the two boys. So Bakura had worked his magic after all, just like his friend Carl had predicted...Marik was already looking more normal. His behavior didn't seem half as forced as before, and he carried himself calmly. 'Not to mention he's gotten back into his old fashion ideas...' the good doctor thought, as he speculated Marik's attire carefully.

"Three days have passed, doctor...We're here to see you, just as you asked." Bakura simply said while taking a few steps towards the doctor and tugging Marik's elbow forward.

'Physical contact...very good...' Dr. Westman thought, as a slight twitch on his lips made him smile. "I see...well, take a seat, gentlemen..." the chubby man said, as he walked to his desk and sat behind it. Bakura took a seat at a nearby chair and motioned for Marik to do the same.

The doctor watched, amazed and slightly perplexed, as the arrogant, proud Marik Ishtar took a few steps forward. If the doctor hadn't known better, he'd say Marik was almost shy. Almost. The blonde boy seemed to keep close watch of Bakura at all times- as though if Bakura left, his whole world would crumble and he would be completely lost.

Perhaps that wasn't far from the truth...

Thinking that the 'session' would have to start sooner or later, Dr. Westman started by giving an amiable smile to the Egyptian.

"So...Marik. How are you feeling?"

Marik's eyes flashed disgustedly. 'How are you feeling?' That was the most typical, annoying, stereotyped question a shrink could use! Being reminded he was a psychopath at all times was quite angering for Marik.

The doctor obviously understood Marik's feelings at the time, and resisted the urge to wince at his bad choice of words.

"I mean..." Westman rushed to correct "How's life back home?"

The boy's lavender orbs fluttered quickly to glance at the albino, as though searching for some kind of approval. The doctor was aghast to say the least- how could Bakura affect Marik so much in a mere couple of days?

Finally, as Bakura gave a soft nod to his friend, Marik eyes returned to the doctor's face. Westman watched his patient sigh in an effort to calm himself. It must have been very humiliating for arrogant Marik Ishtar to visit a doctor, Westman thought.

The doctor probably didn't know how right he was.

"I'm doing fine. Everything's great." Came the short, curt reply. Westman was sure he detected a tone of impatient stiffness in the boy's voice. Looks like Marik wanted out of there...and fast. Westman tried not to smile at that thought, and returned to the task at hand.

"I see...Did you encounter any difficulties? Any...problems?" the doctor selected his words carefully, trying to seem as inconspicuous as ever.

Meanwhile, Marik was having other thoughts.

'What kind of 'problems' you idiot? PMS? I'm not pregnant or anything!!!' Marik barked into his head, but somehow managed to maintain a calm mask on his face.

"I don't see what you mean, exactly...but no. I've had no problems..." he managed to say while trying to keep his teeth from gritting visibly.

The doctor nodded curtly and gave another one of those sugar-coated, innocent smiles. Marik found himself willing to decapitate the man there and then. He wasn't crazy anymore damnit! He didn't need any of this shit! He didn't need those fake smiles, those comforting words and that medication!! He just wanted out!!

"That's great!" the doctor said "When I refer to problems, I mean any kind of hallucinations...Patients who have suffered for a long time, might become delirious at some point..."

It was Bakura's turn to speak, as the albino saw Marik's furious expression from the corner of his eye. "Don't worry doctor- I've got that covered. We'll inform you immediately if Marik has any problems..."

Marik felt his brain implode at those words. 'I've got that covered?' That phrase sounded really wrong.....It made him feel like he was under surveillance or something...It only verified his suspicions that Bakura only saw him as a crazy half-maniac!! So Bakura had been watching him...waiting for when he'd flip....Bakura DID think he was crazy...

And here he was trying to convince himself otherwise...

"That's fine, Bakura..." the doctor said kindly, as he turned his attention back to Marik "So, Marik...is there anything you'd like to talk about?"

Marik winced inwardly. Another one of those stereotyped phrases. Now he felt as though he was in one of those psychiatric groups. Damn, this was just getting better and better...

"No, I'm fine... thanks." Marik struggled to act polite and say all the right words in order to be left alone, at peace. Was this guy for real, anyway? Why would he need to talk about anything? He wasn't crazy anymore- no hallucinations! Now there was only Bakura...

"Well, alright..." the doctor started a bit disappointedly. He hadn't really been expecting a different answer; anyway...He lazily raised his hand and shoved it in his pocket, where he took hold of one of his cards.

"Here" he said, as he offered a card to Marik "Please take my card. If you ever feel the need to talk to someone, don't hesitate...I'll be waiting."

Marik refrained from rolling his eyes and sighing in exasperation. He should have seen it coming, really. It was the typical behavioral pattern of shrinks. Oh well, might as well act 'normal' and take it...

Marik reached out and took the card from the smiling doctor's hand. He looked at it with mild interest, and noticed that Westman's phone number and address were printed on the card.

"Sure." Marik curtly answered, eager to simply get the hell out of there. As long as he acted calm and composed, the shrink would not think ill of him.

"Do you take your medication every six hours?" the doctor asked with the air of a mother questioning her sick child. Marik nodded quickly. He wasn't very happy about the 'medication' either...

"Good" Westman commented "It helps soothe your brain...Make sure to be accurate about taking it."

Marik nodded again, but didn't have time to answer, since Bakura spoke in his place "Don't worry doctor! Isis and I always make sure he takes the proper dose."

Marik was literally fuming by now. So was that all? Did Bakura see him as a complete lunatic??!! It was infuriating, listening to Bakura speak about Marik as though he wasn't even in the ROOM!! Of course he was there! He listened to every single spoken word and crumbled at the sheer realization that hit him like a brick.

Bakura really did think he was nuts. All those glances...that ride on the motorbike...the goodnight kiss...had they really meant nothing?? Why did Bakura still think he was crazy? He did EVERYTHING in his might to prevent exactly that from happening!!

"That's fine, Bakura..." the doctor commented "Now, Marik...would you mind taking a little walk in the gardens while Bakura and I discuss some things?" the chubby man asked.

Marik's eyes visibly widened. That was it –the last straw!! Leave them alone? Leave them alone in their little conference about how crazy he was? His eyes darted to Bakura's direction, and he saw the albino nod at him slowly in agreement, trying to calm him.

Did Bakura think he was a retard or something? He didn't need to be placated and reassured!! Damn!!! As Marik felt his temperature rise in absolute fury, he gave a swift nod towards the doctor and aimed an earth shattering glare towards Bakura.

'You'll pay for this' his eyes stated, and Bakura seemed thoroughly perturbed by the sudden hostility.

Marik instantly stood up and walked to the door with long strides. "I'll leave you to your _thoughts_, then." He said sarcastically, while obviously trying to contain his ire. He didn't take notice of the doctor's smiling expression and Bakura's anxious face as he shut the door behind him.

The blonde slowly started walking towards the gardens he had visited many times throughout his recent stay. He was still writhing in anger- how dare Bakura treat him like a madman!!

They were probably talking about him right now, saying how schizophrenic he was or other nasty things. Bakura was probably reassuring that freaky shrink that he would 'take care of that psycho' at all costs...

So that was it? That was all he was to Bakura? A homicidal creep? And here he had assumed that Bakura believed in him...He thought...Bakura loved him...

Loved him for HIM. HIM. For what HE was. Not for some ancient memory...He had thought he could show Bakura he wasn't crazy...

Wasn't he worthy of love? Would he never have the chance to experience all those things the diary wrote? Why? Why was he so cursed? He wasn't crazy anymore!! He was trying!!!

Why couldn't Bakura see that? Why couldn't he be loved again? Why?

* * *

The doctor smiled soundly as the door closed behind Marik. He turned to see Bakura's devastated, worried expression.

"Doctor! He's not mad at me, is he? Why did he get mad at me again??!" the albino instantly questioned, when Marik's footsteps faded out. The doctor smiled kindly back at Bakura. This boy was so worried for his friend...Westman had many a time admired Bakura's stamina.

"Don't worry, Bakura...he'll get over it..." the doctor soothed with a reassuring grin "He just doesn't like being left out, I bet...Maybe you need to talk to him when you go back home..." he suggested. Bakura sighed quite shakily.

"Easier said than done..." the albino commented, and his red eyes immediately sparkled at the doctor "Why is he mad at me? I didn't say anything wrong, did I? Did I?"

The doctor chuckled good naturedly "No, Bakura...you didn't...relax...He'll get over it soon enough..."

Bakura sighed in a frustrated manner and seemed to try and relax. The doctor smiled at him as he continued "Now tell me...how is he?"

At this, the reaction that Westman had been expecting came. Bakura excitedly popped up from his chair and started pacing hyperactively around the room. The boy's bloodshot eyes were sparkling with a beauty feral and strange... and Westman had to admit that he had never seen Bakura so enthusiastic and lively before.

"You won't believe it, Doc!" Bakura started frantically, as he paced up and down the room "It's like he's another person!! I just can't believe it! We joke around...and we laugh...and he's always insulting me...It's just like before!!"

The doctor nodded appreciatively at Bakura's unusual ramble, not caring to hide his own wide smile of satisfaction.

"And when we went to the bar...My God, it was just like before!! I just can't understand it! One day he was spacing out, and the next he just...wasn't! He acts like Marik, walks like Marik, talks like Marik...he even EATS like Marik...Doctor I wish you could see it!! We even slept in the same room yesterday- just like before!! He's back!! Marik is back –just without his memories! The character's the same...I just can't believe it... "

Bakura started mumbling incoherent things under his breath, while the doctor came to stand next to him and eyed him slowly.

"I see you look better as well, Bakura..." the doctor commented, making Bakura stare at him confusedly "Last time I saw you...you were ready to collapse. Seems like you've been resting and eating better..."

Bakura's cheeks became rosy with a steady pink hue "Uhh...well..." the boy started "Now that Marik's back and all..."

The doctor smiled and continued the phrase for Bakura "...you thought you'd start living again, right?"

Bakura was obviously startled as he looked at the doctor in front of him "Well...yeah..." the albino looked perturbed as he watched the chubby man' s knowing smile "So you're not a psychiatrist for nothing, after all..." Bakura commented.

The man smirked as he leaned on the window and looked at Marik's figure in the garden "On the contrary, Bakura...In fact I'm much better than you think..." he simply said, and watched the albino walk next to him and gaze at Marik also.

When Westman didn't receive an answer he turned to look at Bakura's face. He wasn't so surprised to see Bakura staring at Marik with an utterly and undeniably love-struck gaze. There was a lazy smile over Bakura's lips, and the boy looked absolutely...well, to out it bluntly: in love.

A very rare, very genuine smile graced the psychiatrist's lips. Bakura was happy- he was truly happy again. There was nothing the doctor craved more than to see that boy smiling again in true bliss. Bakura was worth it. He was one of the few people that were worth it.

Westman knew that what this boy felt for his friend was beyond description. It was beyond words. It was...love. True, absolute love. And for some reason...the doctor believed that cruel, heartless Marik Ishtar would do the same for Bakura if need be.

What these two people had was unbreakable. It was simply irreplaceable.

It didn't matter that they were both men in this case. All that mattered was that they were in love and happy. It seemed that Marik and Bakura were bonded in so many ways: friendship, brotherhood, masculinity, sentiments, partnership, reliability...love. This kind of bond was so rare and so expensive in society, that it was truly praiseworthy. Truly remarkable. Who was Westman to judge their relationship?

Of course...that didn't mean that he couldn't tease Bakura about it...

"Hey Bakura...doesn't Marik look perfect in that outfit?" he questioned innocently and watched the albino's reaction. Westman really did feel like exploding in laughter when Bakura's unshaken, clueless, dreamy smile curled up even wider. The albino even nodded in that completely preoccupied way.

But then, Bakura's expression suddenly changed to one of shock and is eyes widened ominously. Immediately, he turned to gawk at the doctor's sly expression.

Realizing that there was no way to cover up his blunder, Bakura settled for a simple "I...um...Marik...uh...SHIT!!" he finally cursed as he shoved his head in both his hands. The doctor smiled and patted the boy's hair softly with a smile.

"It's all right, Bakura..." the man wholeheartedly said "I don't think its bad..."

Bakura stopped cursing at himself and suddenly looked up at the doctor "...You don't?"

Westman chuckled "Of course I don't! If it makes you happy!" he said, making Bakura's piercing eyes soften lightly.

"T-Thanks, doctor..." he finally said with a relieved sigh "I'm glad you don't think of us that way..."

The doctor patted Bakura's shoulder reassuringly "It's not about homosexuality...it's about love." He stated, making Bakura's ruby eyes become curiously even more vivid.

The albino nodded fervently, turning to look back outside the window. "It is..." he simply said, as he watched the blonde Egyptian tap his foot impatiently on the grass.

Suddenly, Marik's lavender eyes rose up and pierced into the window behind of which Bakura was standing. Bakura almost shivered from the intensity of Marik's glare, and he made a half-hearted attempt to wave at the blonde.

At this, Marik defiantly turned around and ignored the albino in the most angry, brash way.

Bakura's expression converted to one of obvious heartbreak. The doctor watched all this with interest and tried to smile reassuringly at his albino friend.

"I don't understand doctor...he was fine just a few minutes ago..." Bakura said with a worried sigh which troubled Westman immensely.

"Relax, Bakura...I think you knew him better than that! He's just mad at us for kicking him out of the room...but then again, love can be confusing like that, child- even the tiniest details can be confusing when you're in love... " Westman said.

Bakura turned to him determinedly and nodded "I understand what you mean...I must talk to him..." the boy finally said, as he walked towards the exit of the room.

"Thanks for your help, Doctor! I appreciate it!" Bakura thanked, and Westman was sure he could see that determined, impatient hue in his red eyes.

"Your welcome! It was my pleasure!" the doctor said. The albino opened the door and made a move to walk out, but was stopped by Westman's call.

"Bakura!" the man shouted suddenly, and ruby red eyes sparked questioningly at him "Good luck" he finished, and Bakura's pale face nodded in resolve.

Only the click of the door was heard after that. Westman smiled slowly, as he resumed to gazing outside.

* * *

"Hey Mariku!!" the airy voice was heard echoing through the garden. Marik had to suppress the urge to turn around instantly. He forced himself to ignore Bakura and glare elsewhere- which was Marik's equivalent for sulking.

"Marik!" a louder tone commanded, and Marik turned around finally, to come face to face with surprisingly soft, whine-red eyes.

"What?" he asked stiffly, cursing himself for not managing to produce a harsher voice.

"..." Bakura started staring at the ground absently. Marik felt his blood hit his brain again with incredible speed. Why was Bakura playing games with him again? Marik had understood the albino's TRUE thoughts already...it was clear to him now that Bakura simply thought of him as a mere lunatic. Nothing more, nothing less.

"What do you want?" he asked again in a more demanding tone. His anger helped fuel his bitterness. Bakura sighed quite heavily and sat down next to Marik on the bench. The Egyptian was vaguely annoyed at that small display of intimacy...he didn't want anything to do with Bakura right now.

"Are you mad at me?"

Well that caught him off guard. Was he mad? Was he _mad_!?!!?? Of course he was! He was furious! He was so pissed off, he could hardly see anything but red!! Bakura thought he was crazy!! Bakura thought-

Wait. Wasn't he supposed to be telling Bakura all this?

Instead, he found himself saying the very thing he had never meant to say. Not only that, but his voice had lost the harsh, violent edge and now sounded more hurt...more...indignant.

"Do you think I'm crazy?"

Bloodshot eyes widened instantly. Bakura turned towards him with a strange gaze that Marik couldn't really identify.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Bakura incredulously asked.

But now that Marik had actually posed the question that had been burning his liver for the last half an hour, he was quiet eager to learn the answer.

"Do you?" he insisted, making Bakura sigh loudly and gaze at the distance forlornly.

"No." it was a low murmur...nearly broken with weariness and emotion. Before Marik had any time to process the information, Bakura continued. "Is this why you're angry at me?" he asked.

Marik huffed and groaned "Liar! Why would you lock me out and talk to the shrink in private if you really don't think I'm crazy!?"

This time, Bakura turned to him in exasperation "So that's what this is all about! Listen here-"

Marik jumped to his feet "No YOU listen here!" his lavender eyes were burning with a fire so liquid it could scorch anything in its path. It was desperate and angry, two emotions that Marik was widely known for displaying "I'm tired of this! I'm tired of people treating me as though I'm some kind of lunatic!! I'm sick of it! You hear? Sick of it! I don't want to be shoved outside, while you and your buddies talk about how crazy I am!! I'm not crazy anymore damn it! Why can't you see!?!?"

Bakura stood up as well, interrupting Marik with his own unusually loud voice and burning dark eyes "I DO see, Mariku!! I'm the one who wanted you to get out of this place, remember!!?? You must understand that this is a HOSPITAL full of PSYCHIATRSTS who believe you are mentally unstable!! What am I supposed to DO!!!? I HAVE to reassure them everything is okay!! If I don't then you're gonna be locked back in here and I'm never gonna see you again!! If it was up to ME you'd always be present in those stupid 'meetings'!! I don't think you're crazy!! Don't you get it??! I'm the only one who doesn't! I'm the only one who...I'm the only one who..." Bakura paused and squeezed his eyes shut in nameless effort.

Marik was staring at him by now, wide eyed and speechless. Both their hoarse breathing was heard, and a few nurses that had been observing the quarrel scurried away.

Bakura shook his head as though trying to lift some unpleasant memory from his head.

"The only one who what?" Marik questioned in a dangerously low whisper. But the albino simply shook his head harder and finally reopened his eyes. Now they seemed calm and sated, as though finally relieved.

"Just forget about it, Mariku...Let's go home..." Bakura simply said, and Marik knew that it would be no use for further questioning. Bakura was never going to complete that sentence that Marik yearned to hear.

What was he going to say?

Suddenly, everything that Marik had been thinking was reversed. It was too much information, and it came too suddenly for him to totally grasp. All that he could figure out from that hazy cloud of thoughts was that Bakura didn't see him as a lunatic. In fact, Bakura genuinely cared about him, judging by the albino's anger and actions.

'I may still have a chance...' Marik suddenly thought 'Maybe I still have a chance...to show him what I'm worth...'

No other words were spoken, as the boys finally walked out of the gardens and back through the white corridors of the clinic. Each one was buried in his own thoughts, and Marik was dazedly following Bakura, trying to process all the information that had suddenly been tossed at him.

'And I who thought...' he started pondering, as he observed Bakura's back 'I was so careless...I hurt him again...' Marik kept thinking.

Finally, the boys reached the car and got in wordlessly. In fact, the silence was so unbearable that Marik felt like pulling his hair out in desperation. And worst of all, the silence only made his guilt stronger and stronger.

It shone through his mind, that he had betrayed Bakura's trust once again. The albino expected him to show trust and care...but all he'd showed was doubt and anger...

And now it was killing him. More than any other time.

Only when the car suddenly stopped did the Egyptian realize that they had reached their house. The thickness in the air hovered around as Bakura pulled out his car key. Curiously, the albino made no move to get out...and neither did Marik. They just sat there, staring at nothingness, waiting for something to happen –but neither one knew what.

Finally, it was the Egyptian who broke the silence, in an attempt to quench his guilt by lightening the mood.

"I guess convertible cars really are bad for your hair. Look at this tangled mess..." he pointed at his own golden hair, which was now tangled from the wind.

Bakura simply turned and gave Marik a small smile, immediately turning back and continuing to stare outside dejectedly.

Finally, since Marik was drowning in self-hate and guilt, he decided to try another method. One he was embarrassed to even think about, but would try nonetheless...if it helped Bakura, then it was worth it...

"Sorry..."

One word, yet so much effort. Maybe one more try...

"I'm sorry, Bakura. I was confused."

Now that sounded better, didn't it? Marik could tell it sounded better by the way Bakura's beautiful eyes widened and softened immediately. The albino turned to him with an expression of clear shock on his features. Marik could imagine what Bakura was thinking just now 'Has Marik just apologized? Wow...he must be serious...'

Marik smiled a little at the thought, and refrained from laughing out loud. Who could have guessed...Yami Marik the maniacal murderer...or was it Marik Ishtar the vengeful Egyptian...oh well, they were the same person, right? Neither of them had ever apologized so sincerely...to anyone...

Bakura's face broke into an absolutely radiant smile. Marik was really hoping Bakura wouldn't continue the conversation they had earlier. He really didn't have any more stamina to talk about his feelings...

But Bakura surprised him yet again when he pointed at his own, tangled slivery hair.

"You're absolutely right, Mariku!! I think I need a shower right now! These convertibles really are a disaster for one's haircut..."

And so Marik involuntarily smiled, savoring the fact that Bakura had chosen not to comment on his unusual apology. He was still a bit uncomfortable about it, by the way... Maybe Bakura knew him better than he knew himself, after all...

And so they went on with meaningless chit-chat, Bakura positively glowing from head to toe. Marik could never imagine that his apology would have such a heavenly effect on the angel.

He smiled at his own thoughts, as he accompanied Bakura to the kitchen for a small snack...

Maybe there was a chance, after all...


	12. Nothing like you

**Hiya, guys!! I'm really sorry, but I can't answer any reviews due to lack of time (school...homework...bleh...)!!! But I want to thank all the people who review my story!!! THANX you guys!!!!!!! You make me want to write!! PLZ don't stop reviewing!**

**Lessee...this chapter is a bit angsty and very confusing at some points...please try to cope with me... I promise things with start making more sense. In the next chapter we have the resolution of Marik's problems and we also have LOTS of INTERESTING MarikBakura stuff....So plz review and tell me what you think of this!!!!!!**

Marik sighed in rare satisfaction, as he entered the bathroom. He dumped the towel that was thrown over his shoulder in the sink, and proceeded to check himself in the mirror.

Finally, after his intense visit to the nuthouse, Marik had managed to find time for a peaceful, relaxing shower. After spending the whole afternoon slacking off with Bakura, the Egyptian had decided he needed a good quite time to rest and think...

He watched his reflection blink at him from the mirror. Well that was a pleasant change –he looked alive again. The dark rings had slightly lifted from his eyes, and his skin colour seemed healthier...

Marik sighed blissfully, relishing the sensations of stillness and peace that enveloped him. In 'Battle City' he had never had the luxury of resting for a change. His mind was always preoccupied with schemes to kill 'the Pharaoh'...He had never had the simple privilege of enjoying a hot bath- how pathetic.

It was ironic really. 'Cold-hearted villains' like him, were supposed to enjoy the absolute luxury and pleasure from their evil deeds...what a tremendous lie. Villains have the worst lives of all living beings, because they base their lives on hate.

And hate hurts.

When Marik used to hate his father for beating him, it hurt. It hurt to know he hated his own father- his own flesh and blood. The sinful thoughts of wanting to decapitate his only parent ate at him night and day. Even as a child, Marik was guilty... What could someone do if they were plagued to hate their own family? The guilt of hating what they were supposed to love would destroy them...

Then came the hate for the 'Pharaoh'...The intensity of wanting to kill and destroy never left Marik to a peaceful state. All he ever wanted was a normal life!! A normal body- not mutilated from tattoos and scars!! He never wanted that man to be his father!! And he never wanted 'the Pharaoh' to be his king!! All he ever wanted was casualty- to be free from servitude...and he hated everyone and everything for not giving it to him...

Marik stared at his reflection and gripped his head with both hands to squeeze the crazed memories away. How was it possible? How? Why had he turned paranoid?

He used to have a normal life, right? He used to have what he always wanted, with Bakura. He had someone to take care of him –a companion...So why had he turned crazy, if he already had the thing he craved the most??

The boy gulped and shook his head wildly. Time to forget these thoughts! Time for a new beginning. The life he had always wanted was now offered to him freely, and he would just go on and take it. No more hate. No more suffering and pain. Now he would just stop thinking about this shit, and enjoy his cozy bath. Period.

The blonde Egyptian turned away from his reflection and focused on the bathtub full of hot water in front of him. He swiftly grasped the hem of his shirt and instantly took it off. With his back facing the mirror, he slowly turned to see the lean flesh he had always craved...

Merely tanned, tight skin stretched in front of him. No scars- no freaky ancient tattoos...Finally, he could wear whatever he wanted! He could run around on the beach however much he wished, and he could roll around on the sand again and again and again!! This new life was almost too good to be true...

This life WAS the real one, right? He wouldn't be waking up again on the Battle ship, surrounded by people he hated, right? This world was the REAL one, definitely...He wouldn't be able to take it if it was all a lie...

The faint sound of running water could be heard as a narrow mist began to assemble around the bathroom air from the water. The mirror started to become hazy with fog, and Marik forgot about looking at his back.

He sighed again in sheer bliss. Heat. Heat always felt good –he DID come from the Mediterranean after all...these frigid climates were never his style. They were more like Bakura.

Oh yes...Bakura...

Marik could clearly envision the boy surrounded in frost. Stormy clouds and wild hail would roll around the atmosphere, while Bakura would just stand there motionlessly...the Ice-Prince. And then, the full moon would show through the clouds for just one split second, and it would bathe Bakura's unnaturally long silver hair with glow...Bakura would be wearing nothing more than a single cloth to protect himself from the cold, and his skin would be completely cool and erect, like the effect of goose bumps...

Marik could see it so vividly...the whole setting would be in cold, frosty colors and Bakura himself would look strangely like a statue of ice in the vague moonlight...And beneath that unbelievable color of atlantic blue, among that oceanic ice, two spheres of liquid fire would emerge, burning red into the deadly frost. Bakura's eyes...those scorching, red poles....

Marik didn't even realize he had subconsciously removed his remaining articles of clothing while he was daydreaming. In fact, he only realized where he was and what he was doing, when the hot bath water came in contact with his foot.

Groaning at being awoken from his reverie, Marik finally stepped in the bath and allowed himself to be carried away in a lying position. His eyes were closed in sheer satisfaction and his head was dipped backwards. He could feel the water massage and caress his entire weary body.

The only things that emerged from the water were his knee-caps, his throat and head.

What an incredible feeling...this warmth and sated peace. In 'Battle City' he always used to take quick, cold showers. He didn't even want to remember how cold the water used to be...at first, he had problems. His teethe would clatter uncontrollably and he would whimper like a child...but he soon grew out of it. Actually, he used to force himself to shower in frozen water on purpose....it was kind of a way to 'strengthen' him...

Come to think of it...he was just being masochistic. There was nothing that could compare to the feeling of hot water caressing your skin...

Marik softly inhaled the deep fragrance of jasmine that hovered in the air...His breathing slowed to a steady rhythm, and he found himself suddenly worn and tired.

Strange. He had never felt the overwhelming urge to sleep after taking cold showers...Perhaps it was because hot baths were soothing and calm, while cold ones were especially designed to awaken the mind's senses.

Marik suddenly found himself thinking that he didn't give a damn about how alert his mind's senses were at the moment.

He was on the brink of falling asleep in the stillness, savoring the peace and absolute silence.

Until a sound was heard.

Well, it wasn't really a sound. It was more like a humming, soft voice...Marik's eyes slowly opened to look around. He could only see the see-through bath curtain...but through the curtain...

Someone was standing there.

Marik, immediately sat up. He squinted his eyes in order to make more of the figure- he couldn't see too well through the plastic curtain. The figure certainly looked dark, and Marik could clearly distinguish the morbid purple color used in funerals covering the newcomer. The form of the person looked well-built so it couldn't be a woman.

Bakura?

Marik's heart skirted enthusiastically at the wishful thinking. If only Bakura was with him in the bathtub...

But it didn't look like Bakura –there was no white hair... Marik was slightly anxious and didn't want to pull open the curtain. Maybe he could just talk to them.

"Who's there? Rishid?" Marik asked defensively, while thinking of the torturous things he would do to Rishid if it was him indeed...

But no answer came from the figure. The only sound heard was the soft, somehow familiar humming of a deep voice.

Marik felt goose bumps dance upon his skin, even though he was submerged in hot water. Slowly, Marik raised his hand towards the curtain. Uncertainly and with great trepidation, he stretched his palm over the plastic fabric. It would only take one movement...one small movement...

Things suddenly went so slow for him. All he knew was that he didn't want to open that curtain...Well, he didn't have to. He could ignore it....But then he would have this Death figure towering over his bathing body...and that humming voice...that disgusting humming...No. He couldn't let it get to him. He HAD to see who it was. They had broken into his private space, anyway.

He gripped the curtains tightly and prepared to open them. Subconsciously, he noticed that the murmuring voice had gotten louder and the song sounded clearer now. Marik had surely heard it before, but couldn't really point his finger on it...

With one fast, fluid motion, Marik had thrown the curtain aside.

Lavender eyes widened and breathing became raspy and wild. His chest heaved up and down desperately, as he tried to steady his throbbing heart. He gripped the sides of the tub in a steel grip, and his teeth clenched in an effort not to shout out.

Standing in front of him was no other than the cloaked figure of a _Rare Hunter._ Oh yes, that's right...The same purple, flowing cloak...the same golden chains...the same eye-symbol imprinted on the hood.

Marik gasped, as the saw the darkness that replaced the figure's face. No face. Just darkness. And the humming song became louder and louder, sung by an unseen mouth...Marik had the distinct feeling that there was something special about _this _Rare Hunter in particular.

He had seen that form before...those proud, straight shoulders...that disciplined, regal way of standing...That special, very dark cloak which was considered overly long even for a Rare Hunter...

...he had met this man before...

Suddenly, the humming became a clear song, the tune beating loudly in his ears as he watched the darkness in the figure's face. The lyrics were spoken in Egyptian...fluent ancient Egyptian...Marik finally realized that it wasn't a melody...it was soft echoing mutters, mumbled heavily around his ears. It was an oath...an oath...he had heard it before...

"_To my king I pledge my life, the Evening and the Morning Star...to thy, I vow allegiance, son of Horus...that I will guard thy covert with my soul..._"

Marik felt the hair at the back of his throat stand on end, as a sudden shiver of plain terror raced into his spine.

"_And to my very seed I shall forge thy wisdom..."_

Marik listened, utterly horrified, as the lullaby that had accompanied his sleep in all his memories replayed in his mind. That voice...that terrifying, deep voice...

"_To attest my loyalty to thou, on my beloved son's flesh..."_

The figure took a step forward, bringing it's heavy scent of incense in Marik's nostrils. The boy immediately backed away and tried to latch onto the corner of the bathtub. His constricted, lavender eyes were fixed on the blackness of the others face. Suddenly, through the darkness, a small golden shine broke out.

Marik's eyes widened, as he saw bleach blonde hair identical to his slip suddenly out the hood. A tanned profile sparked suddenly in the darkness of the figures face. The man raised his hand to pull down his hood as he spoke the last words.

"_For all eternity"_

The hood slipped down and Marik screamed. Oh yes, he screamed and cowered back into his corner like a frightened poodle. He didn't even care about his cowardly actions- he couldn't control them, anyway.

"CHICHI-UE!! **(1)**" he shouted desperately, as the figure stepped closer to his shaking form.

"_Mariku..._" the man hissed in absolute sadism. His blonde beard swept over his cloak in that familiar, slow, frightening way. The lavender eyes completely identical to Marik's narrowed in sick pleasure. _"You've been a very...very...VERY...bad boy..."_

Marik shook his head frantically, trying to merge into the wall if possible. He shook and whimpered, not daring to speak louder. He didn't even dare look away from his father's eyes- he knew his Father hated that...he hated not being looked in the eyes...He wanted to see the pain in his victims' eyes aimed only at him.

Suddenly, Marik tried to reason with his thoughts. This wasn't right! Wasn't his father dead? He had died from cancer, just as Bakura said! Then what was this? Another hallucination? That was it!!

Marik shook his head again and gripped it in both hands, fighting his father's presence. "T-This isn't right...y-you d-don't exist...you died!!! You're dead!" Marik strained a convicted stare into his father's face "You don't exist!!"

The boy believed that his father's image would crumble instantly the moment he said that, but was horrified to realize that nothing happened. The man continued to glare at him with that satisfied, hurtful smirk. Why was he still there? Why? Why?

The bearded man raised his finger and made the stereotyped motion of refusal with his index finger. "_Tsk tsk tsk...Mariku...you've been such a bad boy...now you must be punished..._"

"NO!!" Marik wailed at him "Leave me!! You don't exist!! You died of cancer!! Go away!!!!!"

The man raised his leg and stepped into the now turbulent water of the bath tub. Marik saw his father curiously stabilize himself in the slippery tub. How could he do that? How could he always succeed in hurting Marik? How could he? How?

The man walked nonchalantly to tower over his son's shaking body.

"_Did I die of cancer? I thought someone else killed me..." _the man started, and suddenly turned an offensive finger towards Marik's form. "_You did Marik!! YOU killed me!! Your own Father!_"

Marik covered his ears with his hands and allowed his palms to squeeze his head in an effort to push everything away. "NO!!" the boy shouted "It's a lie!! I never touched you!! You died of an illness!!!"

"_It was you, boy! You're the one who killed me!! With your little bloodstained hands!! You slaughtered your own Father!!_" his hissing voice grew in intensity as he continued to shake an offensive finger at Marik.

"STOP!! I WOULD NEVER DO IT!! I'd never kill my own father!! I never did it!!!" he screamed back at the phantom.

The father smirked and stared hissing again "_But you wanted to...you always wished for my death...You killed me!! You're my murderer! You took the Rod and butchered me like an animal!! And you liked it!!! You liked it, Mariku- you can't deny it! Your own Father..." _the man's lavender eyes had widened in crazed satisfaction at his son's despair and guilt.

"The Millennium Rod never existed! It was a lie!! I never hurt my family!!" Marik shouted back, his hands still clutching his shaking head.

The robe-clad man grinned maniacally "_But you wanted to kill me!! You wished you could! Do you deny it? Do you deny you wanted to taste your own father's blood in your sick small lips!!??"_

Marik screamed and thrashed around frantically "I NEVER WANTED TO HURT YOU!! IT WAS MY YAMI!! MY YAMI DID EVERYTHING!! MY YAMI!! I NEVER WANTED TO HURT MY FATHER- MY YAMI DID!!!"

The cloaked figured smiled triumphantly "_But you said that the Millennium Rod doesn't exist!! How could the Rod be a lie but your 'Yami' still exist?"_

Marik trembled again, his eyes widening at the logical conclusion. His pupils were fixed solely on his father's sadistic smile.

"_You have no 'Yami', Mariku!! There was never a 'Yami'!! It was YOU all along!! YOU wanted to kill me!! YOU made a new whole world for yourself, just so you could watch yourself kill me with your own bare hands!!! YOU, Mariku!! Not 'Yami'!! YOU!!! Just because you couldn't accept your own feelings, you spineless brat, you wanted to create a new personality!! Just so you could find an excuse to kill me!!_"

Marik shook his head in desperation, his limbs and arms flailing around in desperation. "NO!! NO!! Chichiue!! Please!! NO!!"

His Father started laughing in that slow hiss "_It was you!! You're a murderer!! You KILLED ME!_!"

Marik shook his head frantically "It never happened!! It was all a hallucination!! I never really killed you! You died from cancer!!!" he shouted "I DIDN'T KILL YOU!!"

The man licked his blood-thirsty lips "_It might have been a fake world, but you still felt it!! YOU did it Mariku!! YOU are guilty!! YOU'RE my murderer!! And you shall burn in hell, for daring to hate your father!! You shall burn in hell, you hear??!!! You hear me, my loyal son?? BURN IN HELL!!!_"

Marik fell to his knees, shaking beneath his father's undeniably crazed glare. Those purple eyes...those piercing crystal eyes...they looked so much like his...Had he really? Had he really...killed his father, with his hate? Had his feelings...

"NO!! It can't be!! My Yami...I...." He brokenly started, sounding like an old broken record, waiting to be crushed. "I'm NOT GUILTY FOR YOUR DEA TH!!!" he finally exploded, making his father stretch a hand forward, towards his face. Instantly, he cowered away, forcing his shaking figure against the wall once again.

"_You're a murderer...Nothing but a cold-blooded killer...Just as I trained you to be..._" Marik shook his head frantically, with his eyes fixed on the tanned digits that were closing in on his face. "_You might hate me, son...but deep down, you're just like me...A blood-fetished, sadistic murderer, who always wanted to kill his own father...you just hated yourself too much for resembling me...and in the end, just because you didn't want to accept you were like me...you made a new 'Marik'...a 'Yami Marik'...just so you could have an excuse to kill me...but you are just like me...just like me...and you will burn in hell...just like me..._"

The slim digits grazed over Marik's flesh, but he could feel nothing except cool air. It was a hallucination!! A hallucination!!!

"I'm nothing like you!! You don't know me!!! I'm nothing like you!!" Marik whispered hoarsely into the face of his one and only nightmare. He was trying to convince himself more than anyone else... He was not a beast! He was not his father!!

The smile lingered in the man's face again "_...oh but I know you, Marik...I know you so much better than you know yourself...Let me show you...who you really are..._"

And with that, the lavender eyes of the bearded man narrowed. Marik watched, shaking and whimpering, as small veins began to pop out of the man's forehead.

Marik's eyes widened at what he saw. The man's beard slowly dispersed to reveal lean, tanned jaws. The man's hair grew longer and finally rose into absolutely unruly, electrocuted spikes. More veins started to throb on the man's cheeks as a sleek, pink tongue came out in a crude, mocking gesture.

Marik saw the eyes...those eyes that hadn't changed one bit. They were plastered on a demented face, narrowed with hate and fury.

Marik's eyes widened...as he suddenly realized...the man wasn't his Father anymore...it was...himself.... Yami Marik.

"N-no..." Marik whimpered pathetically as he saw his own merciless homicidal face peer back at him. "I-It can't be..." he whispered, but then a sleek, crazed face came close to his.

'Yami Marik's' phantom body hovered into the air, above Marik's trembling form.

"_Oh yes it can be...._"

Marik heard his own voice answer back at him, that familiar paranoid edge driven into it. He tried to get away from the image of his own face, mutilated and distorted to match his father's disgusting eyes.

"_We'll do it together, Mariku..._" the voice coaxed as Marik squeezed his eyes shut.

"_Don't deny it...you know you want it...don't you remember all the things we did together? I make you strong, Mariku...you would be nothing without me..._"

Marik muttered his refusal over and over again, as he tried to focus on anything but the voice in his ears.

"_Don't you want to be strong? Don't you want to be powerful...like your Father? I can help you, Mariku...I can help you beat him down...we'll be stronger than him...so much stronger...he'll never hurt us again! Cause we'll KILL him!! That's right! Just the both of us!! And he'll be dead...You know you want it Mariku..._"

Marik whimpered as he risked opening his eyes. His Father's solid glare flew back at him through the phantom's face.

"_Remember how much you wanted it, Mariku? Do be like your Father? To show him what he has done to you...To show everyone what he has done to you? I'll do that for you...I'll be him through you...no! I'll be BETTER than him through you! You always wanted it Marik! You always needed me!_"

Suddenly, Marik understood. His 'Yami Marik'...It was...his own feelings. It was the demon who chased his heart, the guilt that ate his conscience...the feelings that reminded him of his Father...it was all Yami Marik.

Not some 'spirit', just himself –his feelings. Every time Marik did something wrong, every time he did something that reminded him of his Father...it was 'Yami Marik' who did it...

And now, 'Yami' was there, blinking back at him. Marik could finally see it. He could distinguish his father's contorted glare in 'Yami's' demented face...Yami Marik...it wasn't another existence. It was no ancient spirit. It was just himself. A part of himself -a part of his soul.

His father had been right, after all. Marik had just cultivated the idea of 'Yami Marik', out of the need to separate himself from his unwanted feelings.

He never wanted to accept the fact that he hated his own father...so he put the blame on 'Yami Marik'...He couldn't wipe out his feelings of hate and pain...so he placed them all on 'Yami Marik'...and in the end...the pent up feelings exploded...and he BECAME 'Yami Marik'...

He got crazy and believed in all the things the demon was now telling him...so he created an imaginary world where he could finally get what he wanted: redemption for his pain- the killing of his Father...And when he finally got what he wanted in his dream world, it still wasn't enough for him...He had to put the blame for his father's 'murder' on 'Yami Marik' first, and then prove that Marik Ishtar was in truth a virtuous man who loved his Father deeply and sought revenge for his death...

So his entire problem...had been himself. Not his Father. It was HE who used to have unfinished business with his feelings. But now...he didn't need any more hate, right? He had gotten rid of his father...for good.

Yami Marik was there to show him that a part of what he hated- a part of his Father, was inside him. Yami Marik's cruel expression was the mirror image of the psychotic Father...that's what his Father had tried to tell him: that a part of him was indeed a merciless maniac.

But the rest of him...the rest of him...was a normal person. Something truly, completely different form his father.

"...I..." Marik started slowly, turning to look back at the demon in front of him "I don't..."

The demon's eyes flashed brilliantly, expecting an answer.

"I don't need you...anymore. You can go."

The demon's eyes flashed again, and Marik suddenly found himself staring at nothing.

It was gone. Just like that.

He tried to assemble his still-shaking body, which was pinned to the corner. He couldn't get over the shock so easily, so he settled on trying to calm his frantic heart.

Distantly, he realized that the water which had seemed so cold a second ago, was now very warm again...how was that possible?

He acknowledged he couldn't stop trembling and couldn't stop his ragged breathing. Shakily, he stood up and felt his knees buckle. Miraculously, he held on to the wall and prevented his uncontrolled body from falling.

He instantly came out, and grabbed the towel for the sink. How was it possible for everything to seem so...normal? It was as though nothing had happened...

'Well technically, nothing did happen.' He thought miserably 'I was just hallucinating again...'

Suddenly, a loud bang was heard form the door. Marik's still frail heart threatened to jump out of his ribcage. What now?

Loud voices and more heavy knocks were heard from the door. Marik's trembling body cowered away slightly.

"Mariku? Are you okay??!"

Ah...Bakura. He had come a little late, but it was nice of him to drop by, anyway.

"Marik? Open the door!! We heard screaming!! What's going on?"

And Isis...she sounded truly concerned.

Marik's brain boggled. What was he supposed to do? How would he cover the elements of his delirium? What kind of excuse would justify the wails and screams? 'Oops...I slipped in the bathtub...' Nope. That wouldn't work...

Besides, Marik felt he needed to talk to someone about his wonderful experience. He needed to confess that he was crazy and he knew it...

Bakura would be the perfect choice of person to confide in. After all, Bakura was his lover, right?

But exactly because Bakura and he had a more intimate relationship, Marik didn't want to suddenly tell Bakura that he had another one of those hallucinations. Bakura said he trusted Marik's sanity...and Bakura was much too important for the Egyptian! Marik didn't want to lose Bakura's trust and faith.

Who to go to, though, if not Bakura?

As the banging on the door continued, Marik's memory sparked to life. 'That shrink! He gave me his card!!'

The Egyptian's still-quivering hands fumbled to find his pants. He searched in the pockets quickly

Bingo!! The card was there! Now all he had to do was get out of there!!

"Mariku! Get out of there or I'll break down the door –I don't care WHAT you're dressed in!" Bakura shouted suddenly, his voice filled with intense worry.

Marik smiled a bit shakily as he walked to the door. Well... the 'slipped in the bathtub' excuse would have to do for now...

**(1) Chichi-ue: it means 'Father' in Japanese. In the manga and the anime, Marik always calls his father 'chichi-ue'**


	13. It's been so long

He couldn't tell Bakura- he just couldn't.

He didn't want to crush the albino's hope...Bakura obviously believed in Marik's sanity, and he trusted that his old lover would come back, eventually. Marik just couldn't tell the boy that not only was he not coming back, he was having hallucinations again!!

Bakura was depressed enough as it was...the albino had only recently started to relate to a happy state....Marik didn't want Bakura to become depressed and start drinking again. No way. It wasn't worth it. His psychological problems could wait...

But then again...he had to tell _somebody_...he couldn't hold the burden of his psychosis all alone...there had to be someone he could talk to! Why was he having hallucinations again?

But then again...a _shrink_? He, Marik Ishtar, visiting a _shrink_? He might as well go to a psychic...

Marik looked at the card in his hand. He was still in that bathroom, with Bakura and Isis standing at the other side of the door, waiting for some kind of sign from Marik.

Marik pulled the towel away from his body and rushed to wear the clothing left in the sink. When he had successfully put on his trousers, he turned briefly and glanced at the bathtub. Immediately, a cold shiver ran up his spine at the memory of his father...

It didn't matter who he would confide in, anymore...all that mattered was that he had to get out of that place..._now_.

The blonde boy roughly shoved the psychiatrist's card in his pocket and stepped towards the door. Bakura was still banging from the other side. He hadn't broken down the door, after all.

Marik had shouted just in time, that he was still in the bathtub. That had stopped Bakura...for a while.

Finally, with swift movements, the blonde turned the key to unlock the door and opened it. There stood Bakura, even paler than usual, accompanied by an equally worried Isis.

Marik slipped into his act of indifference. His eyes inconspicuously floated to Bakura "What's this all about?"

He really hoped the albino wouldn't notice his slightly shaking hands and his generally tousled appearance.

Naturally, Bakura eyed him up and down. "We heard screams from downstairs...what happened, are you okay?"

Marik rolled his eyes in a show of weariness. Then, he looked at Bakura and shook his head dismissively. "Of course I'm o-" but he froze. His eyes were plastered at a spot on the wall behind Bakura.

The albino was watching him curiously; his head tilted to the side a bit. Marik was frozen on the spot, his eyes wide and his breath shallow. He was focused on the wall behind his albino friend.

A figure in a purple cloak...standing behind Bakura.

The blonde's breath hitched in his throat, as he saw the darkness covering the figure's face.

'Not again.'

An involuntary shiver ran up Marik's spine as he watched what he now knew was a hallucination- a mere demon of his fantasy. The figure was just standing there, not moving...not doing anything ominous.

But Marik was horrified. He promptly ignored Bakura's words and Isis's pleas too shake him into reality.

No. He wasn't staying around to see his dead father again. Not this time.

The blonde Egyptian frantically shook his head in silent denial. Then, with a sudden, forceful movement, he shoved Bakura and Isis to the side and darted away in the speed of a torpedo.

Bakura's calls chased him down the corridor, but Marik didn't care to stop. He had to get out immediately. He had to get away from the demons that haunted him...first it was his father...and then it was his own feelings- Yami Marik.

With a fast sprint, Marik reached the front door and pulled it open, not caring to close it after he ran outside. He glanced around to think of what he would do next and his eye caught the garage.

'That's it!!' his mind imploded and he ran to his motorbike. He had to get away! He had to get as far away as he could...

As he mounted his bike and ignited the motor, he saw Bakura run towards him from the house.

"Mariku, wait!!" the boy shouted, but it was obviously too late. Marik had just run past him with the motorcycle.

"MARIK!!" Isis distant cry was heard from afar, but Marik paid no heed. He didn't know where he was going or what he would do...he just had to get away!

"Bakura!! Follow him!!" the Egyptian's sister shouted after the motorbike had become a mere speck in the distance. But before she could say anything else, a familiar convertible car sped past their house.

Isis saw the car run after the motorbike, and she clasped her hands over her mouth.

'Please...let them be okay...'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marik's eyes swept the surroundings in alert. Luckily, no more purple cloaked devils had come to pay him a visit.

Now he just sped with his motorbike, leading the way to an unknown destination. It didn't matter where he went as long as he had time to think things through...

He needed some time alone, before he could return to that place...

Everything was just so confusing...He felt he needed to confess his problems to somebody and just let everything out of his chest, but he didn't have anyone except Bakura...Then again, he didn't want to tell Bakura he was crazy, since it would completely crush the albino's hopes of Marik's recovery...

Then there was that shrink...but...

Marik started to go a bit slower with his bike, in order to reach into his pocket and take out the card. He looked at it thoughtfully and his lilac eyes became considerably darker.

A _shrink_?

He huffed indignantly as he turned his attention back to the road. Firstly, he didn't know where this person's address was...Secondly...he just couldn't go.

He didn't want to do confess to a complete stranger. Actually, when he really thought about it, what good would it do him? That shrink wouldn't tell him anything he didn't already know!

Why go and spill his guts to a crappy psychiatrist who believes he is crazy, anyway? That would seem completely unfair to Bakura. After all, Bakura had proven his trust to Marik...it was only fair that Marik treated him the same way.

No. He wouldn't go to the shrink. He wouldn't go to anyone. Since he had a problem, and he knew it...he'd deal with it alone. After all, even if he did tell the shrink everything, there was nothing the shrink could do to end the hallucinations.

It was only Marik who could do it. He had to wipe out the paranoia by himself, just as he had done in the bathroom. If he believed in himself...then all demons would disappear before him...just like Yami Marik in the bathtub.

Only when Marik truly believed he didn't need hate anymore did the demon disappear. It doesn't matter what one says or does...he must believe in himself first of all.

'Know yourself' Marik thought. It was the most important thing he could counsel himself at the moment. Now, he knew himself. He knew he was partially insane. And since he knew his enemy...he could fight it.

Suddenly, he threw the paper card on the road, where it was crushed by the wheels of a passing car.

'No.' Marik thought immediately 'No shrinks. It isn't fair for Bakura...and it isn't fair for me. Only I can kill my demons...I can't share them with anyone else...and I can't ask anyone to kill them FOR me. Only when I kill them by myself...will they be truly dead.'

He needed time. Time to think alone...He didn't feel the need to confess anymore. Fine, he could confess to anyone...so what? It wouldn't give him the solution to his problems. He had to sit and think...he just needed time to process everything new...

He sped up his motorcycle and proceeded to drive to an unknown place, all the time unaware of the convertible car that was tailing him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, he had reached a secluded, quiet spot. It was a dark, frosty night, and the beach had been left completely forgotten...

Marik was perched on a sharp rock, which was located on the west side of the sandy beach. The boy reveled in the pleasant feeling of the sea air ruffling his hair.

He chanced a quick glance towards his motorcycle, which had been parked a few meters away.

Everything was silent.

Good.

The boy sighed slowly, as he focused his piercing amethyst eyes on the waves that crashed on the rocks beneath him.

How beautiful and crystal clear- the water. Why couldn't his life be like the water...clean and simple? Marik crouched on the rock he was sitting on and bent down to touch the cool surface of the liquid of life.

Why did it all have to be so complicated? Why did his feelings erupt like fiery volcanoes all the time? Couldn't he be more like the water- cool and stable? Why did he always have to be so stagnant in his problems?

First there was the fact that he had suddenly woken up in a totally different world, with totally different people...He had awoken in a world where he didn't need to hate, didn't need to suffer...

Then there was the people: Bakura, Isis.... Marik never remembered having any kind of relationship with anyone- much less Bakura...

He never remembered having any kind of romantic or sexual experience in his entire life...how was it that suddenly he learned he had already experienced love?

Why?

And if he used to have such a great, peaceful life...then why did he go crazy? What kind of pent up feelings did he have in order to reach the brink of insanity?

Marik was sure that it was something that had to do with his father...Only that murderous, raving lunatic had the power to ruin peoples' lives....even in death!

Suddenly, Marik was aware of someone's presence behind him. Losing no time, he turned around to see the newcomer.

The spectacle could be considered incredible.

Bakura was standing in front of his now parked car. His loose, airy clothes clung to his frail body while his white hair had taken the hue of blue-gray. Marik immediately felt the air somehow grow cooler at Bakura's presence, and he feared to look straight in those blood pools for some reason.

Another problem. How to explain to Bakura the reason why he had ran out of the house like a chased animal?

Marik decided it was better left unsaid. He swept his eyes away from Bakura's penetrating dark gaze, and turned back to the ocean. He was not too surprised to hear light footsteps approach him.

Bakura was coming for answers...answers that Marik didn't have...

Couldn't everyone just leave him alone for a while?

Then again...that had always been his problem, hadn't it? He was always left alone...

When the footsteps finally stopped, Marik knew that Bakura was standing right behind him. The Egyptian was tempted for a moment. What if he forgot about everything and everyone? He could be with Bakura...they could be together- without problems...

Wouldn't it just be so simple to grab Bakura's arm and kiss the beautiful boy senseless? Marik didn't even know HOW to kiss, but perhaps...his passion could cope for lack of experience.

When the Egyptian heard a low sigh come from those pale lips, he knew Bakura was waiting for something- an explanation perhaps. Marik suddenly felt so disappointed with himself...he couldn't even offer Bakura the most vital things...like trust and true friendship...

Nah...he had too many insecurities for that...He suddenly saw before him, the true scale of his whole life- the life he didn't remember. All he could remember were his torturous hallucinations...and the ghosts that haunted him every waking moment. He was miserable...truly miserable.

He was a man without past, present or future. He was just a shadow of what once was...a mere replica of the real Marik Ishtar. His very existence had been reduced to the ravings of an insane boy...his whole world had been turned upside down.

The nightmares that once plagued his memories...they were all lies...His whole life the way he remembered it...nothing but a hallucination. Now he finally realized that there was no way to fight it, except to become his old self again.

But how does one return to his old life, when he has absolutely no memories of it?

Suddenly, Marik felt a heavy load burden his heart and he echoed Bakura's sigh. He turned to look at the horizon, aware of the twin red eyes that were stinging the back of his head.

"Heh...I bet no one has ever had a life as dark and terrifying as mine in this world..."

Marik didn't even notice the words that left his mouth...they just slipped away from his soul...spilling into the air. Bakura didn't say anything, obviously waiting for Marik to continue his little dazed rant.

"...to me, even falling asleep feels horrifying..."

The Egyptian fell to silence, but he didn't really expect an answer. In fact, it jarred him a bit when he heard the light voice talk from behind him.

"You're very egotistical, Marik..." the feathery tone commented neutrally. Marik raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the answer. "You believe you're the only one who has problems...well think again. Other people have problems too."

Marik nodded slowly. Of course...how could he think like that? Bakura had problems too...Bakura's life must have also been a nightmare from the moment he lost the one he loved...

"Bakura..." the blonde started slowly, his voice a mixture of weariness and pain. He didn't really know what he wanted to say. Apologize, perhaps? Maybe ask for true forgiveness? What did he want to say?

"I can't do it." he finally said, and was surprised to feel his mouth move on its own accord "I can't be the Marik you love...it's just too late for that..."

He heard a sharp intake of breath and knew he had startled the poor boy behind him. Bakura was probably not expecting to hear_ that_ anytime soon.

"W-What? What did you say?" the floating voice inquired rigidly, his tone carrying the haste of shock. Marik slowly turned his head, to come face to face with the gaping expression of his friend.

"I know, Bakura..." Marik said steadily "...Everything."

Bakura just stood there, trying to return to his previous calm state..."Everything?" the boy asked in sheer disbelief.

"Everything." Marik repeated with finality, and turned back to watch the dark water hit the shore.

Suddenly, he sensed Bakura crawl next to him...it wasn't long until the boy was sitting beside him on the rock. It was quite dark and Marik couldn't clearly make out the albino's characteristics...but he still knew the boy was blushing.

"How long have you known?" Bakura asked a bit distantly, and Marik noticed the sad edge Bakura's voice took. It only helped make Marik feel even guiltier.

"For a couple of days." Marik glanced briefly at Bakura's stiff face "I found the diary."

At this, Bakura turned to look at him, and Marik instantly felt his heart thump painfully in his chest. The albino was so undeniably beautiful from up close. Their faces were mere inches apart, and Marik was clearly dazed by the other boy's lordly features.

"Y-You did what?" the wide bloodshot eyes questioned him vividly, and Marik felt himself sink in those fiery red orbs.

"Well..." he started a bit uncomfortably "you see...it wasn't Isis who found it, really....I sort of...gave it to her...after I read it."

Bakura clearly shook his head in shock "Don't tell me you read-"

Marik nodded heatedly "Yes. I read _everything._"

Bakura lowered his head in obvious dejection "I'm sorry..." he finally said, as he turned to gaze at the sunset "I never meant to bring this burden to you...that's why I never told you. You had enough to worry about...I can understand if you don't want anything to do with me...after all-"

Marik smiled in a rare, sad way "After all, YOU don't want to be with ME. I understand. I'm not the man I used to be...I can see why you don't...well, you know."

Bakura finally stopped his rant and turned a confused stare at the blonde "What are you talking about, Mariku? You mean you actually-" he asked finally, his bloody eyes swirling in pools of scarlet.

Marik smirked and turned his rejected stare back to the ocean "I guess I just can't be my old self...I'm not the person you fell in love with...I'm completely different...I see why you don't want me-"

But he never got to finish that sentence. In a matter of seconds, his lips were blocked by impossible warmth. His eyes widened considerably, as he felt his whole body come to contact with drowning heat.

It took a few shocked moments for him to realize that it was Bakura's silky soft lips that were on his. It felt so much better than last night...it felt complete. The kiss wasn't demanding, but it wasn't completely chaste either.

Marik's eyes were wide open; burning lilac holes into his partner's closed ones. The Egyptian had technically never kissed before, so he didn't know how to respond.

He just stayed there, numb and absolutely shocked. He couldn't move a muscle, he couldn't even breathe. His heart was beating in a rhythm so frantic that he was sure it would soon shred his chest into pieces.

The warmth was just so incredibly intoxicating, and Bakura's fresh smell immediately drowned his senses. The warm lips that caressed his gave a taste of wet sweetness and Marik savored it as much as he could. Instinctively, Marik's eyes slid closed and his hands rose to dig into that silver hair he so worshipped.

The reaction to his movements was unexpectedly fervent, as Marik felt Bakura's long, pale arms wrap desperately around his waist. He was pulled even closer to the source of heat, as Bakura continued to kiss him with an urgency unknown to mankind.

Finally, the need for oxygen broke through, and both boys separated. Marik's hands slid away from Bakura, but the albino didn't pull away from Marik's waist.

Finally, when their ragged breathing became more relaxed, Marik found himself in a curious position. What was he supposed to do now? He didn't even know where it hit him! First he was there, buried in his own miserable musings...and now he had somehow ended kissing Bakura desperately, his mind having ceased all proper functions. What was he supposed to say now?

Finally, it was Bakura's voice that broke the silence "The one I love is Marik..." the boy said, and the Egyptian was surprised to detect a husky quality he had never heard before in Bakura's voice. It sounded undoubtedly...like a purr...

"No matter what you say...you're Marik." Bakura finished, finally letting Marik's heated body slip away from is grip. Marik suddenly acknowledged what Bakura had just said.

He was Marik...He really was Marik. Bakura saw him as Marik. Bakura loved him as Marik...He WAS Marik.

And Bakura had just confessed he loved him. Loved HIM. For what HE was: Marik.

The tanned boy unexpectedly grabbed both sides of the albino's head and literally crushed their lips together in a zealous attempt to convey his feelings of gratitude. Bakura was obviously more than willing to oblige, as he let his pale hands roam over Marik's back in desperate need.

Marik didn't even know what he was doing. He couldn't really understand how he could kiss like that, but he dismissed it nonetheless. Instead, he buried his fingers in those silky silver strands and caressed all he could find.

The blonde Egyptian felt a shiver of heat run through his spine when the beautiful albino's silky tongue ran over his bottom lip. He knew what was coming next, and couldn't even stop himself from doing it. They both opened their mouths, allowing their tongues to probe each other's mouths, tasting every single crevice they could find.

Marik soon believed he was drowning in wet heat and couldn't recall any part of his 'Dream World' feeling as real as this. Bakura's hands were running all over the tanned Egyptian, caressing Marik's body in pent up despair. Marik felt like Bakura was sucking the very life force out of him, as their tongues dueled with each other frantically.

Soon, Marik let his own hands run over his partner's body, savoring the touch of soft skin and irresistible tense muscles. Bakura started letting small, erotic gasps into their fiery kiss, and Marik felt his brain leaving his body, to be replaced by insatiable lust.

It wasn't long before they broke apart, gasping for breath. Marik immediately dipped his head to kiss the albino's long, swan neck, eliciting pleasure-chocked gasps from the one he loved so much.

"M-Marik...please...it's been s-so...long" came the passionate whisper.

When he raised his head to look at Bakura's face, he saw the boy's swollen red lips coupled only by his bloody eyes. Marik couldn't believe those eyes...now they were burning even redder for some reason, liquid fire swirling with desire inside them.

Neither of them registered fully what they were doing, as Marik promptly attacked his handsome albino, sending them both tumbling off the rock and onto the dark sand.

Suddenly, the fact that they were all alone, at night, on a secluded beach hit Marik full force. He sent his tongue to meet Bakura's in a breathtaking kiss, while he allowed his body to roll over the pale one, thus pinning Bakura to the ground.

Bakura's fervent gripping the other's body had sent Marik's temperature to record highs, and the blonde wasted no time in drowning his face in the curve of his lover's throat.

Hesitantly, he felt a clothed knee rub against his most sensitive territory and he let out an involuntary groan. Bakura instantly threaded his hands in the golden-platinum hair, pushing Marik's head further into the crook of his neck. Slowly, the albino ran his intrusive fingers over his Egyptian's back and under his black shirt. The pale boy kept gasping and moaning occasionally and Marik tried to suck as much as he could of the boy's neck.

"Mariku..."

Marik was having trouble thinking, as he found every single movement and sound Bakura made so undeniably erotic, he couldn't contain his sudden outburst of euphoria. It all ended when that knee rubbed against him again. That was when he lost all control.

Roughly, he gripped Bakura's hips and crushed them against his own. They both gave strangled cries as their now obvious attraction was revealed. Marik bent to capture Bakura's lips in another one of those wet kisses, but this time, the fraction of their bodies rubbing against each other brought moans and cries to their kiss.

Finally, Bakura nipped on his lover's lower lip and raised his head slightly, so he could leave a wet trail on Marik's exposed throat with his tongue. It was all a bit hazy for the lust-crazed Egyptian. He never thought he had experienced anything as intense as this.

Who would have thought...with _Bakura_.

Their now excitedly rubbing hips stopped suddenly, as Bakura arched his whole body upwards, begging to be touched completely. His pale hands ran under the other's shirt and over his tanned chest.

Marik understood the point instantly. Suddenly, and with great effort, he pulled away from Bakura completely, and sat up. Bakura let out a small groan of frustrated need and sat up after Marik.

Marik almost chocked on his breath when he saw the blood-colored passion twirl around Bakura's eyes. With a couple frantic movements, Marik practically ripped his own shirt off. Suddenly, he grabbed the thin fabric of Bakura's shirt and literally _tore it off_. Instantly, he grabbed Bakura's arm in an almost painful grip, and practically threw the other boy to a lying position. However, the albino didn't seem at all bothered. He just pulled Marik on his body with equal desperate force.

Marik detected the blood-fetished triumph that shone in Bakura's eyes as the albino smiled eagerly. Marik dipped his head and started teasing one of his beloved's erect, tight nipples, all the while gaining aroused moans.

"Mariku...it's been so long..." Bakura moaned again, and Marik nearly felt the urgency hidden in that statement. He suddenly felt a heated hand grab his sides and pull him upwards to come face to face with the lust-filled eyes.

"Make love to me." It was as simple as that, but the feelings and the need hidden in the blood eyes were scorching Marik's very existence.

Bakura's words went straight to Marik's lust, and the Egyptian pushed his body onto the one under him, all the while burying Bakura further into the sand.

"With pleasure..." those were the last coherent words coming from Marik's lips, since from that moment on, he only screamed his lover's name in the throes of unknown passion.


	14. Different

**_Aloha guys!! Thankyou so much for your reviews!! I was SSOOO worried you wouldn't like the last chappie, coz it was kind of a big change and all...Well, this chapter is just a refreshing break from the seriousness of the whole fic! This one is not really serious, just a break from the serious action- next chappie will come back to the vital plotline._**

**_By the way, most people seem to think that the story has ended... Don't worry! NO WAY!! Just because our favorite bishies got together, doesn't mean that the story ends!! Now we have to bring Marik's memory back...we also have to give more hot descriptions of Marik/Bakura in love...and we also have to give more depth to the characters and plot!! So please stay tuned and review!!!!_**

_**THANKYOU SO MUCH!! YOU TRULY MAKE ME HAPPY! I LUV ALL OF YOU!! **_

The nocturne air flew soundly over the deserted beach, disturbing the already wild waters. In the midst of the swirling sand were lying two figures, one lying over the other in exhaustion.

Marik ran his hands over those creamy soft thighs he had always pined for, since Bakura was still straddling him from above. They both had their eyes shut, enjoying the sheer bliss of their sated bodies.

The albino's head was buried in the crook of the other boy's neck, and his arms were still numbly stroking Marik's muscle-toned chest.

Long strands of silver hair swerved and mixed with silky locks of golden blonde, as the gust of wind flew by.

"You know..." Marik whispered all of a sudden, while an awkward satisfied smile graced his face "The diary was right...about everything..."

Marik grinned impishly against Marik's skin and softly pressed his lips to a chaste kiss on his lover's neck "Mmm hmm..." the albino merely purred, as he arched his body further against Marik's loving strokes.

The Egyptian smiled when he heard the tired, content voice. He sighed in absolute bliss while he raised his eyes to look at the starry sky over the beach.

What more did he want? Now, he felt complete. Finally, he understood why all those people wanted to love and be loved- what he had just experienced was beyond words. Now he was with his companion, lying on a primitive beach while the galaxies smiled down at them.

Wasn't that the life he had always wanted?

Peace...trust...nature...love...

He had everything now. What more did he want? And sensing Bakura's heavenly breath flow on his throat only served to expand his general feeling of completion. Bakura...

Marik sighed again in that distinct, clearly love-struck way.

Now he knew that someone would be there for him. There was someone who cared for him out there...that feeling of companionship was the best he could ever ask for. It was what he always wanted: someone to share his feelings with... He had always wished someone would show up and take care of HIM instead of asking to be taken care of. He simply wanted someone to run their hands through his hair at night, and bless his worn soul with love...just like his father had never cared to do.

The cruel realization that deep down, he was nothing but a frightened, lonely puppy was not very comforting to Marik. It suddenly seemed clear that he had tried to hide his weakness with every possible way –including becoming a bloodthirsty maniac...But in the end...at his most vulnerable moments...at the moments he was lying naked and exposed to the world, with only Bakura's body to give him warmth...he was the desperate, terrified boy again...

Marik couldn't bring himself to scowl at this realization. For some reason, he didn't accept it as bad as he thought he would...maybe it was because Bakura's arms were now around him, clinging on him with that thirsty, needy way. Maybe it was the fact that he finally realized that though he really was a little boy searching desperately for love....he had actually managed to find it.

_Bakura..._

That name...at first it was a simple name- meaningless like all others. But now, it was something far different. Now it was a shiver of warmth down Marik's spine. Now it was a slightly painful constriction of the heart. Now it was a dizzy smile on the lips.

Suddenly, the word 'Bakura' he become so much more...so much...

Marik unconsciously wrapped his hands around the pale body on top of him and squeezed Bakura against him tightly. Bakura responded just and fervently, as he pushed himself tightly against his friend and gripped Marik's body even tighter.

The blonde closed his eyes and tried to focus on something he wanted to say...but nothing came out. He wanted to say all those things...but he didn't know where to start. All he could come up with were the first words that pumped into his soul, begging to be spoken and reassured.

"_Never leave me..._" his deep voice sounded curiously anxious even to his own ears. For some reason, he had squeezed his eyes shut, expecting the answer.

"_Never_" Bakura's usually light voice was enhanced by heavy passion, and Marik felt the cool arms fold around his head. Bakura sat up slightly in order to kiss the Egyptian's forehead.

"_Never..._" he repeated again, and Marik allowed his body to be enveloped in the now familiar cool embrace. It was rather ironic, really...although Marik was supposedly the 'dominant' one in their relationship, Bakura was the one to envelop the Egyptian in his warm arms after a tense experience.

Bakura was the one to bring Marik out of his hallucinations and accompany him to every serious stage of his life. Bakura was the one to come running for help, when Marik was screaming in the bathtub...

Bakura was there...and he would always be there...

For some reason, Marik believed this, and didn't question it...unlike he had done with many other people that claimed to pledge loyalty to him in the past.

But there was something different about Bakura...maybe in was that moon-kissed hair, that emitted sincerity and angelic grace in all directions...maybe it was that cherubic face, that formed thin, pale characteristics in flawless form...maybe...maybe...he was totally in love...

But alas, the peaceful serenity of the night couldn't have lasted any longer. Fleeting shouts and voices were heard from afar, and the two lovers immediately looked into each others eyes with anxious terror.

"Oh shit!! We have to get out of here!!" Marik instantly commented, but made no move to push Bakura's thin frame off of him whatsoever.

Bakura's scarlet eyes turned to him with sarcasm, but Marik could still detect the unbidden passion that was hidden inside them...just for him...

"No shit Sherlock, do you have any ideaaaa—a-" but unfortunately, the albino's witty remark was cut short by a certain lavender-eyed Egyptian. Marik stood up suddenly, letting Bakura drop somewhat unceremoniously on the ground thus earning a somewhat familiar deadly glare from the albino.

"As if you really hadn't been expecting that." Marik said with a smirk.

Instantly, Marik rushed to grab his pants that had been tossed a few meters away. When he finally started to put them on, he turned to look at the general direction of the voices. Five figures were walking towards them! They had to hurry if they didn't want to be arrested for indecent exposure...although he clearly didn't see why people would be annoyed seeing Bakura naked...

"Quick! Hurry up!" Marik ordered to the still crouching Bakura.

The albino groaned pathetically, his long white hair sweeping the sand as he crawled around. He was whimpering occasionally and hissing in pain.

"Easy for you to say...damn, it hurts!!" Bakura mumbled as he fumbled for his pants and finally began to work on wearing his clothes, all the while groaning in pain.

Marik raised a perfect, blonde eyebrow at the statement "Well, I'm just so sorry you can't deal with it...but I didn't hear you complaining at the time..."

That earned him a lethal glare along with an unidentified flying object, which was aiming straight at his face...actually, he had to duck in order to dodge it. As Marik realized later on, the flying object was in fact a shoe thrown to him by the disgruntled albino.

Marik pulled his shirt over his head, while Bakura was looking dejectedly at his now completely shredded dark blue blazer.

"That used to be my shirt, you know...you didn't have to destroy my clothes... all you had to do was ask!" Bakura commented dryly, as he shot Marik another one of those playful gazes full of hazy desire.

"Trust me, you'll do perfectly fine topless." The Egyptian leered with a decidedly dirty gaze, which Bakura countered with a challenging grin.

Marik smirked, as he approached his love and stretched an arm to help the albino stand. Bakura took it heartily, groaning all the while and trying not to move his rear side to much- which was of course, impossible.

When Marik saw his friend was moving too slow for his own good, he pulled Bakura upwards and wrapped his arms around the boy who had fallen into his embrace.

Bakura's face was buried in Marik's chest, and both boys suddenly left their playful demeanor back. Now, all that was left on there faces were clouds of foggy passion in their eyes and giddy smiles on their lips.

"Too slow..." Marik commented, as he titled the albino's chin up, preparing to share one of those mind-altering kisses with his silver angel. Bakura gave that lazy, weary smile and seemed to have forgotten all about his pain for some reason.

"What would you do without me, you idiot...?" Marik asked slowly, his lavender eyes positively glinting with unspoken feelings.

"I'd feel physically intact for a change..." Bakura murmured with a slow smile, as he allowed his eyelids to drop heavily on his glazed eyes. They both started to lean in...their lips mere inches apart...

"Hey!! Are there people out there? Wow!! I never knew people still came in this god-forsaken place!!"

"I know!! Hey, maybe we they know how to reach that club..."

Marik and Bakura shared equally shaken gazes at the sound of the approaching people. The blonde's eyes darted to the sand beneath them, where the proof of their 'previous activities' was still dirtying the ground.

"Shit!!" Marik suddenly said, as he quickly let go of Bakura and started to kick sand over the dirt. He was tempted to ask Bakura for help, but thought better of it when he saw the boy's pained expression.

"Mariku...I swear...when I can walk again, I'm gonna get you for this..." Bakura hissed between pained gasps. Marik wasn't perturbed by the threats, though. Bakura wasn't hurting half as much as he let on...the albino just wanted to tease him, he could see it in the other boy's dreamy eyes.

Marik raised his hands in an unusual demonstration of defense "Hey! Don't look at me! What was I supposed to do? We had no kind of-"

"HEY YOU!!! CAN YOU HELP US!!?" someone shouted from the newcomers. Marik huffed in frustration and Bakura simply sighed in a display of boredom. Each of the boys pondered how they would look like to the strangers.

What would these people think of two guys, one topless and limping and the other totally crazy? They would probably believe Bakura and Marik were some kind of murderous rapists from hell or something.

Marik smiled and threw a sideways glance at Bakura, who seemed a bit unsettled at having strangers see him in this state.

The Egyptian chuckled mischievously and leaned to whisper something in Bakura's ear. Immediately, the albino's eyebrows shot upwards in surprise. It didn't take long until he smiled too, snorting loudly at Marik's new prank.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once more, laughing and guffawing was heard from outside the Ishtar front door. With a sudden banging noise, the door burst open and a tall, tanned figure entered. Apparently, he was still laughing his head off, his hair sparkling with golden shine.

Silver haired Bakura came soon after, his form walking with a small limp. Once the albino's laughing joined Marik's, the Egyptian shut the door nonchalantly and proceeded to bend down and rest his hands on his knees. He choked out some words while trying to catch his breath.

"And...and when you actually screamed you were the murderer in disguise! Man, I never knew you were so good at acting!!"

Bakura shook his head dismissively and took a few steps towards his love. Marik was about to pull the albino into a lustful kiss, but was again interrupted by the voice of a newcomer.

"Marik? Bakura? Are you home!?" Isis's shrill cry echoed around. The boys that were still standing in the bottom of the staircase turned to the living room. Isis was sitting on the sofa, her face a mask of worry.

"Do you have any idea how worried I've been? Do you know what time it is? THREE!! Three in the morning, and it was eight when you left! Where have you been?"

Marik and Bakura had both developed a simultaneous fascination for oriental rugs, since their eyes were stuck on the floor for some reason. It was quite amusing, really, the way the two friends could relate to one another in so many ways and react similarly to so many situations. Now they both resembled a dog that was spanked by its master, for instance.

Marik eyed Bakura's facial expressions from the corner of his eye. Just as expected, the albino couldn't have seemed guiltier. Marik felt quite stupid himself, actually...

"Umm...Isis-" Bakura attempted to speak up, but was cut short by another shrill cry.

"Rishid has a night shift, and I've been alone, worried sick, waiting for you all night long!! You ignorant, inconsiderate little...You-" her raving suddenly stopped to give place to a curious gaze. She eyed Bakura and Marik up and down, raising an eyebrow in the process "You look...different."

With that said, she approached the two young lovers like a predator would advance on its pray. Bakura and Marik both attempted to feign innocence with inquiring glances.

"What do you mean by 'different', sister?" Marik asked rigidly, fighting to hide the curious excitement from his exotic voice. Now that he actually came to think about it, he _had_ been acting pretty hyper for some time now...

"I don't know...you just look...different. Happier. It's like you're glowing..." Isis's eyes narrowed as the phantom of a smile shadowed her features "Has anything...happened?"

Marik was tempted to bash his own sister's head against the wall. What was with all the questions!? All he wanted at the moment was to take Bakura in their bedroom upstairs and ravish the poor boy senseless...Why was Isis so suspicious of them, anyway? It hadn't been _that_ obvious anyway...right?

"Of course not, Isis, don't be silly! We'll just go upstairs and sleep like good boys. Right Mariku?" Bakura asked in fake indifference.

Scratch that. It was_ VERY _obvious.

Marik's dazed, dreamy gaze and giddy smile vanished at the call of his name. He hadn't even noticed he had been daydreaming and cursed himself for it.

"Uh...sure. Of course, Bakura." He answered plainly, but his sparkling eyes flashed hungrily in the albino's direction.

A ghost of a smile graced the albino's sharp features and Bakura nodded with a meaningful stare. In the meantime, Isis's eyes had been switching from Marik to Bakura, observing the interaction with shocked disbelief.

Suddenly, Marik seemed to wake from a fantastic daydream. He lost no time in grabbing Bakura's hand and dragging the poor boy after him towards the upper floor.

Isis's eyes widened as she realized that the boys were leaving her without a singled explanation. But when she carefully observed Bakura, her eyes narrowed suspiciously again.

"Bakura...are you limping?" she suddenly asked.

"Um...uh...I ...ah..." Bakura was trying to come up with a believable excuse while being pulled roughly up the stairs.

The albino didn't even have time to finish a coherent phrase, before Marik shoved him in their room.

"'Night, sister!!" Marik roared, and closed the bedroom door behind him. They left Isis standing there, still as a statue, staring at the space that the boys had once been occupying.

"Definitely different." She commented, and finally started to ascend the staircase herself. She yawned widely and reveled at the chance of finally getting some sleep.

"I'm gonna kill them both, one of these days..." she mumbled numbly to herself "Just imagine: if this is how Marik acts without his memories...I don't even want to _think_ about the time his memory will be restored..."

The woman finally walked in her bedroom and closed the door behind her, all the time blissfully unaware of the muffled cries and moans coming from the other room.

**ANSWERS TO REVIEWS**

**Mecha Shadow C23:**_ Thank you so much, for everything!! Please tell me if you still like this!!_

**Kurokioku**:_ Nah...Marik doesn't remember everything just yet! That would be no fun...Now we'll enjoy more dramatized moments!! Please tell me if you liked this!! Thanks!!_

**Duenna**_: hehehe...I'm just so happy you liked the previous chapter! You can't believe how worried I was that you people wouldn't like the sudden action...Please tell me what you think!!!!_

_HANDHELD: Oh, Geez, I made you blush?? Teehee...I guess I can be really happy now, coz I know that my readers actually 'relate' to the story –in the good way, of course!! I hoped you liked this chapter! THANK you so much for reviewing!! I can't believe somebody who lives in the USA actually likes the story of a Greek little fangirl...that's just...surreal!!! O.O THANKS!!_

**Seren147: **_Nope! This isn't the end! We've got a few more chapters to go!! I was really relieved when I saw you liked chapter 13! You've been with me from the very first chapter of my story and your opinion truly matters to me!! I'm so glad you like it!!!!_

**A Person: **_Do you know you actually make me want to write more? Whenever I read one of your HUGE reviews, I get so inspired that I write another chapter!! It's crazy, I'm telling you! I was very stressed about how you would like the lime part in the previous chapter especially. For some reason, I thought you'd say it was too sudden, too forward. But then you said you liked it, and I was SO happy!!!!! I'm equally stressed about how you'll react to this little fun chappie as well!! I always love to read your in-depth comments for my story!! Thank you for pointing out the typos! I try to take care of them by myself, but sometimes, Word just doesn't seem to listen to me!!! -- Anyway, please review again!! I'm anxious to see your feedback! Really, I can't understand why someone's constructive criticism is making me so blessedly nervous!!_

**Chibi B-channie: **_Thankyou for everything! I'm so glad you like it so far!!! Haha...it might seem weird for Bakura to be so forward so as to kiss Mari, all of a sudden, but I think it was all realistic given the characters and the situation!!! Please tell me what you think of this chappie also!!!_

**Justa (hyper) passerby: **_I'm glad you like this story! Unfortunately, my other story is nothing like this one...it's more on the lines of a saga/novel/adventure thingy...but it DOES have Marik/Bakura...hehehe...how could I LIVE without Marik/Bakura...?? .hehehe...._


	15. The demon is one

**Hey there!! I'm really sorry I updated so late, but you know how school is....ugh...I unfortunately don't have any time to answer your reviews! But I read each and every one of them and loved them all!! Thank you so much!!! Thanks!! You guys make me want to write! Tell me what you think of this chappy!!!**

Rishid gave his wife a weary glance from across the table. They were both seated in the kitchen, having a peaceful, quiet dinner. Isis was unusually quiet that morning, her normal chitchat reduced to a skeptical frown.

Rishid was getting exceedingly suspicious. First, Marik and Bakura had still not come down for breakfast, second Isis was acting all strange...what was wrong?

Rishid didn't fully trust Marik's paranoid mind yet, so he could only guess it had something to do with him. 'If he's hurt Isis in any way, I swear I'll...' the bald man thought, but was cut off my Isis's voice.

"So...anything new dear? How was work?" Isis suddenly asked, in a pathetic attempt to bring things back to casual. Rishid sighed in response and took a few sips of coffee.

"Everything's fine." He simply answered and glanced sideways at his wife "When did they get home last night?" he asked suddenly, making Isis look at him in a haunting gaze.

"Last morning, you mean. They came back at about three." She simply commented, making Rishid nod slowly. Isis's tone implied that she didn't really feel like talking about it, but Rishid was quite obstinate when it came to these matters.

"Is there something wrong?" he tried a different approach. Unfortunately, that didn't work either. Isis simply shook her head and smiled at him reassuringly.

"Nah...Nothing's wrong. I'm just a bit tired." She simply stated "Don't worry about Marik and Bakura, they'll be down in a few minutes..." she tried to comfort her husband.

The bald man huffed defiantly "I just hope Marik doesn't try anything funny..."

This made the tanned woman smile lightly "Don't worry...Marik isn't violent anymore. Actually, I think it's quite the opposite..."

At this insinuation, Rishid raised a questioning eyebrow. Isis took this as her queue to answer the unspoken question.

"Well, when they came back home yesterday night, they were kind of different..." she absent-mindedly started, a decidedly fond smile gracing her features as she remembered the boys. Rishid's eyebrows both shot up this time.

"Different?" he inquired. He had a certain feeling about this...Isis grinned at him.

"Yes, different...as in, abnormally happy, laughing all the time, touching each other when they thought I wasn't looking...you know, different." Her face had broken into a full smile by now, and Rishid's eyes had widened to the dangerous size of saucers.

"But...But how can this be...I mean...you think that...?" he started saying with more than a hint of disbelief in his voice. Isis nodded, her crystal eyes sparkling with a light Rishid hadn't seen for a long time. It had to be true...If Isis was so happy...it had to be true...Marik and Bakura were back together again!

"But do you think it's safe? I mean, Marik is still recovering isn't he? And he doesn't have any memories, right? Maybe it's dangerous for Bak-"

But a slender tanned digit hushed him before he could continue his agonized rant. His wife's tantalizingly pliant lips were massaging his, and he found the familiar relaxing sensation comfort him. When Isis finally pulled away from him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and sat on his lap, grinning at him all the while. Well, if Isis was THAT happy, then it certainly had to be true.

"They'll be just fine." She reassured her husband, and planted a loving kiss on his forehead. He fought to keep the worried scowl off his face. "But what if Bakura gets hurt again? Shouldn't I go check on them anyway?" he asked in the fashion of a worried parent, making his wife grin and shake her head in exasperation.

"You know, sometimes I understand why Marik says you're an over-protective bulldog..." she murmured in a teasing voice that Rishid hadn't heard in a long time. In fact, he hadn't seen his wife act so happy and at ease since Marik got crazy.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean? And he actually calls me that?" Rishid inquired in mock vexation. Isis smiled lovingly and stroked her husband's bald head.

"Don't worry Rishido...they'll come down when they're ready."

And with a small kiss, Isis sealed the protests that were bound to come from her husband's lips.

Meanwhile, upstairs, the wooden door to the old bedroom was locked.

Inside, two figures were tangled in dark blue sheets, nestled in their dark, cozy cavern. Shallow, steady breathing echoed in the room and a general feeling of serenity floated around.

Marik was the one laying closer to the closed window, his back pressed securely against Bakura's chest. Thin, creamy arms were wrapped around the Egyptian's torso, as Bakura held his love tightly in their embrace. Their nude bodies were tangled in the sheets and Bakura's log mane was currently splayed all over Marik's shoulder.

It was magnificent really, the way their breathing rhythm was unconsciously synchronized...even in their sleep, they functioned as one. Somewhere in the back of Marik's weary mind, he knew that he had to wake up soon...but he just couldn't bring himself to move away from the arms that were wrapped so securely around him.

They way Bakura held him...the way Bakura talked to him...the way Bakura even looked at him...Marik was almost overwhelmed by the need and passion. How long Bakura must have waited for this moment! How much he had probably suffered throughout these years!

Marik was ashamed to have caused that pain to a person that loved him...he was ashamed to know how he had discarded Bakura's feelings and turned to insanity so weakly...

But it was all right now. In the end, everything was all right...He was back with Bakura now...He was back. Nothing could break them apart again...

Now that Marik was finally with Bakura, he started wondering how he had managed to even exist without the albino by his side. How could he survive without Bakura's love? Now that he discovered it, it felt like oxygen- the essence of life.

Bakura was like the air that Marik breathed, the blood that pumped through his veins. If the air was swept away from his lungs, and if the blood stopped circulating around his body, Marik would die. Just like that. If Bakura left him, he would die.

And then, something in the pit of Marik's stomach churned. And what if THIS world was the fake one? What if he suddenly woke up to find himself back in his 'fantasy world'? What if he had to go back to a world where Bakura was cruel and brash and bloodthirsty? What if it was all a lie? In that case, which was the real world? This one...or the other one?

'If I lose him, I'm gonna kill myself.' Marik thought suddenly, having totally woken up by now. His heart started thumping a little harder in his chest 'I don't care if I'm in this world or the other...I'm gonna kill myself. My life just isn't worth anything without him.'

His eyebrow twitched a little at the thought 'Imagine how it would be like if I suddenly woke up on the Battleship?! I'd find Yami Bakura sneering and tossing insults at me. I'd kill myself. I'd rip my belly open, just so they can all watch my insides spill on the floor. Ohhh...how good of a revenge that will be to my Father...just killing myself and never giving him the satisfaction of torturing me with more nightmares...'

"_It won't hurt anyone if you kill yourself; you know...you'll only hurt yourself. You can't hurt other people by inflicting pain on yourself. That's your eternal mistake, Marik..."_

A regal, rigid voice pierced into Marik's ears, and the Egyptian's bright lavender orbs shot open in an instant. Since he was still a bit grumpy from sleep, he couldn't see very clearly...but he had surely heard someone speak to him!! It couldn't be Bakura...the boy was still latched onto him from behind, breathing steadily. Marik's vision finally started focusing, only to meet the ultimate terror.

Oh, someone was standing there all right. It was the figure of a young man –not very tall, but not very short either. The man was standing proudly next to the closed door, his dark figure covered in the tricky shadows of the room.

Marik's chest stared heaving frantically up and down as he tried not to make any sounds. Bakura was still sleeping peacefully, blissfully oblivious of the stranger that had just appeared in their room.

Marik's eyes widened in hoarse agony. There was a stranger! A stalker! Why had Bakura not heard? Why was the albino still sleeping peacefully? Was Marik the only one hearing and seeing this? Oh no...was he having hallucinations again...?

"What did you say?" Marik mouthed soundlessly, hoping that the dark figure would understand what he was trying to say. His heart had sped up a bit too much by now, and it was starting to hurt him with its painful beat.

"_I said..."_ the unknown figure started again, and Marik registered the tone of that voice. It sounded vaguely familiar...that gruff sound...that scrawny figure...that unruly hair...OH no. It couldn't be...

"_You always make the same mistake."_

**Pharaoh.**

Marik's eyes widened and he couldn't suppress a hateful hiss when the figure stepped into the spotlight, the ruby eyes glinting with majestic charm. Long purplish hair mixed with platinum on the newcomer's head, and the skinny boy's frame was bandaged in leather belts. Yugi's detached eyes smiled eerily down at the Egyptian's suddenly exposed figure, and Marik let out a loud hiss. The King's eyes were ruby red, but not nearly as blood-dipped as Bakura's. Noo...the King's eyes had a much more crystallized effect in them. They weren't sinful and passionate, like Bakura's - they were like frozen scarlet, locked in a refrigerator for far too long and finally starting to warm up.

Not able to control his convulsions of hate, Marik hissed loudly and tried to sit up. Naturally, the sounds Marik was making combined with the Egyptian's spasmodic moves alerted Bakura to an awoken state. When Marik moved away from his partner's arms, Bakura gave a small worried glance and groan that Marik never noticed. The Egyptian's eyes were glued on something, but Bakura didn't seem to understand what was going on.

"Mariku, wha-?" Bakura started saying, as he stroked Marik's arms sleepily. But Marik silenced him with a hush.

"Someone's there!" Marik declared, as he pointed an accusing finger to the now smirking Pharaoh in front of him.

Hearing this, and confused as he was, Bakura didn't care to look at where Marik was pointing. Upon hearing that someone was supposedly watching them, Bakura instinctively latched onto Marik's body and tried to hide his nudity behind his lover.

"Where?" Bakura simply asked and finally got a chance to see what Marik was pointing at. Bakura's confused gaze turned from Marik to the doorway.

"There! He's standing right by the wardrobe! Can't you see him?!" Marik whispered feverishly, as though afraid someone would hear them. Bakura's eyes hazed with worry and he turned tentatively back to the wardrobe.

Bakura sighed slowly, caressing Marik's tense shoulder-blades carefully. "Marik, there's no one standing there."

Marik turned a frenzied, desperate stare at his love "What? Can't you see him? He's just standing there! Look!" Marik tried to justify his thesis. Bakura nodded carefully and turned his eyes back to the wardrobe, heaving a sigh.

Meanwhile, Marik was glaring daggers into the hateful eyes of his archenemy- Yugi. The ruby eyed boy simply smirked at him crudely, in a very strange manner.

"_Don't try to hide from me Marik...I know everything that goes on in your mind. I'll get you, Marik. I won't let you win..."_

Marik's eyes narrowed ominously. Damn him!! It had only been two minutes, but Marik could already feel the familiar sound of blood surging in his temples and pumping furiously. He bared his teeth maliciously, in a fashion that he hadn't done for about a month now...Suddenly, Yugi didn't seem at all like a hallucination. He seemed very real and very tangible...and Marik felt the familiar itch in his fingers: if only he could tear that throat apart!!

The Egyptian was oblivious of the bloodshot eyes that were cautiously observing his every move. "Mariku..." Bakura started soothingly, but his words were lost in the oblivion of nothingness. Marik was too focused on the Pharaoh to hear his beloved's call.

"Pharaoh..." the Egyptian spat out the word venomously, letting every single fiber of his body taste the crazed malice in his soul.

At the sound of that single, ominous word, Bakura's eyes widened to an incredible size. He started shaking and forcing Marik to look at him, but the Egyptian simply shook the other boy off with a sudden jerk of his hand.

"Mariku! Listen to me! Listen to me! There's _no one_ there!! Mariku!!" But Bakura's words fell on deaf ears as Marik's smile broke into a decidedly maniacal grin. He didn't even glance at Bakura as he spoke the next words.

"Not now Bakura...Just wait...wait till I rip his throat...wait...just a minute..." Marik started to slide away from the bed. At that moment, it didn't matter if he was naked or not. It didn't even matter that he didn't have a weapon. His thirst for the spiky-haired boy's blood was so great, it could tear his body asunder if not quenched. He distantly acknowledged Bakura's distant calls, but conveniently blocked them out.

"I promise Bakura...no more problems...just let me kill him..."

Bakura pulled the bed covers around him in the fashion of a frightened kitten. He watched Marik's every move, his pale face a mask of desperation. "Mariku..."

But the Egyptian never heard. All he could hear was his own thoughts 'Just wait, my love...let me complete this task...then we can live peacefully...let me rid the world of him...' he thought happily, as the notorious insane grin hovered on his face. The lavender eyes glazed over with unbidden darkness...the darkness he had grown to fear over the last few days...the darkness of his Father...

Yugi' s regal face smirked back at him, begging to be mercilessly assaulted. Marik took a few predatory steps towards the dark figure. Ha! Yugi was much shorter than him...Much weaker...It would be so easy. SO easy.

Even though Marik raised his hand dangerously close to Yugi' s throat, the King didn't even flinch. He just smiled at Marik in that challenging, mocking way.

'Just this once...and then I'll be with Bakura...' Marik thought decisively. With one swift movement, he lunged towards Yugi and tried to grasp the unmoving boy's neck in an effort to strangle him.

But he didn't grab anything.

Instead, he only touched thin air.

His eyes widened ominously, and the seriousness of the truth finally started to dawn on his dazed mind. This was...this was...

A lie.

Yugi's sharp face smirked back at him. _"Too bad." _The Game King sneered at Marik's thunderstruck face.

Suddenly, Marik was all too aware of Bakura's anxious, watchful eyes. Bakura was right...there was no one there...just thin air...

But then why was Yugi smirking back at him?

And now that he thought about it, Yugi's eyes weren't really purple or ruby anymore...Now they were more of a dark violet...turning rapidly into bright lilac...

Yugi's short, thin form suddenly started to change in front of Marik's terrified eyes. The Pharaoh's generally pale face started to darken with mocha tan, and his purple spiky hair started to grow longer and more bushy.

Before Marik knew it, the Pharaoh wasn't the Pharaoh anymore. Now, haunting maniacal eyes much like his own peered back at him. The hallucination in front of him had changed form- now it was...himself. Yami Marik. The worst demon of all.

"_Miss me?"_ the murderous voice leered, as a tongue came darting out in a brash gesture.

Marik took as step back in shock and pulled his hand away from were it was hovering. "What do you want with me?" he simply whispered, not daring to take his eyes from that raving, horrifying lavender glare.

Yami Marik sneered as multiple veins started pulsating on his lean cheeks. _"I just thought I'd give an you ulterior motive...You know...To show you who you really are...Make the real Marik come out..."_

Marik's eyes narrowed in hurt understanding. "Stop haunting me! Demon!!" He finally said, as he threw his arm though the wraith in front of him, hoping that if he just ran his hand through Yami Marik, the devil would disappear.

The evil counterpart just sneered "_I can't stop following you. I AM you._" He stated, making Marik frantically shake his head in denial.

"I'm not like you!!" the Egyptian said pathetically, slowly returning to the frightened boy he really was. At this, Yami Marik raised a fake-comforting hand on the blonde boy's shoulder. Marik couldn't really feel the touch, but he did feel cold all over.

"_Fine...I see. You don't like to see me as a part of yourself..._" the devilish voice breathed around Marik's senses, and Marik wasn't even sure if the voice was in his mind or around his ears anymore. He shut his eyes tightly, and tried to block everything out. Even Bakura's hoarse breathing from the corner...

"_Is this any better?_"

The voice was different now. Much deeper from before. Slowly, Marik opened his eyes.

And gasped at what he saw.

Bakura's face, smirking back at him. Marik didn't even know what to do, as the eyes of the one he cherished so much glared back at him. Suddenly, the hair on the back of Marik's neck raised on end. A cold shiver ran up his spine as he observed the figure in front of him...

Oh he had seen this Bakura before. In fact, it was the Bakura he had always known...the torn shirt...the bandaged, bloody arm...the absolutely murderous, lethal glare...And that ring. That glowing metallic dreamcatcher shining eerily through his shirt...

Bakura...standing in front of him. But...but wait a minute...wasn't Bakura on the bed?

Marik turned to the bed and saw Bakura sitting on it, his bloodshot eyes staring desperately back at him.

Then, the Egyptian turned back to the figure standing in front of him. Bakura. Another Bakura...**(1)**

**Yami Bakura.**

"_What's wrong Mariku? Cat got your tongue? Or was it me?"_ Yami Bakura's impending glare leered at him as the phantom took one step forward. Immediately, Marik backed away, searching frantically for an escape route.

Not him! Not Bakura! Anything but Bakura! He couldn't bare to see the eyes he adored so much glare holes into his head. Desperately, he turned to the bed and saw the soft, worried gaze he had grown used to. Bakura...

"_I never knew you were so endowed, Mariku...You should have told me before I made that deal with you about the Millennium Rod..._" Bakura pointedly stared at Marik's exposed and very naked body, and the blonde felt his face grow hot with anger and embarrassment at the same time.

"Watch it, Bakura." Marik hissed at the ghost in front of him. From the bed, Bakura curiously looked at him.

"What are you talking about Marik? I'm right here!" his beloved albino spoke, as he slipped away from the bed and towards Marik. The Egyptian watched, transfixed, as Bakura came to stand right in front of him, oblivious of Yami Bakura standing a few feet away.

Now Marik was face to face with tow of them. Two. One of them he adored and one he despised with all his being.

"Marik, snap out of it!" Bakura begged his lover, as he took Marik's shoulders and stared deep into his eyes. But the Egyptian was preoccupied with looking at the fiend a few feet away, Yami Bakura's glare piercing into his brain.

"_Don't listen to him! This world is fake! Come back to the world you know is real...Back to the Battle ship! You've known me for a fair amount of time...Who will you trust, Marik? Him or me?_" Yami Bakura's taunting voice asked, and Marik couldn't bare looking at the face of the one he loved, convulsed in that hideous smirk. It was almost as bad as watching himself as Yami Malik...

Right...

He looked in the eyes of his lover, who was still pleading with him and telling him no one was in the room...And then he averted his gaze to the phantom which plagued his memories...

Bakura...

Bakura...Ryou...

Marik turned to look at the Bakura that he had grown to love, red-dipped eyes drowning in desperate, needy love...

Ryou...

And then he averted his gaze to the wraith which was glaring right at him, the red-brimmed eyes frantic with insanity.

Bakura...

And finally, Marik started to understand. In the midst of his hallucinations, he had strived to create a new personality for Bakura...just like he had done with himself...

The person he called 'Ryou' in his hallucinations, was merely a representation of the person he had fallen in love with...And 'Yami Bakura' symbolized a more evil side to the albino. But in the end, it all came down to one thing: Ryou and Bakura were the same person. The person that was standing in front of him, holding his shoulders so comfortingly. The REAL Bakura was the one he had fallen in love with. The REAL Bakura was neither too angelic like 'Ryou', nor too demonic like 'Yami Bakura'...The one he loved had wonderful qualities of everything inside him: serenity, calmness, fiery passion, kinkiness, playfulness...everything.

This was the real Bakura. Neither a demon nor an angel: just a normal person. It was just like himself and Yami Marik in a way. Marik surely had parts of Yami Marik inside him, but that didn't mean he was a devil, right?

So there could only be one solution...

"Listen to me, Mariku...there's no one there. Do you understand me? You're hallucinating. What you see does not exist. Do you understand?" Bakura's soft words rang in his ears.

Marik drew a shaky breath and nodded at his lovers wonderful words. His glance didn't even leave that of his beloved albino, and he didn't even see the red-eyed fiend growl menacingly. Yami Bakura shook his head slowly. "_Your loss_" he only said.

Then, with a flash of mist, the figure had changed again, only to be replaced with the form of Marik's personal demon: Yami Marik.

"_I'll be waiting..._" the demon simply stated, and finally dissipated in smoke, leaving the Egyptian to wonder about that last phrase. So it was never Yami Bakura...It had always been Yami Marik...

What was that devil playing at? Why was he so desperate to get Marik at his side? And since Yami Marik was obviously the source of all his hallucinations...who's to say that the whole 'Yugioh dreamworld' had not been Yami Marik? Maybe it was all the same demon...that damned creation of his pent up feelings.

That's what Yami Marik was. His feelings. A part of his soul.

"Marik, look at me. LOOK AT ME." Bakura ordered somewhat shakily, placing his palm on Marik's cheek and forcing the Egyptian to stare at him.

"What do you see?" the albino inquired slowly, his eyes set on a clearly anxious frantic gaze. Marik sighed slowly and raised his hands to grasp Bakura's shoulders.

"Nothing. It's gone now...I just...I'm so sorry." Marik finally confessed, his eyes set on the floor. Bakura slowly tilted his chin up so he could look into his lover's eyes.

"Did you see him...this 'Pharaoh' of yours?" Bakura had this worried voice that warned Marik of the albino's crumbling hope. But he couldn't help it. He had to be honest.

"I did. And I saw you." He simply stated, and watched Bakura's face turn impossibly paler.

"M-Me?" he finally asked. "What do you mean?" the albino croaked out, making Marik smile in spite of himself.

"I mean I saw you. But you were a little different." Marik inwardly laughed at the cruel irony. 'A little different', eh? As if...

But the next words were interrupted by warm lips on his throat. Bakura slowly took away the problems with his silent ministrations, Marik relaxing against his lovers caresses.

"Can you tell me...about it?"

It was merely a whisper, spoken fleetingly in Marik's ear, but Marik could still detect the agony and eagerness in Bakura's voice. Marik meant to ask a question, but nearly forgot the words he wanted to utter, when Bakura's fingers trailed slowly down his biceps.

"A-About what?" Marik made a last effort at avoiding the hurtful subject...but he knew it wouldn't last for long. After all, Bakura's imposing lips on his exposed neck were hot helping.

"About what you see..." came the muffled voice. Marik very much feared this answer. He tried to focus on Bakura's absolutely insatiable libido instead of the question. He could only imagine how much Bakura had missed him these last two years...the albino couldn't get enough of him.

"W-Why? Why do you want to know?" Marik stammered a bit. It came as a surprise when the albino ceased all his ministrations and raised his head to pierce Marik with the trademark bloodstained stare.

"Because I deserve to know what took you away from me."

Marik felt his throat go dry and he nodded slowly. He watched his own hand raise absently and stroke Bakura's long silver strands of hair. He couldn't deny the boy the right to know. Bakura was right. It was fair. Bakura had to know.

And Marik had to tell someone.

And Bakura was the greatest choice.

Marik looked deep into the pools of blood he cherished so, and felt himself get lost in the depth of swirling, demanding emotions hidden in Bakura's soul windows.

"Fine." Marik finally started with a nod

"I'll tell you"

**Hey ppl!! Hope you like it!! It's a cliffy, sortof!!! I'm so happy about the way this is turning out!!! So happy!!!!!! I LUV MARIK/Bakura!!!! Don't forget to tell me if you liked it!!!**


	16. The coward I am

**Aloha readers! How are you? Thank you SO much for reviewing and making me so happy!!! I owe you a lot! Before I continue with this chapter, I'd like to warn you there may be some extra typos in this chappy. I'm really sorry, but I can't help it. It's 4 in the morning, and I can't focus properly. I am trying though!!!**

**PLZ tell me what you think!!!!**

**IMPORTANT**

**For those of you who like my other story "REWIND 1", I'd like to tell you that I definitely WILL continue the story. It's just that it takes a lot of time to type one of those HUGE rewind 1 chapters. Nevertheless, I want to finish this story first. Then I'll focus more on my novel/saga: (!! Just kiddin' I don't write no sagas)**

"This feels really weird.", came the somewhat nervous voice of the exotic Egyptian, accompanied by a heavy sigh. He squirmed a little on the bed. "I don't know where to start..."

A low, deep snicker was heard, as Marik averted his eyes from Bakura's face and tried to stare at anything but those sultry, sinful eyes. The albino slowly crawled over his lover's body, softly dipping his face in the crook of Marik's neck.

"Just relax..." the eerily scorching breath flew on his skin, and Marik shut his lavender eyes in sheer bliss. "Start from the beginning..." Bakura finished, as he settled his body next to the Egyptian's. Marik really did try to ignore those demanding red orbs, but he had no luck.

The albino's glossy eyes were softly gazing up at him, as a small gentle smile lingered on Bakura's lips. The boy was tracing lazy circles on the blonde's mocha toned chest.

Marik sighed softly. Shit. Confessions were never his thing. Of course, it wasn't as bad as going to the shrink, but he still didn't know where to start. Suddenly, a thought ignited in the Egyptian's brain.

Bingo!!

With a rapid movement, he sat up, forcing Bakura to stop caressing him and look at him curiously.

"Uh...I think I'm hungry! We really have to get out of bed, so..." he made a quick move to stand up and flee, but Bakura pulled him back down immediately.

"Oh no you don't!" the albino said, as he rolled over and pinned Marik beneath him. "You're going to tell me. Now."

Marik felt himself get lost in the depths of those familiar pools of blood, idly wondering how Bakura's eyes were now rapidly changing from liquid fire to chasms of blood.

"You can't keep running away forever, Mariku. Tell me." Bakura demanded somewhat crossly, as his piercing orbs burned deep into Marik's lavender jewels.

The blonde sighed yet again, and tried to turn his head away, but found Bakura's hand tilting his chin back.

"Tell me..." Bakura pleaded once again, and Marik was surprised to see something change in the albino's eyes. Suddenly, they seemed to sparkle a bit...they seemed more glossy...

Could it be...tears?

But why?

Marik started to panic, as he saw the only person that actually mattered to him in a state of such sorrow. Bakura's face had curiously transformed into one of misery, and Marik tried to ask what was wrong.

But Bakura gave out an uncharacteristic wail before the Egyptian could even move. The albino roughly buried his head against Marik's chest, and the Egyptian instantly felt wet trails slide down his skin. Bakura's tears.

Marik was stiff and unbending. He didn't know what to do in such cases!! What was he supposed to do? Why was Bakura crying any way!?!? Everything was fine just a moment ago.

"Bakura..." he gave a significant attempt to comfort his love.

"I knew it!" the now hoarse and tear-muffled voice suddenly erupted "I knew it! You don't trust me! It was just a one-night thing...you don't....it's not like...we...you don't feel..."

Marik's crystal eyes widened immediately. So that was Bakura's problem! He thought that Marik didn't trust him! Since when had Bakura gotten so sensitive?

'Probably since you left him for two years, only to suddenly come back and claim him back in a matter of four days.' An annoyed voice reminded from the back of his head.

The familiar bubble of guilt burst open in Marik's heart. Ever since Bakura and he got together again, the albino was probably tortured with thoughts of rejection and doubt.

'My God, doesn't he know I love him!?' Marik instantly thought, as he stroked the boy who was curled against his chest. Suddenly, Marik paused and thought back on what he had just assumed.

'Wait...love?' he wondered, and then looked back down at the skinny albino's form. A lazy smile came over Marik's face as he watched the boy.

'Yeah...love...'

And for some reason, it still wasn't all that bad to accept that he loved someone. For some reason...he felt glad about it.

But of course, Bakura didn't know that yet.

A sudden sob cut through the air like a knife, and Marik was disgruntedly reminded of his predicament. He was lying on the bed, a crying Bakura curled against him and his own pounding heart to top it all off.

"It's okay...I understand..." Bakura suddenly dejectedly said, as he started to pull away from Marik's body "I see why you don't want to trust me...It was only a quick thing, I understand, really..."

Marik didn't know what to do to shut the albino up and prevent him from continuing that incoherent, detached mumbling. Thus, Marik resulted in the only way he was sure would stop Bakura from talking.

With a decidedly violent movement, he pushed himself upwards and caught the silver-haired boy in a searing kiss. The Egyptian could feel the distant shock and surprise in Bakura, as he could also taste the salty quality of tears in the other boy's mouth.

Through their kiss, Marik could feel the albino's need to let go. He could even sense the hardly restrained, self-conscious effort to hold back unspoken emotions, and Marik was glad to finally sense his love lose himself into the kiss completely.

Slowly, the silver one started to visibly weaken, his scrawny body melting limply in Marik's steel embrace. Bakura couldn't even muster the strength to dig his finger's in his beloved's golden locks- so breathless he was.

When Marik finally pulled away, Bakura was speechless. He promptly allowed Marik to pull him into his embrace and settle them both back in a lying position.

"We're staying in bed all day today...and I'm gonna tell you everything...okay?"

Marik tilted the red-eyed boy's chin up in order to stare straight into Bakura's inquiring eyes.

"Y-You trust me? Why? Isn't this over?" Bakura's soft,, sorrowful voice willowed in misery. Marik felt his temper rise.

"Of course not, you dolt! It's only starting! What did you think, that I was using you for a one night stand? I thought we went over this already! Besides, even if I was planning on abandoning you after I 'used' you, why didn't you push me away? If you thought I was using you, then why did you let me do it?"

Marik watched, transfixed, as a scarcely recognizable pink hue made its way across Bakura's cheeks. The albino diverted his eyes from Marik's face and tried to stare at anything but the one he loved. Marik was confused at the display of sudden embarrassment.

"I let you do it...because I needed you..." Bakura confessed in a very low voice "I-I....You and I...I've never....since you left...I never...you know..."

Marik was watching Bakura's each and every reaction carefully, hoping and praying that what he heard was true. So it was true! Bakura loved him! Only him!!! Never another!

"You know...slept with another person...And so I thought, why not? I know you don't love me, anyway, so..."

Marik sighed deeply and leaned in to press his forehead against Bakura's, watching the red eyes skim over his own in doubt and distant wonder.

"Everything is the same as before..." Marik simply stated, not knowing a better way to express his feelings. Maybe Bakura would understand..."Nothing has changed between us. I just don't have my memories..."

At this, Marik averted his gaze and sighed dejectedly, but was soon comforted by the now warm and absolutely glowing presence beside him.

"It doesn't matter" Bakura whispered hoarsely, wrapping his arms around Marik's torso and resting his head against Marik's chest. Marik was left aghast at the sudden change in behavior. One minute Bakura was depressed, and now, after he had heard Marik's words...he was positively radiating happiness. Well, he probably got the point...

"All that matters is that you're here now." Bakura pressed on, smiling giddily against Marik's skin "I don't care about anything else..."

And then, it just happened. Marik's eternally suppressed feelings broke out, and his tied tongue finally started functioning. It was a great experience; letting all your problems float away and lighten your chest...

"You know...I don't really know why I got crazy. All I know is that it felt horrible."

Marik strangely awaited for some kind of reaction about the change of subject, but Bakura kept quiet. Marik could still feel the smile on the albino's face, though, so he took it as a good sign and continued. Who would have known? The 'confession' actually came as a natural thing....

"The first thing I remember is a scorpion. That's the first thing I remember in my entire life. I remember that slimy, red little thing...I'm sure it was a scorpion, coz I remember it stung me. I remember I started shouting and crying, and then it's all a bit hazy...but someone came and helped me out- I think it was Rishid... "

"Rishid?" Bakura asked curiously. "What does he have to do with anything? You met him when you were ten. Is that the first thing you remember?"

Marik shook his head immediately "No. That's what YOU remember. That's what happened in real life. I'm telling you what I remember from my fantasy world...that's all I can remember, frankly..."

Bakura nodded silently "I see..."

"Well..." Marik continued, absently stroking Bakura's long silver hair in the process. Suddenly, confessing felt immensely relieving and not at all hard...but it probably would have been tragic if it wasn't Bakura he was confessing to...

That was the first thing I remember. Then there are other things...I remember that when I was a kid, we used to live in Egypt. But not normal Egypt, like in a city or something...we used to live underground..."

Bakura raised an eyebrow at that "Underground? What do you mean?"

Marik smiled sadly "I know...Strange isn't it... My mother had died when she gave birth to me, so Father, Isis, Rishid and I used to live in this underground dungeon, developed into something like a catacomb... I remember that ancient Egyptian was carved on every wall- only the bedrooms didn't have hieroglyphics. The dungeons were big, it was like an entire village was built down there. Actually, it wasn't only my family that lived there...many other people did."

"I still don't get it. Why did you live underground?" Bakura questioned, making Marik nod in understanding of his confusion.

"It's kind of complicated, you have to listen to the whole story. It all starts in ancient Egypt. There was supposedly a Pharaoh, who lived around 5000 BC. Around the time he reigned in Memphis (1), an unknown evil seemed to appear somewhere in the south. Slowly, rumors of unspoken evil started to sprout around the Pharaoh's kingdom, and the man was forced to placate his civilians. It all went relatively well, until riots broke out in Egypt. Wanting to know what bothered his people, the Pharaoh sent his men to investigate. When the Pharaoh's messengers came back, they brought a person with them. He was a craftsman, one of those people who made jewelry and other ornaments. When the man was brought to the king, he was thrashing around wildly, as though cursed. Not knowing what to do, and assuming the man had simply turned mad, the Pharaoh locked him in the palace dungeons. During the next few months, more that a thousand Egyptians were plagued by this sudden insanity. Pharaoh didn't know what to do anymore, he tried to find a way to heal the people, but everything resulted to failure. Until one day, his trusty advisor came to him, and suggested that the Pharaoh pays tribute to the Gods, for they were probably angered with Egypt.

Thinking that placating the Gods was his only chance to regain a peaceful kingdom, the Pharaoh visited the temple of Amun Ra- the God of the Sun- and preyed for forgiveness and redemption. And that was when the Pharaoh's High Priest, Seth, appeared. He was dragging a girl with him- an unconscious white haired girl. The Priest took out his golden rod and went to stand in front of the temple altar. And then, before the Pharaoh's very eyes, he cast some ancient spell on the woman with his rod. The Pharaoh saw something like a dark, disgusting mist flow out of the girl's body and she was thrashing around like mad. Finally, when the dark fog dissolved, the girl was lying unconscious on the floor, her breathing now reduced to a slow, steady pace. After he asked his High Priest, the Pharaoh finally learned the source of the madness of his people. Strange, dark souls came up from the underworld and took over peoples' bodies...that's why people turned crazy! Only ancient spells could be used to extract these beings from inside people and destroy them. And so, with the help of his loyal six Priests, the Pharaoh constructed seven sacred golden items- six for his Priests and one for himself. They were the Millennium Ankh, the Tauk, the Scales, the Ring, the Eye, the Rod, and the Puzzle...So Pharaoh used these items to lure the dark monsters out of people's bodies. Unfortunately though, the darkness had reached a dangerous peak- it had to be stopped before it destroyed the world. So the King stayed true to his holy mission, and used all his might to seal the Shadows of Darkness in another dimension- the Shadow Realm. But all the Pharaoh's powers were still not enough, and he had to find another source of energy- a more powerful one.

Thus, he decided to sacrifice his soul. If he forced his own soul out of his body by the powers of his Millennium Puzzle, he could use the energy to forever seal the monsters away from Earth. And so he did it. He killed himself, and locked his soul in the Millennium Puzzle. Wanting to make sure his soul would never be restored, he trusted his favorite and most loyal servant, Nevdat, to smash the puzzle and throw the pieces into the Nile, so that they would be lost forever and his soul would never be brought back along with the shadow monsters. But when the High Priest Seth discovered Nevdat's secret vow, he cursed the servant and forced him to surrender the Millennium Puzzle. Seth was eternally obsessed with the King, and was broken to pieces when he discovered the one he loved had secretly killed himself to save Egypt.

Seth would not allow his beloved to be cast eternally into oblivion, but he also knew he could not bring the Pharaoh back, for that would also mean the return of the shadow monsters. Deciding on a desperate course of action, now Pharaoh Seth kept the Millennium Puzzle wit him always. Since he didn't want to anger the Gods by holding onto such a cursed item, he decided on a final course of action.

He would bring his beloved back to life for sure, he would just not do it at this time or age. Secretly fleeing in the temple of Horus, Seth used his Millennium Rod to channel the power of God, and finally placed a curse on the Millennium Puzzle. The Puzzle would break, never to be fixed again. Only one man would be able to rebuild the Millennium Puzzle- the Chosen One. When the chosen one finally completed the Puzzle, the old Pharaoh's soul would be restored, only to merge with that of the Chosen One. Seth knew that the Pharaoh's soul would be lost and without memories, so he used the power of the Gods to seal his beloved's memory into a stone tablet. Only a special combination could open that secret tablet, and Seth was sure to define what it was.

Seth didn't even care about the dark consequences of resurrecting the Pharaoh's soul in the future. He didn't care about the dark shadow monsters...all he cared about was getting his loved one back. When his curse on the Puzzle had been completed, he performed one last spell. He made sure that all current possessors of Millennium Items would one day be reborn in the future, to re-meet with the old Pharaoh in his reincarnated life.

Seth knew what he was doing. He was practically selling his soul to the devil for a chance to gain a life with his loved one. Lastly, Seth took one final action. He swore the old Pharaoh's most loyal servant, Nevdat, into secrecy, and then he told the tale of how everyone would be reincarnated in the future. Telling Nevdat that he had to repay his debt to the old Pharaoh, he instructed Nevdat to turn around."

Marik paused ominously at this point, turning away from Bakura and burying his head in both hands. "And then, Seth ripped off Nevdat's shirt... and slowly carved hieroglyphics on Nevdat's back... with that Golden god-forsaken Rod of his. And when he was finished, he laughed and nodded in approval, for on Nevdat's back was now written the secret of how to unseal the Pharaoh's memory.. Nevdat was the one cursed to carry the secret on his back, and he was burdened to carry it until the old Pharaoh would awaken and come back to claim his memory. And suddenly, the poor servant found himself sworn to silence and obedience against the Gpds. He was to take his family and a few trusty men, and descend in the deepest, most desolate catacombs of Egypt, where he would see to survive until the Pharaoh came back and he would guard the Nameless Pharaoh's tomb with his life. He would pass the dark secret on each and every of his descendants, carving the words on ten-year old children's backs and teaching them the ways of the ancient Pharaohs. That was what he was supposed to do, in order to repay his debt to the lost lord. Seth had smashed the puzzle to pieces and locked it in a golden chest. When he had carved the plaque that would be able to unseal the Pharaoh's memory, Seth gave his Golden Rod to Nevdat. He forced another High Priestess to surrender her Millennium Tauk to Nevdat, but couldn't find the chance to take more Millennium items. When the new Pharaoh had made sure Nevdat was buried deep in the dungeons of Memphis, he walked into the old Pharaoh's room- which was now his, and grabbed the old Pharaoh's pointy hair-comb. He killed himself soon after, crying out his lover's name before he plunged the haircomb in his temple..."

Marik paused for a while, turning to glance at Bakura's desolate, sorrowful face.

"It must be great....to die that way..." the albino finally mused, making the blonde Egyptian stare at him in wonder.

"You think so?" he asked finally. "Suicide is considered weakness and sin."

Bakura turned to look at him warily, his bloody orbs swirling in passion "At least he did everything he could...and he shouted the old Pharaoh's name until the last second. That has to mean something."

Marik just stayed numb, thinking over the sad story again and again. He had thought about it many times, and could never figure the reason why someone would give up his life for not having someone else...Until today. Today, Marik understood. Today, it made perfect sense.

He tried to forget about the sudden surge of love he felt towards Bakura, and continued with his story. "Unlike the other kings of his dynasty, that old Pharaoh had not been charted in Egyptian history. He had simply vanished from every file, every chart, every documentation....he had deleted himself from existence. Seth had always made sure to erase all files and charts about that Nameless Pharaoh, so no one could discover where Navdat was hiding and what he was doing. And so, the years went by, Navdat keeping his loyalty to his King and passing that loyalty down to his clan."

The next words came with a sudden bitterness from Marik's part. "As you can imagine, every male child that was born in the clan was to become the next leader of the Pharaoh's 'Tomb Keepers'...Since the Nameless Pharaoh's body had been buried somewhere close to those dungeons, we could only assume that Seth had also meant for us to guard the territory around the Pharaoh's grave. Never mind, as I was saying, all male children were to be taught how to write and read ancient Egyptian as an everyday language. English had also been a choice in modern years, since we Tomb Keepers had to occasionally bargain with the outside world for food and water- always keeping our identity secret, of course. The male heir of leadership was taught Egyptian, Basic Mathematics and Geometry, and of course, Mythology. Six hours of the day were devoted solely to preying and worshipping the Nameless Pharaoh, whilst another two was just learning the ancient tale of Seth."

A very annoyed tone came into Marik's voice.

"Naturally! How could we not know all about the lovesick Seth and the way he locked us all in there just for his sweetheart to come back..."

Bakura just stayed silent and tried not tot disturb Marik's evident resentment. "At the age of ten, the son of the clan leader had to undergo a ritual, to prove his loyalty to the Pharaoh. It was the ritual to carve the Pharaoh's secrets on one's back. Your own Father had to do it to you...."

Bakura raised his head and supported his body from the elbows in order to gaze straight into his lover's face. The bloody eyes could sense Marik was getting more and more miserable by the second.

"As for me...I was destined to be the son of the leader. I was DESTINED to become the leader...I was DESTINED to be the 'KING OF SLAVES'...the leader of a pathetic bunch of people who didn't even know what a television was in 2000! I was DESTINED to study Ancient Egyptian history from the age of five, and I was DESTINED to spend my entire childhood praying for the safety of some dead Pharaoh..."

Marik's soft motion of stroking Bakura's silver hair paused suddenly, and the albino leaned in care fully , to hear Marik's next low words.

"At least Father always said it was my destiny..." the blonde wrapped an shaking arm around Bakura's body "And Chichi-ue is always right...But I never wanted to do it! I didn't consider it an honor to have a disgusting deformation scorched on your back! You know what I wanted, Bakura? I wanted to be free! Away from the dungeons! Away from the old stench of the catacomb air!! I didn't want to be in that awful heat anymore! I wanted to see the sun, and taste what people called whine, and hear what people called music! No more praying...no more freaking Pharaohs...no more DESTINY..."

Bakura slowly ran a gentle hand over Marik's cheek and pushed some loose blonde strands behind Marik's ear, absently urging his friend to continue.

"Rishid and Isis always lived with me, but they never seemed to have these kind of problems. We were all like siblings, and Rishid was always like a true brother to me- I would never hurt him..."

At this Bakura raised an eyebrow, unnoticed by Marik of course.

"Actually, Rishid always seemed to take the 'Tomb-Keepers' 'mission' to heart! He would have loved being the son of the 'chief' in my place. And I would have loved it if that beast wasn't my Father...You have no idea, Bakura....You have no idea...the screams I'd hear at night...And then, he'd come to my chamber, and lull me to sleep with that same, monotonous oath- the oath of the tomb-keepers. As I went to sleep every night, I could hear women screaming in the distance...and I knew that my sister was one of them... Until he came to my study one day while carrying something with him- a knife. Reflexively, I got frightened. I tried to back off, but he didn't follow me.

Instead, he reached out his left hand and slit it open with the knife..."

At this, Bakura's eyes widened. He paused his caresses and simply stared at Marik, aghast.

"When I tried to look away from the blood, he forced me to look at it. When I closed my eyes, he slapped me. When I shouted, he kicked me. He told me I should get used to the blood, cause I would be seeing more of it soon enough. When I finally tried to look away, he shoved his bloody arm in my face...and ...."

Bakura had stopped breathing. He was only listening.

"...he...he forced me to...drink the blood. He made me drink it. All of it." Marik looked away; suddenly very ashamed of himself. "I couldn't fight back. Honestly, I couldn't. I tried to gag everything out, but he only beat me worse. And when I finally drank 'enough', he quickly bandaged his arm. I swear I was screaming and writhing by then, but he paid no heed. I remember...he kicked me...and I was on my knees. And then he...he forced me..."

Marik scrunched up his face in utter disgust at the memory. Bakura's grip had tightened considerably too.

"He what, Marik?" the albino asked in a hoarse whisper.

"He made me...he beat me into licking all the blood that had dripped on the floor. And I did it...I licked it all off the floor...like the disgusting coward I am."

Bakura's jaw was hanging open, and when Marik saw it, he gave a harsh chuckle.

"Don't get too surprised. There has been worse."

"Worse?" Marik watched as the soft white hairs on Bakura's hands stood on end.

"When I was ten, I went through the 'ritual'...turns out he had been crying to prepare me for the sight of blood on my back...oh well...I remember how he did it. So slowly...so deliberately painfully. He made sure to muffle my screams with a gag, of course. I remember...as he drove the burning blade on my back...all I could hear was the screams...the screams of women...and that damned oath I heard every night. Until I finally understood...I was standing in the middle of a circle. Men all around us were chanting the oath...and from a distance, Isis was screaming. She was screaming...just like every night...she screamed at the sight of my torture..."

Bakura swallowed and tried to moisten his suddenly very dry throat. "All of these are memories...from your hallucinations?"

Marik smiled miserably "I guess. It feels as though they are real memories though..."

"What happened after that?" Bakura questioned, probably not sure whether he really wanted to know or not.

Marik sighed. "That's when what my sister always liked to call 'The Ishtar Tragedy' begins. About a year after that ritual of my 'initiation' as the official heir to the leadership of the clan, my curiosity had grown to an outrageous level. I wanted out of that place, NOW. I needed to get away from my Father, if only just for a moment. I just HAD to get away. I wanted to see the outside world! I wanted to learn!

I went to my sister for help, but she couldn't do anything. When Rishid heard our predicament, he offered to stay in the catacombs and pretend he was tending to me while I was ill, so Father wouldn't suspect anything. Meanwhile, Sister and I would go outside for the first time- in the land of the sun! We thanked Rishid for his help and quickly found our way to the trap-door exit. I was suddenly afraid to go outside, but I couldn't help it. I had to go."

"It was only one hour I spent outside. One hour. But it was the best hour of my whole life...I saw new things for the first time! I first saw a motorcycle!! Oh...I really wanted one of those...You know, I saw one of those TV motocross races...I was just a kid! A kid who had never watched TV in his eleven years of age, or seen one of those drop-dead bike contraptions...But before I knew it...We had to go back. Back to the dungeons. Back to Father. Back to our devotion to the Pharaoh...Suddenly, all I wanted was one of those bikes, you know? Just so I could be free...and go wherever I want...in the lands of the sun...and fresh air...and smiling people..."

"Only when we re-entered the catacombs did we notice the old trap that had been set on the door. When we had opened the door before, the trap had warned Father that someone was out...Sister understood faster that I did. She ran to Father's chambers. I tried to follow, but I couldn't understand what was happening...All I knew was that Rishid was in trouble...

When we reached Father's room, I only saw red. Rishid was splayed on the floor, covered in blood. His back was burned by whips and his legs had been bruised and stabbed in various places. I shouted his name then, but it was too late. He was out of it. Father was ecstatic when he saw me, telling me that punishment was coming for me later. He called Rishid an abomination and a disgrace and continued to hit him...I called Rishid's name again....Father turned back to me...he tried to whip me..."

Marik paused, and sighed. This was the point were 'Yami Marik' came into the story, right? Yami Marik...he had accepted that Yami Marik didn't exist, though...So that could only lead to one thing...

Marik sighed, and watched Bakura's thunderstruck expression out of the corner of his eye.

"...But I grabbed the whip before it could hit me. Father was startled...he wasn't expecting it. He tried to stop me as I reached for the ancient Millennium Rod that was left aside, but I was too fast. I grabbed it...and immediately I felt power surge through me. The Rod wasn't pushing me away- it responded to me, accepted me. I was in total delirium...watching all the blood surge from Rishid's body...I...I didn't know what I was doing...I used the ancient magic to pin my Father to the wall. When Isis tried to stop me, I immobilized her too, with magic. And then...then..."

Marik gave out a shaky breath, still trying to come to terms with what he was saying. Bakura clutched at the blonde's shoulder in reassurance.

"Then...I removed the lid from the sharp end of the Millennium Rod..."

Marik abruptly turned to Bakura, and said it as fast as he could "And I killed him. My own Father."

Bakura didn't even blink. He just sat there, breathing calmly, his eyes having adopted a tinge of sorrow. He nodded slowly in apprehension.

Marik was confused. Wasn't Bakura supposed to hate him now? Now that he had finally accepted his darkest secret, that it was in fact HE who had always wanted to kill his own Father....not some 'Yami Marik'...

"D-Don't you hate me?" Marik demanded shakily. Bakura tilted his head to the side.

"Why should I hate you?" Bakura inquired calmly, driving Marik insane.

"I killed my own Father!! I'm a monster! " it came out a bit more hysterical and frantic than Marik had initially meant it to sound. But Bakura's response was unexpected yet again.

The boy crawled over his friend's body, softly brushing against the blonde. Marik was thunderstruck, and simply observed Bakura's soothing ministrations.

The Egyptian was having an internal dilemma. Wasn't he worthy of death and punishment? How could someone as normal and logical and calm as Bakura love HIM? He was so...murderous...and Bakura was so...different...How? Why?

"You're not a monster, Marik...You never REALLY killed your father- he died of cancer. It was all one huge hallucination that you made up in order to take the pleasure of killing him yourself. I think it's logical....after everything he's done to you...You see, in real life...he also was the abusive type."

Marik's eye twitched "How do you know?"

Bakura smirked and gave a small bite to Marik's sternum "You used to tell me all kinds of stuff...sometimes, when you got really pissed, you'd always rant about how people reminded you of your father...and when you saw me get hurt, you'd always run and help me bandage the wound, saying that you didn't want to be like your dad..."

Marik nodded slowly, wishing yet again he could regain his real memories back, and leave all visions and insanity behind. It just wasn't fair that he had had such a wonderful life and didn't remember it...

"Thanks..." he finally told Bakura "I...I never thought of it like that...I always thought it was a sin to want your father dead...Even though he hurt you..." Marik held a tinge of guilt in his voice.

Bakura raised his eyes to look deep into Marik's crystal orbs "The only one who has sinned is your Father. He's the one who drove you insane. He's worth death in your dreams. At least that's what I always used to think when I heard you tell me stories..."

Marik nodded lightly. That really was a new point of view to the story. No guilt. No guilt about hating your abusive parent. No guilt about hating the one person who made your life hell both in hallucinations and in real life. No...guilt...No pent up feelings...No Yami Marik.

Marik allowed a small smile to grace his lips, as he sensed Bakura's gentle nipping his earlobe. No guilt. No reason to feel bad about hating his bastard of a dead Father.

HA! DEAD father! BASTARD, DEAD father!! Not Father! Not GREAT, RESPECTFUL Father!! Just a screwed up, abusive bastard!! He was a bastard! He was!!! And for once, Marik felt happy to hate his father. After all, since Bakura had not rejected his dark feelings, why should he be afraid of himself? Why should there be a Yami Marik? Now he had finally come to terms with his feelings: he hated his Father. And it was okay.

If Bakura also thought so, then the Father probably did deserve to be murdered by his own son in hallucinations! If Bakura also thought so, than everything was okay!

Unconsciously, Marik raised his arms to squish the skinny figure further against his body. He felt Bakura let out a deep, soft purr of satisfaction, and immediately the blonde felt even more excited.

"Thanks 'babe'..." Marik slowly said, as he nuzzled his face in Bakura's neck.

"You're welcome..." Bakura started, and ran a cool digit down the side of the Egyptian's ribs. Marik shivered openly from the touch, and Bakura snorted pointedly.

"That's always been your weak spot..." Bakura commented lightly, making Marik huff somewhat indignantly.

"No fair. You know everything, I know nothing." He dryly teased, making Bakura smirk again somewhat dazedly.

"Damn right, I know everything. Even that little mole you have on the inside of your left thigh..."

Marik's eyes widened considerably, as he stared at the silver head buried in his neck. "How did you...? I don't remember..."

But then, as Bakura's red whirlpools swirled passionately at him, he understood at once. Sometimes, he did tend to forget that he and Bakura had been lovers before. Serious lovers. He wasn't even sure he could imagine the level of intimacy and dependence they felt about each other.

The mere thought that he was with someone who could read him like an open book and had even memorized different parts of his body only served to excite him in a rather frightening way.

"So...how about it? Will you tell me where I come in the story, or what?"

Marik groaned, as he was reminded of the continuation he had to narrate. Oh well...he had better get started.

The sooner he finished speaking, the more time they'd have left!

**(1): Memphis: the ancient capital of Northern Egypt. A city built near the Nile.**

**So how about it, guys? I'm not sure if it's good or not, but it's the best I could thing of. The next chapter is the continuation of Marik's tale, where Bakura finds about about 'Yami Bakura' and the Pharaoh.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!! I'M SO ANXIOUS!!!**


	17. The power of God

**My God, I'm SO sorry for the late update!!! I promise that I'll start updating every three or four days from now on. It's just that I've been depressed for a long time and my grades have been falling. Anyway, I felt much better, so I decided to write a new chapter.**

**Personally, I'm pleased with the outcome. These few chapters are quite informative. By the way, I know that the story line of the Egypt Arc. doesn't stick to the original. There are many new elements I added to make it sound more interesting and a bit innovative (reading about something you already know about can be b-o-r-i-n-g for some people.)**

**THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS!!! I'VE RECEIVED SO MANY!!!! I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE IT!! OVER 100 REVIEWS!!! THAT'S JUST UNREAL!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, HONESTLY!!!**

**I unfortunately have no time to answer reviews but I would especially like to thank all new reviewers for caring to write constructive criticism. _Winter-Peacecraft Yuy_ suggested I use some songs! Thankyou!!! I've been looking for some suitable songs, actually. But I don't really want to turn this into a songfic coz ppl rarely read the lyrics! However, I will use your precious suggestions in the final chapters- you'll see! I'm so glad ppl like this so much! Wow! I can't believe this story is so inspiring- it all started out for fun!! By the way, I also like lemons, but I'm afraid that if I write one, will ban me out of my account like they did last time. When I finish this story, however, I'll give you all a present – a steamy Marik/Bakura one-shot in my account in ! My penname is Nehti over there too!!**

**THANKYOU SO MUCH!!!! The PPL who last updated:**

_**Chibi-B channie. Seren147, duenna, Daemon rara-avis, Winter -Peacecraft Yuy, A Person, Remy2004, Anime-fan Meepa, mecha Shadow C23, deliciae, Evil Kitty Seto, Lady Larrabee, Satanic Yami.**_

Marik's bright violet eyes roamed the ceiling as he let his fingers thread in that silky silver hair he so adored. He could feel Bakura's smile against his skin and mirrored it with one of his own. Now this was bliss.

But, alas, the peace could not remain. After all, he had a story to tell...and he felt oddly good about spilling his guts to someone.

Maybe it was because of Bakura's deep odor intoxicating his mind, or maybe it was the albino's soft breathing. Whatever it was, Marik was lost too deep inside it. His mouth opened on its own volition, his voice floating with a breathy, unfocused quality.

"Thus, I murdered Father...I was about to slaughter Isis too, when I caught sight of Rishid's face and the hieroglyphics he had carved on it, for some reason, Yami Marik left my body...When I finally snapped out of it and realized what I'd done, I couldn't cope up with my guilt...so I invented a new character for myself, as I've already told you: Yami Marik, Marik of Darkness. Nevertheless, nothing changed. Father's blood was still on my hands, reeking with that sick, metallic smell. He was hanging limp from the wall in front of me."

Marik sighed deeply and closed his eyes.

"Even now I remember the feeling...I can't believe it's all a lie. It never happened...I fell to my knees before the corpse. I didn't understand immediately...First I saw the blood...then the defiled body...Rishid pulled me to his embrace before I knew what was happening. Only then did I wake up from my trance...Only then did I start screaming and wailing..."

Bakura's grip tightened around Marik's waist, as the blonde boy continued his narration.

"Isis ran to help but it was no use...tears blurred my vision as I thrashed around, fighting to push Rishid away...I wanted to help Father...I did...'Chichiue!!' I shouted again and again...but his pale, thin lips were open in a mute scream...He didn't answer...I wanted to know who did it...seems like I was too blind to acknowledge the blood in my hands was his...Probably some of my instincts conveniently blocked it out. It wasn't me who did it...it couldn't be. Suddenly, the ghost of a man's figure materialized in the room. Those frosty blue eyes...they burned holes into me- pierced my body. I didn't now who the man was, but he wore a turban and a shawl around his body, and I was sure I'd seen him before. As if sensing my upcoming question, he answered automatically. 'The one who killed your Father was the soul of the Pharaoh.'"

Bakura's head whipped up abruptly, his twin red eyes twinkling with confusion.

"The Pharaoh's soul?"

Marik grinned bitterly "Yes. The Pharaoh. The one who had ruined my life from the moment I was born. The one whose name I was forced to pray for. The one who had locked me up forever in that slimy dungeon. The one whose MEMORY was carved on MY back!"

Bakura closed his jaw slowly, demonstrating a sense of understanding.

"I guess that it wasn't enough for his _Majesty_, though, everything we did...At that moment, when I heard the words pour from the man's lips, I knew my faith in the Pharaoh was over. My faith in the tombs was over. My faith in Ra was over. I just believed in one thing: vengeance. I wanted a life and they never gave it to me! I wanted to ride a motorcycle in the sun and they had forbidden it before I got the chance to ask! I had been forced to study a dead language for years- forced to whisper the name of a king I never knew about. And how was I repaid? By the death of my Father!

"Now that I really think about it, I don't believe I did it to avenge my Father's death at all. Honestly, I didn't even care if the bastard was dead- that would grant me my freedom, actually. I did it for my self. It was MY revenge. For ME! For all I'd been through! For the screams I'd hear from my sister's chamber every night! For the marks of whip scorching Rishido's back. For the thick air of the catacombs I had breathed in all my life. At the time I didn't even realize all these things were caused by Father. All I could see was _him_. That bitch. That Pharaoh bitch. "

Marik had unconsciously been shouting during his little rant. The albino patted his shoulder lightly, signifying for him to calm down. Marik nodded briefly as he took a deep breath to relax.

"So I get it...You thought the Pharaoh was responsible..." Bakura mused lightly.

"Sorry 'bout that..." he mumbled grudgingly "Even the thought of _him_ irritates me. For my people...for the _loyalty of a good son_ to his father...for myself...I started my crusade. Revenge was my Holy Grail, and I was going to find it. No matter how many of us had to die, no matter where I had to go or what I had to do...I'd get what I wanted: the Pharaoh's _head_ hanging from my bedroom wall as a mask!"

At this, Bakura shivered involuntarily and buried himself deeper against Marik.

"After all...Dear Daddy was dead and there was no one to rule the tomb keepers...his heritage would pass to the last forbearer- me. That sick mark on my back had a little use after all...I was the King of Slaves- the one who would deliver them...take them to the Promised Land. I would wipe the Pharaoh out of all existence, steal his power and his crown and defile it in the worst possible way. It wasn't about power- I couldn't care less who was king and who wasn't- personally, all I wanted was a bike and the sun. But I had to do it. I had to take him down. The mere knowledge that he was alive would never leave me at peace- never let me rest.

"And so, the next day I told Rishid of my plans. I was delighted to hear he agreed with me, though reluctantly. The Pharaoh had to die as the retribution of our Clan. We packed and left that very evening, leaving Isis and the other women behind. Naturally, I stacked the Millennium Rod and lots of remaining gold along my other belongings. Finally, we left the tomb- Rishid, about a hundred more men and me.

"Thebes was easy to escape unnoticed. It was dark and secluded, as far as I can remember. And cold...really cold...I had never breathed such cold, fresh air...We had no problem reaching Cairo. That's when the hardships began. Where to find an ancient, nameless Pharaoh that you aren't even sure is reincarnated yet? We found a hideout in the alleyways of the city and intended to stay there until we found a way to reach the King. Only then did I hear of it. A card game. Cards with monsters drawn on them- duel monsters. Card trading with monsters...It was developed in Japan and was rapidly traveling all around the world.

"It only took observing a couple of cards and it hit me: Shadow games. Shadow monsters in ancient Egypt. These 'cards' were just like them! Shadow games! The reason why the Nameless One died all along! I had studied the long lost ancient scripts all my life- I _knew_ how Shadow monsters looked like. And I _knew_ that where Shadow Games were involved, the King/God of Games would be involved also! Nameless Pharaoh!

"If Shadow monsters were back, even in the form of paper cards, then it had to mean something...it had to mean that their guardian was back also, fighting to lock them in the Shadow Realm all over again. And then, a delicious thought entered my mind, almost too good. Pharaoh was the 'King of Games' wasn't he? Well what if I BEAT him? Wouldn't that take his power away? Wouldn't that vaporize his spirit- if he was sent to the Shadow Realm by my already unclean hands?

"All my life I had studied Shadow Games, learnt the complex strategy and studied the ancient patterns. I KNEW how to play the ancient game. And I KNEW one, sole, ultimate, undefeatable strategy: GOD. No card could surpass the power of GOD. I had learnt this lesson all too well, when the secrets of the Pharaoh's memory had been imprinted on my back. The symbols on my body wrote of the tangible, bone-shattering power of the Gods.

"Pharaoh was the King of Games and technically, he could not be defeated. But, could his own memories betray him? Could his memories that I so loathed lead me to redemption? Could I beat him with the ultimate strategy I knew he could never know about- the one marking my back? How ironic, his own memories would be his downfall!

"As the signs on my back instructed, there were three ultimate cards that brought to Earth the wrath of God: the card of Ra- the Winged Dragon, the card of Osiris- the Slypher Dragon, and the card of Anubis- the Tormentor of the Dead. The three ultimate Gods of Ancient Egypt: God of the sun, God of life and God of Death...And oh! How truly sad for our beloved king! I knew how all three of them looked like!

"There had to be three cards...three doomed cards that could carry God's fury...It was time to use my Millennium Rod. As you might have guessed, it possessed strong Shadow powers and the ability to trace things that the user wanted. I used it hesitantly at first, knowing that a Millennium item can steal your soul away if you're not careful...Soon, I found the cards. All three of thein Egypt. It was far too good to be true...So close! I was so close to ensuring my victory!

"One by one I tracked them down. Fought for them, stole them if I had to. Rishid was with me through it all, guarding my every step, protecting me along the way. By the time I had acquired two of three ultimate cards, Ra and Osiris, three years had passed. Three long years of starving ourselves in Cairo. Three years of collecting all kinds of rare cards to create undefeatable decks...

"I had just turned fourteen and was searching for the third card: God Anubis. No matter how hard I tried, though, I could not track the card. I demanded the Rod show me the location of Anubis's powers, but the Rod showed nothing. I was beginning to get hexed. It had to be Anubis! I was sure of it! It was carved on my back, for God's sake- I should know. But the days went by and as my addiction to the Millennium Rod grew, I lost contact with the world. I tried the name of every Egyptian God I knew...Just in case. But nothing came. Nothing!

"All we could do was concentrate on the cards we already had...We made dozens of replicas of Ra and Osiris for my men to use, while I kept the original. We soon realized that the replica of a God card could not be used. When one tried to fool God, God got angry...and his fury would rain down in the form of thunder. It wasn't a pretty sight, I'll tell you that. Some of our men died because of it...God's thunder struck them dead.

"I was becoming desperate about Anubis. If I couldn't collect all three Gods, then the quest would be impaired. My victory was much safer with Anubis in my deck.

"The answer to my long plight came one night, in a secluded bar in Cairo. I heard people talking about it. Talking about a new exhibition in a museum- one that featured an ultra rare card. A card that was said to have never met human expectations. Immediately, I rushed to assemble the Rare Card Hunters or GURUS as I had renamed our Clan. The description of that card had surely sounded like Anubis...even if it wasn't, though, an ultra rare card would surely serve my collection well. Since an individual's free will is most disorientating when it comes to mass attack, I used the Millennium Rod to control the minds of my men. They listened to my every command, my brain-washing...

"We went to the museum at night and all we met there were ancient mummies and wall-paintings. I'd had enough of THAT, all right! It was an unpleasant reminder. Suddenly, the lights opened and I met the unbelievable sight. Isis. My long lost sister. 'Long time, no see, sister' I told her, not really understanding why she was here. It all clicked when she asked us GURUS to surrender. I asked for the God Card but she evaded the question. I tried to make her see the light, I really did. I gave her a full-fledged explanation of why I was doing what I was doing and that it was for her own sake, her own revenge. But she wouldn't listen to any of it. She just kept repeating the same old mantra 'Marik snap out of this foolishness, the darkness has clouded your mind.' Only then did I finally flip.

"I showed her the power that the Millennium Rod possessed over my men- showed her the intensity of my strength. Her attitude enraged me- couldn't she understand? I demanded she tell me where the Pharaoh and the God card are. That's when it slipped. "The card of Obelisk has been safely transported to a foreign museum. As for the Pharaoh, I don't know what you're talking about.' she said. I froze. 'The card of Obelisk'...What Obelisk? Obelisk was no God in ancient Egypt- I should know of all people! It was Anubis!

"The card had been renamed to Obelisk from Anubis! And while I had been searching for the God of the Dead, the card had been renamed and the Millennium Rod couldn't trace it!!! Now there was no chance of laying my hands on it...When I realized sister had called the police, I commanded my men to leave and we disappeared in a heartbeat. While I left to sulk in our hideout about my failure with Anubis, Rishid tried to comfort me. I had become awfully harsh with him and I didn't even know why...all I could focus on was the Pharaoh and how I had to make him pay...

"And then, enlightenment came. The legend of a short, tough duelist from Eastern Asia... Words had it he was unbeatable. He came by the name of Mutou Yugi, and was considered the strongest card duelist in the entire globe. One picture on a magazine cover told me all I had to know. The same irritating hairstyle, the same detached eyes with those portrayed on the ancient glyphs...Mutou Yugi WAS Nameless Pharaoh. I had found him. Found him at last. The _king_...

"I wasted no time. I used up all the gold I had in my possession to buy a yacht and –one of my greatest dreams- a street rider bike. Japan was our destination, and I had already started looking for mind-slaves in Tokyo. But of course, Yugi Mutou WASN'T in Tokyo. My Millennium Rod informed me he was located in Domino (1) city. The city I had heard was to become the host of a great upcoming card tournament. Little Yugi was out for action, and I had found the perfect timing to crush him. The tournament started on a Friday while we were still traveling through the Pacific with our ship. I brainwashed many people in Japan to fight Yugi. My Rare Hunters had arrived much earlier than me and were already looking for more cards. Most of my fights with Yugi ended with failure, but I wasn't the least bit shaken.

"Anubis- or Obelisk as he was now called- was not by my side...but the other Gods were. I sent God Osiris in the city that had been renamed 'Battle City'.

"I was sure that God would defeat Mutou. But my plan had to fail yet again. Mutou won, against all odds, portraying his knightly, disgusting, heroic personality once more. Only then did I discover that the man who had organized this tournament was none other than Seto Kaiba. The spitting image of Pharaoh Seth, of course. Things slowly started fitting into place...the prophecy was coming true. Yugi...Seth...fighting to take over the Shadow Games...the whole freaky love story...Seth watching Yugi from the sidelines, as he won battle after battle.

"Seeing this enraged me even more! Seeing that Seth's hopes were coming true in his reincarnation and my Clan was being blatantly ignored once again. I swore to ruin their little romance, just as they ruined my life! I would not let Yugi do this to me! I wouldn't let him get away!

"That same morning, I reached Battle City with my boat. I got off the yacht and took my motorcycle immediately. Since I had already ensured I would be in the finals from my Rare Hunter puppets, I had much more interesting things to do...like find Yugi's friends and brain-wash them into betraying him! It came as a little surprise when...when..."

Marik finally paused, seemingly pondering what to say next. Bakura noticed Marik's grip had tightened around his body and also noted the uncomfortable and somewhat pained expression on Marik's face.

"When...what? Mariku..." Bakura inquired softly, wiping a few loose blond strands away from his partner's brow. Marik trembled all of a sudden, as he continued with a shaky voice.

"When I met...you."

Silence came after that. Suffocating, defeaning silence in Marik's opinion. He moved his expressive eyes to the floor, obviously afraid to face Bakura's thunderstruck face.

"M-me?" the albino softly asked "This is where you met me? 'Battle city'? Out of the blue?"

Marik slowly nodded, still not turning to face his lover. Bakura tilted the boy's chin up so he could stare right in Marik's eyes. "So tell me...what happened? How was I like?"

Marik sighed and moved his face away from Bakura's grip. He eyed the boy guiltily. "I-I hated you...you were such a slimy bastard."

Bakura was taken aback to say the least. He didn't slip away from Marik, as the Egyptian expected, just stared at the blonde, aghast. "Well..." Bakura started slowly, his eyes showing red confusion more than anything else "That was...enlightening..."

Seeing that his friend wasn't the least bit mad at him, Marik grinned and pulled Bakura to his arms affectionately as he ruffled the white hair he adored so. "You have no idea how enlightened _I_ was when I met you...you just popped into my life, literally."

Bakura raised a slender eyebrow at that comment. Marik grinned.

"Well, as I was carelessly driving down the alleyway, thinking about different ways to decapitate Yugi Mutou, I revved up my bike. And then...somebody jumped in the middle of the street. Somebody tall, lean..."

"Oh yeah?" Bakura asked with a small grin, as he pushed himself further against his love.

Marik leaned in and nuzzled Bakura's cheek playfully "Somebody with long, slim legs..." He ran a palm over the creamy thighs that were so freely offered to him and stared at Bakura's smiling face "He had shimmering silver hair..." the Egyptian let the statement trail on as he teased the albino further, bringing their lips tantalizingly close- enough to feel Bakura's very breath blow in his lungs. Marik watched the pools of deep blood slide closed slowly, as Bakura arched his body to kiss...

"But to be honest, he just seemed like a _lunatic_ at the time! Jumping in the middle of the street like that! I could have killed him- that sick weirdo!"

The blood-eyes snapped open and Bakura promptly smacked Marik across the face. "Wanna know how much of a sick weirdo I can be?"

Marik grinned lightly and took Bakura in his arms, instantly placating the other boy. "But seriously," the Egyptian started "Bakura was crazy. He was masochistic."

Bakura's eyes narrowed suspiciously, and Marik suddenly spotted a very rare emotion to cross his lover's features. Jealousy.

"And how would you know that?" the albino inquired starkly, drawing a chuckle from the blond. "You haven't been intimate, have you?"

"Don't worry, babe. I never did anything with him...but even if I had, I don't understand what's wrong...it's only you, after all!"

Bakura's eyes narrowed into poisonous slits, reminding Marik of the good ol' Bakura he always knew and hated.

"Oh, come on, please don't do that! It reminds me of him!" the Egyptian pleaded

A sadistic grin came over Bakura's features as he enhanced the level of narrowing his eyes. "What, this?"

Marik rolled his eyes "Yes, that, you dork! He always used to do that! Ugh! It sucks!"

Bakura immediately stopped glaring and gave a serene smile. He spoke with a girly, funny voice "I'm sorry, darling, did it upset you?"

Marik rolled his eyes once more and could already picture Bakura doing the victory dance for managing to get to him.

"Whatever...So, as I was saying...Bakura suddenly popped up out of nowhere. I had to stop the bike just in time in order not to hit him. He wasn't really like you. Well, I mean he was Bakura...and you are Bakura...It's just that..."

Bakura raised an unimpressed eyebrow, making Marik sigh exasperatedly.

"Well. He was just plain freaky. He had this golden dream-catcher thing wrapped around his neck. I knew at once that it was a Millennium Item- the notorious Millennium Ring, to be exact. Bakura watched me with those slimy, sick eyes of his...he was so completely, utterly...Occult..."

Marik suppressed an obvious shudder, making Bakura sigh deeply.

"He wanted to know if I had any Millennium Items in my possession and I refused, of course. Only when he took his dream catcher did I pay extra attention. The dangling metallic parts of his Ring pointed straight at me, and he claimed that I do possess an Item. Thus, I couldn't hide it anymore, and took out my Rod. It didn't come as a real surprise when he asked me to hand it over. I challenged him, said that whoever wins a battle of shadow aura will gain the other's Millennium Item. We were about to start the fight when he called it off. He said he didn't want to get all mixed up in battles...I didn't quite understand him, but he said it was dangerous.

"I told him my name and asked for his. When he answered...that was the first time I heard the name...'Bakura'...I despised it right away. The name and the man to go with it. Bakura had this sick way of watching me. He saw me as an inferior, a bug in his way. Naturally, I leveled his gaze with my own, but I could never shake off that sultry leer he kept tossing at me. God, I hated that sick bastard...I still do..."

Bakura remained quiet after that, trying to process all the information he had suddenly found out. He didn't speak nor interrupt, and when Marik sensed his discomfort, the Egyptian rushed to correct his mistake.

"But that was him- a different man, not you! You're totally different! I could never hate you- no matter what you did!"

Bakura's eyes had turned deep and sad, and only lightened a little with Marik's words. The boy nodded wearily and Marik really wanted to kick himself for saying the things he had.

"I promise, Bakura...I swear..." the blonde took the other boy's head in his hands and pressed their foreheads against each other softly.

"I love you so much..." Marik whispered the words in the boy's parted lips, before he crushed their mouths in a searing kiss, drowning their love in a whirlpool of passion and need, bringing heated memories of desire and emotion. They both had their eyes wide open, staring into each other through the windows to their souls. Marik watched the red orbs warm into volcano lava, burning at a hundred degrees, scorching all in its path.

The Egyptian didn't even have time to react, before he felt Bakura's cool digits fist into his platinum hair and tug at it softly. All he could do was stare into those sincerely grateful eyes, as Bakura pushed him further into the mattress, digging his hips into the other's overly sensitive flesh.

Somewhere in the back of Marik's mind, he knew that he STILL hadn't finished his story...but Bakura's hot, wet muscle swirling in his mouth swept that distracting thought away.

"I love you..." Marik groaned again, when his lips momentarily left Bakura's to nip at the albino's lower lip. Bakura gasped into the kiss and his eyes miraculously started burning even more, almost ripping into Marik's soul.

"I need you so much..." were the next choked words. Marik wasn't sure if it was Bakura or he who had said it, but he was still immobilized to see slow tears form in his partners red eyes. Marik wanted to move away from the kiss, wanted to inquire what was wrong. But before he had time to react, Bakura pulled at his head and forced their lips back to a lock. Marik felt something wet roll on his cheek and knew it was Bakura's tear. Instinctively, he squeezed Bakura's waist and resorted to the only comforting method he knew would affect Bakura. Passion.

As the Egyptian drove his hips onto the other boy in frantic angst, he sensed Bakura's thundering pulse and the boy's crazed need. It suddenly hit him: Bakura was crying not because of hurt, but because of need. Once again, Marik was shocked to understand the magnitude of what two years of separation had done to the albino. He could only watch, stunned, as his lover tugged frantically at his body, begging for some sort of erotic release. Their breaths mingled as one, their heartbeats pumped together, their fingers laced over the silken sheets. All was lost in a sea of sensation as mumbled words were uttered.

"I love you..." Bakura whispered dazedly, and finally let his eyes slid closed to enjoy pleasure blindly.

And as Bakura's suddenly aggressive form towered over him, the red eyes back to shining with a vivid, bright quality, Marik knew that Bakura had gotten the answer the wanted.

**(1): Domino isn't a real place. I just use it because...well...that's where all the Yuugi-ou story takes place. **

_**THANKYOU!!! PLZ DON'T FORGET TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!**_


	18. Together

**_Aloha, readers!! Thanx for everything!! I'm BACK!!! (dun-dun-dun) I'd like to tell ya'll that this story is coming to an end in the next chapter. I've had so much fun writing this...God, I can't believe it's over! I don't want it to be over!! Anyway, in this story, I' ve tried to portray Marik's character as best as I could._**

_**I made this fic for Bakura/Malik and not Ryou/Malik, so when you think about Bakura in this fic, plz imagine BAKURA, not Ryou. It's just this thing that I have...I want it to be Bakura- the notorious meanie, not soft, kind Ryou. Maybe you'll find it hard to imagine Bakura as a kind, needy boy and choose to imagine Ryou in his position...but I beg you! Just try!! **_

_**IMPORTANT**_

_**What else...Plz review!! Oh! By the way! After I finish this story, I'll post a more...um...explicit story in mediaminer. If you go there, I have the same pen name. I will inform you when the time comes, so you can read the special one-shot I will prepare as a celebration for finishing Paranoid! If you go to mediaminer, you'll also find a YUGIOH comedy oneshot I've written. (ff wouldn't let me post it...)**_

_**Chibi-B-channie: **Well, I promised I'd try and update sooner!! This story is finishing, so I don't want it to be scrappy at the end, you know? But I do know one thing- thank you for liking it!! Thank you for reviewing!! Gee, thanks for everything!!!!_

_**Seren147: **I'm so glad you started my other story, Rewind 1. It's huge and epic, but I love it, personally. I know I haven't updated for a very long time, but the story doesn't have many fans...Anyway, I'd like you to know that I definitely WILL update in the near future. I just have to finish Paranoid first, ya know? Actually, Paranoid will be finished in one or two chappies. Plz! Tell me what you think of this chap!!! Thankyou! Thankyou so much!!! THANKYOU!!_

_**Winter: **Thank you!! I luv you!!!! You're so kind! I can't believe someone like you likes my story!! I mean, I'm just a lost, hopeless 15yearold creature with a thing for writing! Thankyou so much!! By the way, I haven't found time to read the Baku/Malik one-shot you wrote yet, but I will R&R, I promise!! Lessee...I'm so glad you imagined that scene with Marik singing in the club, coz I've thought about it too. You see, when I write a story, in order to get inspired, I listen to music late at night. I close my eyes and make entire Baku/Marik video clips in my brain. That's how this story started, actually. All the diary entries and stuff are parts of my fantasies. I've replayed the scene with Marik singing Hard Rock so many times, while Bakura stares at him longingly from the bar....so many scenes, so many!! My brain feels ready to implode, but I love it!! I have a feeling you'll love the last chap/scene of this story. It includes flashbacks, Linkin Park, fluff AND smut. I have a feeling you'll like it. It's the next chap, methinks...I'm anxiously waiting for your review! (by the way, thanks for the emotional backup on my grandma issue and for the song lyrics!!! I'll reply to your e-mail soon!!)_

_**Inu-Ice: **Thanks for reviewing!! Tell me if you like this!!_

**Mecha shadow: **It's okay you lost your big review...Plz tell me if you still like this story!! !Whoohoo!!!

**Aseria:** Thanks for saying this is an original story! I've tried so hard to make it original and to make characters new!!! I'm so glad you decided to review!!

**Terri: **I'm glad that I've portrayed the depth of the relationship between Bakura and Marik. I love this sort of romance, personally. It comes naturally. Thankyou for your words, they make me proud!!!

"Bakura was just weird." Marik concluded as he roamed his hands over his albino's exposed back. Bakura just nodded in understanding.

"Since he wanted the Millennium Rod and would stop at nothing in order to attain it, we made a deal. If he helped me exterminate the Pharaoh, I would give him the Millennium Rod. Of course I had no real intentions of ever giving to him my precious Item, but it would still be great if a Millennium Item holder was by my side. At last! Someone who didn't need brain-washing! Bakura was crazy enough as it was. You know, I never really found out why he was so...masochistic...but I guess it had to do with his childhood. Like me, Bakura seemed to fuel a great hatred for the king.

"Malicious and arrogant, Bakura was the best partner I could ever ask for. But of course, these traits of his were also weaknesses and faults! I couldn't afford having his egotistic rambling disrupting my plans. I thought I could use him, that's why I made the deal...Now that I think about it, I guess that's what he wanted too- to use me. In general, I detested that guy: he was a lunatic- completely insane. He wasn't like me, who was seeking stoic revenge. He was flamboyant, loud, disgusting and so...so...so frigging _occult!!_

"Bakura was nothing like you! He looked like a ghost on a permanent basis! Ugh, how I hate him! Arrogant little bastard! Thinks he's the king of the world! Anyway. Bakura agreed to my proposal, finally. I remember what he told me...'The way to bring down the Pharaoh is by separating him from his friends.' This only confirmed my suspicions. The key to Yugi's downfall, was the betrayal of his beloved friends! Great king he is, depending always on the strength of others, never on his own...

"I told Bakura I would take care of his friends with the Rod, but he refused. 'Their friendship is strong' he said 'You will need more than that to turn them against him.' Finally, he told me the truth about himself. He revealed to me he was not really Bakura- he was the spirit who was cursed in the Millennium Ring. It was the ghost that took over Bakura's body, occasionally, in order to track down all seven Millennium Items. That's all I ever found out about that creep. That, and the fact that he hated Yugi with a passion.

" 'Yugi's friends are strong...but I have a weak host...' he said. I got the point immediately- we would use his 'Bakura' host to get to Yugi's friends. Of course we would need some kind of excuse- like his host, Ryou Bakura getting hurt. He asked me to hurt him and I simply stared. I remember it clearly, the way he rolled up his sleeve and practically begged me to rip his arm open. I was aghast, but eventually I managed to do it. I slit open his arm with the Rod, and he was screaming in ecstasy the whole time!

"It was like he was having an orgasm- so pleasured he was! Now that's just sick... After that happened, he left his host's body and the real Bakura fainted in my arms. I carried him near Yugi's friends and presented him to them. That's how I met them, incognito of course...I told Yugi's friends my name was Namu, and convinced them I was a total stranger they had never seen before. Soon, after Bakura had left, I found the chance to brainwash Yugi's friends. I was so sure that using them against him would make him fail the battle...

"But he won. He won yet again. Through all my careful plans and subtlety his friend managed to break the Millennium Rod's power...Yugi had won yet again.

"At this point, I was positively raving. The tournament finals were close, and I had no choice but to enter the tournament myself. My last hope was my greatest...there was still an ace up my sleeve. An ace no one could possibly predict! The Sun God was still by my side, and since my malice fed Ra's power, I would be victorious, eventually. I entered the finals with the detector cards as trophies collected by my minions. Rishid would pose as Marik to Yugi's cheerleader group, while I would go by unnoticed. That idiot, Yugi, never even suspected me. Bakura was there also. To my chagrin, he had managed to come haunt me yet again.

"The first round of the finals started. First match: Bakura Vs Yugi. Bakura was definitely winning the duel- his Occult Deck could not be countered. But Yugi IS the King of Games, so somehow, in the last minute, he managed to rescue himself by summoning God Osiris- the God he had taken from ME!

"Bakura was powerless in front of God. I tried to reason with him in his mind...tried to convince him to blackmail Yugi. My plan was perfect: Bakura would threaten Yugi that Osiris's attack would kill his weak host, and Yugi, being the soft idiot that he is, would surely forfeit the duel. I can still see Seto Kaiba as he watched from the sidelines, his inner peril at watching his loved one lose...

"I was about to win. Everything was perfect! We were so close! So close...And of course that underhanded bastard, Bakura, had to spoil it all in the last minute... 'Don't tell me what to do!' he shouted at me, and told Yugi that he would never let his host's body die- which is exactly the opposite of what I'd told him to say! Yugi attacked with Slypher the Sky Dragon, and Bakura simply fainted. Now, my last chance was Rishid...If he failed too, I would have to fight Yugi face to face.

"In the second round, Rishid, who was known to the others as Marik, would play versus one of Yugi's friends. In order to convince everyone that he was the true Marik Ishtar, I ordered Rishid to use a replica of the Sun God, Ra. I had conveniently forgotten that whoever uses copies of God cards faces the ire of God. Rishid obeyed me and used the card...he was struck by lightning soon after.

"As he fell, I unconsciously shouted at him, thus attracting Yugi's attention! I guess that's when things started getting out of hand...I didn't feel that well, all of a sudden. Rishid had passed out, Yugi was looking at me with those accusing eyes...I...I guess I flipped. Totally. The one I call 'Yami Marik' –my dark personality- kicked in. Now that I calmly think about it, I was just schizophrenic- you know. Personality crisis. Somehow, I managed to convince myself that I was really Yami Marik, an evil spirit who had taken over the real Marik's body through dark powers. I started going berserk- became totally crazy. It was probably because Rishid's existence and support had been the only thing keeping me sane. When Rishid was gone...I was lost.

"Naturally, I revealed my identity to the Pharaoh as the evil demon inside Marik's body. They didn't seem to question me...I told Yugi I would kill him- kill them all. Even now, I can recall his scrunched up, pathetic face...

"Well, there's really nothing to say, after that. I was sinking deeper into darkness every day, having turned completely insane from pain and hate. Bakura had recovered and the 'spirit of the good Marik' - me- was with him. Together, Bakura and true Marik Ishtar fought against me in order to destroy the darkness. Good Marik wanted revenge for his Father still, whilst I just wanted to kill everyone.

"I used the Sun God in that battle against Bakura. Ra's one-turn-kill attack. Bakura was vaporized and so was good Marik. Wiped out of all existence. There was only one unsolved problem left: Pharaoh. He HAD to die.

"Three days afterwards, after we finally reached the Duel Tower of Alcatraz- the arena where the finals would be held- the finals were conducted. Seto Kaiba predictably lost to Yugi, although he did a fair job of trying if I may say so...The final countdown had come. Me Vs Yugi. I would crush him, finally. The end had come.

"I started the final game- a Shadow Game. In a Shadow Game, people were supposedly offered to darkness as sacrifices. The one who would lose the duel would pay tribute to the Abyss of Chaos. If I were to lose, the soul of my good side would die, and if the Pharaoh lost, both he and his host would die.

"The fight had started...I was so excited...I was winning...the God of the Sun was in the arena, waiting to eradicate Yugi completely...until...until..."

Bakura eyed Marik curiously.

"Until what?"

Marik sighed "Until Bakura just appeared in the arena out of no where. He started shouting my name...I didn't know what was going on or how he had recovered from the darkness I sent him in...But he was there...And he was screaming at me to 'snap out of it'. Well, you know the rest...I woke up in the nuthouse...Now that I have some time to recall...at that time, Bakura didn't really look like Bakura...he looked more like...like you..."

Bakura grinned slightly "Well, I am Bakura, after all, right?"

Marik sighed helplessly "I know...I know...It's just...Although you're the real Bakura...the one I truly remember as Bakura is a person I hate..."

Bakura deeply sighed and pulled his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around himself. "Well...I guess I must be grateful...In your dreams, I played an important role. It doesn't matter whether you hated me or not...I still played a role...Right?"

Marik looked at Bakura. How could he be like that- so forgiving? Why? Why, damn it, why? Marik knew that a person like himself wasn't worth such love. He couldn't even imagine the links he and the true Bakura had in the past.

Suddenly, a surge of guilt washed over Marik- a feeling all too familiar in his short years.

"I...I wish I didn't have these memories..." he confessed slowly "I wish I could remember my true life...There must be a reason why you were always my companion in my dreams...Although I hated you more than anything else, you were the only one who always –curiously- stood by my side..."

Bakura's face lit up like a candle, his eyes breaking into clear vermillion red "Maybe that's why I was so mean in your dreams. If you were also mean, then you would subconsciously make me a lunatic, too...That way we could still be...well, 'partners', I guess..."

Marik nodded distractedly "Yeah..." suddenly, his thoughts swept over a certain sensitive area.

"Hey, Bakura..." the Egyptian suddenly mused, making Bakura turn to him expectantly "Do you think I'll ever get my memory back?"

Bakura's features seemed to darken ominously, making Marik's heart clench in dire peril. He wanted to come back to his normal life! He wanted to leave his insanity behind!!

Bakura sighed deeply. "Look, Mariku, I won't lie to you...Hallucinations like yours are sometimes too hard to overcome. Sometimes, one's mind can cling to dreams and lies for too long...I don't understand what brought you to this stage all along...but I do know that your memory is very sensitive...There are only two solutions, at this point..."

Bakura's slit-like, red eyes ran to meet Marik's, the albino's wild, spiky hair adding to the tousled effect of his body. "Either you will get all your memory back in one flash...or you will remain like this forever."

Marik hunched and shut his eyes tightly. He had seen it coming. He'd known the answer, he'd just needed confirmation... Maybe he would never be able to learn about his true bonds with Bakura. Maybe he would never...

"But before you go jumping to conclusions, like you usually do..." Bakura started with a soft smile playing at his lips "And before you start blaming yourself like I know you will..."

Marik felt his heart warm at the familiar sensation of Bakura's pale, soft arms around his shoulders.

"You will always be the same person to me...It doesn't matter that you don't have your memories...you're still you. Even if you could remember...you'd be exactly the same."

Marik uncomfortably pulled at the other boy's arms, seeking to face Bakura's eyes. His doubts would not let him rest.

"But, But I'm not-"

A small tug at the albino's red, half- swollen lips.

"You're the same person."

It was a statement.

Marik closed his eyes serenely, as if reveling at the impact the words had on him. He was one, same person. He had an identity. He wasn't split in half...He wasn't Yami Marik. He wasn't his Father. He wasn't somebody else.

He was himself.

Marik.

Bakura's best friend.

Bakura's lover.

Bakura's Marik.

Yup, that's what he was.

Marik smiled softly as he dipped his head to the soft crevice of Bakura's neck, all the while pulling the pliant albino closer.

_Bakura's Marik._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The blonde, tanned young man watched his best friend wear his black army boots slowly. Bakura swiftly fetched a rubber-band and pulled his long hair up in a ponytail.

Grinning, Marik tossed him a gray, shiny vest, which Bakura caught effortlessly. Once the vest was on, Bakura gestured for Marik to follow him and unlocked the door.

The albino held the door for Marik to exit, before he closed it after the Egyptian. No words were spoken, only looks. Two, identical small grins were plastered on their faces as they descended the staircase.

Marik gladly noticed that Bakura seemed to glow from top to bottom. Too bad that the Egyptian was in no position to acknowledge the same for himself. He had been smiling absently for at least the last fifteen minutes and...honestly, he couldn't care less.

All he could focus on was the inner peace that seemed to have come after his confession. Brightly, Marik suddenly realized that he'd needed to do this for a long time: tell someone everything.

And Bakura had been the best choice. No one could have reacted to his dark secrets better than the albino.

Suddenly, Marik felt cool digits reach out for his hand and a pale palm wrap around his own. Bakura hadn't turned to face him, his head was still facing forward, but his hand said otherwise.

Marik could sense the aura...He could sense Bakura's need. That hand...it reached out for his own almost reflexively, unconsciously. Bakura was still clearly afraid that Marik would disappear forever if not touched constantly for confirmation. This knowledge...the knowledge of being needed by someone so badly....The knowledge that if something were to happen to him, another person would die...it was enough to drive Marik insane with glee.

The Egyptian squeezed Bakura's hand reassuringly and smiled as he glanced towards the backside of Bakura's head.

Bakura...

...mine...

Marik suddenly realized that he somehow felt inexplicably lighter. Could it be that his problems had been weighing down on him so much, that they were the exact reason for his instability?

Well, whatever it was, he felt great to have let it all out of his chest. Apparently, Bakura also looked thrilled about the situation, since his newly reestablished trust with Marik had been sealed. Not only that, but Bakura seemed to literally shine with love. His silver hair somehow looked healthier, shinier, and his red eyes threatened to sink his entire face in darkness with their inexplicable glow.

They were together. A couple.

It was a fact.

Neither Marik nor Bakura needed to voice it. They didn't even need to think it, for it was subconsciously automatic in their minds. They were together. They would die without each other, now.

"Finally! I thought you two would never come down!!" a cheerful voice boomed from the kitchen. They entered the room, only to see Isis reading a newspaper. As soon as she saw them come in, her eyes glanced up at them, focusing momentarily on their entwined fingers. Her blue orbs quickly flew back to her paper, feigning disinterest.

Both lovers saw this small action and both recognized the pleased glint that shone in her eye. Isis however, didn't say a single thing about it, and it was like a mutual pact had been made. They would never have to speak about it again. They were a couple. End of story.

"Sorry, Isis. I guess we overslept..." Bakura excused himself comfortably and pulled Marik towards the kitchen stool, to make coffee.

Marik noticed Isis bite back an obviously snide comment before he was literally hauled towards the coffee machine by his albino.

"Yeah, well, " Isis continued, as she steadied the newspaper a bit "It's well past breakfast, so you might as well go out for I ailn't doin' no more cookin'! Last night, when you came back at three in the morning, I had to throw the food to the garbage. And Bakura, you know-"

Bakura motioned dismissively with his hand "Yeah, yeah...I know, I know..."Food must never go to waste. Other people have nor food nor water, so we must be thankful for our luck in life and appreciate our belongings without greed." Right Ishizu?"

And then, to Isis's great shock, was heard _that kind of_ snicker. A deep, vaguely familiar sound. One that she hadn't heard in ages!

Marik!

This time, the woman couldn't help herself, so she threw her head backwards to take a surprised look at her mischievous brother.

That snicker! That sound! Whenever Isis heard it, she knew there was trouble! She'd always been too familiar with it. Whenever Marik laughed that way, something was up.

It had been so long since she'd last heard him make that sound...so long...

Her suspicions were impossibly raised when she saw Marik whistling and staring at the ceiling nonchalantly, while Bakura's form was shaking with laughter.

Isis narrowed her eyes. She would follow the usual, safe course of action in theses cases. Skedaddle.

"Okay" she suddenly started, as she bucked up and tossed the paper aside. "I don't know what you guys are up to but the jig is up, as far as I'm concerned."

She felt overly distressed at seeing Marik shrug his shoulders carelessly and resume to watching the ceiling. She sighed.

"Whatever. I have to go to the library. I'll go get ready." She left them without another word and felt increasingly disorientated at hearing loud sniggers come from the kitchen.

"Hmph! Kids!" she muttered to herself as she climbed the staircase to her bedroom. Rishid had left some time ago, but she had been too tired to follow.

Back in the kitchen, Bakura shoved Marik playfully by the shoulders. "You idiot! Butter-cream has other uses except being splayed on Isis's hairdo!!"

Marik's lavender eyes shone devilishly "Sorry, I just couldn't help myself! She'd fixed her hair so meticulously this morning...I just had to ruin it!!! MUAHAHAHA!!!!"

Bakura shook his head dismissively and sighed. "I'm disappointed in you, Marik..."

Marik slowly stopped snickering wildly and reduced his guffawing to a small more discreet sound. He eyed Bakura curiously. "And why is that? It will make Isis furious, won't it?!"

Bakura sighed and looked ready to scold Marik for his bad manners, much like a teacher would do to a student who has misbehaved.

"I don't know what to do with you any more, Mariku..." Bakura shook his head again in plain disapproval. Marik was royally confused. Didn't Bakura love pranks as much as he did?

But then, Bakura opened the first drawer above the stove and pointed at a tube that unmistakably contained liquid glue. Bakura winked.

"Haven't I told you time and time again?" he scolded a grinning Marik "For her hair, only superglue!! Buttercream is for her bra."

Marik's grin widened in a double size, as he watched the sinful red eyes smile back at him. Simultaneously, they started guffawing, clutching at each other for support, and periodically holding their ribs.

"For...her...bra...??!" Marik managed to choke between hordes of laughter.

Bakura nodded with tears in his eyes "Yeah....right after her bath...AHAHAH!!! Buttercream!!!!! AHAHAHA!!!"

Marik started hitting the wall in exasperation as he choked out the next few words. "Imagine Rishido!!!" and then Marik imitated the deep, gruff tone of Isis's husband "_Sweetness, _I'm home!!!"

Bakura continued to laugh, as he too imitated Rishid's voice while speaking to Isis "Wait a minute, _honey_!! You smell a bit _different _today...Now where does it come frommm....?Oh yes!! _Your tits!! _AHAHAHA!!!! Just imagine his face!!!!"

They kept clutching at each other for support, not once registering the slim figure that had come to watch them from the hallway. Isis's arms were folded across her chest as a slight grin played over her lips. So what if disgusting rings of cream were glued on her hair? So what, if that specific hair had taken her two hours to fix?

Marik and Bakura, holding each other while they laughed for dear life...

Isis smiled.

It was worth it.

...not that she would just let it go, of course.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!" was heard the unmistakable seren, and the boys' laughter was curiously eradicated, only to be replaced by fear in their wide eyes.

**TBC...**

**Winkwink!! Plz review!!! **


	19. Paranoid

**Aloha! I'll just be brief for now!! The long rant is coming in the next chapter, which will be the last! This chapter contains lyrics from Linkin Park, please don't ignore them- they are very important to the plot. Thanks to Winter P.Y for the lyrics of 'Papercut'! I have changed some of the lyrics, so that they may fit the story...**

**I'LL SEE YOU ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WHICH IS COMING TOMORROW!!!!**

"Mmmm...this tastes good..." Marik's deep bass commented lightly.

"No duh! It would taste better if we didn't have to eat it in the middle of the street!!" Bakura's aggravated voice bit back sharply. Marik only let out a gruff laugh.

Quite predictably, Marik had been the cause of their problem yet again. Once they had reached the restaurant and ordered lunch, Marik decided he had to use the restroom. Somehow, on the way to the restroom he caught sight of someone who looked a lot like the Pharaoh- as he claimed. Consequently, Marik had grabbed the closest fire extinguisher –which had been conveniently resting on a wall nearby- and used it on the stranger's hair.

The shop owner's reactions were swift. Predictably, he kicked both Bakura and Marik out of the store in no time. Luckily for both of them, Bakura had already paid for the food and thus took hold of their lunch before they left.

Currently, the two friends were sitting and eating in front of a doorstep in the middle of the highway. At this point, Bakura honestly wanted to hit his bash on the wall.

"Remind me to tell Dr. Westman you're totally insane when we visit tomorrow." Bakura murmured somewhat amusedly while chomping on his lettuce.

Marik groaned loudly "Geez, did you HAVE to remind me of that? Urgh..."

Bakura chuckled darkly, his red eyes shading with sadism. "Too bad, Mariku...I might just abandon you in the nuthouse again..."

"DON'T YOU DARE!!"

Bakura just shook his head dismissively and turned back to his food.

Marik blinked. All his problems and demons seemed so far away now. What Pharaoh? What Yami Marik? All he knew was Bakura's carefree face.

It was truly outstanding, the levels of intimacy their relationship could have. Their ways of loving and being with each other changed according to the environment.

Now that they were on public view, no bodily contact was made, whatsoever. However, Marik realized that they were sitting just close enough to feel the other's physical presence. It seemed to be automatic, the way they always made sure the other was close by 24/7.

For the eyes of the world, Bakura and Marik were two friends who had reached the level of brotherhood...but when night came, and their bedroom door closed, things were totally different.

Frantic kisses and whispered words, accompanied by hot touches and eager moans. All of this dirt would never pass to the minds of their friends and family –ok, well not family- who simply saw them as two inseparable siblings who competed in EVERYTHING except...women. To the eyes of others, Marik realized, it must have seemed like Bakura and Marik were just brothers.

But no one could really understand they had both found what everyone is searching for. What use could a woman's curves and charms do, when there was someone so alive, so close? What could compare to the mutual sense of understanding? It was like an agreement, a deal. Wait during the day, live during the night.

And it wasn't about sex. Anyone could do that- any woman. It was the feeling- the pressure. The excitement of secrecy, the tryst of lovers. Brothers to the eyes of the world, lovers in their hearts. It wasn't like their love was forbidden or anything, they had just chosen it this way.

Both of them loved to tease people, loved to see people's confused faces when the two of them exchanged dirty glances or blatant insinuations. They loved to perplex others with their dependence on one another and enjoyed watching people eye them somewhat wearily.

'What's wrong with these two?' or 'What's going on here?' was a usual thought in people's minds when they watched Bakura and Marik. If thought about carefully, the situation was painfully obvious. It was just thrilling to watch people try and work it out in disbelief.

"So, since Isis won't let us back home, how 'bout we go to the bar early?" Bakura inquired lazily, while biting into his hamburger.

Marik perked up immediately "The bar? Is it open at this hour?" he asked. He was excited to say the least, in the prospect of seeing Bakura as a barman again.

Bakura gestured negatively "Nope. But I always have the keys with me. Besides, there are always things to do..."

He let that meaningful statement trail on, catching Marik's attention completely. Immediately, the Egyptian's brain was littered with progressively dirty images of two naked figures sprawled on top of the bar counter. To Bakura's great amusement, the blonde shot up from his sitting position.

"Come on. We're leaving." It was a statement, not a request.

Bakura resisted the urge to guffaw his guts out. "Marik is Marik no matter what, right?" he commented, as he drowsily started to stand up. "Just try to control your urges..."

Marik narrowed his eyes at the evil comment, but chose to ignore nonetheless. What was the use of denial? Bakura was right and Marik knew it.

"Common, get on the bike..." Marik eagerly watched Bakura walk by him in those tight, black jeans, and a seductive grin came to his face. He jumped on his bike, accompanied closely by Bakura, and revved it up.

Enjoying the feeling of his friend's arms wrapped around his torso, he started the motor.

"What's the way, again?" he asked hastily, making Bakura grin.

"Just make a right here...."

And so they continued, Bakura showing Marik the road to the bar, while the Egyptian followed directions eagerly.

Marik grinned, unbeknownst to his albino. He felt the –by now- familiar fluttery feeling in his chest at hearing Bakura's voice.

It hit him suddenly.

He was back. The old Marik was back. He was living HIS life. This WAS his life. He was no psycho. He had a life and this was it!

And finally, Marik understood Bakura's words- the words the albino had said that morning.

'_No matter if your memory comes back or not...nothing will change...coz you're the same person.'_

Marik blinked in confusion at his own prodigious revelation. No matter whether he was with or without his true memories...he had finally reached the stage where he could make Bakura laugh brightly; just like the Marik in those old pictures could.

That had to mean...it had to mean...

That even if he never got his memory back, his life would stay just as blessed. Bakura would be with him and they would be just as happy, just as 'connected'...

Marik only wanted his memory back for personal gratification. But...even if he could never find it...he would still be the same. Still.

He turned a tentative gaze to the boy sitting behind him on the motorcycle and smiled giddily.

Still and forever.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was already seven o'clock when the boys reached the bar. Marik reveled in the fact that it seemed deserted. He prompted Bakura into opening the doors and leading them in.

The corridor that had been suffocating and loud the last time was now empty and quiet. Marik was convinced that no one was in the bar.

But of course, dreams don't always come true. When Bakura opened the door to the main dance floor, Marik greeted the sight of at least six people rushing around on the stage.

"What the...who are these guys?" Marik questioned in blatant aggravation, earning a grin from Bakura.

"Oh, I probably forgot to mention that the band comes early every day for rehearsals..." the albino watched his friend's eyes darken in irritation "...Sorry." But he didn't seem to mean it one bit, considering he was smiling cruelly.

"MARIK??!!! OH MY GOOOOOD!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!" a high-pitched screech was heard, and Marik had to cover his ears for protection. The blonde didn't know what hit him as he was suddenly crushed in the embrace of a woman he didn't even know.

"Ummm....hello?" he offered, looking at Bakura for a little help. He certainly couldn't recognize the woman who was currently hugging him. All he could make out was a mop of sparkly, blonde hair.

"Mariku...this is Mai Valentine. She's the bar director I was telling you about, remember...?"

Marik froze. 'Mai Valentine'?

The woman let go of him finally, and he got a chance to stare into her recognizable, unmistakable amethyst eyes.

'That woman! The woman I sacrificed to the darkness on the Battle ship!! WHEELER'S girlfriend!! What the heck...'

"Marik! I'm so glad you're better! I was worried sick, you know! You must learn that some pranks are totally not cool!" she chirped in an overly excited voice.

Marik sighed inwardly 'Seems like I know her in real life too...damn, this is confusing...'

"Mariku, everything ok?" Bakura inquired somewhat worriedly, seeing Marik's flabbergasted expression. The albino then turned to the girl "Sorry, Mai, he's just not feeling totally well yet...Could you please get him something to drink?" he inquired.

Marik noted how funny it was that Bakura answered in his place, saying all the things he had wanted to say for himself. Their telepathy was getting weirder and weirder...

"Sure!! Hey Marik! Don't forget! You have to play for us tonight! The club hasn't got half the customers it once had without you!!" Mai cheerfully said, before she sauntered back towards the bar.

It took Marik a minute to realize what she was referring to. Guitars. She wanted him to play the guitar in the club!! Shit...he didn't even know how to touch that thing...

Bakura probably understood what his love was thinking, because he rushed to speak.

"Don't worry, Mariku...We can always say that you don't feel comfortable playing without your own guitar or something...You don't have to..."

Marik nodded a bit drowsily "She was in Battle City, you know..." Marik suddenly blurted out, making Bakura furrow his brow in confusion.

"Who?" the albino asked after a moment or two.

Marik turned a pointed glance towards Mai's bouncing form "'Mai Valentine'"

Bakura's eyes widened for a second, but recovered immediately. "Really? What was she like?"

Marik smirked unceremoniously "Just as loud, if that's what you mean..."

Bakura grinned secretively "Why don't you tell me about it...?"

Marik grinned back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had taken a while to unravel Mai Valentine's story from his false memories. It had taken so long, in fact, that the first customers had started filling the bar.

In a while, Marik and Bakura were back behind the bar counter, serving drinks to hordes of eager youngsters, who had come either in the prospect of getting drunk, or just dancing their heads off.

Sin, the girl from Marik's old band, had shown up yet again, making curious inquiries about why Marik didn't want to play a guitar solo for them. Marik had watched Bakura deal with the problem, telling everybody valid excuses.

But Marik didn't fail to see the exasperated look in his lover's eyes and wondered if he could ever give Bakura the pleasure of playing music again...The Egyptian turned his eyes to the stage, where a group was starting a new song, rock by the looks of it. Marik watched them touch the chords of their guitars softly, then wildly, and wondered if he could ever do that again.

Would he? Could he?

His movements paused unconsciously, as he dazedly stared at the singers. That song...it rang a bell...the melody...he had heard it before...

_**Why does it feel like night today?**_

_**Something in here's not right today...**_

_**Why am I so uptight today?**_

_**Paranoia's all I got left...**_

_**I don't know what stretched me first, or how the pressure was fed...**_

_**But I know just what it feels like, to have a voice in the back of my head...**_

By now, Marik was staring, motionless, at the singing man. He had heard those lyrics...he'd read them somewhere before...Actually, he could hear someone singing them in his mind. It wasn't the man that was singing them in the bar...It was someone else...He knew that voice- he'd heard it before...He didn't exactly remember where, though...

Slowly, he started walking towards the stage, abandoning the busy bar and Bakura who was working behind it. The albino didn't notice him leave his side and Marik walked slowly amongst the wildly dancing crowd. He came to stand near the stage. So near, that he could hear the deafening combination of all woofers hitting him. He could practically read the next lyrics, as they were uttered from the singer's lips.

_**It's a face that I hold inside,**_

**_A face that awakes when I close my eyes..._**

**_A face that watches every time I lie..._**

_**A face that laughs every time I fall.**_

**_So I know that when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is hearing me  
Right beneath my ssskin_**

Marik gasped all of a sudden, as something fuzzy enveloped his lungs. He chocked on his own saliva and gripped his head in both hands. White light attacked his brain form all sides, as images came crashing down on him one after the other. Familiar voices racked through his mind, hitting his nerves and provoking even more images.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_You have long hair! You must be a girl! HA!"_

"_Do I know you, blondie?"_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_I don't KNOW why, okay? I just love bikes!"_

"_Yikes! Fine! It's not like I meant it in a bad way..."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Piss off, will ya? We've got better things to do than mow your lawn, Rishido!"_

"_Behave yourself, Marik..."_

"_But nee-san! Didn't you hear what he said?! Bakura, didn't you hear!!?"_

_ whistle _

"_Why you!!!"_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Just, don't touch me, okay?"_

"_I don't get it, Mariku...What's your problem? You're all jumpy around me nowadays...Is something wrong...?"_

"_No...just...don't touch me...I don't know...Just forget it, ok?"_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Why won't you tell me what's wrong? Do you hate me now, or something??!!"_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_So...do you like it?"_

"_I-I...it's great..."_

"_I wrote it for you."_

"_Huh?"_

"_The song...it's for you..."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Back then, when you said you didn't want to touch me any more, Mariku...I thought you hated me...Ever since I met you in the clinic...all I wanted to do was make you love me...you were the only one who ever cared about me... "_

"..._I wanted you from day one..."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Oh please, Isis, don't be like Father!"_

"_You have responsibilities, Marik...Life isn't just rock. It's something you have to accept..."_

"_Then I'll take my responsibilities with Bakura."_

"_Marik! You can't run a library with Bakura!"_

"_Wanna bet?"_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_How 'bout a bar?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_She wants you to be responsible, right? Why not be responsible with a bar?"_

"_What the..."_

"_I've always wanted a bar. I wish I could be like one of those guys...You know, with the bottles..."_

"..._Are you serious?"_

"_Totally. Just imagine: you rocking the stage, me rocking the bar...that way you'd play your songs..."_

"..._I...I never knew..."_

"_Huh?"_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Bakura? What on earth are you wearing?!?!"_

"_Don't you like it? Mariku chose it for me..."_

"_That's right...And whoever has a prob with my taste can piss off, thankyou very much...especially you, baldy..."_

"_Watch your mouth, little brother..."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"..._.I love your lips..."_

"..._why?..."_

"..._uh...because they're red?"_

"..._beep!!...wrong answer."_

"..._I see...so what's the right answer...babe?"_

"... '_because they fit on mine'..."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_What would you do without me, Bakura?"_

"..._I would die..."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Marik gasped and tried to steady his crumbling form, his own voice echoing in his mind. And behind it all, the song lyrics were there, sang by a voice all too familiar...a voice he didn't dare recognize...

**_It's like I'm paranoid, lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_**

His own voice. Singing that song.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Look Bakura! We can make a group! I'll play the solo, you do the bass!"_

"_What are you talking about, Mariku? I can't sing and you know it!"_

"_Yeah, right..."_

"_I can, however, be a cheerleader..."_

"..._now that I'd like to see!!"_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Chichiue! Please! I-I don't want to!..."_

"_Shut up, boy! You need to train for this! How else will you become a man!!"_

"_No chichiue!! Please!"_

"_Shut your mouth, Marik!! What would your mother say if she saw you now!?"_

"_But...but I can't do it..."_

"_You have no choice! It has to be done!"_

"_I don't want to, chichiue! I can't kill Suppe..."_

"_It's not 'Suppe' you little fag! It's a friggin' mouse!! Now KILL IT!!"_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Otou-sama!! Please! Please don't hurt him!"_

"_Shut up, Isis! Learn your place as a woman! Now...Marik...where were we?"_

"_No...no, please don't, chichiue...please...please..."_

"_Stop begging you prat!!"_

"_CHICHIUE!!"_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_He's going to die, you know....that's why we're here, in the clinic...Marik..."_

"..._I couldn't care less."_

"_Marik..."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Marik gasped and tried to steady his heart. Suddenly, he didn't need to listen to the song. He knew the lyrics beforehand. They were sung in his brain...He was singing them...on the stage...

**_I know I've got a face in me  
Points out all my mistakes to me  
You've got a face on the inside too and  
Your paranoia's probably worse  
I don't know what set me off first  
But I know what I can't stand  
Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is  
I can't add up to what you can but  
  
Everybody has a face that they hold inside  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
A face watches every time they lie  
A face that laughs every time they fall  
And watches everything  
  
So you know that when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is watching you too  
Right inside your skin_**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_What do you mean by that?"_

"_I'm sorry Mr.Ishtar. We were sent from your father's sister in Egypt. Your aunt said that now that you have graduated from school, you can deal with such matters..."_

"_I don't understand..."_

"_Mariku! What's going on!!"_

"_Bakura!...Go back inside, okay? I'll be back in a sec..."_

"_Mariku..."_

"_Just go back inside...I'll be back right back, I promise..."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Just tell me if I get this straight...I have to go to jail for something that my father did??!?"_

"_I'm sure you realize that rape is not to be taken lightly, Mister Ishtar...When your father raped your aunt- his own sister- he also blackmailed her. We never got the chance to arrest him, for he fled in America right away. He got an alibi right away, but now that he has died and you have come of age, we can take your aunt's requests into full consideration ... in our homeland, justice is served either way...You have to understand that you have the right to remain silent..."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_I-I don't believe it...How could he go this FAR?!?!"_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Either I go to jail in Egypt or I give her my whole fortune..."_

"_She's got a child!! He had a child with his sister!!"_

"_It's she who wants revenge, isn't it? The daughter..."_

"_I...I'm not the one who did this to her...she has no right to ask me this...I-I'm not my Father..."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_I'M NOT MY FATHER!!!!! I WILL NEVER BE!! DO YOU HEAR ME??!!"_

"_MARIKU!! SNAP OUT OF IT!!"_

"_I'M NOT!! I'M NOT HIM!!! I HATE HIM!! HATE! HATE! HATE! HATE HIM!!!! I'LL NEVER BE LIKE HIM!!!!!!"_

"_MARIKU!!!!"_

"_I'LL KILL HIM...I'LL KILL...I'LL KILL YOU!!! I'LL FUING KILL YOU!!!!!!"_

"_Bakura!! Watch out!!"_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**The sun  
I feel the light betray me  
The sun  
I feel the light betray me  
  
It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin**_

And as Marik watched his whole life snap in front of him, not once did he realize that he had climbed the stairs to the stage. Not once did he realize that the crowd stopped dancing and the music stopped playing when he took the guitar from another man's hands...He didn't even see Bakura, as the boy stared at him from the bar, red eyes wide and frightened.

All Marik could see was his pain. His whole life, from beginning to end...And only one scene stayed in his mind. Only one.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_I had a weird dream yesterday...You know, I dreamed I was different...a Dark personality...I dreamed it was me who raped her...me who..."_

"_Mariku..."_

"_And so I wrote this song..."_

"_Mariku, just..."_

"_I want you to hear it...coz I'll only sing it for you...I want you to know what I feel...when I think..."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marik grinned comfortably, suddenly feeling the tension fade away from his nerves. He let his fingers roam over the familiar strings, hitting the guitar in just the right places. It took a few moments for everyone to realize what was going on...The band around Marik decided to join in, playing the tune that had become familiar in that bar.

**_When this began  
I had nothing to say  
And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
I was confused  
And I let it all out to find  
That I'm not the only person with these things in mind   
Inside of me  
But all the vacancy the words revealed  
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel _**

**_Nothing to lose  
Just stuck/ hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own_**

Bakura was staring, shocked and frozen, as the song of their past rang loud and clear in his ears. The voice that had sung it to him so many times echoed just like in his sweetest dreams.

_**I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong**_

**_And I've got nothing to say  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face  
I was confused  
Looking everywhere only to find  
That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind  
So what am I  
What do I have but negativity  
'Cause I can't justify the way, everyone is looking at me  
Nothing to lose   
Nothing to gain/ hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own_**

And as Marik reopened his eyes, they were brighter and more startling than any other time...for Marik was complete.

**_I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long  
Erase all the pain till it's gone  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along   
Somewhere I belong_**

**_I will never know myself until I do this on my own  
And I will never feel anything else, until my wounds are healed  
I will never be anything till I break away from me  
I will break away, I'll find myself today(1)_**

_**I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong**_

As Marik finished his song and the bar erupted in frantic cheer, Mai's loud voice echoed louder than all others. But Marik ignored them all; for his eyes were forever stuck on Bakura's; neither of them moving.

Only when Marik descended the stairs quietly and the crowd rushed to lift him up with their hands did Bakura awake from his trance. He ran to his friend, abandoning all puzzled customers of the bar.

When he reached the Egyptian, he simply stared at him. Marik stared back, only silence enveloping their hazy minds.

"You were right." The blonde suddenly commented. They had long since exited the bar and were now standing on the sidewalk, outside.

Bakura just looked at him.

"Right about what, Mariku?"

"I don't feel different." Was the simple answer, accompanied by a mysterious glint in his eye.

Bakura was tentative, since he didn't want to push his luck.

"Different about what?"

But Marik just grinned somewhat serenely and turned to gaze at the starlit night sky.

"Did you like it? Did I sing it well?"

Bakura was silent, frozen with shock.

Marik grinned, and turned around to watch his albino as he spoke again.

"I thought so."

Bakura took a small step towards his love. He was startled to say the least, when Marik spoke up again.

"You know...I never did understand what was so wrong about changing Isis's wedding cake. So what if we paid the baker shop an extra 100 bucks to write "BALDY" all across the cake in big, protruding, red letters? I thought it was cute..."

Marik turned a meaningful stare towards his friend. "Don't you?"

Bakura was immobilized. He'd never told Marik about that, had he? That could only mean one thing...Marik...Marik...

"Y-You remember?"

A small tug at the blonde's lips.

"Let's just say it was an unforgettable experience..."

Marik thought he'd never seen his lovely albino's red eyes glow so red, or the other boy's wild hair, spike up so much.

"MARIK!!!" the silver angel shouted in tears, as he fell in his love's arms.

Marik sighed blissfully in the other boy's hair, taking in that heavenly smell he adored to the brink of death.

"**I know where I belong**"

And for once in his life, Marik felt complete.

**TBC**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST!!!!! PLZ REVIEW!!!!**

**(1): These are my favorite lyrics in the entire rock realm. Maybe it's because they just express my entire essence.**


	20. Case Closed

**HELLO!!!! I'm back with the last chapter! This is it guys, the end of the line! I'm gonna miss working on this so much...but then again...I feel the need to complete it. I'm so glad people like this- so glad!!!**

**Next...THANKYOU!!!! THANKYOU!!!! THANX FOR STICKING AROUND!!! Thankyou Seren147 for reviewing my story when no one else did! Thank you Winter-Yuy for giving me all those weird sophisticated psychological tips!! Thank you, A person, with all your extremely helpful constructive criticism!! Thank you Chibi-B-channie, for making my day each time you review!! Thank you mecha-shadow!! Thank you tramontana keeper, one of my best pals in this place!! Thank you Aseria, Terri, duenna!!!! God, I really don't want to miss anyone, but I can't write them all either!!!! THANKYOU SO MUCH!!!**

**On with our story, finally!!!**

Dr Jake Westman slowly stood up and walked a few steps to rest against the windowsill. His eyes turned outside for a moment, glinting behind their spectacles. A small grin lingered on his lips, as he thought of his last interaction with a patient a few minutes ago.

It didn't come as a real surprise when the door to his office clicked and soft footsteps echoed in the room. Westman didn't even feel the need to turn around- he already knew it was his best friend, Carl. The chubby doctor's grin widened even more at his friend's next words.

"So...I saw Marik Ishtar just a sec ago. He was with Bakura and looked completely sane to me...care to explain?" Carl asked, as he came to stand in his customary position beside his friend.

Westman turned to his friend "I guess a certain someone convinced me Bakura would truly help Marik find his sanity faster..."

Carl smiled knowingly, and somewhat smugly. "Now who could that be?"

Westman smiled back "I dunno. Who could that be, Carl?"

Carl snorted pointedly "Maybe it was the all-knowing, super psychic shrink you will never be!"

Westman sighed and shrugged "Whatever Carl...Whatever..."

Both men forgot their conversation as they watched two figures enter the institute garden, their walking pace slow and comfortable. One of the figures- the tall blonde one, had an electric guitar hanging from his shoulder in its case. As for the silver angel beside him...he had his pale hands shoved in his pockets, as usual.

"Just look at them, Carl...I don't think anyone is as lucky at them in our times..." the doctor commented somewhat wistfully.

Carl didn't speak, he just nodded. Both doctors sported gleeful expressions when they saw the boys outside laugh and the albino push his best friend playfully.

The chain reaction came, as Marik Ishtar dropped his guitar and pounced on Bakura, landing them both on the ground and rolling on the grass. The two doctors could see the boys' beaming faces even from the window they were behind.

But when Marik's glowing, bright face became a bit dazed, and when the Egyptian's eyelids drooped slightly with shrouded passion, the doctors chose it was better to close the curtains. They only got a glimpse of what was a heated kiss in a deserted garden, before they rushed to leave the lovers in their privacy.

"So...I was right then. You owe me. That was a case you couldn't have possibly solved on your own." Carl boasted.

Jake smirked "Look Carl, just because you made a correct assumption doesn't mean you can rant about it for a month, already..."

"Right, you just say that only coz your jealous..." came the answer full of certainty.

Jake decidedly rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

"So" probed Westman's friend, turning serious for once "Did he come for his weekly visit?"

Westman smiled "I believe it was his last visit, Carl. He doesn't need us any more..."

"Really? Do tell..." came the interested reply.

Westman smiled fondly "You should have seen him while he was speaking...So different...so enlightened...His eyes were different, kind of cloudy...And he is reticent, doesn't talk too much to anyone except Bakura. He told me of his true memories, and I realized he's back to sanity. He just seemed so...logical. Maybe Bakura was right...maybe I really never knew him except when he was insane...But now he looks so different- changed. It's like he's at peace with himself and the world around him- totally in sync with the environment...And permanently enraptured by Bakura, of course..."

A slow smile spread over Carl's lips as he watched his friend's excited speech. Slowly, Carl patted the other man's shoulder.

"Well, in that case, I think you know what to do, pal..."

And with these words, Carl sent a pointed glance to a single folder that rested on Westman's large desk.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts..." Carl left the meaningful statement linger, as he left his friend's presence at last.

Westman took the few, hesitant steps to his desktop. He took the file in his hands and slowly opened it. The picture of a familiar blonde boy greeted him at the top of the first page.

_Doctor Responsible: Dr.J.Westman_

_Patient Full Name: Marik Ishtar_

_Current Residence: Fresno, California_

_Place of origin: Cairo, Egypt_

_Age: 20_

_Blood type: AB positive_

_Eye color: blue/amethyst_

_Hair color: blond_

_Father's Name: Sahre Ishtar Status: DISEASED_

_Mother's Name: Nalli Ishtar Status: DISEASED_

_Living relatives: sister- Isis Ishtar, guardian- Rishid Ishtar_

_Close Friends: Bakura (first name unknown)_

_Patient's Status: Formerly dangerous. Suffered from unknown underage abuse from his father. A case of mild schizophrenia combined with pseudo memory and hallucinations. He is to be kept away from all other patients, for he can be extremely unpredictable at times. Seems to be obsessed with an Egyptian king. Seems to develop a fugitive tense..._

Westman skimmed through the rest of the medical report, comments and medication transcriptions filling the next pages. Finally, Westman came to his last comments.

_Marik seems to have stabilized. His medication is progressing quite well. Maybe the help of an outside factor can improve his sociality, since his tenses have placated..._

And then, even lower, at the end of the report.

_We have great reasons to believe that this patient is – at least periodically- cured. Medication will continue at a normal rate, to keep hallucinations away. With much effort from his part, the patient can finally recover, since he now has his memory restored._

_Signed, J.Westman_

Westman grinned lazily, as he took hold of his favorite, red, ball-point pen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_What would you do without me, Bakura? Would you even care if I was gone...? My father didn't even care...When he raped her..."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The doctor bent down and hovered over the long report, all the while a content smile gracing his features.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"..._Mariku...If I lose you...I'm going to die...I will kill myself...with your favorite shaving razor..."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

And then, Doctor Jake Westman brought his hand down, and wrote the final words, in striking, capital letters.

'**CASE CLOSED'**

**THE END**

****

****

****

****

****

* * *

**BOOOHOOOO!!!!! I WANNA CRY!!!!! I really do!!! I love this story so much!!! I adore it...Damn, why did it have to finish....But if I didn't finish it now, I would never do it...Oh well, as I said before, there is more to come, so do not fear! NEHTI IS HERE!!! Send me an e-mail if you like!! I'm always open to new friends!!! PLZ don't forget me! I'll revise this fic, just so I can personally read it again and again and again!! Don't forget to review the last chap, tell me what you think!!! I know it wasn't all about our two fav boys, but it just felt right to do this...**

**IMPORTANT**

**Let me tell you about my plans after this story:**

I finish Paranoid

I post a NC-17 one-shot in mediaminer, just for the fun of it. It's just that I felt like writing it. It will be posted on Thursday, I repeat, Thursday. That one-shot will be named **"Run and Hide"** and it will be pure Marik/Bakura smut. Now let me enlighten you: It's not a sequel to Paranoid. It's set, however, in a realm similar to the one of Paranoid. In this one-shot, Marik and Bakura are best friends who met in the clinic when they were ten bla-bla-bla...BUT. It doesn't progress like Paranoid. Marik is seventeen and is having problems coping with his hormones...He decides to avoid Bakura as much as he can. Bakura, who has always longed to be wanted and needed by someone, is confused and hurt at his best friend's antics. Marik is using various 'techniques' to 'stop' the mind-altering attraction, and Bakura eventually finds out. What will Bakura's reaction be, when he realizes Marik is using pills to relax his hormones? Oh shit...

I will then continue my huge story, Rewind 1, a few chapters. That story is kind of epic and progresses very slow...Sure, it can be intriguing, but don't expect any hardcore action. There is, however, a mighty amount of Marik/Bakura. If you haven't read it, it's okay. I just have to continue it a bit, since I've totally forgot about it.

While updating Rewind 1 I will start a new –let's all act surprised now- Marik/Bakura story!! The new story will be named **"Spectrum Siren"...**This will be shorter than Paranoid but I have a feeling it will be better. Summary: Dear Marik wakes up one day and goes to wash his teeth. Imagine his shock when he realizes his reflection in the mirror isn't the same any more. His reflection is that of somebody pale, tall, lean and albino...Oh shit...What's goin' on...?? I have a feeling that everyone who liked Paranoid, will like this. If you want more info, don't hesitate to ask and I'll mail you!!

**Bye bye...for now!!!! For those who want to read "Run and hide", we have an appointment on Thursday! Mediaminer (org)!!!**

**SEE YA'LL!!!**


End file.
